Dragons and Cherry Blossoms
by Migu-chan
Summary: The Li Clan, A herd of Dragons, take in a dirty blood mixed child because of a oath and a promise, but will Yelan, the wife of the leader, follow her husbands last wishes and raise the child properly?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
In a place filled with darkness and despair, hidden from the world... too horrible to even place in ones dreams. Where chaos is born and nurtured. Here is where the only hope lay for the race of the Angily. The Angily were mixtures of breeds that no-one wanted, everyone hated. They came to this place and made a home out of it, but here... wasn't just a home for the abandoned, even though everything that stayed there would eventually turn evil. Deep within the forests of this place, lay two pillars made of Stone, which was known as the gate of lost memories. Here, only two of the purest of hearts, and a true breeds could pass. To finally wipe out all the evil from earth. Making it full and happy again... not like it was now. Full of hurt and no hope, but there was a secret to opening the doors of hope. And only when the two wandering heart found this secret could they open the doors of hope and kill all evil and chaos. . . .  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Within the forest slightly at a distance from the Angel Islands, a young woman's distressed screams sounded as she ran through, a cloak shielding her and a small struggling package in her arms.  
  
" You can't run from us Naideshiko! We need that child!" Shouted a shadow advancing on her. The woman turned to look back from her position in the forest. Almost tripping over the many roots form the trees which surrounded her. The package in her arms giving out a soft cry.   
  
She felt trapped, her heart beating quickly. Her green eyes visible from the gloom of the day, darted back and forth. Desperately looking for a way to escape, out of the forest, and into open ground.   
  
' Maybe the other Angels are still looking for me...' She thought hopefully. ' Kami... please help me-'   
  
Her thoughts stilled as she found a bright light in the distance, showing an exit out of the hellish forest that she had been stuck in for four years.   
  
She felt them comming closer, their audible screeches sounded in her ears, approaching closer. She dashed for the exit, as fast as her feet could carry her.   
  
" We'll hunt you down Naideshiko! We'll take your life and use your daughter as the holder of our evil power! She will be ours! And you will parish with her!" Shouted the voices as the woman's hood fell back. Her hair, seeming gray with black highlights on them, her eyes filled with tears as she ran towards the exit of the forest, being temporarily blinded by the suns rays.   
  
Behind her she heard the shadows hiss in fury.  
  
' I have no weapon..' She thought cursing herself for forgetting her rod. 'At least then I could provide a temporary shield...' She thought her eyes moving in a smooth circle.   
  
"Damn.." She cursed looked around herself. 'I'm trapped'   
  
Indeed she was, it was a clearing but all there was, was forest surrounding the meadow, the grass tickled her ankles as she held the crying child closer to her chest.  
  
" Sakura?" Asked the woman looking down at the child, she saw tears in the child's green eyes.  
  
" Mommy...I-scared." The youth said, her voice shaking.  
  
" We-safe now?" Asked Sakura gently, her baby voice seeming like it was about to brake down.  
  
" No.. no honey not yet." Naideshiko spoke, pushing her against her bosom gently, Sakura hugged her mother tightly, the child's wings popping out slightly as the sun shined around them. She looked up at the skies. 'Kami....' She looked around seeing the bodies begging to emerge from the shadows slightly. She backed away seeing it's heavy armor, the helmet hiding it's deformed face.  
  
" Give us the child Naideshiko.. come back with us. I promise you wont be hurt-"  
  
" Stay away from me Odaka!" Shouted Naideshiko, tears stinging in her eyes.   
  
The man advanced on her, making her drop the child in her arms. " Mommy!" Shouted the child, as the demon ripped off the cloak from Naideshiko's slim form. Sakura saw his hungry eyes, thirsting for something that Sakura knew all too well.  
  
" No! No! NO!!" Shouted the girl running to the man that was about to rape her mother, he snarled at the child and slapped her away, making the child land a good 3 feet away from them as Odaka forced the women's arms apart, reaching down and about to rip open Naideshiko's dress.  
  
" No!" Naideshiko shouted madly, thrashing her arms.  
  
" NOT AGAIN!" She shouted as if she'd gone crazy.  
  
Sakura stood up, her stubby legs trying to walk to her mother, but she fell again, shouting in pain. He had broken her leg. Sakura stilled in shock as she saw what Odaka was doing, he ripped her mothers shirt open, and grasped one of her bare breasts all to harshly, seeing his nails delve into the woman's skin, drawing blood. Naideshiko screamed out in pain.  
  
" NO!!" Shouted the child as she ran to Odaka, he hit the child harder, making her fall back 6 feet. The child turned and fell, falling unconscious, not moving. Naideshiko turned to see her child. Her baby, fall to the ground. Rage filled her.  
  
" Stay still, or you'll be next." Odaka threatened.  
  
" She's your daughter-"  
  
" Was."   
  
" Let me go!"  
  
She wiggled a hand free and slapped him, willing a bright light to shot out of her hand, both blinding him and wounding him from the blast of her pure energy. 'They have broken my wings, so I could not fly away.' She thought and stood up, half naked. Running desperately to her child, picking her up.   
  
She was breathing. Relief struck Naideshiko.  
  
" Damn bitch!" Shouted Odaka, Naideshiko turned to him, clutching the child closely to her, she could see that blood was dripping from his helmet. If it was one thing that hurt Demons, it was the holy spell that angels cast.  
  
Naideshiko then turned and sped off again. As she continued to run, she noticed 5 dots in the distance. Her heart leapt. 'Help...' She thought as she continued to run toward them.  
  
" HELP! HELP ME!" Naideshiko shouted. She felt a strange pain on the side of her belly, he had slashed her all too violently. She was bleeding.  
  
As she came closer to them, she noticed that the biggest dot was a man. His tail comming out from his armor, a smile on his handsome features, dark hair, dark eyes. he was a dragon.   
  
A father... he was a man training his 4 daughters.  
  
" HELP ME!" Naideshiko shouted again as she ran, her voice growing hoarse. She noticed the dragon man turn to her.   
  
She ran to him and fell to her knees, breathing heavily. The man ran to her, she looked up at him.  
  
" Please, sir. help me... please." She sobbed her heart hammering.   
  
" NAIDESHIKO!" Shouted a voice faintly in the distance.  
  
His 5 daughters seeming similar in age all went behind the man, as they looked at her curiously.   
  
" Please help me." Naideshiko begged.   
  
" Who are you?" Asked the man. Naideshiko stood up shakily.  
  
" My name is Naideshiko Kinomoto. I am the princess of the heavens-" She stopped and coughed out blood spilling from her mouth in little droplets as she covered her mouth. The little girl in her arms stirring.   
  
" Who is the child-"  
  
" My daughter."   
  
The man sniffed the child slowly, then backed away disgusted.  
  
" Shes a mix-"  
  
" Oh please help me- E-evil demons are after me and my daughter.."  
  
" How did this happen? Angels just don't mate with another breed." Said the man questioningly. One of the girls shouted in fear. The man turned to his daughter.  
  
" What is it Feimei?" He asked.  
  
" Father! Look!" Shouted another girl pointing behind Naideshiko, seeing a man charging straight for them at high speed. The man extended his dragon wing. " Come on, we're leaving." Said the man.  
  
" NO! PLEASE!? Help me-"  
  
" You deserve what you get, princess or not, you have to pay for your treasons-"  
  
" I WAS RAPED!" Naideshiko shouted out in humiliation.  
  
" I've been trapped in the lair of Demons for 4 years, being taken over and over again! This child will be killed by that man!" Naideshiko shouted in desperation, she was trembling in fear, he noticed tears in her eyes, her scent. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
" ...." 'She's speaking the truth?' He thought looking at the young girl.  
  
" Get behind me." He spoke as he began to glow. Naideshiko backed away seeing the man turn into a beautiful black dragon, he was massive. Naideshiko's mouth opened in both surprise and awe. His scales glowed in the sun light.   
  
" My name is Fanren Li." Said one of the girl, Naideshiko smiled kindly to them as they saw their father attack the demon. " What is the her name" Asked another girl.  
  
" Sakura..." Naideshiko spoke kneeling down, dizziness filling her. "Kinomoto." Naideshiko spoke, her breathing becoming hoarse.   
  
'I lost too much blood.' She thought feeling the girls envelope her and put her down on the warm grass gently, the child in her arms stirring. Naideshiko kissed the little girls head, then slowly, Naideshiko reached to her neck and took off her necklace. It was a a gold piece, with a dove ornament on it. She then put it on the awaking child.   
  
" Remember me..Sakura. I'll always... love you....ever..so..much.." Naideshiko spoke, as Sakura's eyes opened slightly.  
  
" Mama?" Asked the child, seeing her mother go limp, falling on top of her.  
  
" Naideshiko!" The girl said in worry.  
  
" M-Mom?" Asked the child shaking her mother.   
  
The dragons roared in anger, Odaka had called more of his demon troops, they were on their way.   
  
" Shiefa?" Asked one of the girls.  
  
" What is it Fuutie?" Asked Shiefa.   
  
" Did you hear that?" Fuutie asked.  
  
" What is it you two?" Asked Feimei half way in tears.   
  
" It's dad. His warning roar-"  
  
" What?" Asked Feimei hearing the roar again.  
  
" Oh no-"  
  
" What is it?" They asked.  
  
" He's telling us to run." Said Feimei.  
  
" What!? B-but daddy would never-"  
  
" He's telling us to fly away... and to take the child with us." Said Feimei.  
  
" What about the mother?" Asked Fuutie.  
  
" She's dead." Said Shiefa as they turned into dragons as well, beautiful dark dragons, roughly the size of a great Dane.   
  
" We must go now." Fuutie's dragon tone sounded. Feimei went and took the hysterical child away from it's dead mother as their wings extended.  
  
" MOMMY!" Shouted Sakura, struggling, her leg hurt. Suddenly, her mother burst into sparks.   
  
Sakura froze.   
  
" M-Mommy...?"   
  
To Be Continued.   
  
A/N: To Foenixfyre, I really appreciated your review for this fanfiction. I hope with the corrections I make on this fic you'll be able to find this, reading worthy material. I'm deeply sorry for my writing. If you're ever reconsidering reading this fic ever again, but I'd also like to add, that everyone gets nervous. And when I started this fic, I didn't expect so many nice people to be with me and put up with all my mistakes from my nerves. So don't worry, I don't care how you feel about this fiction as long as I have other people that do care^^  
  
Oh, but I did really appreciate what you said about my grammar sucking ass. I'm deeply sorry about that and I will fix these chapters. *hits her head slightly* I kinda forgot to check over this part of the chapters. lol^^' 


	2. Position

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Position  
  
" You can't just dispose of her! She's a human being! A baby!" Shouted Feimei.  
  
" I can, she's the reason your father died...filthy thing." Yelan stated with a cold look on her face, her voice showing disgust.  
  
Wei, the guardian and servant of the family there, looked down at the child in the Feimei's arms. The little child's eyes were dead, like a shell of something that was. He knew that Yelan wanted the child killed. He saw bitter hate in the Queens eyes.  
  
" Why don't you make her protect the heir?" Wei suggested.  
  
" What..."   
  
" I-I mean, if her death is gradual... wouldn't it be better to be, dying for your son? To make up for the killing of your husband." Said Wei in a kneel.  
  
Yelan sighed looking at the child.  
  
" What did you say her name was again?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" Sakura Kinomoto." Said Feimei, the other girls crowding behind her.  
  
" Wei.. you will train this girl... and find the heaviest armor your can find, I want it always on her. I don't want my son seeing this filth." Said Yelan.  
  
" ..Give her the shape of a fat little boy." Said Yelan.  
  
" B-But mam' the child will suffer a great deal from all that weight-"  
  
" DO AS I SAY!" Shouted Yelan.  
  
Wei kneeled.  
  
" Yes mam'." Said Wei taking the baby and walking off.  
  
Yelan faced the out the window, her eyes swollen with tears.  
  
" Don't worry my dearest.. she will pay with a lifetime of pain." She promised to the darkness gently.  
  
" I will make her bleed and suffer as soon." Yelan spoke gently.  
  
Her lips curved up evilly as she laughed through her tears.  
  
" I'll make her train and bleed, she WILL guard, Xiao-lang... she will. Her training will be rougher than any, she needs to suffer.." Yelan said, her daughters looked at their mother. Slowly they were pushed out gently by Wei.   
  
" So she'll protect Xiao-lang?" Asked Fuutie.  
  
" Yes, she will." Said Fanren.  
  
" ......" They all frowned.  
  
" May the gods have mercy on her soul."   
  
To be continued 


	3. Nothing but hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Nothing but Hurt...  
  
" Ow..." Said the baby as the heavy armor was put on her. Her green eyes tearing in pain as the little sharp parts pierced her baby skin.  
  
" Papa... it..cut." Sakura said in pain, crying more tears. Wei kept his head low as he heard Sakura's screams.  
  
' She was only 2 years old... How dare you Yelan-li!?' Thought Wei glaring from under the shadow that had formed in his eyes.  
  
Yelan smiled seeing the baby drip out blood.  
  
" Don't worry, Kinomoto. You'll get use to it, I just don't want my 5 year old son seeing you, you might cause a distraction." Said Yelan-li seeing the child have a mask put on her, her emerald eyes currently being closed in pain. Yelan-li hadn't noticed her eye color.  
  
" You will be trained-"  
  
" Papa-"  
  
" Silence!" Shouted Yelan-li. The little girl shook and didn't make a sound.  
  
" You will be trained with, Rulo..." Said Yelan-li showing the baby girl a muscular tanned male, Sakura gasped backing away from his dark form afraid.  
  
" ....Now, your training starts tomorrow, I suggest you warm up... Rulo knows no mercy." Said Yelan in a smile.  
  
' SHE'S INSANE! PUTTING A TWO YEAR OLD TO TRAIN WITH HIM!?' Thought Wei, the girl's eyes teared.  
  
" ...Yes, mam'.." Said Sakura in a body, she fell over in her armor, but went on, walking over to Rulo, the bowed.  
  
" Hello.." She said her baby voice, she was merely ankle high compared to the massive man. Rulo felt his heart break in half as he watched the cute child struggle with her armor, squirming.  
  
" Come on, we train a bit before we fight." Said Rulo picking her up and putting her on his shoulder.  
  
" Hai." Said Sakura fearfully.  
  
Wei felt a bit of relief. ' So he has a heart, thats good.' He thought as he saw them walk off.  
  
" Roolo.." Sakura tried to speak. The tall tanned muscular man laughed.  
  
" Yes, thats it." He said while they walked. He noticed blood on the child.   
  
" Well, now. What is you name?" Asked Rulo putting her down on the ground. Little Sakura put her hands up high in the air, reaching to him.  
  
" My name, Sakura!" Said Sakura happily.  
  
' She's happy... under these circumstances..' Thought Rulo looking at her. ' I wonder why she had the armor put on her at a ridiculously young age.' Rulo thought as he handed the girl a rod, heady and not so easy for the baby to carry.  
  
" .....Heavy..." Said the baby trying to pick it up.  
  
" Yes I know, you will get use to it as you grow." Said Rulo kneeling in front of the little girl.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" I get-strong!..M-mama wont, hate me?" Asked Sakura. Rulo gasped looking at the child.  
  
" ...Yelan-li ain't your mother." Said Rulo.   
  
" Then...where Mommy?" Asked Sakura trying to hold her rod up.  
  
" .....Sakura your mother died a long time ago.." Said Rulo patting her head.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
The nights and days that followed, Wei noticed his poor little Sakura bleed and train hard, having to train by Li's side and receive rougher training to keep up with Li's level.  
  
By the age of 4, Sakura had all ready gotten use to the rod, her little body had gotten use to the weight of the body armor, Li hadn't noticed Sakura was a girl, since her little form was always concealed in that heavy armor of hers, making her seem taller, bigger. The Queen of the Celestial Dragon kingdom, Yelan-li had made it clear to all, that Sakura was to be treated like a servant.. and not so well at that. Since the king was killed the whole kingdom was made clear, that all the blame would go to Sakura... her and her mother. And the only reason that Yelan-li's husband was not standing beside her to this very day, was because he had protected Sakura from being attacked.   
  
5 Years, Syaoran was 8 years of age now, both trained equally. In the land that they have known so far, there are 10 kingdoms, each-one having one ruling element, The Celestial dragons were in the 10 and final Kingdom district, making the top and strongest Kingdom. Farther from the 10 kingdoms were the foreign kingdoms, filled with the 'weak species' as Yelan called them, ' the humans'. The way that Dragons could be told apart from Humans is a few things.   
  
One is the eyes, they have a devil shape.. the pupil looking like a blade. A horn could be shown on the adults.   
  
" ..But what about the younger dragons Wei?" Asked Sakura peering into his eyes, her armor seeming heavy, a bit of blood dripping from it.  
  
" Y-Younger Dragons?" Asked Wei curiously.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Yes, younger dragons.." Said Sakura in a heavy nod.  
  
" They look human." Said Wei smiling.  
  
" So human, that we use the young ones as spies for foreign." Said Wei smiling.  
  
" ...Hmm, what are you Wei?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Wei was taken aback by this question.  
  
" What do you mean, Sakura?" Asked Wei.  
  
" ...Well, you don't look dragon, even if you have the blade eyes." She said looking at him curiously.  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
" I'm a lizard, part dragon. A mix." Said Wei.  
  
" Mix?" Asked Sakura curiously. Wei nodded.  
  
" Yes, mix's don't have horns." Said Wei.  
  
Sakura's eyes rose in shock.  
  
" Oh no!" Shouted Sakura beginning to cry.  
  
" !? Sakura what the matter, my child?" Asked Wei taking the heavy form into his hands.  
  
" ....They call me a dirty half breed now.... imagine what happens when I turn 15 and have no horn!" She cried.  
  
" I can just imagine the names they'll make up!" She cried out.  
  
" ...It's not so bad." Said Wei in a little smile.  
  
" At least you wont poke your lover when your snuggling." Wei teased.  
  
" Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
" I'll never get a boyfriend, Wei. All the boys here are too mean, and anyway, I don't need one, I can take care of myself." Said Sakura crossing her heavy arms over her big chest. The armor giving off a *clang* every time she did this.  
  
" Sakura that looks very uncomfortable." Wei said in worry.  
  
" Shhh.." Said Sakura then giggled.  
  
" My name is Saku! Remember? I'm suppose to be a boy out in the open." Said Sakura making her voice sound slightly deeper.  
  
Wei laughed tapping her helmeted head.  
  
" Thats right, forgive me Saku." Said Wei in a sad smile.  
  
" All righty, are we gonna continue training?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
" As soon as Xiao-lang come back from his lunch." Said Wei. Sakura sighed.  
  
' It's not fair at all.' Wei thought seeing Sakura nod and jumped off.  
  
' Sakura's is half of this breed, and still.... ' He thought looking at her.  
  
" Oh and Saku?" Asked Wei. Sakura faced him in a little chuckle. " Hai?"   
  
" Xiao-lang's family is comming for a meeting today, you being Syaorans guardian should be there." Said Wei. Sakura nodded.  
  
" Ok." She said then looked over at Wei.  
  
Everywhere they went Sakura always had to wear that heavy armor, and as she grew, the armor got bigger, heavier. They had to put enough on her to make her look, big and fat, also.. so seemingly look taller than Syaoran, to keep up his thoughts that this.. guardian of his was male, and certainly not female.  
  
  
  
After the painful training session Sakura went to her room at the abandoned part of the castle, climbing too many stairs as she came to a complete halt in front of her bedroom door, she walked in closing the door, and then removed her armor. Piece by piece the armor clanged to the floor, revealing a heavenly skinny, little 5 year old child. Sakura's hair was waist long by now, annoying her to her limits, she took one of her blades and chopped it off, leaving it short, but within a few seconds, her hair grew to the same length again.  
  
' ...Damn it!' She thought looking into the mirror, her cheek and shoulder bleeding. She sighed looking at herself.  
  
" Great.." She said sarcastically holding up her sweaty, bloody shirt.  
  
" This will take weeks to wash off.." She said sadly looking at her blood stained shirt.  
  
Her eyes then fell on the necklace on hanging on the side of the mirror. She picked up and sighed, looking at it. Her eyes went blank as she looked at the ornament around the little key.  
  
" ..... Mother... " She said gently, her lively green eyes had gone dead as she looked at the necklace.  
  
' Death...suffering... pain..' Sakura closed her eyes, her features had gone sad, putting the necklace on she sighed.  
  
" ... This world hates me as much as the 10 kingdoms.." She said in a tease as she removed her clothing walking into the showers, turning on the faucet, letting the icy cold water hit her. She shivered as she washed off the blood. Washing her legs and arms, cleaning herself as she added shampoo to her long hair, moving her hands over her curls cleaning out the blood, she felt a faint sting on her ankle as she stepped out of the bath tub. Almost falling, letting out a little yelp of pain as she looked down and noticed her ankle was sprained and badly bruised.  
  
" Just great..." She said limping to the bedroom in a towel, sitting down on the fluffy bed, courtesy of Wei, and took out her first aid kit.  
  
' Why does everybody have to be so hard on me!' She thought looking into her ankle, tears of frustration comming out.  
  
" ..... " She looked at herself, the felt tears rushing out as she wrapped her ankle in bandages.  
  
" Mother why didn't you let me die with you..." Said Sakura in a low voice, as she finished her bandages.  
  
" You should have.." She said sadly as she changed clothing, tying up her hair in a tight bun, and re-attaching her mask on, putting on her heavy armor again and putting on the heavy helmet.  
  
" You should have..." She said as she walked out, heading toward Li's room, about to wait countless hours until the dinner party.  
  
To Be continued.  
  
I'm really sorry about the time jumps! I hope you understood them! ( If anyones reading this, that is!) I love Card Captors! And don't worry, it may look like this isn't a S+S fic, but it is! It's also has other couples in it too, but I wont tell just yet. They're the obvious one thought! Anyway I'll see ya in the next chap real soon! Thanks for reading!!!^^  
  
U-chan 


	4. Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Lonely...  
  
lolol, thank you to all the reviewers that signed into my story, It means a lot to me, I got a lot of reviews for my first fic of Cardcaptors! ^^ thank you! I will try to make this as uneak as possible. Hmm, lesse where should I start, Touya is in this story but differently set in, Sakura basically doesn't know she has a brother. Oh! lol! And, a Card captor fanfic wouldn't be a fanfic without Tomoyo! She's in this too!  
  
Sakura waited outside the door of Syaoran's bedroom, her form having to stand up tall and straight as she waited, impatient after 1 hours of standing.  
  
' Geez how long will this guy take!' She thought as the door finally opened.  
  
" Ah, Saku, your here." Said Syaoran in an indifferent tone as he faced the tall figure. His frown wasn't forced on her as usual, but now it was real. He didn't want to go to the dinner party.  
  
"There seems to be something wrong with you, are you all right, Master Li?" Asked Sakura using her voice deepening it as much as possible. Li sighed leaning against the wall looking to the wall in front of him in the great stone hall.  
  
"I don't want to do this." Said Syaoran deep in thought, he faced the tall figure looking up to 'him'.  
  
"Oh Saku if you were a girl, I don't care if you were fat and ugly... I would choose you over Meilin." Said Syaoran in a sigh leaning against the wall.  
  
Sakura felt her whole body freeze; her legs begin to wobble, and a strange hotness in her cheeks hitting her full force that she backed away a bit too suddenly.  
  
" ???" Syaoran looked at the man stumble before him, one of his eye brows rising curiously.  
  
"Saku, are you all right?" Asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded heavily.  
  
" All right." Said Syaoran looking up at the massive' boy', then sighed.  
  
"I really don't want to do this..." He said as he walked out, his guardian right behind him.  
  
"Saku, do you think my horn will officially show?" Asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
"It usually begins growth around 15, master Li." Said Saku in the deepest voice.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I'll have to waist 7 years..." He groaned walking ahead. Sakura smiled behind her mask. 'He really would pick me even though; I would be fat and ugly.' She thought happily, as they walked toward the main hall, which lead to the grand dining room.  
  
"Saku do you what girls grow?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" .....(////) The usual girl 'things', master Li." Said Saku his voice wavering. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Horns and wings too... why don't males grow wings?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"They do... but you don't get wings until 2 years later." Said Saku.  
  
"I see... what about girls?" Asked Syaoran curiously, now he was walking beside his guardian, interested.  
  
"Well, Sir Wei told me that the we-er... the females, get their wings at 14." Saku said.  
  
Syaoran huffed.  
  
"Why before?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Females reach puberty in an earlier stage then-er...we do." Said Saku. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"That's right; it's obvious that they would get it a year before." Said Syaoran in a sigh.  
  
Syaoran nudged Saku.  
  
"Say, how do you know so much about girls, Saku?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
'Oh, shoot...' she thought going silent.  
  
" ...I-...Wei's told me a lot about them, since he raises many before introducing them to parents you see.." Said Saku in his male voice.  
  
" Ah... I see." Said Syaoran.  
  
They entered the room; people standing around, Suddenly, Sakura felt something push her down.  
  
" Tch-.." She tried to hold up the heavy form, and noticed it was Meilin.  
  
"Syaoran!" Shouted Meilin jumped off the guardian and onto Li, Li fell back a bit but regained his composure.  
  
"Me-Meilin?" Asked Li looking at his cousin.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Li!" Said Meilin in a happy voice hugging him close. Li pushed her away, a slight blush on his cheeks from having a girl this close to him.  
  
"Get off me Meilin." He said trying to push her away.  
  
Yelan Li walked by them seeing Meilin hugging Li, then smiled, standing next to the massive guardian that was as tall as she was, and a bit wider.  
  
"I suppose that you no longer need, Saku's services, correct?" Asked Yelan-li.  
  
"No, not anymore-get off meilin." Syaoran said, she had trapped his arms at his sides, she was hugging him, snuggling him. Sakura noticed the two eight year olds, and sighed.  
  
'I mustn't let myself like, Li... I just can't afford it.' She thought looking away. 'When he's old enough they'll auction me off, or something far worse...I have to keep my promise to Wei and myself. When I turn 18, I'm running away.' Thought as she walked off away from Yelan-li and out into the balcony where she stood.  
  
'I've always been alone... 'She thought looking up at the ski, she saw the wind rustling the trees and sighed.  
  
"What good is it being out in the open when you feel nothing." She whispered in her mask, tears came.  
  
'I'm so lonely..'  
  
Just then the party was moved the ball room, where the orchestra sat, only servant personnel could assist there. No guardians, there was no possible danger when 20 guards guarded each door. Sakura sighed and looked out into the open scenery; suddenly a carriage could be seen in the far side of town, being chased by many horses. Sakura gasped seeing one of the men light the carriage on fire.   
  
'How bizarre!' Thought Sakura as the ran and jumped off the balcony, a strange feeling in her gut came as she landed with a big heavy "BOOM" on one of the roof tops. Yelan Li came out onto the balcony watching Sakura jumping from house to house with such agility.  
  
'I need to make her armor heavier.' Yelan noticed, a light catching her eye, she gasped.  
  
"Hiragiizawa!" Shouted Yelan-li, her voice echoing through the scenery.  
  
" Argh, Dammit it's going out of control!" Shouted Nakuru, he dress moving back and forth in ripples as she fell on top of a dark haired girl.  
  
"Watch it!" Shouted Eriol, helping up Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Eriol. 5 years old Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, her big violet eye blinking at him as she blushed.  
  
"I'm ok sir." Said Tomoyo. Spiner sighed looking away.  
  
"I don't see why you treat her so kindly. After all she was a gift from one of the foreign kingdoms." Said Spiner.  
  
"Tomoyo is my servant, and our only private one; you should at least treat her with respect." Nakuru mocked, using Eriol same words.  
  
"I'm warning you Ruby, stop it." Said Eriol pointing his staff to Nakuru's neck.   
  
Little Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, her eyes shining, the snapped out of it when one man reached in and took little Tomoyo by her hair, and dragged her out of the running carriage.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Shouted Eriol loudly reaching his hand out.   
  
" Ruby moon, go get her now!" Shouted Eriol.  
  
Nakuru sighed, letting herself transform, then dashed off, she looked back and forth not seeing Tomoyo anywhere in sight.  
  
" Brat! Where are you!" Shouted Ruby moon. The carriage continued to burn.  
  
Sakura raced down landing beside the carriage running beside it, she unhooked the horse making it run off, the climbed in the carriage pulling out Eriol, and the little cat inside. As Sakura set them down Eriol shouted at 'him'  
  
" Go and find my servant! She was stolen! GO NOW!" Shouted Eriol desperately. Sakura bowed and jumped off, finding Ruby moon standing there.  
  
" Ah, nice to meet you. You must be one of the guards?" Asked Ruby moon, calmly.  
  
Sakura looked around, hearing, straining to hear.  
  
Tomoyo struggled against the mans rough hands.  
  
" Let me go!" She shouted out as loud as she could. The man clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
" Shut up child. We need you to stay as quiet as possible." Said one man.  
  
" You think she's too young?" Asked one man.  
  
" Their never too young." Said the other man.  
  
Sakura heard Tomoyo's screams from afar, then sped with an amazing speed toward the clearing.  
  
" H-Hey where are you going!?" Shouted Ruby moon seeing Sakura run off, not bothering to chase after her she heard the screams and then followed in the same direction.  
  
One of the men was reaching toward her, pulling her little head back.  
  
" Stop it! NO!" She shouted, before the man could continued, they suddenly froze, and fell back, dead.  
  
Tomoyo looked around afraid with a tear streaked face, her eyes darting back and forth helplessly.  
  
" H-Hello?" Asked Tomoyo getting up, her dress slightly ripped.  
  
Suddenly a form, massive appeared in front of her. She gave out a little yelp as she saw 'him' standing over her. Sakura reached out her massive hands to Tomoyo, as to offer help, then another figure appeared behind Sakura.  
  
" Watch out!" Shouted Tomoyo, Sakura turned, rod in hand, ramming her heavily armored fist into the mans skull, making him fall back as well. Tomoyo noticed him, as he turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
" ... Your not going to touch me, are you?..?" Asked Tomoyo fearful.  
  
" That would be disgusting." Sakura tried to whisper in her male voice. " I don't do that."   
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief as she walked to the tall figure.  
  
" Your Li's guardian aren't you?" Asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
The figure nodded.  
  
" Yes, I am. You must be sir Hiragiizawa's servant girl, ne?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Sakura picked up easily.  
  
" All right, come on then."   
  
'he' walked over the bodies, continuing through the forest, Nakuru finding her in the arms of a bloody soldier. They then walked back, seeing Eriol standing, looking at his carriage burnt.  
  
He then faced seeing Tomoyo being carried by the humongous guardian, as 'he' set her down, Sakura noticed Eriol's action. He hugged her tightly, holding the little girl.  
  
" Are you ok!?" He asked worried. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" Yes sir, I'm fine." Said Tomoyo gently. Eriol sighed in relief holding her.  
  
" Would you be kind enough to escort us to the castle?" Asked Spiner.  
  
" GAH!" Shouted Sakura falling back, both Tomoyo and Eriol's eye brow lifted. ' Could it be...? A girl?' thought Tomoyo curiously. Noticing Eriol's questioning glance.  
  
" You scream like a girl." Nakuru laughed as she walked on.  
  
" Well, come on then. We'll be late." Said Nakuru as they walked on, Sakura being their escort.  
  
They arrived at the castle, the guards opening the doors recognizing the massive figure as they walked into the main door, receiving stares from many. Li walked to Eriol smiling.  
  
" You're late." Said Li in a smile.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
" These rebellion, humans. Your guardian had to save Tomoyo from them." Said Eriol.  
  
" He's very strong." Said Eriol in a smile.  
  
" Oh dear, are you all right?" Asked Yelan-li in worry,  
  
" Ya, but we need a place to stay, my queen." Said Nakuru with respect while bowing.  
  
" I see..." Said Yelan and then looked over at Sakura.  
  
" Saku, you will show them to the vacant rooms near yours, they need protection tonight." Said Yelan turning to her guests.  
  
" Another human rebellion is striking, ladies and gentlemen." Said Yelan receiving many gasps and "oh no's"  
  
" It seems that all of the guests will be forced to sleep over for safety measures, rooms will be provided in the castle. Stay as late as you like." Said Yelan tapping Saku's armor all too roughly.  
  
" Out soldiers are the best of the best! They are fast and agile, and will guard the Castle. You are safe, so let's have fun and go back to celebrating the unity of the 8 and 10th kingdom, with the engagement, of Li and Meilin!!" Shouted Yelan as people cheered.  
  
Li sighed in frustration not being able to say or do anything as Meilin hugged him.  
  
Yelan turned to Sakura.  
  
" You will be fogged heavily for stepping into the ball room, it is restricted for you, now go and show them their rooms." Said Yelan in a low menacing whisper, making Sakura cringe as she walked on, being followed by Tomoyo.  
  
" Where Master Hiragiizawa?" Asked Sakura in a male voice.  
  
" He said I can come alone, to show him the rooms later on." Said Tomoyo in a smile, as she followed, up the stairs.   
  
As Tomoyo noticed his pace, she saw blood coming from the armor.  
  
" ....!? You're bleeding!" Shouted Tomoyo in worry.  
  
" ..." The figure looked down and noticed the blood, looked down and noticed the puddle of it that had accumulated itself.  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of it.  
  
" Show me your bedroom, you need proper healing." Said Tomoyo. Sakura backed away shaking her head. She felt lightheaded suddenly.  
  
" I can't let you see me." He said.  
  
" Why not! You could die!" Shouted Tomoyo in worry,  
  
" .... It's against the rules." Said Sakura.  
  
" Why?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Nobody is to see me." Said Sakura.  
  
" I promise not to tell." Said Tomoyo in worry.  
  
" I won't say anything if you're horrible... or you have an arm missing..Just please let me heal you, it's the least I could do." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat and led her to her room, Tomoyo closed the door.  
  
" Lock it." Said Sakura.  
  
" Why?"   
  
" Do it!"   
  
Tomoyo locked the door, then slowly, she began to remove her armor. Tomoyo gasped seeing so much blood, and so much sharp armor.  
  
" Oh my goodness..." She said then gasped, tears coming out when she saw the mask.  
  
" You're a girl!!!" She shouted.  
  
" QUIET!"   
  
Said sakura her voice muffled from behind the mask as she reached behind to take off the mask.  
  
" They say that mask is what the kingdoms use to put on ugly girls.. ones that a man look at and desperately wish they were blind." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Well, I don't care if I am, I can barely breathe." Said Sakura taking off the mask, her waist long hair falling back in curls as it shined. She took off her covering armor, the last piece taken off. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
" You're not ugly at all." Said Tomoyo, Sakura fell, her frail body landing on the floor, Tomoyo held her up.  
  
" No! Wait! Stay up!" She shouted, Sakura's tank top was soaked din blood, cuts all over her body. Tomoyo noticed the little cuts casued by the sharp armor close and heal before her eyes, she gasped looking at her.  
  
" Your not..human." Said Tomoyo then layed her on the floor, cleaning her wounds and bandaging her up. Tomoyo noticed something in the girl eyes  
  
" Why are you crying?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" You weren't supposed to know.. If Yelan-li finds out I might as well be killed." Said Sakura.  
  
" Humph, don't you worry, your secret is secret safe with me. " Said Tomoyo in a little smile.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo in shock.  
  
" And anyway, isn't it lonely being by yourself?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Y-Yes.. It is.." Said Sakura.  
  
" Anyway what's your name?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura.  
  
" Tomoyo Daidoujii." Said Tomoyo in a smile.  
  
" Well, help me get you up to put you in this bed." Said Tomoyo as Sakura was put on the bed.  
  
Pain hit her everywhere.  
  
" How can you stand in such heavy armor?" Asked Tomoyo curiously picking up one of Sakura's shoulder pieces with difficulty.  
  
" I was trained to, ever since I was 2." Said Sakura.  
  
" And yet you're not muscular." Said Tomoyo touching Sakura's flabby limbs.   
  
" I should let you wear the dresses I make, you'd look darling in them!" Said Tomoyo happily.  
  
Sakura looked away.  
  
" I can't be known to anyone.." Said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
" I see, you're like a caged bird you know." Said Tomoyo petting her hair.  
  
" Don't worry, once Eriol's kingdom is restored, we'll ask to pick you up, and then we could pretend to be cousins! And you came for a visit! And then, we'll give that master of yours such a greeting!" Said Tomoyo. Sakura blushed and for the first time... laughed.   
  
" Yes we will Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura.  
  
" How old are you anyway?" Asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
" 5"   
  
" And you?"   
  
" I'm 5 too!"  
  
" Whoa!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled in happiness.  
  
" What a great age, isn't it? Asked Tomoyo happily.  
  
" See isn't this better then being alone?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
They talked about so many things into the night. Until there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Asked Sakura in her male voice, causing Tomoyo to giggle silently.  
  
" Li."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fear.  
  
" Oh no..."   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Hehe, thanks against for the reviews, I guess in this fic I'll ask for the same amount of Reviews as my Chobits one, ONE review per story. No review no story! I got more than I asked for on the last chapter, and I LOVED IT! Thank you so much! You made my day happy. Thanks and see ya's in the next chapter!^^  
  
U-chan 


	5. The first of many, lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
The first of many lies  
  
(x GOOD LORD! I've NEVER received so many reviews! Thank you all so much!!  
  
Eh....hehe^^' sorry about my spelling, it really does suck, i'll read over it a lot more now, I'm really sorry about that, It never really was my strong point, but I love Cardcaptors! lolol, I just loved the reviews! I dunno how to thank you all, well, guess i'll start with the fic!  
  
********  
  
" Saku open the door! I'm ordering you!" Shouted Li suddenly, his fists coming down harder on the door.  
  
Sakura got up, she let out a yelp in pain from her sprained ankle. Tomoyo gave out a little sweat of persperation as she looked at Sakura for help.  
  
" Saku? Why aren't you opening the door?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Er-I-I'm naked, my lord!" Said Sakura in a low voice.  
  
Tomoyo put her hands up to her mouth to keep her giggles from being heard.  
  
" Oh..." Said Syaorans muffled voice from the door.  
  
Sakura thought fast.  
  
" When I was protecting your family, I was hurt-"  
  
" HURT!? Are you allright!?" Shouted Syaoran trying to push the door open, finding it locked.  
  
" I'm allright, master Li. It's just that I can't get up at the moment." Said Sakura, her male voice quivering.  
  
" Is anything broken?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" No sir, just a sprain in my ankle." Said Sakura in her male voice.  
  
Syaoran groaned out in frusturation.  
  
" Allright, i'll send mother up here to open the door, don't move! I need you to stay here, I want to see that ankle." Said Syaoran.  
  
'CRAP!' They both thought, as Tomoyo looked at Sakura, hearing Li's fast running footsteps fade away.  
  
" You need to get out of here." Said Sakura in a weak voice.  
  
" But what about you-"  
  
" You need to go! If Yelan finds you here, you'll be hanged." Said Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry My master, would never let that happen." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" You'll be flogged then, along with me.." Said Sakura in tears, she got up.  
  
" I don't want that fate for you, if the mistress finds out... she might even make Eriol stop coming! Please.. leave!" Said Sakura weakly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura longingly, she got up, ran to her, her little legs running tipitoeing on the bed as she pecked a little sibling kiss on Sakura's forehead, linking her pinky with hers while doing this action.  
  
" I'll be back." She promised then running off, unlocked the door and ran out. Sakura got up, her leg hurting in pain as she reached and tried to lock it, felt a crack on her ankle and fell down, squeaking in pain as tears came out.  
  
" Mom!" Shouted Li running to Yelan-li, seeing her sip wine with the adults.  
  
" What is it, Xiao-lang?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" It's Saku! He's hurt bad!" Said Syaoran.  
  
Yelan froze.  
  
" You didn't see him did you?" Asked Yelan.  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
" He wouldn't let me in, he couldn't get up.. the door was locked." Said Syaoran, his messy hair over his eyes. Meilin ran to him happily.  
  
" Hi, li!" Shouted Meilin happily, running her little hands over his shoulders hugging him.  
  
" I see...." Said Yelan, she looked over to one of the guards, then two then three, they nodded and left in the direction of Sakuras room, Wei with them.  
  
" Can I go mother? Please?" Asked Syaoran.   
  
Yelan walked past him ignoring him.  
  
" Mother?" Asked Li.  
  
" You must stay with Meilin." Said Yelan-li bending down kissing her sons hornless forehead.  
  
" B.b.But mother.." Said Syaoran sadly as Yelan left him, standing there in the middle of the ballroom.  
  
Sakura layed there, she noticed something shining off the floor, reaching to it, touching it, she saw the light from the candles reflect off of it.  
  
" ...." She dipped her hand into it, her limbs too weak to hold themselves, her hand splashed out blood in her face. Sakura tasted the salty red liquid on her face.  
  
" .....My blood..." She said weakly, she felt numb, looking down, noticing her bandages were soaked in blood, her stomach was cut... she needed more than bandages.. she needed stitches.  
  
Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
" ..And here I thought I would come through my first battle with no, boo boo's.." Said Sakura faintly hearing footsteps before her world went dark.  
  
Wei came in the hallways, running with a lightning fast speed, he noticed a little hand popping out of the doors in one of the many doors.  
  
He looked to see the hand be in a little pool of blood. ' Oh no...' he thought running to it, seeing the little girl, soaked in her own blood, her breathing shallow.  
  
" ...Is he-!!!?? I-It's a girl, what is she doing in Saku's bedroom? C-Could he have tried to rape this girl??" Asked One of the guards speechless.  
  
" Idiots! Why would a 5 ye-  
  
" ENOUGH WEI!" Shouted Yelan coming out from behind him. Wei looked at Yelan eye the girl, closing her eyes in disgust.  
  
" Take her to another room, my son will be here soon." Said Yelan. Wei picked her up, being followed by 3 very confused guards.  
  
'My head.. Why do I have to hurt? I know i'm ridiculously young...so why?'  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, a man with grey hair standing before her. " Wei?" She asked her vision fuzzy.  
  
The man smiled strocking the childs hair.  
  
" No... I'm not Wei." The young voice said.  
  
" Who are you?" Asked the young child. A young boy with a chinese style fighting suit and messy silver hair over his handsome yellow eyes as he stood in the room.  
  
" I'm Yukito.." Said the 11 year old boy looking directly into the childs eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at the mysterious stranger. A slightly agrivated Yelan came next to the boy as she touched his shoulder.  
  
" Yes, well.. Yukito, This is Sakura.. You will be training her in Eriols kingdom from now on." Said Yelan. Sakura felt tears weld up in her eyes as she heard this.  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" It means you will come back here stronger, and with a new identity, as yourself, your getting to be too much of a nuisance, and I need you to come back here when you atleast have your wings." Said Yelan.  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
" ...Didn't you ever wonder why you learn things too quickly?" Asked Yukito smiling gently, his little horn a mere bump on his head. The brown patch of skin plainly seen from his pale exterior.  
  
Yelan looked away sickened.  
  
" It's becasue your half angel, like Yukito." Said Yelan directing herself to the boy infront of her.  
  
" Both of you are fast learners, years ahead of anyone else.. you two have the blood of my breed and the Dynast... making you Celestial." Said Yelan hating to admit it.  
  
Sakura stiffened.  
  
" Celestial..?" Asked Sakura not knowing what that word meant.  
  
Yelan nodded.  
  
" You will be trained in the 8th Kingdom, they have the best fighting schools there." Said Yelan smiling. " You will be attending all of them, from the poorest, earning your way up." Said Yean. Sakura looked away.  
  
" With Yukito's help as your guardian and trainer I don't think you will have a lot of trouble.." Said Yelan regretfully.  
  
'G-GUARDIAN!?' Thought Sakura springing up, she felt a snap in her ribs and wimpered in pain.  
  
" ..Guardian? What do you mean?" Asked Sakura now utterly confused. Sakura noticed a frown crease the lovely queens lips.  
  
" You are far too young to know everything yet.." Said Yelan casting a warning glance at Yukito.  
  
" ....When will I know-"  
  
She received a hard slap from Yelan, Sakura fell back falling off the bed, onto the clean black pearl floor. She noticed her reflection. Then noticed something in horrible fear.  
  
" Ungrateful brat.." Said Yelan smiling.  
  
" ...What did you do?" She said suddenly forgetting the pain on her cheek. Yelan smiled, then spoke.  
  
" Don't worry, until you reach a certain lever you'll be strong enough to lift my little spell." She said holding in her laugh as she continued.  
  
" I needed to change your shape and style, you looked to cause a distraction to my son, since he will be your classmate, I need his eyes to be only for Meilin, he will be inlove with her by the time you get your shape back." Said Yelan laughing out loud evily as she left, with the image of Sakura's face, distorted with tears.   
  
" Now you have a reason to wear that mask, wench." Said Yelan, her evil beautiful voice echoing through the castle halls and corridors.  
  
  
  
Sakura got up, walking to the mirror, and then looked at herself, and screamed out loud, her pained voice echoing through the halls.  
  
Yukito lunged, catching her now chubby body as he held her. Her sad white eyes looked away, tears streaming down of her chubby cheeks, dark scars smeared all over her body. Her hair was thin and black, and some of her head had patches with hair missing. She cried hard into Yukito's chest, drowning out her sadness. Still hearing Yelans-li's laughs through the castle.  
  
" That... that mean, evil, WITCH!" She shouted as she cried out in hopelesness.  
  
Yukito tilted her face up to him.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll help you raise your power quickly to get that figure off of you." Said Yukito gently.  
  
" And anyway, I don't thin your ugly." Said Yukito.  
  
Sakura blushed looking up at him.  
  
He smiled, his gentle arms helping her up.  
  
" We have to start on our way." Said Yukito.  
  
" ... ok.." She said and walked on, she looked at the mask that Yelan-li had left on the bed.  
  
She felt tears sting in her eyes as she reached for it.  
  
" ...This always suited me best anyway." She said and sighed putting it on.  
  
Yukito waited outside waiting for her to finish changing, once she stepped out, her chubby body concealed in a cloack. Sakura walked on almost reaching the stairs when she realized something, she gasped.  
  
" Oh no... my necklace!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
" Your necklace?" Asked Yukito.  
  
" Yes! Yelan must have made Wei take it off... I'll be right back." Said Sakura running off.   
  
" I'll wait for you at the gates!" Shouted Yukito.  
  
Sakura nodded and ra, she cringed everytime she felt the fat from her legs jiggle as she slammed one leg down as she ran to her room. She came to the room, opening it.  
  
" !!! " She looked at the room speechless, finding it as if someone had been there searching for something, the drores out, her clothes scattered on the floor. She walked to the broken window and got on her knees, lifting one of the stones on the stone floor, getting out a box and opening it, she found her necklace.  
  
' Good, Wei still keeps our hiding place secret.' She thought stuffing it in her undershirt and ran off to meet her Guardian, Yukito at the gates.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Hey! Sorry I took so long on this chap, usually I update sorta quick but I had a mean writers block! Anyway i'm over it now and I can get back to my normal writing pace. Thanks for the reviews again! There were so many!^^ Remember ONE review for this one! And i'll post the next one as soon as i can^^  
  
Thanks! I'll see you all in the next chap!  
  
-U-chan 


	6. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Revelation..  
  
********  
  
Two bodies clashed against eachother. again and again. Never stopping, never giving up. The bigger body held it's rod in hand, blocking the many attacks from hitting.  
  
" ...Hmm, Your doing better." Said Yukito, his voice sonding slightly different, he landed on the floor, facing the bigger body as it landed.  
  
" Yes, I know, but not strong enough to break this stupid curse." Said Sakura her voice sounding muffled.  
  
It had been 2 years after their arrival into the 8th kingdom. Sadly they were still going to the strangest schools for fighting, they had visited about 5 poor training academy's, they trained rough, thinking that Sakura was just an ugly boy because of her looks, they treated her horribly, Sakura didn't mind, it meant better on her part.  
  
" Hmm... " Said Yukito picking up the necklace that had fallen out of her pocket.  
  
" ...What's this?" Asked Yukito.  
  
" ACK! Don't touch that!" She shouted taking it away from him.  
  
Yukito looked toward her, scratching his head he smiled bashfully.  
  
" Sorry about that." Said Yukito looking up toward the sun.  
  
" It's almost noon, how about some lunch?" Asked Yukito.  
  
Sakura shook her head a little.  
  
" It's allright, you go on ahead i'll train for a little bit more." Said Sakura. Yukito smiled and bowed.  
  
" As you wish." Said Yukito. Sakura blushed seeing him jump off away from the gardens of the spacious castle, she looked on ahead, giving out a sigh as she felt something jump on her from behind.  
  
" SAKURA!!" Said Tomoyo happily, her little body being easily held up by the massive one.  
  
" To-Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily.  
  
" You seem happy." Said Sakura in a tiny voice. Tomoyo nodded happily.  
  
" Eriol found a way to brake the spell." Said Tomoyo jumping with joy.  
  
" Really?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" What is it?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Tomoyo took her big chubby hand.  
  
" Come with me." Said Tomoyo leading her up the stairs, Sakura was being as careful as she could around the little girl as they ran. Once they enetered the hall, Tomoyo stopped around the corridor looking at Sakura with a glint in her eyes.  
  
" Do you know what could break the spell?" She asked.  
  
" You know what it is?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" It's-"  
  
" Tomoyo, where are you!?" Shouted a voice as his head popped out of the room by them.  
  
" Here master!" Said Tomoyo sweetly.  
  
" Ah, oh and you brough..Sakura." Said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
" Yes, I need to give you something." Said Eriol.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a lost expression.  
  
" What is it?" Asked Sakura as both her and Tomoyo walked into the room.  
  
Eriol looked at her.  
  
Syaoran was walking by with Meilin draped around him when they heard the odd shrieks that filled the castle, they ran to the noice, up the stairs and saw Eriol standing infront of a huge being, his hands stretched out in mid air as the massive glowing figure was lifted in the air, the girlish howlers coming out of it. Tomoyo gasped in horror, Eriols face was smiling calmly as he continued the torture.  
  
" ....." Sakura tried to hold back some pain but only her pained shouts came out, her energy being drained... she felt weak suddenly.  
  
Yukito ran in looking up in the air, he noticed Sakura in mid-air.  
  
" Sakura!" Shouted Yukito looking at her, he gasped seeing her transform into her original form, her body becoming smaller, but only flashed for a split second and then turned back into the massive figure again. Sakura fell to the floor, her breathing hard.  
  
" Wh-what happened master?" Asked Tomoyo running to Sakura.  
  
" ...The energy was all put into something precious to her... when she wears it, she will gain her true form." Said Eriol and then faced Syaoran and Meilin, he bowed and left out the room leaving the confused group there.  
  
' ...Wears what?....Oo.... he must mean Sakura's necklace..' Thought Tomyo reaching into Sakura's vest, under her cloack and pulling out the sweat covered necklace. She looked at Sakura's closed knocked out form curiously, as if asking for permission. Then slowly put the necklace on her, it glowed brightly, vivdly.  
  
" NO!" Shouted Yukito running toward her picking her up and running off with Sakura in his arms.  
  
" Huh?" Asked Tomoyo getting up.  
  
" No! Sakura!" Shouted Tomoyo trying to run after him.  
  
Syaoran looked after the running figure.  
  
" ....Hmm... it seems that your mother likes hiding such things from you does she not?" Asked Eriol curiously appearing behind him.  
  
Syaoran looked toward the leaping shadows, trying to ignore his desendants words.  
  
" ....???....." Meilin looked over at Eriol confused.  
  
" My mother hides nothing from me.." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Think again.." Said Eriol.  
  
" You don't think that your mother had gone through so much trouble separating you four, just because she thought you wouldn't like Saku's company now did you?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" ...Heh.." Said Eriol seeing Syaorans shocked face.  
  
" Saku isn't here.. he was killed-"  
  
" Oh no, he was never killed.... infact. Saku is very much a live." Said Eriol looking at Syaoran.  
  
" ...Where is Saku?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo walked next to Eriol.  
  
" You just missed 'him'. Yukito just took him and carried him off."   
  
" But thats that ugly girl. Sakura.." Said Meilin.  
  
" Sakura and Saku are one and the same... only that Saku pretended to be a boy for your sake... " Said Eriol.  
  
" Your mother put a spell on her. All you see it's her mask, she is quite beautiful." Said Tomoyo smiling pointing in the direction of where Yukito jumped off.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window, infuriated jumped off after Yukito.  
  
" Come on Meilin." Said Syaoran.  
  
" But-"  
  
" COME ON!"   
  
Yukito put her down gently, she had gone featherlight, and coughing.  
  
" ...Sakura are you allright?" Asked Yukito worried. " Can you take off your mask?"   
  
" Yes but I wont.." Said Sakura as she coughed again.   
  
" Are you absolutely sure your allright?" Asked Yukito again.  
  
" ....Yes.. I'm fine Yukito." Said little Sakura looking at herself and the jewel on her neck, she sighed seeing how saggy her clothes had gotten, the shirt that had fitted her so tight was now being held up by her, part of it sagging showing one of her creamy shoulders.  
  
" Yukito I thi-"  
  
" Saku!!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
Sakura stiffened standing up.  
  
" ..!?.."   
  
Yukito looked at her and took her by the hand.  
  
" Come on, forget about them, we need to go hide, it's the mistresses orders for Syaoran not to see the 'real' you." Said Yukito.  
  
" SAKU!" Shouted Syaoran landing infront of her, his breathing was harsh. Yukito turned to see Syaoran, Meilin jumping off of his back.  
  
Sakura hid behind Yukito, covering her face from him, her thin form being hidden by Yukito's bigger one.   
  
" Reveal yourself! SERVANT!" Shouted Syaoran looking at the little form next to Yukito, the 13 year old boy.  
  
" ....." She shook her head.  
  
" ....." Syaoran stood there looking, shocked, and somehow, mad with his mother for hiding her from him this long. " I ORDER YOU!"  
  
Syaoran walked to her, the bump on his head revealing a little pebble like brown spot. His horn was growing slowly and gradually, his hair covering it. He walked to her putting his hands on the wooden mask, pushing his face to it, his brown eyes looking directly into her closed eyes.  
  
" ....Sakura.." Said Syaoran trying to speak, Sakura felt tears stream in her eyes.  
  
" ..... How old are you..." Demanded Syaoran.  
  
" 7."   
  
"!!??"   
  
" 7....?" He said confused.  
  
Sakura nodded, his hands still on her face.  
  
" .... Why do you know how to train at this age, to even speak when you were so young!?" Asked Syaoran beffled, shocked from her age.  
  
" ...I'm a mixed breed.." She stuttered.  
  
" Of?"   
  
" Angel and demon." Said Sakura her voice muffled.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, nearing his face close to her masked one even more, wanting to see her eyes.  
  
" Open your eyes." He said, having to bend down to the little girl.  
  
  
  
Sakura did as told.  
  
" ......Your eyes......" Said Syaoran looking at her, he released her face and felt his eyebrows knit together in anger.  
  
" Emerald.. just like the Celestials.." Said Yukito taking her by the shoulders.  
  
" She is your rival I hope you know." Said Yukito.  
  
" ......" Syaoran said nothing and looked away.  
  
" She is young and weak." Said Syaoran.  
  
" So are you." Yukito argued.  
  
Syaoran blushed in anger, looking upto him about to scream in his face. His whole body stiffened as he looked into the boys yellow eyes, mezmerising and beautiful.  
  
" ... She is your rival in finding the Book of Clow. I hope you know this is why we are being trained to roughly." Said Yukito.  
  
Meiling stuck out her tongue.  
  
" Especially her..." Said Yukito keeping up Sakura's limp form.  
  
" SO WHAT!? Li can beat that girl any day! Right Li?" Asked Meilin.   
  
" ....Uh, Li?" Asked Meilin finding him running away, a dark blush on his cheeks.  
  
Yukito smiled, holding Sakura there by her shoulders.  
  
" I see... my powers are starting to evolve as you draw closer to the book of Clow." Said Yukito smiling sadly.  
  
" ..Hmm.." Said nodded composing herself of her posture quickly.  
  
" Considering of which, I never did get to finish that lovely steak that was given to me." Said Yukito in a sigh.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes in a little giggle, the tears falling from her eyes, out of the mask, reflecting off in the sun.  
  
Yukito looked at her smiling.  
  
" How does the sun feel on that face of yours?" Asked Yukito. Sakura looked up.  
  
" I can't feel anything... my mask blocks out the sun!" Said Sakura.  
  
Yukito laughed.  
  
" It isn't funny when you've got an ich on your nose." Sakura complained.  
  
" Yes, we need to have that removed don't we?" Asked Yukito smiling handsomely, making her blush from his charm.  
  
" Oh allright! I'll take it off." She said and sighed, she reached behind herself and took off the mask, the hair falling to her knees in glowing beauty. A few little hairs stuck to her sweaty brow as she looked up at Yukito. He looked at her and smiled once more.  
  
" Doesn't that feel good?" Asked Yukito smiling.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes letting the sun touch her face.  
  
" Yes it does..." Said Sakura looking up at the clear blue sky, a calm wind hit her face russling her hair, making her skin feel the breeze.  
  
" How does it feel." Asked Yukito.  
  
" It feels..." Sakura stopped trying to explain.  
  
" ...A little bit closer to freedom." She finished, facing Yukito then smiled.  
  
" Just a little." She said as looked at herself.  
  
" We need to find you proper cloths." Said Yukito laughing as he saw her holding up her pants when the wind blew up her hair once more.  
  
" Well come on, time to go." Said Yukito.  
  
" Where?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Top get you some clothes." Said Yukito.  
  
" And then?" Asked Sakura smiling.  
  
" To go eat." Said Yukito smiling.  
  
" And then?"   
  
" ....To train after waiting 30 minutes after the dinner has been fully digested." Said Yukito.  
  
" And then."   
  
" You shower.."   
  
" And then?"   
  
" We sleep."  
  
" And then?" Asked Sakura trying to get him irritated, but came upto no such luck, this caused Yukito to smile.  
  
" And then we start to wake up and do our morning things." Said Yukito.  
  
" And then?  
  
" We search for the book of Clow." Said Yukito.  
  
" Book of clow?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Yukito nodded.  
  
" What is that Yukito?" She asked looking at him, interested.  
  
" It's a book that Clow Reed made. The book itself is made of Clow cards rather than pages.." Said Yukito.  
  
" .... Whoa... " Said Sakura.  
  
" What happends when we find the book, Yukito?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" We give it to Yelan li.. and she gives us our freedom." Said Yukito.  
  
" Our feedom!? Really!?" Said Sakura happily.  
  
" Yup, our freedom." Said Yukito smiling.  
  
Sakura looked up at the bright sky, her green eyes shining with happiness. She knew that it would be a long and painful road in finding the Clow book.. but for now, she was happy, she was with Yukito, she could see Tomoyo regularly, Syaoran knew who she was...well-er not exackly, but he finally knew her name.   
  
So ya.. life was good right now.  
  
Sakura smiled. ' Althought I have a feeling that it's gonna get better someday.'   
  
  
  
*sigh*  
  
' Someday....'  
  
  
  
" One day..."   
  
HA! I'm done, hehe, well, better start with the next one^^. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
U-chan  
  
  
  
PS If theres still spelling errors, I'm really sorry, i'll read the next one over a bit more, I hope i'm getting better at this, thanks for the support!!!   
  
I'm nothing without you reviewers! THANK YOUUU!!!! 


	7. Pairing

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Pairings...  
  
I'd like to thank, TiFfa, KiNoMoTo, Sick Cubby, Fire Pheonix1,snonydjsnmix, switsakura,sandi, devil's death angel 1105 and AnimeObsessionFanatasy for reviewing. It was really nice of all of you and I really appreciate it! This is to all of you! Thank you so much! I got all teary eyes when I read em. T-T thank youuuu!!!  
  
********  
  
Yelan stomped her foot on the hard stone floor furious.  
  
" HOW DARE SHE LET HERSELF BE KNOWN TO HIM!? H-HOW DARE YUKITO ALLOW IT! HOW DARE YOU ERIOL!" Shouted Yelan.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
" With all do respect, if you don't want the girl to travel with Xiao Lang, just pull him away, they've only been training, and still Syaoran hates her guts, he says he hates mixes." Said Eriol.  
  
" If this insident happened, 3 years ago, why am I barely finding out about it!?" She shouted furious.  
  
" We have been training, and Plus Meilin's attraction is getting dangerously strong with Syaoran... don't you think it's time to separate them...just for a little while?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" NO!" She shouted angrily.  
  
" You should be calm, your acting out of character, mother..." Said a voice behind Eriol, Syaoran appeared, 13 years of age and strong.  
  
" Xi-Xiao-Lang!? What are you doing here?" Asked Yelan-Li.  
  
" I heard you people talking about Half Breed, Kinomoto?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Sakura is allowed to be herself, as everyone does....... you must know she is one of the lost-"  
  
" Don't say it!" SHouted Yelan Li.  
  
" Huh?"   
  
" .......??" Syaoran looked at Eriol and then at his mother.  
  
" You didn't tell your son yet, Yelan?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Tell me what?" Asked Syaoran looking at his mother.  
  
" Mother?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
Yelan felt herself growl, Eriol smiled.  
  
" Sakura is a Celestial Dragon..." Said Yelan.  
  
Syaoran stiffened.  
  
" And one of the chosen ones to hold the Clow Cards." Said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
" She might get to the cards first.. and they might listen, you might loose them to her... so you must train hard." She said her voice growling.  
  
" ....She's 3 years younger than I am." Syaoran said.  
  
" ....Yes I know..." Said Yelan Li.  
  
" ......What is it with you and keeping secrets mother?" Asked Syaoaran. Yelan-Li faced her son.  
  
" Xiao-lang looked at him and sighed.  
  
" Theres more..." Said Yelan Li.  
  
" ....More?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Theres been a new set of cards.." Said Eriol.  
  
" New set? You mean the Clow Cards aren't the only ones out there?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" No theres more... but these cards rest within people... and it can only be taken out by a couple..." Said Eriol smiling.  
  
" So? What does that have to do with it? I'll take meilin along." Said Li.  
  
Yelan shook with anger.  
  
  
  
" It's not that simple, Xiao-Lang." Said Yelan walking to her son.  
  
" You see..... there are 5 rules that you must have in order to have the cards, 4 by which have to be a must have." Said Yelan.  
  
" Rules? For capturing these mystery cards?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Yes.." Said Yelan.  
  
" What are the five rules?" Asked Syaoaran.  
  
" First rule..." Said Eriol walking to Syaoran.  
  
" Your partner MUST have magical powers... even though Meilin is of your bloodline, she has no magic within her..... not a drop." Said Eriol.  
  
Syaoaran cursed in his mind.  
  
" Second rule..." He said without expecting him to protest.  
  
" The partner must be at an age difference..." Said Eriol smiling. Syaoaran knew what he was getting at.  
  
" Third... your partner MUST NOT be family, therefor, it eliminates EVERYONE that you or your mother has thought within the LI-clan." Eriol said circling him.  
  
" 4rth?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" ......Your partner must be female..."   
  
" And fifth?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" ....Hmph..... your not ready for that rule yet, right now you should choose on your partner and head off to the search... i'll tell you the 5th rule when your ready.." Said Eriol but then felt himself smile.  
  
" Either that or you'll learn the rule yourself." He spoke in a chuckle. " In a few years or so..."   
  
Sakura was walking down the halls of the castle, her necklace bouncing off her chest as she walked.  
  
" Sakura what are you going to do?" Asked Yukito curiously.  
  
" To train, will you come or not?" Asked Sakura in an angered tone.  
  
" You shouldn't take what Master Li said so seriously." Said Yukito. Tears stung in her eyes.  
  
" Well I take things very seriously.... especially when my mother is called easy." She said in an angry tone.   
  
A body appeared behind her.  
  
" ......" Yukito looked at Eriol who had came up behind Sakura touching her shoulder.  
  
" EEek!" She shouted jumping. Eriol laughed as this happened.  
  
" That was mean Hiiragisawa-kun!" She shouted angry.  
  
" Come with me.. I have a surprise for you." Said Eriol.  
  
he took her hand leading her to the room dissapearing and reapearing infront of Queen Yelan-Li. Sakura bent over, blushing full blast.  
  
Yelan Li walked upto, taking her face making her face her. Her Green eyes facing her.  
  
Yelan grunted.  
  
" ....... You are a celestial Child....." Said Yelan Li her anger showing. " You may be one... but your still a mix... and our servant, and as such.. you will obey my rules without hesitation." Said Yelan Li. Sakura nodded.  
  
" ....Yes Mistress.." Said Sakura.  
  
" You will be paired.... with my son... but before that... you will be flogged 5 times as a warning." Said Yelan. Syaorans smirk fadded when he heard the flogging part.  
  
" You will be flogged twice a day until I think it's enough.." Said Yelan Li.  
  
Sakura flinched and nodded.  
  
' Five times!?' He thought.  
  
" .......As for you Yukito... you will be flogged twice for letting your heart over my authority... becasue of you she was known to my son.." Said Yelan.   
  
Syaoaran saw Sakura shake her head.  
  
" You can;t do that! It wasn't Yukito's fault the truth was let out, he took me away before my form showed, he tried hard in making me stay hidden, with your orders!" She shouted at Yelan Li.  
  
" How rude of you child!" Shouted Yelan slapping her.  
  
" You will be flogged 6 times for that." Said Yelan talking to Sakura.  
  
" Don't punish Yukito!" Shouted Sakura tears straeming out.  
  
" .....Hmmm what do you suggest?" Asked Eriol smiling.  
  
" ......Give me double the punishment..." Said Sakura weakly.  
  
" In exchange for yukito."   
  
Syaoaran couldn't believe his ears.  
  
" Sakura...." Yukito murmured.  
  
" 12 times.... you'd go though.. to get flogged just so Yukito wont be punished this time?" Asked Yelan smiling widely.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" ....Very well..." She said, Syaoran looked at his mother in utter shock.  
  
" ....for what happened three years ago?" Syaoaarn murmured shocked and confused as guards came in and took Sakura off.  
  
" ......mother......" He said soundly as they carried her off roghly into the dungeron room.  
  
" MOTHER!" Shouted Syaoran looking at her. Yelan turned to her soon.  
  
" Don't be so bloody cruel! She's only 10 years old! She'll die from all that flogging!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
" ........ So has she gotten to you allready?" Asked Yelan-Li.  
  
" No... but .. mother your being too cruel.." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Even for the undeserving.. you shold always have some compassion..." Said Syaoran.  
  
" ....hmph...." She said then turned to one of the servants.  
  
" Tell them to only flog her 10 times.." Said Yelan.  
  
" ...Mother!?"   
  
" All right!" She shouted.  
  
" ....Only 3..." Said Yelan Li.  
  
" ......." Syaoaran gave his mother a look.  
  
" Li saved this girl so you could look after her, not punish her, you have no right...." Said Eriol.  
  
" I am her master-"  
  
" You are nothing of the sort, She is Naideshiko's daughter, princess of the skies... which makes her a princess. mix be what it may." Said Eriol his angered eyes glaring at Yelan-Li.  
  
Tomoyo gasped walking hearing this, Eriol heard and turned.  
  
" Master you said you wouldn't tell about Saukura-chan." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" ....?..." Syaoarn looked at Eriol.  
  
' How much are they all hiding from me... is Knomoto really this important?' He thought.  
  
" .... She will not be flogged at all, it was my fault Xiao-lang knows about her... if you want to keep my kingdom allied, you will never hurt her again.." Said Eriol. Yelan-li growled at Eriol but then bent her head down.  
  
" As you wish... Hiragizawa..." Said Yelan-li. Eriol turned to Li.  
  
" You better run to stop her if you want to save her from being flogged even more, go!"   
  
Li turned and ran off.  
  
Yelan smiled gently.  
  
" Please forgive my soldiers.. they didn't know what washappening.. you wont mind a few scars on ehr back from the hit, now will you?" She asked evily.  
  
They threw Sakura on the floor roughly, a bit of blood spilling form her mouth. Li was breathing heavily, reaching to her and dragging her up. She squeaked a bit form the pain, her back bleeding heavily.  
  
" ......Come here you idiot..." Said Li dragging her. She fell against him breathing heavily.  
  
" Yukito?" She asked her vision hazed as she let her eyes open wide. Syaoran went pale looking at her, if possible purple looking at the little girl infront of him.  
  
" ......Ki-kinomoto..." Said Syaoaran taking her by the shoulders looking at her.  
  
" Your .....eyes.." He said getting a good look at her. She was dizzy, blood comming gently out of her mouth.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" Do you remember how to others, little brother?" Asked one of Li's sisters.  
  
" Yes!" Shouted Li as a little boy, Meilin was sitting there sobbing over her broken ankle.  
  
" Well?" She ased the youngest one looking at him.  
  
Li scowled looking at Meilin. He closed his eyes and chanted a little incantation that his sisters had taught him.  
  
" ' Within my heart, binded to your soul...  
  
is a family chant, centuries old...   
  
I lent my heart..unto yours...  
  
taking your pain.. sharing your soul.   
  
We are as one for One hours time... for now, we are as one....  
  
My heart is yours... and your heart is mine..."   
  
And with that he kissed her lips gently, healing her fully.   
  
** End Flashback**  
  
Syaoran blushed remebering the incantation knowing what he had to do.  
  
' Her breathing is deep.....' Thought Syaoaran seeing a lot of blood spilt.  
  
'....My mother tried to have her killed...' He thought looking ot the guards angry.  
  
" You knew.." He said angry, he then looked at Sakura.  
  
" Li...." She said weakly looking at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
" I lost..too much blood..." She said weakly falling back.  
  
Syaaran laughed sourly.  
  
" Your not going to die, idiot..." He said as he leaned down touching his forehead with hers, a dark blush on his cheeks.  
  
" Now stay still, and close your eyes.." He said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
" W-why?"   
  
" Just do it! You wanna die here!?" He shouted his blush darker.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" ......Allright..." He said.  
  
His little maturing horn began to grow slowly, his eyes closed as the bright white glow came.  
  
" Within my heart.... binded to your soul...." He chated then was shocked to find her lips moving along with his her eyes closed.  
  
' She knew the incantation?' He thought and blushed harder.  
  
" Is a family chant centuries old.."   
  
' Is a family chant centuries old..'   
  
He chanted as she murmured, a tear gliding out of her closed eyes.  
  
" I lent my heart, unto yours.... Taking your pain... sharing your soul..."   
  
' I lent my heart, unto yours.... Taking your pain... sharing your soul...' she mimicked her eyes closed more tears comming out.   
  
She felt his breath mingling with hers as she whispered it. Was it really this hard on her? This strange? To have him of all people, heal her... Why was Li here? Him.... instead of Yukito?  
  
Tears....  
  
" We are as one for One hours time... for now, we are as one...."   
  
' We are as one for One hours time... for now, we are as one' she whispered.. as his lips almost touched hers. She felt herself blush.  
  
" My heart is yours... and your heart is mine.. "   
  
' My heart is yours... and you heart is mine...'   
  
He tied his lips to hers gently in a innocent kiss, he felt his heart leap from the little contact, feeling his stomach become ice cold.   
  
She pushed away weakly, her blush hot aswell, her push comming off weak, their lips still connecting. They both felt dizzy, a warm feeling overwhelming them both, it was like flying, beautiful and...such and incredible emotion. Sakura gave out a little moan from the contact, Syaoran couldn't help but groan, kissing on.  
  
Yelan was walking in when he saw both of them, she gasped in fury not only seeing them glow but aswell seeing something very odd.  
  
" ...Oh... I see..." Said Eriol seeing the light emiting form their chests aswell.  
  
" This...can't be..." Said Yealn-Li.  
  
Tomoyo gasped looking at them both, feeling herself blush.  
  
" ....That glow.... that mark... it's the mark of the-"  
  
" STOP IT!" She shouted.  
  
Sakura jumped, their lips giving out a *smack* the feeling loosing itself, leaving only duzziness. Suddenly a pain hit them both. It came from the pit of the stomach and knawed at the sences, making everything hurt. Sakura curled up in a little ball, pain filled whimpers hitting her.  
  
" Oh no..." Said Eriol seeing them.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them both.  
  
" Sakura! Sakura whats wrong!?" She asked.  
  
" ......You idiot.." Said Eriol looking at Yelan-li.  
  
" ......."   
  
" You interrupted them... you know how dangerous that is when dealing with 'them!?'" He shouted.  
  
" ..... That never happened with Meilin.." Said Yelan-li.  
  
" Thats because mMeilin isn't-"  
  
" ...... " Yelan glared at him making him stop.  
  
" It must be a glitch... That Kinomoto girl can't be My Xiao-langs other half... she's a halfbreed!" Shouted Yelan.  
  
" ..... Souls don't choose what form they take... Just be happy his other half wasn't male.." Said Eriol.  
  
Yelan grimaced.  
  
" I don't see why we have to pair them up... I wanted Xiao-lang to be with Meilin.... she would learn his ways-"  
  
"... She allready has.. and nothing has changed..." Said Eriol looking at Yelan-li.  
  
" Even though Meilin is a loved family member, but thats all she is... it's wrong in anyway for them to be engaged..." Said Erio then faced Sakura.  
  
" She is a decendant..... but from a different clan.. one with greater power... one as great as your sons.. but still hidden." Said Eriol looking at Yelan.  
  
" Let him stay with her, while he wants... while she allows it.. You see. This way... you'll have double the power-willingly." Eriol said.  
  
" Willingly?" Asked Yelan looking at her son.  
  
" Yes..." Said Eriol in a vexed sigh.  
  
" How so?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" You don't want your daughters to hate you do you?" He asked.  
  
Yelan flinched.  
  
" You know they love Sakura... the only reason most of them left was beacause they didn't want to see how poorly you treated her... you know they disaprove of it." Said Eriol.  
  
Yelan shook with annoyance.  
  
" I don't see why they can't just agree.." She huffed.  
  
" Becasue Yelan... you see... they fell inlove with men that would make them halfbreeds aswell.." Said Eriol.  
  
.....  
  
" WHAT!?"   
  
Tomoyo helped Sakura's shaking body up.  
  
" W-what was that?" Asked Sakura shakily.  
  
" .....Oh that? You two opened up your bodies fully... meaning spiritually you left yourself wide open...ehehe... both of you merged.." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura groaned getting up.  
  
" I thought that only happens with soulmates..." Said Syaoaran groaning.  
  
Tomoyo laughed nervously.  
  
" Ya see I just found out the strangest thing..." Said Tomoyo laughing nervously.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran's head shot up looking to Tomoyo.  
  
" Tch-WHAT!?" They both shouted.  
  
" Well ehehe...." Tomoyo felt a sweat of persperation hit her, she desperately wanted to hide right about now.  
  
" Tomoyo.. don't tell us.." They both said afraid.  
  
" ...Well, ehehehe... I guess you guys know..."   
  
" M-mom don't tell me it's true... it is?"  
  
Yelan burst into tears.  
  
" Yes son....."   
  
" Kinomoto is your other half..."   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Finally! Done! Sorry abou the delay! ^^' I'm a slow typer, it takes a bit of time, hehe^^'  
  
But I hope all of you enjoyed this little chappie. The next one is going to be slightly longer.   
  
PS! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY about the spelling errors. I'm bad.. I know...T-T  
  
U-chan..T-T 


	8. Cuz I say so!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Cuz I say so!  
  
I'd like to thank, Glitch04, Nosie(), Cherry Dragon, Cherrysakura5, Akiko Deidra, AnimeObessesionFantasy, Fire Pheonix1, FirexAngel, Sakura-Star-66, and Camellia! Thank you all so much! Your comments were really nice. lol and by the way, "other half"=Soulmate. And the two halfes that ARE soulmates are Sakura and Syaoran. Just to clear that up^^ Thank you all! ( I'm honored! and their all cute names too!! ,)   
  
Sakura blushed thinking back on that day, she smiled to herself as she walked.  
  
She was now officially princess of the skies, she was to go on trial for her 17th birthday to decide on her fiancee. She smiled inwardly.  
  
' That wont be for another 4 years!' She though happily looking back and then tripped over a rock.  
  
" Oye! Watch it, Idiot!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
" Hai, Gomen." She apologized walking back behind him as to not cause anymore problems. They had searched all the kingdoms and nothing had come out in view of the Book of Clow! It had been 6 years DAMMIT! And not anything! When they had come close to anything they always ended up finding nothing but more instructions.  
  
" .......We're getting nowhere fast.." Meilin said leaning back. She had barely turned 16, Syaoaran had as well, Sakura only turning 13.   
  
  
  
They had been walking all day in the hot sun, Meilin had gotten tired so they stopped by a little village. Walking by, Sakura went into the book shop.  
  
A hand grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
" ..!?"   
  
" Don't wander off too far." Said Syaoaran whispering in her ear. Sakura blushed and nodded.  
  
" Yes master."   
  
He released her and walked on. He found the entrance of an inn not too far away.  
  
" We'll meet at that Inn at nightfall." Said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura and Meilin nodded as they walked off.  
  
Sakura sighed and walked into the book shop, looking through the books and spells, curiously looking over things.  
  
" Excuse me..." Sakura asked an old man, seeming like the neighbor.  
  
" Oh hello there." Said the man.  
  
" Do you have any good luck charms?" Asked Sakura blushing.  
  
The man nodded leading her to the end of the room. She smiled seeing the little figures hanging on strings, necklaces and bracelets.  
  
She walked to one seeing a black dragon with two red balls hanging off of it, it was a necklace. Sakura picked it out and looked at it.  
  
' This reminds me of Syaoran...' she thought looking at it, then smiled holding it to her chest.  
  
" This will make a perfect gift for Li..." She whispered looking at the black dragons hazel eyes.   
  
' After all... he is my other half..' She thought looking a the dragon glow int he sun light. She giggled blushing.  
  
" I can't beleieve my luck.." she murmured.  
  
" Ah so you like my creation?" Asked the man.  
  
" Yes I think it's beautiful!" Said Sakura idolizing it.  
  
The old man blushed a little scratching his head.  
  
" Made it myself." He said smiling widely.  
  
The man looked at the little girls mask and gasped.  
  
" Oh I see, you must be one of those ugly girls.." Said the old man looking at her tapping her mask. Sakura smiled forgetting she had it on.  
  
" You don't seem like it though, you have an angels voice." He chuckled.  
  
Sakura blushed hearing the comparison.  
  
" It's an honor..." She said looking up at the old man. " Your the first to compare." She laughed.  
  
A young boy came from behind the counter seeing the mask. He took the Dragon shaped good luck charm from the old man and smiled to the girl.  
  
" Heres the deal." Said the white haired boy smiling.  
  
" What?' Asked Sakura.  
  
" Let me kiss your cheek." Said the man.  
  
Sakura stiffened.  
  
" W-wha!?"   
  
" C'mon it's not that hard, and anyway, you've never been kissed before, ne?" Asked the boy smiling handsomely.  
  
" I'll be happy to kiss you." Said the boy.  
  
" But why ask... I'm horrible." Said Sakura.  
  
" .....I don't care..." Said the boy in a gentle smile.  
  
Sakura looked at the boy.  
  
" ....You don't care about facial features?" She asked.  
  
" No...." Said the boy.  
  
" ........."   
  
Sakura suddenly got an idea. She took off her necklace quickly and stuffed it in her pocket, her meaty form coming back. The man gasped seeing her take off her mask, the old man flinched. The boy faced her not cringing away, nothing.  
  
Syaoran was walking by into the book store seeing Sakura's ugly form standing there, he hid behind some bookshelfs seeing something he thought he'd never see. A white hared boy with black eyes leaned over and kissed her on the cheek gently.   
  
Somethig strange bubbled in his gut, he disliked the feeling greatly and suddenly wished he could go upto the kid and beat him up for touching his property. He stopped thinking all together once he saw her glow give off, she backed off as the boy blinked.  
  
" !? Y-Your a-"  
  
" I have to get going." Said Sakura turning around, putting her mask on. Running off, her fat figure suddenly becoming skinny.  
  
Syaoran gasped seeing this.  
  
" Wait!" Shouted the boy chasing after her taking her by the hook of her arm. Sakura was hauled to a stop facing him.  
  
" ..... Your like me aren't you?..." Asked the boy.  
  
" What?..." Asked Sakura curiously stopping for a moment.  
  
" ....Your like me..." Said the boy repeating himself.  
  
" Just like me!" He said happily hugging her.  
  
Syaoran held himself back.  
  
" .....I-I...w-what?" Asked Sakura looking up at him. The boy smiled and leaned down touching his forehead with hers.  
  
" No-stop!"   
  
Sakura felt a numbing pain at her back, suddenly, the cape that was covering her back became huge, white feathers showing from the bottom of the cloack.  
  
" !?" Syaoaran saw her cloack fall to the floor.  
  
" I knew it!" He shouted happily.  
  
" Your an angel.." Said the male smiling seeing her green eyes. Sakura held her back in pain leaning back. Syaoaran gasped seeing the young male throw a dagger, She dodged it, then faced him with an angry face.  
  
" What was that for!-uh?"   
  
The band that held up her hair fell down. She blinked as her hair fell, now upto her ankles, long and beautiful.  
  
" ....... w-what..."   
  
The boy blinked seeing her resemblance in a woman that he once knew.  
  
" .....Wh-who are you... your not just an angel are you...??" Asked the male reaching to her.  
  
" Stop!" She shouted again tears falling out.  
  
" Just stop it! I'm not like you at all! Stop!!" She shouted as tears fell.   
  
Everything went silent, suddenly thunder clashed outside, rattling the skies.  
  
Syaoran flinched from teh unexpected thunder, walking out of the book shop she noticed the skies go from white to pitch black.   
  
" Stop it!" He heard her shout from the shop.  
  
" Let me go!" She shouted, Syaoran froze.   
  
' Let her go?....They're touching her!' He thought running back in seeing the white haired boy holding her shoulders.  
  
" You must calm down, Sakura Kinomoto!" Shouted the boy.  
  
Sakura froze, Syaoran watched her stiffen, cold tears falling from her face.  
  
" How did you know my name.." Asked Sakura.  
  
" Becasue I know who you are! I've been trying to tell you, Sakura." Said the boy making her face him.  
  
" Your princess Naideshico's daughter.... your the princess of the skies..." He said looking at her. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" My mother.....?"   
  
Sakura's eyes stung with more tears.  
  
" What do you know of her." Sakura said sinking.  
  
" She died saving your life..." Said the male smiling.  
  
" I'm Lance.... " Said the young boy looking at her.  
  
" Lance?" Asked Sakura looking at him curiously.  
  
" Yes... I'm your other half..." He said securely.  
  
Syaoran felt his ear twitch, his horn giving off a painful glow in anger.  
  
" SHE IS NOT YOU OTHER HALF!" Shouted Syaoran. Lance turned to the voice behind the books seeing Syaoran charge to him, ramming him into the charms accesories.  
  
Sakura gasped as he released her.  
  
" ......Argh......"   
  
Sakura looked away touching her neck not finding the necklace on her neck. She found it on the floor, picking it up she slipped it back on.  
  
' So much for that idea.' She thought.  
  
" Sakura is NOT you other half! She's mine!" Shouted Syaoran. Sakura froze hearing these words from him, then turned to him.  
  
Lance saw the horn on his head.  
  
" Feh, you can't do anything." Said the boy laughing acidly regaining his strength from the surprise attack.  
  
" Your just a child." Said Lance throwing him back. Sakura gasped seeing the two boys fight with fists.  
  
' Why are they fighting.... is it...'  
  
' Over me?'  
  
" Angels are different from you filthy dragons!" Shouted Lance throwing a punch to Syaoran. Sakura felt more tears come to her eyes, the thunder outside comming to be more fierce, Sakura twitched afraid.  
  
Lance stopped seeing this reaction.  
  
" What?" He asked confused. Syaoran saw this chance, he swung a punch hitting him on the cheek, making the taller boy fall back.  
  
' How could Sakura be afraid of the lightning?' Thought Lance as he fell to the floor.  
  
Sakura sniffed looking at her wings, some of the feathers slightly bloody from her back. She felt the sting and looked upto the old man and the two young boys fighting.  
  
" Stop it..." She mouthed.  
  
Syaoran pushed the boy back, Lance growled about to jump in again.  
  
" Thats enough!" Shouted the old man holding back Lance. Syaoran looked at him.  
  
" Both of you stop it now!" Shouted the old man.  
  
" This is childish behavior from both of you!" Said the old man.  
  
Sakura nodded in sniffs.  
  
" Now, you Dragon boy. You take her and go." Said the man.  
  
Sakura went on receiving a gentle look from the old man as well as Lance.  
  
She blushed and was dragged off.  
  
Outside of the shop Syaoran saw the boy walking out as well, annoyed he took Sakura by the hand and began walking with her like this. Shooting Lance a 'She's mine' look.  
  
" Sakura you belong to me correct?" Asked Syaoran in a low voice.  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded.  
  
" Then you will not see that, Lance ever again.." Said Syaoran.  
  
" ....Why?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Syaoran stopped and fet himself blush.  
  
" Becasue your MY soulmate...... not HIS!" He said releasing her hand and walking off.  
  
' He really wants me by his side?'   
  
She felt her blush deepen.  
  
' Could this really be the Xiao-Lang I know?' She thought and smiled.  
  
' Thing will change for the best..'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Proudly beta'd by Glitch 04 


	9. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
  
  
fights...  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who updated! It was a bunch! More than i've gotten I think for just one Chappie^^  
  
Thanks to Akiko Diedra, angel, cherry li, Fire pheonix1, Raureru, Sakura-Star-66, Cherry Blossom Kinomo S, Nosie, Sick Cubby, Lugia-mew, AnimeObsessionFantasy, camellia, Kawaii-cherry wolf, LiLAzNStar, Cherrysakura5. and alex^^  
  
********************************  
  
Sakura walked behind him slipping her little hand in his again.  
  
" Are you sure your my other half, Syaoran-kun?" Asked Sakura smiling.  
  
Li moved his hand away from her frantically.  
  
" Stop touching me!" He shouted looking at her straight in he eyes.  
  
" Don't you understand that I only did that to not loose you to that idiot! Your so desperate! You'd believe any moron out there!" He shouted. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
" I'm not desperate!" Sakura sputtered trying to make her voice slightly louder but couldn't.  
  
Syaoran twitched.  
  
" YOU ARE!" He shouted taking her by the wrist. " If your stupid enough to even think of that idiot as your other half! Your desperate and an idiot! Just like him!" He shouted. Sakura felt tears weld up further in her eyes. She pushed him away.  
  
" So what if I do! Atleast he was nice to me! He treated me like a person! Not an object!" She shouted looking at him and felt tears come as she noticed his hands crossed over her chest.  
  
" SO? What, did you just meet him thats all? Your easier than I thought, probably as easy as your mother, I mean look at you..coming out a mix an-"  
  
*slap!*  
  
Syaoran fell back in surprise.  
  
" For your information my mother was raped by a demom! One of your kind! NEVER talk about her that way! You never knew her!" She shouted her voice comming out loudly echoing through the empty town dying down in a weak cough.  
  
" I was always treated like a slave in Yelan-li castle...a-and now i'm free for the time being! I-If you don't start treating me like you would an actual person, I-...I'll leave!" She shouted.  
  
" .....?..... " Syaoran looked at her a curious mark on his face.  
  
" Go ahead.. I doubt that you have anywhere to go." Said Syaoran looking at her angry, gaining more of his temper back.  
  
" Go right ahead!" He shouted pushing her back.  
  
" Go see what you'll do without my protecting you! Go ahead!" He shouted. Sakura fell back, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
" ....." She stood up looking at him and then backed away standing up tall, spreading her wings.  
  
" Fine!" She said adding more strength in her voice.  
  
A young girl with long dark hair and green eyes flew down, her angel wings looking at the fighting couple curiously.  
  
" .....???..... " The girl faced Sakura curiously seeing her tears. Looking up at the skies seeing the dark clouds stir up again. It began to drizzle as she hid behind the tree watching Sakura and Syaoran continued their fight.  
  
" I-I don't need you! I can carry on by myself!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
" I don't need you! Just Meilin would be fine! Your a bother!" He shouted and then turned away before he turned away he spun around and then shouted.  
  
" Oh and by the way Kinomoto! It's ,Li, to you!" He shouted. Sakura looked away and began to run off ignoring his continuous assaults.  
  
" Ya! Go ahead and run! Run wench!" He shouted.   
  
The girl watched Sakura run off into the forest past the tree that she was hiding in. She gasped seeing her tears of pain, noticing the cuts on her hands from falling on the floor. She tripped on a rock and fell on her back, landing hard on some rocks.  
  
" GO AHEAD AND RUN WENCH!" Shouted Syaoran angry with her, his eyes angry, his horn growing sharp and glowing.  
  
The girl watched Sakura's wings, her left wing fractured. ' poor girl..' She thought as she watched Syaoran walk to her angry. She jumped out protecting Sakura from further verbal abuse.  
  
" !? Who are you!?" Demanded Syaoran.  
  
" ...... " She didn't answer then sped to Sakura and picked her up and ran off.  
  
" ....H-Hey let me go!...." Said Sakura but the female didn't listen.  
  
" Hey!" Shouted Syaoran seeing the girl run off with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran jumped after her, running with the same speed. The girl stopped seeing Syaoran go into a fighting stance. The girl kicked sand in his face making him blind for a few seconds. She took this time and ran off.  
  
When Syaoran opened his eyes, Sakura and the mystery girl were gone.  
  
He grimaced putting his fingers through his messy har and then looked to the floor finding a little pacage. Curously looking at it he read it with his name on it.   
  
He reached to it.   
  
" To...My soulmate...Syaoran..." He read out.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Sakura was carried further into the forest, she struggled wanting for the girl to release her.She stoped in the middle of a clearing . Sakura was set down gently by the girl.  
  
" ....." Sakura made a run for it.  
  
" Please wait..." Said the girl gently.  
  
Sakura stopped hearing a girl voice, she turned to see wings on her aswell.  
  
" ...?..."   
  
" Try doing this." Said the girl stretching out her wings.  
  
Sakura tried but felt a pain shoot up, she cringed.The girl smiled.  
  
" You see?" Said the girl smiling.  
  
" ......" Sakura looked away.  
  
" What do you want?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The 16 year old girl shook her head.  
  
" I don't want anything at all actually, I just took you away from that violent dragon before he did anything vicious." Said the girl smiling.  
  
" And to heal your wing ofcourse... I saw you back there..." Said the girl smiling.  
  
" Who are you?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" My name is Ayumi." She said in a smile.  
  
" Ayumi?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Ayumi smiled.  
  
" Ayumi Leon." She said ading her last name. Sakura nodded.  
  
" I see, but...where do you live?" Asked Sakura seeing the rain begin to fall down.  
  
Ayumi reached her down to the ground.  
  
" Here..." Said Ayumi smiling as she pulled on a steel rusted hook, pulling it up a few leaved sliding off of it as she went.   
  
Sakura stood there watching her amazed.  
  
" ....."   
  
She didn't protest and walked toward the open entrance. As she climped down She stopped seeing a boy that was familiar to her run toward Ayumi.  
  
" Ayumi!" Shouted the boy, his white hair over his dark eyes.  
  
" Ayumi!" He shouted again. Sakura noticed him as she got a closer look.  
  
' Is that....Lance?'  
  
" Hurry, Sakura.." Ayumi whispered as she jumped down, Ayumi doved down quickly, the hatch shutting.  
  
17 year old Lance fell to his knees hitting the door.  
  
" Ayumi! Listen to me!" Shouted Lance hitting on the door.  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
" Aren't you afraid he's going to get in?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Ayumi showed her the rusting hook, and smiled.  
  
" I got the key right here.." She said reluctantly as they continued down, the boys shouts being ignored.  
  
' This was confusing...' She thought then looked at Ayumi.  
  
" ...Listen, Ayumi?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
" Hai?"   
  
" Who is that guy?" Asked Sakura.   
  
Ayumi laughed.  
  
" That boy?" She asked. Sakura noticed the tears come to her eyes.  
  
" ...he's a sorry excuse for a soul mate." Said Ayumi.  
  
" S-soulmate?" Asked Sakura.  
  
' Ok now i'm very confused! Hoe!!' She thought looking at Ayumi.  
  
" Ya..mine to be exact...his Name Is Lance Rune.. " She said in a sigh.Then looked at him.  
  
" ...He's overly friendly to other girls if ya get me.. It gets annoying.." She said smiling.  
  
'Overly friendly?' She thought.  
  
Ayumi laughed again at the look she received.  
  
" Yes, 'overly friendly'... you've been in town haven't you?" Asked Ayumi.  
  
" Hai.." Said Sakura blushing.  
  
" I went to the book shop and saw a good luck charm I wanted to buy for my......other half.." Said Sakura.  
  
Ayumi's mouth dropped.  
  
" You...." Ayumi walked through the hallway, the atmospehere underground was a bit musty, but still warmer than outside..  
  
" ....I understand..." She said looking at her raising her head to Ayumi's.  
  
" What did he say?" She asked suddenly curious.  
  
" About what?" She asked.  
  
" When you first met him, ofcourse." Said Ayumi.  
  
" ....Thats I was his other half.." Said Sakura blushing.  
  
" ...No wonder he was running to me so desperate.." She said slightly angry.  
  
" Hoe... Ayumi I don't understand you.." Said Sakura confused.   
  
Ayumi looked at her and sighed.  
  
  
  
She walked on trhough the halls.  
  
" You see Lance use to live up in the skies.." Said Ayumi smiling.  
  
" Skies?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
" Heaven to be exact.." She said as they continued their fast pace.  
  
" ....Why is he here?" Asked Sakura. Ayumi smiled hearing her question.  
  
" .....becasue of you...." She said.  
  
Sakura looked at Ayumi curiously.  
  
" You know Ayumi... the way i've learned to listen from a persons story or any story... is to start at the begining." Said Sakura in a little smile.  
  
" So please... can you tell me from the begining?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Ayumi laughed.  
  
" As you wish." Said Ayumi bowing, Sakura giggled as she sat on the ground.  
  
" ....?...."   
  
" Well, sit, it's going to be a pretty long story." Said Ayumi.  
  
Sakura sat down obediently and looked at Ayumi curiously.  
  
" Allright..." She said after a pause. Then began.  
  
" You see there was two demon clans... one Was the Uniro, and the Aishiro. Both Clans hated eachother because eachone was jelous of the other power...abilities..wit." Ayumi went on and talked.  
  
" ...." Sakura hugged her knees listening exitedly.  
  
" ...A young female from the Aishiro Clan fell deeply inlove with a man from the Uniro clan." Ayumi said in a sad smile.  
  
" The man despised the woman, hated her." She said, Sakura noticed a smile forming.  
  
" ....What happened between them?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Well, one day in war, he got ahold of her and stabbed her. Until he thought she was dead, rubbing her face on the floor, humiliating her, even took her prisoner to his Clan's home village. Where there she could be hanged." Said Ayumi.  
  
Sakura gasped in the horror of the story.  
  
" Oh no..."   
  
" Don't worry, He Clan wouldn't allow such a thing, so they launched a surprise attack on the village. As the girls brother went to save her, the Uniro boy was there." Said Ayumi.  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
  
  
" What were their names?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Ayumi giggled.  
  
" That would make things a lot easier, wouldn't it?" She said, " Well allright, the Unoro clans boy was named, Kanno, and the female who was inlove with Kanno was Yiu." Said Ayumi.  
  
" ...Yiu is the girl from the Aishiro Clan right?" Asked Sakura with her index finger in her lip.  
  
" Yes." Said the girl smiling.  
  
" But like I told you, Kanno hated anyone that was the enemy, and even though Yiu had told him she loved him, he would never believe her." Said Ayumi smiling.  
  
' The story's so sad! Why in Ayumi smiling?' Thought Sakura looking at her.  
  
" Well anyway, as the Aishiro Clan launched the surprise attack into the Uniro Clan, one of the enemies made it into one of the huts where Yiu was being held captive...."   
  
::::: Ayumi's voice fades out... :::::  
  
*hours before the surprise attack*  
  
Yiu a beautiful dark haired green eyed girl in thin armor was barely opening her eyes. Pain in her head. She barely could move from her broken ribs, the pain was far too great to even move.  
  
" ....My love.... why did you do this?" Asked the girl.  
  
Kanno looked away sickened.  
  
" Becasue, Baka, your not the one I love. I could never love such a disgusting thing like you. Just the thought of looking at you, even touching you in 'that way' makes my blood boil with sickness and anger." Kanno spat, his red eyes glowing in fury. His raven black spiky hair overlapping his eyes, messy and handsome.   
  
"....but I love you..." She muttered.  
  
" Obviously." Said Kanno examining the blood on his blade, " I do not." He said smiling.  
  
She felt something that was similar to dying. Tear came out slowly as she forced herself to stand. Kanno looked at her curiously.  
  
" Whats are you upto now, wench.." Kanno ordered.  
  
" ......." She said nothing and began to remove her armor, blood spilling.  
  
She reached in and took out he dagger.  
  
" A lot of good that'll do you. I'm stronger than you, you know." Said Kanno smiling.  
  
Suddenly her depressed love sick look turned into one of hate and loathing,  
  
" I could care less. I let myself grow weak and for that I have only one punishment..." Said Yiu.  
  
" What are you talking about woman.." Groaned Kanno leaning back. She showed her writs bare and unscarred, she then positioned her dagger and began to gently, slowly slive her wrist.  
  
" I fell in love with the enemy. And the worst idiot of all, I was stupid and suck a child to think that you thought that this war between the Aishiro and the Uniro was pointless." Said Yiu as she came close to the vein.  
  
" Hey! HEY!" Shouted Kanno getting up and opening the cage she was in, throwing her down and taking away the weapon. He stood there dumbfounded, with her in his arms, the dagger thrown aside. She stood up and pushed him away, he grabbed her bloodied wrist and made her face him.  
  
" ...Look at me wench!" He ordered. She didn't obey.  
  
" Why should I!" She shouted as he took her other wrist.  
  
" Becasue you'll die if you don't! I'll kill you!" Shouted Kanno.  
  
" DO IT THEN!" She shouted her eyes filled with tears as she finally faced him. He starred at her green eyes, shocked to find a color other than red or brown.  
  
" ......."   
  
" What the hell are you standing there for! Kill me allready!" She shouted seeing his hands drop.  
  
" If you hate your enemies so much and despise everything about me! Go ahead! Your jus as mindless as your own people, and my idiot brother!" She shouted in tears pushing him back.  
  
" I'm sick of all of this!" She shouted seeing him fall back still looking at her. She held her ribs in pain.  
  
" Do you even know what the meaning of this war is anymore? Can you remember why you joined!?" She shouted, tears comming out as she slumped down holding her broken ribs.  
  
" I joined becasue of my father... becasue he said that his father before him served honorably.. and we had to keep up tradition." She said in tears.  
  
" You can kill me if you want, either way my clan will kill me for betraying them." She spoke out.  
  
" ...You wont see me again, i'll walk slowly, to be easy target for your friends." She said and limped out leaving him sitting there.  
  
His pupils were small. ' Her eyes!...Her eyes!' His mind screamed. Before she even got to the door of the hut, he appeared infront of it, blocking her.  
  
" ..... "   
  
" Your not leaving.." Said Kanno looking at her.  
  
" ...Have it your way." She said taking out another dagger about to finish the job.  
  
" Stop it!" He shouted taking it from her.  
  
She flinched from his hands going over her waist pulling her close as he took out the dagger.  
  
" Idiot.." Said Kanno looking and Yiu.  
  
" ..... Your addicted to my eyes no doubt..aren't you?" Asked Yiu.  
  
" They're a beautiful color... not many have that color..." Said Kanno looking at her.  
  
" Let me go." Said Yiu.  
  
" No..." He said easily.  
  
" What do intend to do with the enemy in your arms, hmm?" Asked Yiu.  
  
He added a little squeeze to her waist, She letout a little scream in pain.  
  
" I tend to use your love for me as an advantage." Said Kanno smiling.  
  
" It wont work.. I know you don't love me." Said Yiu.  
  
Kanno smiled.  
  
" So?" He asked smiling leaning down and kissed her lips, Yiu froze feeling his lips on hers. She felt her ribs magically heal.  
  
" ......Y-Your healing me..." Said Yiu through the kiss. He deepened it suddenly. More strength returned to her, she pushed away, he took her hands and pinned them bove her head as he continued.  
  
" ...."   
  
She moved her head away from his lips.  
  
" Stop it!" She shouted looking at him.  
  
" ..." He looked at her seeing her reach her legs up and kick him in the stomach.  
  
he backed off and then she ran out the door.  
  
" Stop her!" Shouted Kanno as she ran out the hut. He then noticed daggers flying to her from all different directions, toward Yiu.She stopped leaping up and kicking a guy in the face. She caught the daggers and sent them flying, killing about 5 men at once. Kanno gasped at her speed.  
  
" ... " He raced to her seeing a man behind her with an ax. She turned around and spread her arms open giving the man a clean hit to the jaw line as she backflipped.  
  
*******  
  
" Whoa, this Yiu was sure the fighter." Said Sakura exited.  
  
Ayumi laughed.  
  
" Surely so, but just then her Clan attacked the village, so Kanno's Clan fled." Said Ayumi and then faced the path ahead of them.  
  
  
  
" A man was about to kill Kanno in one event, but Yiu got in the way and got wounded instead. Everybody who was in the fight stopped dead in their tracks, both sides as they saw what had happened." Said Ayumi smiling as she remembered the story.  
  
" Whoa.."   
  
" And then after that, Kanno finally spoke out that he was going to give up in the war, and become Nautral.. and that he was taking Yiu with him. He was as sick of the pointless war as she was." Said Ayumi.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Good for them!" Said Sakura smiling.  
  
  
  
" Anyway, Kanno took Yiu to heal at a neutral village, there he learned many things about her. He admired her nobility in jumping in to save him, and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be alive at that moment.." Said Ayumi chuckling and then continued.  
  
" He learned many things from her, they told eachother the secrets of the clan and taught eachother the hidden arts aswell. Then one day, out of nowhere, Kanno told Yiu that he was madly inlove with her.. and that he wanted them to be married." Sha said.  
  
Sakura squealed, blushing.  
  
  
  
" Yiu and him were the happiest of any, so they got married right away, a child came in that same year!" Said Ayumi smiling.  
  
  
  
" A child?" Asked Sakura blushing.  
  
Ayumi nodded.  
  
" Yup."   
  
" They had a girl...both were overjoyed... but the happiness didn't last long when their Clans found out. They had the Neutral village attacked and the parents taken away, leaving the child to die alone..." Said Ayumi.  
  
" Thats awful!" Said Sakura halfway in tears.  
  
Ayumi was amazed at how her emotions changed to quickly. She smiled as she came close to the ending part.  
  
" The girl then was taken in by a herd of vanished angels, she was given a new name and wings for her innocense." Said Ayumi smiling.  
  
" There she met this boy... who was had only fallen from heaven because he was promised to meet the princess of skies one day.His obsession was what got him thrown out of heaven, because he wanted to meet Naideshico's mixed daughter so bad.." Said Ayumi.  
  
" Me?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Ayumi nodded.  
  
" And the girl who was given wings and ordered to protect the angel princess... was also given another mission." Said Ayumi.  
  
" An what is that?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" To deliver something very important to the princess." Said Ayumi smiling.  
  
" So whose this dubbed angel who protects me then?" Asked Sakura innocently.  
  
Ayumi laughed.  
  
" Well...." She said standing up and feeling her smile grow wider.  
  
  
  
" She's me."   
  
To Be Continued..  
  
I'm sorry if this was boring T-T, I know it had a lot of talking and stuff and it was a bit lame, but I think atleast you understand why Lance is so obsessed with Sakura being the angel princess now. Hehe^^'   
  
i'm sorry if any of you are still confused, thanks for reading!^^  
  
U-chan 


	10. Sakura's new Item

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's new Item..  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank; WezL, camellia, Lugia-mew, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Sakura-star-66, hehe, LiLAzNStar, Akiko Deidra, DespitefulSaint, and Sick Cubby. Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing..even though most of you were confused (;///;) Sorry about that. I'm bad at this, but thanks anyway for reading. I really appreciate it^,^''( I'm still really sorry, though)   
  
*******  
  
Sakura walked toward Ayumi shakily.  
  
" Ayumi? Please don't... do that...?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Ayumi held the blade to her throat.  
  
" I have to kill myself in order to be reborn as your guardian, don't worry I'll come back to life in a few hours-"  
  
A hard banging hit the door in the distance.  
  
" AYUMI! DON'T DO IT!" Shouted Lances voice.  
  
Sakura looked back hearing the faint screams. Ayumi shook her head delving in the blade slightly into her skin, crimson blood flowing. Sakuras eyes teared.  
  
" No..." She said in tears seeing Ayumi gasp in pain as the dagger went in slowly.  
  
" Move aside allready!" Shouted Syaoran standing over the door under him. Making his sword materialize, he slashed at the door on the ground, making it fall into rubble.  
  
They ran in through the darkened halls.  
  
" Ayumi! No! Stop!"   
  
" Kinomoto!" Shouted Syaoran running.  
  
Ayumi fell back in a sigh as she pulled the blade out, a bright light comming out of her body. Suddenly a book came to her fingertips.  
  
" .......A-Ayumi........" Said Lance seeing her fall back. A bight light hit Sakura, she saw cards appear infront of her, pinks lights burting out of them, then suddenly, she saw a card with the name. Syaoran saw Sakura's intention to read the cards name out loud.  
  
" No don't!-"  
  
" Windy?" She said before Syaoran could stop her.  
  
Light went off in all different directions, wind blew wildly, Sakura reached over and grabbed the book slamming it shut before any more cards escaped. She then ran to Ayumi's dead body laying there.  
  
" Ayumi?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
" Hey-what the..." Sakura felt something stir withing her shirt.  
  
She then noticed her necklace was moving around.   
  
" ??? " Sakura looked at it, the necklace her mother had given her suddenly burst into flames, then a little white object popped out, within the flames.  
  
Sakura fell back seeing it.  
  
The little thing blinked.  
  
" I-is that what I think it is?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
Lance sighed dropping to the floor.  
  
" Ya..." He said depressingly.  
  
" It's a Silver Dragon, Straight form the Dynast." Said Lance in a sigh.   
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" What I mean is.. she is now the owner of that dragon... and the clow book.." Said Lance.  
  
" WHAT!?"   
  
" ......"   
  
Sakura looked at the baby dragon.  
  
" A-Ayumi?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The baby dragon hugged her.  
  
She opened the Clow book shakily, curiously.  
  
" ......" Looking it taking out one card.  
  
" Huh?" She asked curiously.  
  
" Windy?..." She said looking at it. The white dragon made a little squeaking noise and licked her cheek happily.  
  
Sakura looked at the book in wonder, then at the dead body infront of her.  
  
" ......But..." Sakura reached to Ayumi, her finger grazing her cheek.  
  
" NO!" Shouted Lance running to Ayumi dead body, Sakura jumped moving away from her.  
  
Ayumi burst into sparks.  
  
" Dammit..." Said Lance landing on his knees once again.  
  
" This is not fair..." Said Lance looking at the dragon walk to him, it little winds bigger and heavier than the rest of it's body. Her sky blue eyes looking into his forest green ones.  
  
" So this is Ayumi..." Lance sighed.  
  
" AND THATS SUPPOSE TO BE 'MY Li's' CLOW BOOK!" Shouted Meilin.  
  
Li leaned back in shock watching Sakura hold the book close to her, calling the dragon to her, it wobbled clumsily and jumped on her hand,going to her shoulder, its lond white tail wrapping around her neck.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
" Well.. I guess this makes you an official Card Captor." Said Lance smiling as he stood up, walking to her reaching his hand to pet the white dragon on her neck.  
  
" Angel Card Captor Sakura." He sighed looking at her then, his white hair over his eyes slightly.  
  
A hand slapped Lance's hand away before it traced to Sakura's cheek.   
  
*blink* "huh" Lance asked.  
  
Syaoran crossed his hands over his chest.  
  
" Don't touch her." He grumbled.  
  
Meilin sighed and walked next to Syaoran.  
  
" I'll never be able to understand you..." Meilin sighed.  
  
' Same here." Sakura agreed, she reminded herself that she was still angry with him, she then looked at the book.  
  
Confusion swept over her as she looked at the book, then the dragon.  
  
' .......Somehow... I think theres going to be more to this than I think....' Sakura thought looking in the book.  
  
She walked out from the room of the two now fighting boys, continuing her way down the stairs and into the darkened room toward the light, she heard thunder clash and flinched.  
  
' It's raining?' She thought. Her little dragon going into her shirt in fear.  
  
' I'm guessing I have to get all the cards back in the book.' Thought Sakura then suddenly gasped feeling something heavy come across her neck. She stopped and felt her neck, besides the dragons warm tail. There was another necklace.  
  
She took it off and looked at it.   
  
' It looks like a bird...with a red beak' She thought looking at it then bliked touching her neck. ' How did it get here.' She thought looking at Ayumi in her baby dragon form.  
  
" Did you do this too?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The dragon only made squeaky noises in responce.   
  
Suddenly within the dark room the book began to glow again, Sakura jumped feeling it move and threw it to the floor. The book opened light coming out of it.   
  
Something else was coming out.....   
  
' What in the world....'  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
^^' Heh, not much of a Cliffy, I assume most of you people know who it is, or what it is actually. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the revies again, I really liked em, really nice^^  
  
PS: Sorry for the mistakes, I know I suck ;; 


	11. Boys Will Be Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
A/N: Sorry about all the confusion here, well to avoid anymore i'll explain what everything is about for so far.. ( Hopefully I wont confuse anyof you even more! *,*)  
  
Allrighty, anyways, the story so far....  
  
Naideshiko was taken and made un-pure by a demon Dragon. Now technically in the heavens you loose your heavenly powers if you have "sex" ( Thats how I think about it.) So Naideshiko did have a son before, BUT! HE is only Sakura's half brother. ( Ya see, the way they worked up in heaven is that, the greater being takes the essence of the soul from both the mother and father..mix it, and *poof* baby comes out. Thats simple, so no sex in heaven.) Hope this isn't confusing..but you see, Naideshiko and Fujitaka( Papa) wanted another child, but the Naideshiko was stolen and was taken by force, by then only making a child out of female angel ( Strong pure blood.) And Male demon blood, ( Really strong evil blood.) By which making the ultimate mixed child, Sakura. ( so Fujitaka isn't the father of Sakura, only Naideshiko is, but she still looks like Sakura.)  
  
*Takes in a breath*  
  
Now since Naideshiko was taken in by the demons, and pregnant with a child, managed to excape, they chased after her and killed her, but not before she manage to put only daughter in care of the Li-Clan's demon Dragons. ( These are demons aswell but reptile like demons, not fully darkshadowed, viciously violent ones.)  
  
Anyway, as the years passed by Sakura was trained and given the burden of guarding 'Xiao-Lang' Aka, Li. Now, as she grew the Li-Clans queen, Yelan-li hated Sakura becasue of the death of her husband. ( Remember? The father saved one of his daughters becasue the demons were after the new infant his daughter was holding.)  
  
*Breathes a little, then continues.*  
  
As the years fly by Sakura will soon find out the real truth and will eventually know that she has a brother of pure angel blood! (Gasp!) Teheh, I mean it's not like you guys wouldn't of guessed about Touya being in the fic, I mean whats a CC's fic without Touya?! Anyways, about the whole Ayumi and Lance thing. Lance Is a little playboy, and one of my characters. Ya see he tells any girl with green eyes that shes his other half Cuz,well, he's obsessed with the Princess of the skies. ( Thats what got him kicked out of heaven in the first place, right? Obsession is forbidden up in heaven. It's a sin, bad, bad sin.) Yiu and her husband were just put as background on Ayumi. ( If you haven't guessed, Yiu and Kanno are Ayumi's parents. Long ago...) Anyway, Lance betrayed the heavens and gave Ayumi another life, so by then making Lance loose his immortality and give up his powers as an angel, plus having his obssession as a sin was forced to live on earth as punishment for his childish acts and way of being. So he grew with Ayumi as his friend, but he flirted with all the green eyed girls but her. Since the heavens saw Ayumi's attachment with Lance they decided to grant her a power, she would bear the powers of the Clow Books protector along with the legendary quardians that represented the moon and sun on the books cover, Cereberus(sun) and Yue(moon). She would guards Sakura along with them until all card were taken in and put back in their place.   
  
*Phew..*  
  
Ok lesse, hmmm, about the Necklace that Naideshiko gave Sakura. If I explained it ok, the necklace was suppose to burst into flames somehow, and the baby new born white Celestail dragon. ( The reincarnation of Ayumi when she killed herself to give the Book of Clow to Sakura. )   
  
Ok..NOW, The other necklace that commands the cards and captures them, Magically appears on her neck right after the released the cards, but she didn't notice it till she felt the neklaces weight.  
  
And lastly, the question about the necklace before Ayumi was introduced in the fic, ( When Lance kissed Sakura's cheek.) Since even though Lance was banished, his pureness is still there, so Sakura is an angel too, angel kiss angel, so he lifted any spell that Sakura might have had on her, without having to wear her mother necklace to taim the spell.  
  
Allright... I hope I covered everything that you were confused about, if I missed something please tell me so I can explain it, I don't like people being confused, and I feel bad. I hope I didnt confise you more, I appreciate it greatly that you actually want to understand my story. ...Thank you.. (;//;)  
  
PS: Plz tell me if you don't get anything still! Please, i'm really sorry for the misunderstandings! I REALLY REALLY AM!!!! I"M SOOO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!  
  
..OH! OOHOHOHOH!!!! I almost forgot the most important part! OMG! I'm sorry! I'd like to heavily thank the people who reviewed chapter 10, it does really mean a lot to me, it helps a lot, seriously. Anyway, i'd like to thank. Camellia, Alyna-chan, XxXhayleyXxX, Wezl, Cherry Blossom Kinomoto S, LiLAzNStar, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Rosemary, EvilAngel995, beth, and heheangel kisses, Sick Cubby, Cherrysakura5 and i'd really like to apologyze to Lugia-mew, who i Also wanna thank but, I'M SO SORRY! I know I suck at this and thank you, and all of the people who reviewed for reading my story and trying to understand it.   
  
Ok... I think i'm done now, *sigh* few, now to write. (;///;) I just hope I don't mess up too much.  
  
U-chan(;.;)  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
" W-Whats happening?" Asked Sakura backing away from the book. Syaoran came to her side as did Lance and so did Meilin.  
  
A little yellow animal popped out of the book, it's eyes opened, it's wings flapping slightly.  
  
" ......????........" Meilin looked at the ball of fluff curiously.  
  
Syaoran hit his head.  
  
" Don't tell me.... don't say it...." Said Syaoran backing away from it.  
  
Lance and Sakura blinked as it flew to Sakura.  
  
" ...Hello...." It said a bit irritated Li's attitude.  
  
Sakura smiled to it.  
  
" Hello, my names Sakura." Said Sakura rather normally seeing the little floating creature.  
  
" Who opened the book?" Asked the animal.  
  
" I did...." Said Sakura looking at the animal. Kero glowed slightly, the book floating to her.  
  
" This is yours then.." Sid Kero looking at her smiling.  
  
" And who just might you be?" Asked Meilin.  
  
It's little chest puffed up happily.  
  
" I am Cereberus, guardian of the ceal and also.. protector of the clow card captor..er-what your name?" Asked Kero facing sakura.  
  
" S-Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura cutely blinking.  
  
Kero cleared his throat.  
  
" I am Cereberus, guardia of the seal, and also protector of the Clow Card Captor Sakura." Said Cerberus smiling.  
  
" Kero-chan." Sakura said smiling petting it's head.  
  
" Stop that kid..."   
  
Li fell back.  
  
" YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THE LEGENDARY, FEARLESS, GRAND BEAST CEREBERUS!" Shouted Syaoran disbelieveing.  
  
" Well I AM!" Shouted Kero.  
  
" You can't be you freaking stuffed animal!" Shouted Li.  
  
" Stuffed Animal! Who are you calling stuffed animal!" Shouted kero.  
  
" YOU! THATS WHO!" Shouted Li.  
  
Sakura smiled nervously.  
  
" They seem to be good friends allready." Said Lance sarcastically. Meilin smiled seeing them fight.  
  
" The animal seems to suit it's owner." Said Meilin smiling toward Sakura.  
  
" Small and weak."   
  
Lance glared at Meilin.  
  
" Thats not true. Sakuras a lot stronger than you." Lance said in a serious voice.  
  
" SHE IS NOT!" Shouted Meilin hitting Lance on the head once she jumped high enough to reach him. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Lance rubbed his head as Sakura walked to kero, taking him in her arms.  
  
Lance pocked at the creatures stomach.  
  
" Chubby thing isn't he?" Asked Lance.  
  
" I don't think it's chubby." Said Sakura looking at it.  
  
" Hey watch it!" Shouted Kero to both of them.  
  
" I'm jus looking!" Said Lance.  
  
The little dragon sniffed at it.  
  
" Don't get any ideas." Said Kero defensively then flying, landing on Sakuras shoulder.  
  
" Come on..." Said Kero. " We have to get out and search around...it would be highly dangerous if there was any cards bussling around." Said Karo.  
  
" ....But the cards are just paper aren't they?" Asked Sakura as she walked out along the dark halls as she continued. " I don't think they could hurt anything." He said.  
  
Kero hit his head in exasperation.  
  
" What!? You mean you don't know?" Asked Kero almost shouting.  
  
" ...Know what?"   
  
Li's eyes narrowed leaning on one of the walls.  
  
" She doesn't know a lot about the cards..." Said Syaoran smiling as he looked at her.  
  
" How could she? Auntie has kept her under lock and key until now. And now she's turned rebellious?....*tsk* how rude." Said Meilin walking next to Li hands on her hips.  
  
" Sakura your not Carcaptor material, why don't you save yourself the trouble and the danger and just let me handle it.  
  
" No you can't do that!" Shouted Kero angrily. Sakura held the card possesively.  
  
Lance looked at Sakura.  
  
" Maybe Li's right for once Sakura.... maybe you should just let him have the burden." Said Lance.  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
  
  
She looked at her little white dragon and then Kero, she held them both possesively aswell as the book.  
  
" Your not taking any of these!" She shouted as she felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
" Ayumi gave her life for this stupid book! And by the gods i'll capture them and put them back for her sake!" She shouted tears comming out.  
  
Lance looked at her in a gasp.  
  
" You can't bring her back Sakura.... she's dead... all Ayumi is... is that little dragon thing." Said Lance.  
  
Sakura held the baby dragon, it snuggled and licked her cheek gently.  
  
" ....I'll find a way to bring her back." She said gently. Lance's eyes widened slightly, then he closed them and felt himself sigh in defeat after a long time of staring.  
  
" .......allright......." Said Lance. Syaoran looked at him curoiusly.  
  
" .....If you can tell me theres still a way to bring back that little white rat soul back into Ayumi...and make her like she was.... I'll held you throughout your journey....princess." Said Lance.  
  
" There is a way.." Meilin sighed, letting her tongue slip.  
  
Li growled.  
  
" ......Is there?" Lance ordered.  
  
Li glaced at him and then looekd away.  
  
Sakura shot him a hopeful look.  
  
" Li?" She asked hopefully. Li looked away.  
  
" There is..." He finally answered.  
  
" But Sakura's too weak.... not even I have that kind of power." Said Li.  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Lance and Sakura at the same time.  
  
" Well... You have to capture all 52 of the cards....then by using one of the special cards... " The Create.." you bind your powers and make a new card... the legendary one... called. " The life..." He said and looked away.   
  
" The life?" Asked Lance curiously. Li nodded.  
  
" But ALL the cards have to be captured." Said Li.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Fine we'll capture them... and your going to help her." Said Kero.  
  
" What are you talking about, Fluff ball? 'My Syaoran' wont help any tramp his father picked up." Said Meilin defensively.  
  
" ...... " Sakura looked away from Meilin shocked by her words.  
  
" Syaoran?" Asked Sakura in shock.  
  
" What? You expect me to defend you? Your not my girlfreind, just my soulmate, what makes you think i'll defend you?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" You did it before..." She said tears welding up.  
  
" I thought I could get the Clow Book before you..." Said Syaoran.  
  
" ....... " Sakura looked down.  
  
" .....I might get lashed for this..." Said Sakura but then walked to him, and then looked directly into Syaorans eyes.  
  
" I might not be the perfect person for the job like you are Li." She said her eyes locking with his brown ones. Syaoran looked into her green orbs dazed.  
  
" But I know I can be just as good as you could be." She said.  
  
Meilin threw a slap at her, she blocked it, still looking at him.  
  
" It seems that you don't care about us being linked by souls... sharing the same soul and such. So if you don't... I wont either." Said Sakura as she reached her hand and touched his horn. His pupils became small.  
  
" From now on.. me and you are rivals." She said with a determined look, then turned and ran toward the exit.   
  
" Come on Kero, teach me all you know about the cards." Said Sakura leaving Syaoran standing there, his cheeks stragely hot.  
  
' Her eyes......were disgustingly.....'  
  
' Attractive...' He leaned against the wall touching his horn, looking at where she was, his breathing harsh. ' Whats happening? My hearts beating so fast..'  
  
" ?? Syaoran-kun? Whats wrong?" Asked Meilin about to reach for him.  
  
" I told you not to call me that." He said then walked out. Meilin following after him.  
  
Lance smiled as he followed her. ' I saw Syaorans eyes change drastically when he saw the determined look within Sakura......'   
  
He laughed and followed on out in the rain.  
  
' Things are starting to get interesting.' He thought in a smile.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	12. My first Capture!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
My first capture!  
  
A/N:Thanks for ALL the reviews, I really enjoyed them, I know this one will be shorter than the others but I PROMISE the next one will be longer and it'll come in, in about a week or so, or maybe less. Maybe a few days, I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting, I'd like to thank; sandi, Crystal jade2, CCs fic Reader, DiNjii, Sick Cubby, japanimerox, Season Sweetheart, lilYingFaKitsune831, Cute lil jj, heheangel kisses, Rosemary, adriana, Hey, LiLazNStar, Cherry Dragon, cherrysakura5, cats_4_wang, and AnimeObsessionFantasy. I'm really sorry to all of you that I took so long, the next chapter will have some fluff just for you!  
  
-U-chan(;.;)  
  
************  
  
Sakura looked out and sighed.  
  
' How many weeks?' She thought looking out on her ClowCard. She had searched high and low throughout the whole village but had not found any Clow Cards. Kero had explained through these past weeks what Clow cards were, and she needed to capture it, but she had found nothing within the village.  
  
" Sakura I still don't think you should do this, It's far too dangerous.." Said Lance looking at her green eyes, The dragon now reached to her knees, it was now the size of a regular dog, it's tail growing and it's eyes shining a green color.  
  
" Your dragons growing far too quickly-"  
  
" Haven't you ever heard about the Celestial dragons?" Asked Sakura suddenly, still angry with him. Meilin and Syaoran were off training in the other far end of the village. Lance blinked. " Wha?"  
  
" You heard me...I might not know a lot about my species.." Said Sakura as the dragon faced her.  
  
" But....I think this dragon will continue to grow until it reaches Ayumi's original age." She said patting the dragon on the head.  
  
" Hmm.." Said Lance facing the little dragon ling.  
  
" ...Do you think it'll be able to talk?" Asked Lance facing it.  
  
" She talks to me." Said Sakura smiling.  
  
" Really?" Asked Lance curiously.  
  
" Does she remember anything?" Asked Lance. Sakura sighed looking at the dragon.  
  
" She's my age right now...It's only been a month or so since we came here.. so it does take time for her to grow." She said then faced Lance.  
  
" It's as if she has amnesia... she only remembers names and bits and pieces...." Sakura said smiling.  
  
" She told me how you saved her." She smiled.  
  
" Really?" Asked Lance looking at the dragon.  
  
" Yes, really. But my guess is she sees you as this shadowed figure who gave your life for her.... she can't recognize her emotions..." Said Sakura.  
  
" ...... "  
  
" Will she remember soon?" Asked Lance.  
  
" I don't know, only Ayumi knows." Said Sakura. Ayumi's dragon form looked back to see Kero resting with his eyes closed, girls little form on her back as he slept.  
  
Sakura stopped suddenly.  
  
" Wait a minute-"  
  
" What is it?" Lance asked.  
  
" I-I feel something.." Said Sakura feeling strange, holding her head as if feeling dizzy.  
  
Kero's eyes opened gently.  
  
" Ah, finally." He sighed and flew to her shoulder.  
  
" What? What are you-"  
  
" Now what you sense, Sakura...Is a Clow card.." Said Kero.  
  
" But where is it? I don't see anything..." Said Sakura looking around.  
  
" You have to follow your sense..." He said.  
  
Sakura's look became determined.  
  
" Alright..." She said and then took a step forward.  
  
" Come on then...f-follow me!" She said and ran off into the forest.  
  
'HER FACE!' He thought as he concentrated on the wind around him, keeping it concentrated in one position. His blush dark as he looked into the wind.  
  
" Damn it..." He cussed looking into the wind bubble, his horn giving off a little glow. ' Something happened to me when she looked at me..' He thought his blush becoming darker.  
  
' A servant isn't suppose to look into the eyes of her superiors! She knows that and went against that law!' He thought his concentration slipping. The wind bubble burst into magic, he grunted in anger as he looked away.  
  
' How dare she...HOW DARE SHE!' He thought with a mad grunt and looked toward Meilin who had been sitting there catching her breath from just following him and keeping up.  
  
" ...... " Syaoran looked away.  
  
' I just don't understand it, why did my heart stop... and then it began to beat so fast!....WHY DAMN IT! WHY!?' He thought angrily. his fists clenching.  
  
' It can't be affection, It just cant!' He thought looking at the ground.  
  
' I would never fall for a mixed half breed child!? The thought of it is literally insane!' He thought reaching his hand in front of him, his clenched fists stretching out, opening his palms.  
  
' She threw all of my control away... just with one look into those..green eyes...'  
  
He closed his eyes, one hand traveling to his chest as he looked into the space in front of him with an angry look. His horn glowing brighter.  
  
' My dragon side is taking over... I need to keep my human form in tact... now not even my horn wants to stay hidden..' He thought angrily. His back was hurting slightly.  
  
' What's wrong with me?' He thought looking at his hands.  
  
Suddenly, from the bushes ahead, he noticed Sakura pop out past him. The power that he was storing up was released suddenly, his horn ceasing from it's glow.  
  
' Damn it.. not again.' He thought his back hurting.  
  
" Kinomoto.." He said slowly.  
  
" Tell me later." She said running past. Anger hit him as he stood still.  
  
" Alright, now chant this along with me, if not you wont be able to capture it." Said Kero at her side. ' Capture?....'  
  
" Capture..it?" Asked Syaoran her scent filling his nostrils.  
  
' CAPTURE!?' His mind clicked once she was gone.  
  
" THE CLOW CARD!" He said suddenly and turned to run off in her direction.  
  
" Oh key of Clow, Power of magic, power of light.. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! RELEASE!"  
  
Sakura nodded and repeated. A strong power came out making the little ornament turn into a baton with a bird shaped form. Sakura gasped looking at as it moved in her fingers, she looked at it in shock as she looked back and forth trying to find the card in the woods.  
  
" Where is it?" She asked annoyed not seeing it. She gasped feeling a strong alarm trigger above her.  
  
" Up there!" Shouted Kero pointing. Sakura looked and nodded.  
  
" Hold on!" She said and then ran toward one of the trees in the woods.  
  
Syaoran stoped slightly loosing sight of her. ' Since when did she get so bloody fast!' He thought turning to see her run up a tree, his eyes traveled up seeing her run up with intense speed. She pushed herself and jumped onto a branch.  
  
'Whoa....'  
  
He kneeled down slightly, ready to just.  
  
" Well see how far you get." He said and then jumped up high, landing on the same branch that she was on.  
  
He stood there watching her.  
  
" Ok, Kero-chan. " She said as she jumped another branch.  
  
" Slow down kid! W-Wait your not gonna do what I think your gonna- AHHH!!!"  
  
Kero held onto her shirt as she jumped up high landing right on the bird, the strange big white bird then began to fly higher, screeching uncontrollably. It moved around and struggled like a mad bull with Sakura riding on it's back, she took hold of it's fur like feathers in an effort to stay on.  
  
Panic hit Syaoran's -....' what's happening...? Why is my heart beating so.. so fast?' He thought looking up at the girl who was barely visible in the skies.  
  
" Fly! Return to you power-Ahh!" She was cut off almost thrown aside as she grabbed hold again.  
  
" It's moving around far too much! We need to make it stand still." Said Kero through shouts.  
  
Something clicked in Sakura's mind, her hair moving around crazily due to the wind.  
  
She reached in her shirt and threw out the Windy, as the wind brought it back over she hit the card with her wand making it stand sill, a strange symbol glowing beneath her.  
  
" I Summon THE WINDY! Go and trap the Fly!" She shouted as a beautiful woman dressed in white oozed out of the card, Sakura looked at her in wonder.  
  
" Hello! You have a job to do!" Shouted Kero.  
  
" Oh! Right!" She said and then got up and jumped up slightly.  
  
" FLY!" She shouted at she froze in mid air, the Windy's white air trapping the fly, making it immobile.  
  
" Return to yours power Confined!!" She shouted as she hit down, a card materializing, using the Fly's essence to complete the cards form.  
  
Syaoran stood dumbfounded and mesmerized at how easily Sakura could handle the wand. He stood there staring at her seeing as the card completed, now she had two, they both few to her hands, and then she began to fall.  
  
"!? KINOMOTO!!" He shouted loudly looking at Sakura fall to through the skies.  
  
" AHH!" She shouted as she fell through.  
  
" Your winds! Sakura use your wings!" Kero shouted.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly and tried to summon her wings but for some strange reason she couldn't, they wouldn't... as if refusing to spread open and glide. She felt a shooting pain.  
  
" I can't!" She said weakly in a gasp, suddenly her winds burst into sparks as she fell.  
  
" Oh no!" Shouted Kero, the thought fast.  
  
" Use the Fly! Try to use it, it's your only chance!." He shouted.  
  
" Alright." She said as she threw it up and hit it with her baton.  
  
" Fly! I-.." Sakura turned over slightly, the wind making her toss and turn, she was now upside down, the ground seeming very close, she could hear Li's shouts now.  
  
" I-I summon the Fly! Fly help me FLY!" She shouted, suddenly her baton's wing like ears on the end extended, she looked at this in surprise, slowly her dropping speed decreased and soon she was holding on to the middle of the baton, dangling like a little rag doll.  
  
" Good." Kero and Sakura said in a sigh. She swung over it, landing on it, riding it witch style.  
  
" You did good kid."Kero-chan said with a relieved voice.  
  
" I'll be good enough one day." She said determined. As she flew low enough, a white dragon pounced on her making her fall off.  
  
" !? "  
  
" Sakura!" SHouted Lance running to her as she fell. The white celestial dragon fell on him, making him fall back slightly, Sakura landed feet first in a cat like motion, Kero on her head, the baton disappearing from her hands and onto her neck. Smiling she took Kero off of her head and then shouted out in joy.  
  
" I did it Kero! My fist capture! " Sakura laughed as she swung him around.  
  
Relief swept over Syaoran. '..I underestimated..Kinomoto.. she always seemed so weak when I'm there...' He thought looking at her.  
  
His stance was calm and off guard as he watched her.  
  
' This Sakura is so determined.. so new to me....' He thought a blush on his cheeks.  
  
' You might be a tougher rival than I had originally planned..' He thought gazing at her.  
  
" Well Kinomoto.. lets see how this will end up." He murmured as he jumped off to continue his training.  
  
' We'll see...'  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Memories....  
  
A/N: I'd like to heavily thank; twilight-star1, Cherry Dragon and AnimeObessionFantasy for reviewing, I really appreciate the reviews! Thankies! Love you all! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy^^.......(hopefully..;//;)  
  
-U-chan(;.;)  
  
************  
  
" It is frightening sometimes isn't it?.. How life had a way of tossing and turning you over and over, it's as if the gods were playing with you to see just how you would get out of it all. " A woman's soft icy voice came through the castle. She sat on her chair in the dark room, sipping a bit of her half empty wine glass.  
  
" So my little servant... will you brake like a twig? Or sill you grow stronger?" She asked in a calm voice as she looked through the dark room. She gave out a soft laugh.  
  
" Mistress Yelan-Li.... I have news of the group.." Said Yukito's voice though the darkness.  
  
" Yes? What is it?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" Kinomoto has captured 3 more cards-"  
  
" 3? She's a fast worker isn't she? Pathetic ant..how many weeks has it been?"  
  
" Four madam." Yukito answered.  
  
" I see... What do you know of my son?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" He seems to have taken a attraction to the half-breed, Yelan." Said Yukito feeling remorse toward his own words.  
  
Yelan smiled seeing the white haired boys effort to sound cruel towards his ally.  
  
" What of my niece? Meilin?" Asked Yelan.  
  
" She's unaffected from Xiao-langs attraction to Ying Fa. She doesn't seem to care." Said Yukito looking down.  
  
" ..Hmm.." Said Yelan smiling.  
  
" Tell her to come home as soon as possible. I need to have her break engagements with Li, it seems to me that the only fiancee he's willing to take is that sickening half-breed... it's not his fault.. " Yelan spoke calmly.  
  
" They are soul mates after all.."  
  
For a moment, Yukito swore he heard sincerity in Yelan's words, but they disappeared in a seconds notice when she spoke her next few words.  
  
" Have the group head towards The 8th kingdom, I need Eriol to check up on out card captor mistress, I need to see her well." She said.  
  
Yukito smiled.  
  
" If I may say so Mistress Yelan.... Xiao-lang isn't the only one that's finally beginning to accept the young card captor... it seems to me that you are as well."  
  
Before Yelan could open her mouth to protest the 13 year old boy disappeared, leaving the woman there with her own thoughts.  
  
Then a sudden smiled came across her lips.  
  
" Perhaps it's time..." She said looking at the picture of her husband.  
  
" To make amends." She said and slowly picked up the picture that was near her chair.  
  
" You had good intentions... my love.." She whispered to the picture.  
  
" It's time to move on..." She sighed and put the picture face down on the counter beside her chair, stood up and walked out of the room, the doors opening magically to her presence, her beautiful form appearing from the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat down on the stone edge of a cliff away from the village. She was both furious with Lance and Syaoran. She hated how they were acting lately, treating her as if she was a child, she sighed petting the matured dragon at her side, The white celestial dragon looked beautiful and gentle to her, purring slightly when she pet it.  
  
" Oh Ayumi I just don't know how to deal with it anymore.." Sakura sighed looking at her pet. The dragon smiled and nipped her cheek.  
  
" Don't worry so much young master. Lance was always an idiot when trying to sort out his emotions. It's all right, you'll get use to it, I'm sure of it." Said Ayumi in a gentle smile.  
  
" ... I hope so." Sakura spoke and felt frustration take hold of her. " I just don't understand it. Why Li? He's always been mean to me and could care less about me." She said looking out into the scenery, she let out a little slight sigh as the wind hit her face. She inhaled.  
  
" I just don't understand boys, Ayumi." She sighed.  
  
" Nobody ever will." Ayumi replied in a laugh.  
  
" Nobody will."  
  
" Oh! Have you regained some of your memory?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Yes, most of it, I remember Lance and his good deeds toward me, but I don't feel any attraction to him anymore. It's as if my love for him died along with my old self." She said in a gentle smile as her monstrous jaw moved up and down. Sakura sighed in a little 'oh' her face seeming sad.  
  
" So, you don't feel ANYTHING for him anymore?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing, at all.." Ayumi sighed letting her long neck drop on Sakura's lap.  
  
Sakura pet her head gently as she looked onto the scenery.  
  
Ayumi was roughly the size of a travelers wagon. Her wings big and beautiful her scales turning soft and very white and shiny when Sakura pet her. It's as if she had a special bond with the dragon.  
  
" .... Ayumi.... do you think you'll ever learn to love again?" Asked Sakura sadly.  
  
" Probably... if I find the right man." Ayumi sighed as Sakura continued to pet her.  
  
Ayumi had stopped growing at age 17, a year older than the original Ayumi when she died. Sakura didn't know why.. but that's how it happened. She didn't love Lance, actually Ayumi was very much annoyed by him, bit him sometimes to shut him up. Actually it seemed to Sakura that this Ayumi and the past Ayumi.. weren't the same person at all.  
  
" Ayumi?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Yes, Mistress?" Asked Ayumi facing her.  
  
" Would you like it if I gave you a new name? It seems to me that you dislike the name you have right now.." Said Sakura.  
  
" Truthfully I do Mistress. I dislike the name Ayumi, because.. I don't feel like the Ayumi I use to be...I feel different. Keeping in mind that there have been so many changes in my character... I'd like it very much if I had a name change." Ayumi agreed happily.  
  
" All right." Said Sakura happily smiling as she looked up at the sky thinking.  
  
" Might I cut in on your thinking Mistress? Asked Ayumi.  
  
" Go ahead." Said Sakura giggling as Ayumi licked her cheek motheringly.  
  
" The mistress looks adorable when she ponders of names." Ayumi said in a playful voice.  
  
Sakura laughed from Ayumi's tail tickling, poking her.  
  
" Ayu-chan! *giggle* Ayu-chan stop!*giggle*" Sakura laughed falling back on Ayumi's gently stomach.  
  
" As the mistress wishes." Ayumi said innocently.  
  
" Your so gentle Ayumi.. and with so much serenity." Said Sakura giggling.  
  
" I'd like to think so myself." Said Ayumi in a little conceded nod of her dragon head.  
  
" I've got just the name for you." Said Sakura.  
  
" And what might that be Mistress?" Asked Ayumi.  
  
" Cielo." Said Sakura looking up at the dragon.  
  
Ayumi smiled and leaned down nuzzling her masters neck.  
  
" Cielo it is." She said taking in her new name.  
  
" Do you like it 'Cielo?'" Asked Sakura playfully.  
  
" Yes Mistress.. I like it very much." The white celestial dragon now newly named Cielo nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura hugged the dragon close knowing that Ayumi died the moment the dagger went into her and pierced her heart, but in a strange way Sakura was grateful for Ayumi's sacrifice, because that way, she was able to receive two new things to live for.  
  
A noise cute fluff ball named Kero, and her new guardian companion... Cielo.  
  
~*~  
  
" Damn it! Where'd she run off to?" Asked Syaoran annoyed.  
  
" How am I suppose to know!" Shouted Lance angrily. Li had gone through a fast growth spurt from the last few weeks and he now was slightly taller than Lance himself.  
  
" You were suppose to look after her!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
" No, Ayumi is suppose to look after her, and that Idiot Kero!" Shouted Lance as he was pushed against the wall roughly.  
  
" I don't see you or Kero with her!" Shouted a very angry Xiao-lang.  
  
" Cool down, Syaoran-kun.." Said Meilin wrapping her arms around his torso tightly.  
  
" I know where she is." She said gently. Syaoran stiffened.  
  
" Meilin?" Asked Syaoran ignoring her ways against his authority and using his first name.  
  
" Where is she?"  
  
" In the forest. With Ayumi." Meilin said releasing him.  
  
" Thank you..." He said kissing her forehead and then left off. Lance stood there watching Meilin not go after him.  
  
Lance sighed and leaned back a bit.  
  
" How strange.." Said Lance looking at the usually hot headed, hot-tempered girl.  
  
" What's so strange?" Meilin snapped her old self returning.  
  
" You've been so passive with Li these last few days.." Said Lance looking at her.  
  
" It's as if you've given up home on him accepting you...'in that way'." He said seeing her back away, flinching to his words slightly.  
  
" ... He and Kinomoto are soul mates... I can't... compete with her." Meilin said slightly unnerved.  
  
Lance was about to say something but stopped seeing her tears slowly slip out, he saw her turn around to cover her pained expression from him.  
  
" ..H-hey...don't cry.." Lance said reaching a hand to her.  
  
" Don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't been rejected before. It's not his fault.. it's his first time..." Meilin said smiling.  
  
" And from the looks of it it's going to be the only time.." She said in a pained smile, he could see the corners of her lips bend in a sad smile.  
  
" Only time for what?" Asked Lance.  
  
Meilin faced him, a pained look on her face, one that showed agony and a certain lost puppy look that made him want to just hold her-.......  
  
' What did I Just think about doing?' He thought looking at his hand, forcing it down and looked at the floor. He couldn't seem to understand these feeling that swept past him, strange feelings that frustrated him slightly. ' I'm only attracted to Ayumi aren't I?.... but then... why am I feeling like this... and toward... a human female like her?' He though looking at Meilin.  
  
" To fall in love." Her words sounded pained and broken. He looked down at her again seeing her face, and tears.  
  
" Fall in love?" Asked Lance. His heart began to beat just a little bit faster. ' Is this the same crazy psycho female gaki that bothers the hell out of Syaoran and hit me till I turn purple?... is she-'  
  
" Yes... Li-kun might not notice it... but I do. He's falling for her.. and I ...I can't stop him." She sighed and then turned around to walk off.  
  
" Where are you going?" Asked Lance.  
  
" For a walk. I need some air." She said trying to sound happy.  
  
" You know..." Lance said walking beside her. " Hm?" She looked up at him, she noticed his hand reach up and wipe a tear from her eye.  
  
" It's better to talk out what your feeling, I've learned that if you bottle them up too much, it all tends to blow over." He said. He noticed her face, she forced a smile and nodded. He let his hand drop to his side, still looking at her.  
  
" Right... so." She stopped and looked up at him, the smiled to him.  
  
" Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked in a sweetly hurt voice. Lance looked at her.  
  
' This is totally out of Meilin's character.. she's nice.. too nice....' He thought in suspicion.  
  
' But.... that smile..' he thought looking at her as he took her hand.  
  
" Sure thing." He said his voice sounding too soft.  
  
' I might be sounding crazy but... I think I'm actually beginning to like this crazy female....'  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran went through the bushes and trees breathing heavily as he passed through the clearing. ' I wonder why Meilin gave up so easily, usually I have to drag it out of her... is she finally beginning to understand that i only have feeling for her as family and not as anything else?' He thought as he landed with silent foot steps, his horn was growing nicely, long and sharp slightly bent taking form of the usual dragon horn. His eyes darting back and forth as he sniffed the air to find the scent of his servant, Sakura.  
  
' I'm only looking for her because I don't want anything to happen to her, she's been zoning out a lot these past few weeks, training to the point of fainting from exhaustion. It was all too much, she wants to be strong and show everyone that she can protect herself without anyone's help.' He thought his heart thumping loudly as he thought about her eyes. Her green eyes.....  
  
He'd never admit it to anyone that he's missed her bothering him all this time. Or that he's finally beginning to notice her for her hard work and her improvement in spells. He'd never admit it to himself that he follows her to see that she can make it out ok to the inns they go to after her late night training sessions with her pet dragon Ayumi, and Keroberus. The sun was high and the clouds were roaming around the skies as he zoomed through the trees again, his nose catching her sweet addictive scent.  
  
THERE!  
  
He turned easily and then stopped a few 12 feet away from a clearing, and there his dragon eyes caught sight of Ayumi, Sakura and Kero, Sakura was sitting with Ayumi's head on her lap, and Kero to one side sleeping soundly.  
  
" Kinomoto.." He whispered hidden behind the tree's branches.  
  
" Are you ready to train Cielo?" Asked Sakura smiling gently.  
  
Cielo touched her cheek with her nose gently.  
  
" Sure thing Mistress."  
  
'Cielo?' Thought Li looking out on the girl. ' She must have renamed that dragon of hers.' He thought looking at them both.  
  
Sakura sighed and blew into her dragons nose.  
  
" I don't feel like training today, Cielo." Sakura sighed. Cielo sniffed and blew out air. Sakura giggled seeing her get up looking at her nose.  
  
Syaoran felt himself chuckle.  
  
" Anyway, why don't we do our late night training sessions again?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" No way!" Said Cielo suddenly.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because you fainted the moment you got into your room, what would Syaoran think? You've overworked yourself countless times, it's about time you took a break." Said Ayumi.  
  
" Oh stop it Cielo! Your beginning to sound like Lance!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
" Well I have a right to worry right!?" Shouted Cielo angrily.  
  
" WELL DON'T I!?" She shouted down at Sakura. Sakura curled up into a little ball, cringing away. She hated it when Cielo was angry.  
  
" Of course you do, Cielo...." Sakura said trying to reason with her pet.  
  
" Then, you will rest tonight and the next." Said Cielo.  
  
" Oh but Cielo-"  
  
" ALL RIGHT!?"  
  
" Tch-......"  
  
Syaoran noticed the angry face she put on and then pouted it off and nodded.  
  
" All right... ALL RIGHT!" She said in a sigh as she stood up.  
  
Cielo sat down beside her and smiled.  
  
" That's a good girl." Said Cielo in a giggle and nuzzled Sakura's neck lovingly. Sakura giggled and hugged her dragon. Cielo's wings opened slightly shading Sakura from any danger as Sakura hugged her face.  
  
Syaoran looked at her he could feel himself smile from the way he saw little Ying Fa hold onto the monstrous but beautiful dragon. He then noticed something strange, usually she covered her wings and only used the staff now, but if you just looked long enough, the sun light and the wind gave enough to make her look like the had wings of wind, beautiful and glowing. It was almost impossible to hide them, as her beauty. She was so young but... she was getting beautiful with each day that passed.  
  
Syaoran felt a strange ache inside him as he watched the girl in front of him, and ache that felt strange and somehow... hurt.  
  
" Kinomoto..." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly he saw Sakura pause for a moment, he froze. ' oh no...'  
  
' Could she have heard me?'  
  
" Is there something wrong mistress?" Asked Cielo.  
  
" No... nothing." Said Sakura smiling to her dragon.  
  
" Come on.. we should head back." Said Kero in a slight yawn.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
" Kero!" She said and jumped down rolled a bit on the floor and picked him up. Kero yawned slightly now in her hands dangling above her. She giggled seeing him yawn.  
  
" I'm hungry..?" He said sleepily.  
  
Sakura smiled rubbing her nose with his. She got up and then beckoned Cielo to her.  
  
" Come on, we'll go eat and then we'll have go for a sw-...." She froze as she stopped suddenly, emotionless.  
  
" What's the matter mistress?" Asked Cielo worried.  
  
" A Clow card..... I sense a Clow card.." She said gently looking around.  
  
"...... It's a weak signal but.... it's - it's getting away!" She shouted as she ran off leaving Kero hanging on.  
  
" Mistress you haven't completely recovered from your training!" Shouted Cielo running after her.  
  
Syaoran's eyes deepened.  
  
" ..... It's.... going into a strange location.." He muttered and then chased after Sakura, he stopped in front of her giving her a great scare.  
  
" Sya-.....Li!" She said backing away. He looked indifferent as she looked up at him.  
  
" Your too weak right now... you need to go back." He said without looking at her.  
  
" I feel just fine.." She said. Syaoran tail wrapped around her slightly, Sakura jumped , Syaoran backed away slightly.  
  
His tail traveling to her forehead. it's cool length easing some of the heat from her forehead.  
  
Syaoran groaned inwardly.  
  
' Don't make that face.... open your eyes... please.' He thought looking down. ' No dragon is known for patience are they?' He thought and released her.  
  
" Your temperature is too high, you shouldn't be going out on your late night training sessions too much-"  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
" How did you know!?"  
  
" From all the noise you make from trying to get out of the room, I'm surprised Meilin doesn't wake up." Said Syaoran trying to sound as cold as possible.  
  
Sakura blushed hard.  
  
" Oh-oh..." She said and looked away.  
  
" Well, I feel just fine. I'm still mad at you, you know." She said.  
  
" Well excuse me for worrying about you." He said accidentally. Sakura looked at him as he looked away a blush on his cheek.  
  
" What?"  
  
Syaoran looked away.  
  
" Did...did you just say...you were worried about me?" She asked her blush appearing. Syaoran backed away his heart beating in his chest.  
  
" DOn't take it to heart.. I just don't want you sick that's all... I need you.....to capture the cards for the Li-clan.." She said trying to complete the last part as quickly as possible. His eyes were trapped in hers suddenly, her blush was getting darker.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He backed away.  
  
" Arigato." She said sweetly.  
  
' EH? But I just-'  
  
Yukito appeared in a puff suddenly. Scaring both Sakura and Syaoran, both of them didn't notice how close they were getting to each other.  
  
" You are to report to the 8th kingdoms castle where Hiragiizawa lay." Said Yukito smiling and then saw Sakura there. He smiled to her grown form.  
  
" Hello, kawaii Ying Fa." Said Yukito smiling to her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
" Konichiwa Yukito-kun.." She said. Syaoran came between them.  
  
" Is that all you came to say?" Asked Syaoran glaring at the boy.  
  
" Hai, you are to be there in three days or less. Your mother wants to speak to Sakura and to you.." Said Yukito smiling as he then disappeared.  
  
" Speak with Kinomoto.. and me?" He said sounding curious. He then shrugged and faced Sakura.  
  
" The card will have to wait. Come on.." He said and walked off. Sakura sighed and reluctantly followed.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hiragiizawa-kun? Are you sure Sakura will be here?" Asked Tomoyo exited. Eriol's gaze looked at the young Tomoyo, her hair was ankle long, curly and beautiful, she had so many followers and admirers. He walked to her taking her by the shoulder gently.  
  
" Yes, I assure you she'll be here." He said. Tomoyo squealed, happily looking up into his eyes.  
  
" Your 13 now are you not?" Asked Eriol looking at her. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" Um hm..." She said looking out on the windows with excitement.  
  
" They wont be here for another 5 hours or so..." Said Eriol in a smile.  
  
" It doesn't bother me, I'll wait." She said smiling to him. Eriol smiled reaching to her his hand touching her cheek gently. He was 16 years old, same as Syaoran, the girls were so young, and Tomoyo was so frail and gentle, so loving and so... so pure. He bent down kissing her forehead gently, he felt her shake.  
  
" Hira-"  
  
" Please Tomoyo... call me Eriol." He whispered against her forehead.  
  
" ....E-Eriol..." She said blushing. He wrapped his arms around her gently.  
  
" Erio-kun..." She said blushing. Her small limbs wrapping themselves around him as he crushed her against him.  
  
" Tomoyo I have a proposition to make to you." He whispered gently.  
  
" Hai?" She asked.  
  
" I wish for you to marry me on your 18th birthday..."  
  
Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat.  
  
" M-Master Eriol..." She stuttered.  
  
" I want you to think about it carefully, because once you answer me... there's no way of changing it. I need you to be honest with me." He said, his voice sounded pained as he held her, talking against her hair, holding her as if she might disappear at any given moment.  
  
" .....Master Eriol...." She said in a calmer voice, she cupped his face in her little hands making him look down at her.  
  
" I might be very young... and I might not know any meaning of the emotions such as attraction...or even the likeness for anyone..." She said her voice coming out weak as she tiptoed up.  
  
" All I know is..." She said looking at him, her lips touched his slightly, his mouth opened slightly from the rapture of their first contact.  
  
" I'm in love with you Hiragiizawa-kun.." She said gently whispering it into his mouth.  
  
" E-Eriol..." He said weakly.  
  
" Please... Tomoyo.." He said his hands gripping her waist as his eye looked down to her lips.  
  
" Call me... Eriol-please." He said barely able to breathe.  
  
She smiled, kissing his lower lip. Eriol closed his eyes.  
  
" I love you Eriol..kun..." She said as he leaned in taking his lips, as they shared the kiss. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest, gently thumping against her chest as they kissed.  
  
She felt something soft and warm touch her cheek, something strange as she vaguely felt him hold her tighter. Suddenly, the innocent kiss turned more fevered, as his right hand traveled down lower, just slightly, he hadn't touched her anywhere but the waist, but she felt his attempt as he pressed her body yet closer to his. She gasped slightly, and then suddenly, his tongue... was in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in shock as her hands came to his chest to push him away as he tasted her, but he didn't allow it. One of his massive hands traveled up pushing her head closer to his to somehow deepen the already deepened kiss. Tomoyo felt her whole body flush with a strange heat that radiated from her belly, and traveled to her whole body. Her eyes closed shut tightly and then relaxed, her hands clenching as she nudged him away, or at least tried to.  
  
She felt his tongue slither around hers, darting back and forth, taking her in, sucking the air out of her lungs.  
  
She felt a low rumble at the pit of his throat as he continued. Tomoyo felt slight panic enter her, but strangely through the fear, her own head was confirming it to her... she was enjoying the rough treatment... she liked his tongue in her mouth, she wanted this.. even though her body said otherwise, her heart yelled out to him, wanting more.  
  
....more......  
  
....more....  
  
Eriol pushed away suddenly, she fell back grabbing hold of his chair, breathing heavily, taking in air that was taken out of her lungs. Eriol said nothing, holding his lips with one of his hands, and looked at his hands for a split second and then at her.  
  
" Eriol-I....." Tomoyo had a deep blush on her face, she still felt the imprint of his body on hers. She put a hand to her chest breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She still could taste him in her mouth.  
  
" Get out..." He whispered staggering back.  
  
" E-Eriol?"  
  
" Get out Tomoyo..." He said looking at her, he had a hopeless look on his face, as if holding himself back from doing anything more to her.  
  
" ..." She was confused, she felt tears begin to brim in her eyes.  
  
" B-but.. Master Erio-"  
  
" GET OUT!" He shouted suddenly, making her jump. He froze seeing her tears fall from her eyes as he looked at her, she seemed like a frightened rabbit. Her lips were swollen from his rough kisses, her face flushed.  
  
' Gods..... she was so beautiful...'  
  
Tomoyo felt tears fall from her eyes as she ran out of the room, a sob escaping her lips as she ran out. Leaving him there, silent and in pain.  
  
She would wait elsewhere, away from Eriol.  
  
" ....Argh.... Damn it." Eriol said knowing that things couldn't end up like this, he quickly composed of himself and ran after her, as he turned the corner, he saw the tips of her dress disappear around the corner. He ran down the hall shouting out her name.  
  
' Damn it she was fast!'  
  
As he ran behind her he saw her run in her room, she closed the door and locked it. He came to the door and slammed his fists on it.  
  
" Tomoyo open the door!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Her little sobs answered him. He stood there for an hour, knocking over and over, calling her name, ordering her to open the door.  
  
Tomoyo continued her crying, not answering him. For the first time, ever, going against his wishes, and didn't answer to his calls.  
  
Eriol sunk to the floor of the door.  
  
" Tomoyo.. I'm sorry I yelled.." Eriol said finally.  
  
" ......"  
  
The door opened slightly, he looked up to find Tomoyo's form above him opening the door.  
  
" ...You didn't have to yell at me..." She said between sniffs.  
  
" I'm so sorry Tomoyo.."  
  
" Why did you push me away?...*hic* Why did you-" Her voice was muffled by his chest, he crushed her to him.  
  
" I'm sorry.." He said nuzzling her hair.  
  
" I'm so sorry.." He apologized.  
  
" Why did you kiss me like that? You've never kissed me like that..." She said in sniffs.  
  
" ...I... I couldn't control it.." He said truthfully. He made her face him.  
  
" I promise I wont do it again if it bothers you." He promised.  
  
Tomoyo let him look at her, her face was flushed, tears brimmed in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her eyes.  
  
" Why did you do it? Why did you push me away?" She asked in her little voice.  
  
" When I heard you say you loved me..." He whispered.  
  
" I couldn't hold it back.." He whispered petting her hair, her face, kissing her cheeks. " I pushed you away because I didn't want to loose total control.." He said blushing.  
  
" Why?" She asked, she looked confused now.  
  
He smiled kissing her lips gently.  
  
" Because Tomoyo....." He said his voice shaking.  
  
" I love you too.."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Prove it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. So don't sue me!!!  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Prove it!  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank; Cherry Dragon, Fire Pheonix1, demi-kaijii, Zoza, Ria, Cute lil jj, Sapphire Melody, Cherrysakura5, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, japanimerox,Crystal jade2 and Hopeless romantic 4 ever. Thank you all so much for reviewing.  
  
Now I want to answer the reviewer Questions lead to answers, thank you for spending the time to think about my story so deeply. When you get to this chapter I hope my explanation in chapter 11 will quench your thirst. ^^ I hope that answers your questions. If not, I'll do my best to answer them in the following;  
  
*reads the review again*  
  
Well, the Dragons and angels and demon ordeal, I was going to bring that in on later chapters, but eh, why not. (lol)  
  
You see the angels are suppose to be unknown to the world, because they're so pure that they stay up in heaven, but the thing is lately, the demons, which are made up of pure sin and hatred have broken loose from hell and are looking for humans with innocent hearts. The angels up in heaven are sad for the humans and have started a war to protect them. Through the war, Naideshiko was taken by a surprise attack and raped by a desperate demon.  
  
( Please be with me still, or anyone else that's curious and wondering what the hell I'm writing. ;///;) *breathes a little and continues*  
  
The minute he had entered her..( You know.. intercourse) she was no longer accepted in heaven. Months passed and Naideshiko finally had the mix to break the bonds... a child...one of Demon and angel. She had the looks of a pure angel but she's got demon blood in her! So the demons saw that as a threat, and so they sought out to kill Naideshiko's baby.  
  
In an effort to run away Naideshiko came across the King of the Li herd off guard while he trained his daughters. Naideshiko made him give an oath to keep her child safe and have her future secured, to stay alive.  
  
*Note* "About Dragons.."  
  
Nobody really knows a lot about dragons only that their at war with the demons for territorial purposes. They hate any outsider and their very racial. They dislike any other being that isn't of a dragon race, that's why you can't really marry outside of dragon clans. King Li is the father of Xiao-lang the only heir to the herds throne. There are no exceptions, he's the one, and since the clan has no other male, he can't drop out or say he doesn't want to lead the clan, he has to! It's his duty as the prince of the Li kingdoms clan.  
  
*end of note*  
  
*reads the review again*  
  
The worlds between the angelic world, the dragons kingdoms, and the demon worlds are greatly apart. You see Angels are sophisticated and loving, gentle and hate to fight, they don't need food to stay alive, just love, big romantics, they marry only once, and..with only one.  
  
The dragons love the sport of fighting and train life long for a battle. They love to fight and are big about territory and mating-er ;///; well since Syaoran is "Little wolf" I'd like to compare dragons to wolves.. they travel in packs, are apart of a big family... and when they mate.. it's for life (so there's only one. Not two or three ,). Their also really good in hiding and magic, they love a good challenge.  
  
Now.. the demons. I'd describe them as; perverse, ugly, deformed creatures that disguise themselves as humans to trick humans. They survive only by devouring the hate and envy of others and taking women every so often to make themselves larger in numbers. Demons have no emotion for others, if they want something they get it, that easy. They usually don't mate with one and not once but many times, and it's not just with one female. It's common that a demon has up to 12 females (human) and yes they mate within family as well, shamelessly and sometimes in front of each other.( LIke I said, no morals, manners and absolutely no emotion.)  
  
It's because of these differences they'd rather stay apart, neither the dragons nor the angels hate each other, it's just that they don't want to mess things up so their neutral. The demons hate the dragons and Angels, and want to rule all, so their fighting for that power.  
  
hmm, lesse what else...  
  
*reads the review over one more time..*  
  
Oh, Sakura was wishing that she would die in the earlier stages and probably still now, because she really doesn't have a purpose. Her only purpose in the story really is to capture the cards, but.. what does she have now? If you take away Kero, Cielo, and the Clow cards.. Sakura's just a bare shell that can crumble at any time right? That's why she wished to die.. but, lol, if you've read so far up to here..I think you'll find her minds changed.^^  
  
Ok, I think I got all of that aside. I hope I didn't confuse anyone, it's just adding more information.(lol) Well here's the next chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!^^  
  
-U-chan(;.;)  
  
************  
  
Sakura leaned on her dragons back slightly.  
  
" I don't see why I have to ride on you, Cielo. I feel fine, really I do." She said.  
  
" Hmph, I don't believe any of your non-sense.." Said Cielo shaking her dragon head looking at Sakura with her dark green eyes.  
  
" You almost fainted from exhaustion. I told you not to train again, but did you pay any attention to my words?" Said Cielo looking at her young master with a disapproving look.  
  
Sakura sighed not wanting to argue with her friend.  
  
" .... How much longer." Kero yawned on her head.  
  
" Not much longer." Said Syaoran, he sighed and noticed something strange. Meilin wasn't groping him as her usual... she was alone, with Lance walking by her side.  
  
" ? " He didn't care but she was still family. So, in a way, he was still worried with his cousins actions.  
  
" Is anything wrong?" Cielo asked. Syaoran faced the tall dragon looking into her soft gentle eyes. He smiled to the gentle creature. ' Now I see why Sakura feels so safe around you... your so gentle with everybody... even the ones that have hurt her..' He thought gazing at the dragon intently.  
  
Sakura hugged her dragons neck close to her, she leaned over glaring at Syaoran.  
  
" What are you looking at?" She ordered.  
  
Syaoran blinked finding his gaze on the dragon disturbing it's holder. He faced her finding her straddling the Dragons back, her legs coming in contrast in color with the dragons white scales. He smiled to her.  
  
*blink* ' Huh? Why are you smiling....?' She thought feeling herself blush.  
  
" Cielo is a beautiful creature.." Said Syaoran looking at the dragon.  
  
The dragon blushed slightly from Syaoran's kind words.  
  
" Nice of you to say young master." The Dragon gave a little bow of her head as she walked on.  
  
" I mean it, your very enchanting." He said smiling at the creature.  
  
' A creature more beautiful than yourself, Cielo. Is the one riding on your back...' He thought looking up at Sakura. His Gaze met hers for a brief moment before she looked away, a dark red tint touching her cheeks. He smiled inwardly letting his frown return as he continued walking. The town itself was in view, a beautiful castle farther away in the distance.  
  
Sakura and Kero were sleeping soundly on Cielo's back as they came into the towns area, Syaoran looked around seeing many girls eye him, seeing him as an ordinary human. Many blew kisses at him and eyed the dragon in wonder.The dragons wings covered Sakura and the ball of fluff on her back. Li was thankful of this, he didn't want anybody especially no man or boy to even glance at Sakura.  
  
He didn't understand why... but that how he felt. His thought came to Yukito suddenly, he inwardly groaned. ' What was his problem? Why did he make himself appear to be 13... Kinomoto's age... isn't he suppose to be around 18? He leads Kinomoto by a five year difference.. why is he adapting to her age? Could it be that... he likes her?' Thought Syaoran looking towards the girl on the dragons back. He shook his head frantically looking away, his eyes back on the road.  
  
' No.. that can't be it. Why would he like her? She's far too young for him.... ' He thought as a blush came to his cheeks. ' I would understand if he was my age...but he's far too old. I only lead Kinomoto off by a mere three years...it's just three... not five.' Syaoran thought and frowned.  
  
' Then again... I only need two years to be Yukito's age.. so what makes the difference? It's just two years... ARGH! Why am I even thinking about a dating age for Kinomoto! It's not like I want to date her, I have a fiancee....' He thought his blush fading completely.  
  
' But I have a strange feeling my mothers going to do something about my childhood promise to Meilin. I didn't mean to make it.. I didn't want it to be taken seriously...' He thought looking up at the sky and sighing.  
  
' Why do things have to be so difficult... maybe I need time away from Kinomoto.. to think things clearly... maybe that what I really need.' He thought and looked to her again.  
  
' I don't think I like her.. I'm probably just attracted to her... THAT'S IT! I don't like her or anything, I'm just attracted to her... yeah that's gotta be it.' He thought and grimaced. ' I bet that girl put a spell on me to be attracted to her or something. To make me yearn this much for one person just isn't healthy....' He thought in a sigh.  
  
' ....I don't feel right at all... it's as if she's taken my life and turned it upside down.' He thought looking at her sleeping form and then back at the road shaking his head. His blush returning. His dark brown eyes looked forward finding the towns people staring at him and the dragon. The men eying the girl sleeping on the dragons back.  
  
They had spotted her, Syaoran then faced the dragon who was looking directly at him, and smiled.  
  
" Don't worry. She's safe with me." Said Cielo reading his mind. " Nothing will happen to her as long as she's within my reach." She said and walked a long, the soft *thunks* of her big heavy paws sounding calm, her tail moving back and forth. The tip of her tail looked like a razor sharp blade, ready to cut off anything, her scales were usually shiny and rough, hard and made your skin bleed from contact. Like a protective shield.. but somehow, whenever Sakura or anybody Cielo knew wouldn't hurt Sakura got close...her scales would go feather soft, but still rock hard. She was soft and gentle, and she loved her master.  
  
" I'm not worrying." Syaoran said in a cold voice and looked back at the dragon.  
  
" I just don't want the wench to fall off that back of yours and make a scene." He said coldly.  
  
He expected the dragon to snort angrily and glare at him. Cielo didn't, she just smiled and leaned her face near his cheek and liked his forehead. The dry texture of her tongue wetting his forehead. Syaoran stopped suddenly and glared at her.  
  
" Don't do that." He ordered. Cielo's green eyes blinked with affection.  
  
" As you wish." She said gently and nudged his cheek, going back to walking. Syaoran smiled inwardly, his glare wavering.  
  
' That dragon... ' He thought looking at the angel on her back. ' It's as if... her and Sakura are the same...' He thought looking at them both. ' Their auras are identical... but the only difference is that her Aura is silver blue, and Sakura's is a soft pink. Syaoran's frown broke into a boy-ish handsome grin.  
  
' Both of them are so soft..' He thought and walked next to them.  
  
Meilin looked at them from a distance, her frown increasing. ' Why does he keep on looking over at that Kinomoto and her stupid dragon? He knows she's ok, so why does he keep on staring at her with those eyes.' She thought looking at Li glance again and again with that same content look on his face. That grin.. that smile.  
  
' Come on Syaoran.. smile like that to me... why don't you smile at me like that?' She though looking at him with sad eyes. Tears threatening to spill. An arm touched her shoulder gently, Meilin jumped and faced a boy with dazzling white hair, his eyes neared hers, his nose rubbing hers affectionately.  
  
" Don't look so sad Meilin." Said Lance in a smile as he liked one of the lingering tears that strayed away from her eyes, to her cheek. Meilin blushed hard and pushed him away.  
  
" Don't do that." She said weakly.  
  
" Why not?" He asked in a smile.  
  
" I..I don't like it." She said looking away.  
  
" Don't lie to me Meilin..." He said gently looking at her, her amber eyes looking at Lance glaring at him. Lance smiled.  
  
" You shouldn't mourn over a love that was never yours.." Said Lance. Meilin blinked.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Tell me the truth..." He said making them fall behind slightly.  
  
" Did you really love Li?"  
  
Meilin blushed a darker color.  
  
" Of course!"  
  
Lance laughed slightly and then shook his head.  
  
" I don't believe that." He said.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because if that was true you wouldn't let me do the things I do." Said Lance.  
  
" Hmph.." Meilin looked away from him walking forward.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about, Lance." Said Meilin.  
  
" Oh you don't?" He asked seeing Li disappear over a hill, they were almost to the castle of the 8th kingdom. He then without warning, grabbed Meilin's hands and dragged her to him so he could see directly into her eyes.  
  
" Are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked looking at her. Meilin's eyes blinked, she shook her head in a worthless attempt to shake out the blush in her cheeks, but it didn't work. " Don't play games with me." She said shaking herself free of him and began to walk quickly to Syaoran, she never got through the first step before she found herself wrapped in his arms from behind.  
  
" !? L-Lance!?" She shouted surprised.  
  
" I'm not one to play games with you." He said a smile plainly seen on his lips.  
  
" I'm attracted to you greatly..." Said Lance in a deep voice, he looked at her ears begin to redden from the flush that had covered her whole body.  
  
" I like you Meilin. I know we've only been knowing each other for a little bit of time.. but I like you." He said easily and held her in place once she tried to get away from him.  
  
" I promise you I will follow you, wherever you go. I wont stop until your mine..." He said in an oath.  
  
Meilin could hardly breathe.  
  
" I'm engaged." She breathed out not knowing what else to say. His lips kissed her neck gently, then trailed up slightly to her ear.  
  
" You think I care? Honestly, Meilin.. I thought you knew me better then that." He said in a chuckle. He felt her shake.  
  
" .......I wont let you get me....." Was all she could say.  
  
" We'll see.." He said as she wiggled loose away from him running to the group, he followed not to far behind.  
  
'....Lance... ' She thought her heart beating crazily at her chest, her blush dark as she walked by Li's side, not being able to be by Lance's side.  
  
' Are you mad!? Why did you make such a stupid oath?' She thought, her eyes traveled to him without her will. She found him looking straight at her. Something sparked within her, something close to panic but mixed with a great amount of joy. She steadied her breathing that had suddenly become unstable.  
  
" Are you alright, Maiden Li?" Asked the Dragon gently. Meilin faced her.  
  
" I'm fine..." She said, the heat in her cheeks cooling. The dragon leaned over gently touching her soft nose with small well shaped one.  
  
Meilin felt no rage or anything for the dragon.. in fact she felt nothing of loathing for the dragon.. or the girl on Cielo's back.  
  
" ......" She looked at Sakura who was sleeping soundly, and Kero who was snoring loudly on Sakura's head. Meilin giggled slightly seeing such a sight.  
  
Syaoran faced her and then faced Sakura afraid she was laughing at her for a different purpose, but he found her there, sleeping safely, and then faced Meilin who had ceased from giggling and was now shaking her head, still smiling. She faced him finding him looking at her, her cheeks fading in blush.  
  
" Is anything wrong, Li-kun?" Asked Meilin gently.  
  
" No..." He said looking at her in disbelief and then faced the dragon.  
  
" Nothing's wrong." He said and then continued his pace to the 8th kingdoms castle. In the distance he could see Tomoyo and Eriol, Tomoyo was outside the castle gates waving a handkerchief frantically.  
  
" Sakura!" Shouted the feminine voice. Syaoran faced the girl who was now stirring from her name being called.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan?" She asked dazed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Kero still snoring loudly on her head. She saw Tomoyo's body jumping up and down in the distance.  
  
" Tomo-yo-chan?" Sakura asked as she hopped on the dragons head and gasped smiling. Syaoran looked away in a blush seeing her legs part and straddle the dragons head slightly. Her feet dangling as the wind kicked up the dress that she had worn for the special occasion.  
  
" TOMOYO-CHAN!" Shouted Sakura as she flipped off of Cielo's head in a front flip, catching Kero in her hands when she landed. Kero was still sleeping lazily as she began to run to Tomoyo.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan!" She shouted smiling. Syaoran couldn't stop looking at that smile, her happy face.. so bright and full of nothing but purity..... 'seductive..' purity.  
  
'I'm falling...' He thought looking at Sakura, then once she ran too far for him to see her face, he shook his head.  
  
' Baka, Xiao-lang.... you can't fall for her... not a half-breed like her.' He though facing her. Trying his best to be disgusted by her, but.... his heart... told him far different things from what his brain was trying to say.... so much different.  
  
As they walked through the entrance gates, Tomoyo happily chatting to Sakura about mindless things.  
  
Eriol walked to him, touching his shoulder.  
  
" Nice to see you again, Xiao-lang." Said Eriol smiling.  
  
Syaoran looked away without saying anything.  
  
" Where's Yelan-li?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" She hasn't come, she sent Yukito here to a day ago to say that she was going to late, he didn't tell me how long the mistress would take." He said and then faced Meilin, he walked to her kissing her forehead gently.  
  
" Greeting Meilin. I have news for you." Said Eriol.  
  
" Hai? What is it Hiiragizawa-kun?" Asked Meilin.  
  
" Your aunt wants you to go home as soon as possible. She says there business she wants you to deal with over there." Said Eriol gently, his eyes looking into hers with a gentle brothering look. Meilin swallowed slightly nodding.  
  
" I understand." She said and then was about to walk out.  
  
" Wait!"Shouted Lance taking her by the wrist.  
  
" I want to come with you-"  
  
" No thank you! I can go by myself!" Said Meilin fanning Lance off, as she walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Syaoran faced the two chasing after each other.  
  
Cielo faced Sakura looking at her, Sakura tore herself away from Tomoyo and looked at Cielo.  
  
" May I accompany Meilin? I'll be back as soon as she's safe back at home." Said Cielo calmly. Sakura looked at Cielo and nodded gently.  
  
" Go ahead Cielo, come home safely... and please." Sakura pulled Cielo's face down so she could whisper in her ear.  
  
" ~please take care of Meilin and Lance for me with all the care you would use for me..~" Sakura whispered.  
  
Cielo smiled looking at Sakura.  
  
" Will do, Mistress." She said and ran to Meilin who was walking off quickly. Catching up to them in a flash. Sakura smiled watching after them.  
  
" Are you sure Meilin will accept Cielo?" Asked Kero from her head.  
  
" I think she already has." Said Sakura smiling in the distance. She felt a tug on her shoulder.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" Sakura I have a lot to talk about to you! Now come with me so I can start!" Said Tomoyo dragging her away from the view of Cielo, as they made their way through the castle gates.  
  
~*~  
  
" So what have you been up to Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura looking at the girl smile to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled taking her hand and ran along the castle , into the big doors.  
  
" Eriol and I are engaged." Said Tomoyo blushingly into her ear once they turned a corner.  
  
Sakura blushed hard.  
  
" Really?!" She shouted in surprise.  
  
" But he's three years older than you.." Said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo pouted her lips and led Sakura to her room.  
  
" Li-kun is three years older than you and I don't see you complaining about his company." Tomoyo huffed.  
  
" ..Li and I... aren't anything close to anything. He's just my master, and someone I have to protect. The only reason he shows some type of emotion to me.. and partially respects me is because I carry the Clow cards.." Said Sakura.  
  
" Clow cards? Oh! Eriol-kun has told me countless stories about those cards. " Said Tomoyo smiling blushingly.  
  
" How does Hiiragizawa-kun know about the cards?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled to her friend as they walked up the stairs, climbing and climbing.  
  
" Didn't you know?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
" Know what?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
" Eriol-kun is an indirect part of the Li-clan." Said Tomoyo raising up an index finger to Sakura slightly.  
  
" ?? " Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused.  
  
" How does that work?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her cute friend.  
  
" Simple, Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed.. master of the Clow cards." Said Tomoyo smiling to Sakura, giggling as she saw her shocked face.  
  
" But.. then why does Li have to be engaged to Meilin to get to the 8th kingdom.. if Hiiragizawa-kun is already apart of the kingdom itself." Said Sakura confused.  
  
" And why does Meilin have to marry Li if she's his cousin and Eriol's just a reincarnation.. he has nothing to do with the family.. so why is it that the minute Li and Meilin are married... The 10nth kingdom is united with the 8th kingdom.  
  
Tomoyo smiled gently.  
  
" Because Sakura, it's a deal that Eriol and Meilin had, but Eriol doesn't like the deal anymore and talked with Yelan-Li weeks ago. Don't worry the kingdoms are neutral now, but, I'm not so sure that they'll become allies... not anymore." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sighed confused.  
  
" Tomoyo I don't understand." Sakura sighed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and guided her to the top floor and guided her into the last room on that floor, opening the door to the spacious room. Tomoyo let go of Sakura and ran to across the room to her closet. Sakura looked around the big room seeing it beautiful, a chimney installed near the windows, on the side.  
  
" This is beautiful.." Sakura awed. Tomoyo walked to her handing her a white dress, with pink ruffles.  
  
" Your going to wear this." She said. Sakura looked at the dress in wonder, fingering the soft fabric.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan... I can't take this it-s not-"  
  
" I made it for you." She said timidly. Sakura's eyes widened she saw Tomoyo walk to the closet and open the doors, beautiful dresses coming into view.  
  
" 50 oft these things are yours, I made them myself. Including the one I have on... Please Sakura-chan... don't reject my work-"  
  
Sakura looked at her tears falling from her eyes as she smiled.  
  
" Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said jumping on her friend trapping her in a hug, Tomoyo returned the tight embrace.  
  
" Now come on, lets get you cleaned up. I want to dress you up, my kawaii Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo as both girls giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran walked through the halls, looking at the garden in the distance, his dragon eyes darted back and forth looking through the mirrors and the fine tapestry.  
  
" See anything you like, Syaoran?" Asked Eriol smiling to him, his deep sapphire eyes gentle but alarmingly cool.  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked away.  
  
" It's a fancy prison." He spat looking around, then turned to look at the paintings near the walls.  
  
" Tomoyo likes it." Eriol shrugged. Then smiled.  
  
" And she doesn't think of it as a prison, Li." Said Eriol with a hint of coldness, but his voice faded back into his kind one. Li noticed the change and turned.  
  
" Your in love with her then." Said Syaoran smiling to his ancestor.  
  
" ? " Eriol looked at him his eye browns in a slight rise.  
  
" How did I know?" Li mirrored Eriol's thought. Eriol shrugged and nodded, still facing him.  
  
" I know how to cover my emotions quite well... even for that pure breed dragon nose of yours to smell, or those ears of yours to feel on my heart." Said Eriol. Li shrugged.  
  
" I don't need to go that far. I just need to look into your eyes and body language to see that you care for the wench." Said Li. Eriol's rage broke slightly, he swung his hand over, a gust of wind picking Li up and made him trip, his other hand swung over. An unknown force pushed Li down, and crushed his body to the floor, making him immobile.  
  
" Don't ever call Tomoyo a wench.." Said Eriol menacingly, calm.  
  
" Told you." Said Syaoran's voice that shown mockery.  
  
" You've fallen in love with a human." Said Li laughing. Eriol smiled suddenly.  
  
" At least I'm not falling for a half-breed." Said Eriol smiling to Li. Eriol saw Li's eyes then, they turned from a smile to a deep frown.  
  
" .....I'm not in love with anyone." Said Li looking at Eriol.  
  
" Especially not a sluts daughter." Said Li insultingly. Eriol paused, letting his hand drop.  
  
" You shouldn't judge your servant too harshly. You don't know her history, she's probably hurting behind that tough exterior-"  
  
" She's my servant, I tell what I want about her. I don't want to know nor wish to know her story." Said Li and then looked away.  
  
" She's a mix for a reason, why would she be hurting? She'd be ungrateful if she was, my mother makes sure to feed her and giver her the proper things." Said Li and then faced Eriol.  
  
" Has the thought ever occurred to you, that she might like you..more than her master?" Asked Eriol walking to Li putting a hand on your shoulder.  
  
" Have you put your mind into the thought that she might even want to be your friend?...or possibly more than a-"  
  
Li shoved his hand away and looked at Eriol threateningly.  
  
" I would never consider her as anything, only as my tool, my servant. Nothing more." Said Li looking at his ancestor.  
  
" I'm not like you." Said Li looking away and shivered. He clenched his fists.  
  
" You know how shameful it is to marry your servant? A human?" Asked Li looking to Eriol, Eriol said nothing and smiled to Li, his smile coming out gentle and true.  
  
" The heart is blind to all criticism..Li.. One day, you'll see that." Said Eriol and then smiled.  
  
" You'll regret those words when you fall for the half-breed. You'll see.." Said Eriol and then walked off, leaving Li standing there, fists clenched, and a white hot anger to match. He looked at Eriol his white teeth showing as his face twisted to an animalistic angry one, crunching up. Once he saw Eriol turn the corner, his clenched fists relaxed.  
  
' Hiiragizawa.... don't be a fool. My emotions are different, I may be attracted to Kinomoto, but that's probably because, even though she is part angel, and demon, she still has dragon blood in her. She's still an angel..' He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'As disgusted as I might feel... but the aura that an angel throws off is addicting.. like the nectar from a flower to a bee. All dragons and even demons are driven by a primal need to cover that sent.. that aura and mingle it with their own.' He thought a dark blush on her cheeks.  
  
' I'm attracted to Kinomoto, but that's all it is. Attracting and primal need.. nothing more. ' He thought and sighed and continued to walk. ' I would rather die a humiliating death and walk through the fires of hell barefoot before I fall in love with Kinomoto. It's degrading....no..' He thought as he thought of his ancestor, Eriol.  
  
' I will never fall for a lower class slut like you, Kinomoto.... never.' He promised himself.  
  
"..Kinomoto.." He grumbled, cursing himself for thinking how much he liked saying her name from his lips.  
  
'hmph... might as well find the wench.' He thought and looked around, sniffing the air looking for her scent.  
  
Sakura giggled going red from the embarrassment as she swirled around in the dress Tomoyo had given her.  
  
" Kawaii.." Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend her eyes sparkling. Sakura then blushed remembering their conversation in the bathroom.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
" Hai?"  
  
Sakura looked down blushing.  
  
" You said Hiiragizawa-sama... kissed you." Said Sakura blushing. Tomoyo blushed hard as well, her memory coming clear.  
  
" Hai, what about it?" Asked Tomoyo seeing Sakura sit down on the bed and began to play with a loose string on the side of the quilts weave.  
  
" Well....would you mind telling me how it felt?" Asked Sakura. Tomoyo's chest rose slightly from Sakura's question.  
  
" Me tell you? Oh, Sakura-chan...I wouldn't know how to explain it.." Said Tomoyo her blush dark, she then had an idea.  
  
" I know Sakura-chan! I have a perfect idea on how you could know." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Really?....b-but...oh no... your not going to ask Hiiragizawa-sama to come and-"  
  
Tomoyo giggled loudly.  
  
" Lie! " She laughed.  
  
" Of course not! We wouldn't do that in front of you or anybody!" Said Tomoyo smiling her blush hot, then when quiet suddenly.  
  
" Do you really want to know what it felt like?" Asked Tomoyo slyly.  
  
" Hai, Tomoyo-chan. I promise not to tell Hiiragizawa-sama that I know." Said Sakura blushing red.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and then advanced on Sakura.  
  
" Hai, then if you want to know, I'll show you...."  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran sniffed the air again, her smell was becoming stronger and sweeter as he came to the top floor of the giant castle. As he arrived, to the top, he looked around, the halls carrying pictured of Eriol and his servant Tomoyo. He grumbled slightly his eyes narrowed. ' I don't understand why Hiiragizawa is so in love with this female.' Syaoran thought and sighed.  
  
' She's just like all the others.. yet smaller..' He thought and then reached to where Sakura scent was the strongest. He stopped in front of the door.  
  
' I don't understand it at all.' He thought and then with a sigh opened the door.  
  
......!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?........  
  
Syaoran froze as he saw the sight before him.  
  
'...Tomoyo..and my Kinomoto..are...kissing!?' he thought and covered his mouth. A strange heat accumulation between his legs and on his cheeks as he saw both girls on the bed. Tomoyo's was on top, and between Sakura's legs. One of Tomoyo's hands was resting on Sakura's exposed hip, the dress had been sneaked up slightly, showing how perfect and smooth Sakura's legs really were.  
  
Syaoran felt the pressure between his legs go hurtfully tight as he watched both girls part from the intimate kiss. Sakura was panting slightly, Tomoyo's other hand was stroking Sakura's cheek, both their lips were swollen and pink. A drunk look on both of their faces as they turned to see who was interrupting them.  
  
Syaoran covered his mouth to keep from shouting too loud, the surprise had been too great, he took off running at high speed. Out of the castle and far into the forest through the far end of the village. He was panting when he got to a nearby lake. He sighed feeling his heart beat faster than he ever though possible.  
  
' What just happened!?' He thought frantically as he walked to the lake, and kneeled looking at himself, using the water from the lake as a mirror.  
  
He wiped away some blood that was trickling from his nose, then noticed something else.  
  
" SHIT!" He cursed loudly as he saw himself, blushing furiously. Usually, he could have hidden his tail, horn and wings very easily, but from that little display he saw at the castle.. he noticed that had thrown his control way off. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. He looked at his hands.  
  
' What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I shaking? SHAKING? ME!?' He thought looking at himself as if he was crazy.  
  
' Have I seriously gone mad?' he thought seeing his tail wave back and forth frantically.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
" Li-kun?" The voice asked.  
  
" AHHH!!! STAY AWAY!!!" He shouted turning around backing away, he had fallen into the river. Sakura had followed him with the same ease as he had ran.  
  
" Li-kun? " She asked worried as he got out of the river soaking wet.  
  
He said nothing and shook the water out of his hair, shaking it back and forth. He had cooled down a bit from the water, but still couldn't get his horn, wings or tail back in.  
  
" ...Y-You never told me you liked girls, Kinomoto." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura blushed hard.  
  
" I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS!" She thought suddenly.  
  
" Then why where you frenching one!?" He shouted in her face.  
  
" I-....why didn't you knock!" Sakura said blushing.  
  
" I didn't think it was necessary! Next time I'll be sure to!" He shouted blushing, the image of her and Tomoyo still fresh in his mind.  
  
After a silence Sakura started to talk again.  
  
" I..I was curious of how it felt to..to kiss someone like that.." She said blushing full blast. She looked up at him finding him look at her, droplets of water dangling from his spiky hair.  
  
" Tomoyo volunteered to show me-but before I could say,no... she was there...kissing me like that.." Said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked away, the water droplets flying off his hair. His blush appearing again, and then without thinking he spoke, not being able to bare the silence any longer.  
  
" You know..." He started, then looked at her, then looked up at the sky, trying not to look interested in that look she was giving him. She was so innocent.. and looked so beautiful, her lips still swollen.  
  
" Y-You know you could have just asked me... if you were so curious, I mean." Said Syaoran looking up at the sky as he spoke out the sentence with difficulty. His tail moving back and forth as he finally faced her.  
  
" Li-kun....I..." She blushed looking down.  
  
" I don't think I could have-"  
  
" Oh, so you can't ask me but you can ask Tomoyo easily, huh?" Said Syaoran lifting a questioning eyebrow, his blush lighter now, but his heart still hitting as his chest.  
  
' What am I saying!? Shut up Syaoran...before you do something stupid.' He thought scolding himself as his mouth continued to move.  
  
"Hmmm, or what about Meilin? You would let her give it a try wouldn't you!?" He shouted defensively.  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
" Wait a minute.. you think I'm.."  
  
She then began to laugh. Not being able to hold it back anymore, holding her stomach tightly as she let herself laugh at him. Syaoran felt a blush come back in bright shades as he looked at her.  
  
" WHAT!? I can ONLy think that when I walked in on you two doing that... and in that...that...that POSITION!" Syaoran shouted back at her, blushing furiously.  
  
" Syaoran-"  
  
" That's Li to you!"  
  
" All right, Li." She said holding in her laughter.  
  
" I like boys, I'm not into girl.. that way." Said Sakura honestly.  
  
" Hmph."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Hmph?..Hmph, what?" She asked.  
  
" I don't believe you."  
  
" What!? But I swear!"  
  
" Prove it!" Said Syaoran before he could stop himself.  
  
Sakura blinked. "Prove what?"  
  
" That you don't like girls 'that way'."  
  
" How?" Asked Sakura laughing, her innocents obvious. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to prove it to him.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Kiss me like Daidoujii did to you. Prove to me that you don't like girls,'that way.'" He said challenging her.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
" But I can't just-"  
  
" Fine, you CAN just kiss a girl like that, but not a boy? Fine." Said Syaoran and with that turned to walk off.  
  
Sakura's heart began to beat fast. 'NO! I CAN'T HAVE LI-SAMA THINK I'M LIKE THAT!? WHAT IF HE TELLS MISTRESS YELAN-LI!? HOOOEEE!!?'  
  
"Wait.." She said weakly.  
  
Syaoran stopped.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said wait." She said walking to him blushing.  
  
He smirked seeing her red face.  
  
" Oh c'mon it's not like we haven't kissed before." He said smiling slyly in triumph.' What am I smiling about? I shouldn't even be dong this! It's disgusting! It's degrading! It's....it's...not like me at all.'  
  
" I know but this is under different circumstances!" Sakura snapped, then sighed.  
  
" All right, this is how it goes." She sighed walking closer to him, her could smell the scent of her hair.  
  
" I've only done this once so you just follow my lead." She said looking up at him, He flinched slightly when he felt her arms snake around his neck and pulled him down to her face. Both their blushes dark, his tail moving around, his wings flapping in alarm... or was it excitement? He looked away when she got too close. ' Breathe you idiot!...' He thought trying to learning how to breathe.  
  
' My hearts beating so fast.' He thought.  
  
" ...Come on, close your eyes. You want me to prove this to you or not?" She said, her warm breath against his cheek. He felt himself blushing harder, he turned to her, then closed his eyes shut tightly. As if expecting a hit on the face.  
  
" Put your arms around my waist."  
  
He did as told.  
  
" Ok, here goes.." She said and pressed her lips to his gently,he stiffened suddenly. She then started to kiss him in little pecks, until he slowly began to respond. She felt his hands wrap around her fully as they kissed. She could feel his crazy heartbeat hitting against her chest.  
  
'What's..happening to me...?' She thought.  
  
After a few moment, Syaoran grew impatient, he wanted to taste her already! His hands stilled her face, his thumbs slowly finding her lower lip.  
  
" Open you mouth.." He said slowly, breathlessly.  
  
She felt confused. ' Why is he taking over?' She thought, but before she could think any further, the kiss deepened, drowning out anything else that might have passed through her mind.  
  
Shyly but ever so softly, their tongues met, his hold on her tightened suddenly, pushing her to him tightly, his tail binding her to him, molding her body to his. He bent his head lower, gaining betting access to her mouth, giving out a content sigh through his nose.  
  
When she tried to move away, he held her to him crushing her to him further, a displeased grunt escaping him. She gave a little groan into his mouth, that only made him hold her even tighter.  
  
" Sy-Syaoran-kun..."She gasped as he kissed her neck, letting her breathe. He paused seeing what little restraint he had, her scent drugging his senses.. and his hormones. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he kissed her shoulder. ' Whats happening? Where'd my restraint go?' He thought as he left a trail of kisses back to her lips again.  
  
' Damn it... I can't...push away..' He thought holding her, kissing her again and again.  
  
She broke away.  
  
" Enough proof?" She asked gasping for air.  
  
They held one another, looking into each others eyes for a brief moment. He leaned over skimming his lips down her neck and gave out a shuttered sigh into her shoulder, she shivered from the warmth of his breath.  
  
" Enough." He amended pushing her away, he then moved away, both flushed.  
  
" I believe now.." He sighed.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I would have liked it...if I was your first real kiss.." Said Syaoran looking cross.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" You're the first and only male to have gone so far as to kiss me that deep.. I don't think even Tomoyo can groan that much." Sakura murmured. She hugged herself, still feeling the imprint of his body.  
  
" Or hold me that tight."  
  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" Li asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Lie, Daijobu." Sakura reassured and with that she turned and walked toward the castle, but before she could take a step forward a hand grasped hers.  
  
" I'll have you know one thing." Said Syaoran his voice suddenly stern.  
  
" H-Hai?"  
  
" Nobody can kiss you like that, or in any way if not for me...ONLY." He said blushing, not looking at her as he spoke. The faced her finding her green eyes looking into his chestnut brown ones.  
  
" Quench your curiosity with me......O-Onegai.." He said making her blush and then she released herself from and then leaned up kissing him in a little peck on his neck, twice on his Adams apple. Syaoran shivered not being able to hold back.  
  
" All right.." She whispered, and then she was gone.  
  
Syaoran walked on leaning against a tree, touching his lips.  
  
" Kinomoto." He whispered and then smiled.  
  
" Maybe I should thank my mother for being late.." He said in a quirky grin to himself.  
  
He then looked at his tail and wings and sighed.  
  
' What's gotten into me? Did I...Did I enjoy what she did to me?'  
  
He let another smile brake his frown from his own thoughts.  
  
' She's just a servant girl... a mix.. she's far too young.' He reminded himself in a vain attempt to ignore the sensation of her lips on his, her sweet taste still in his mouth. He then felt himself chuckle.  
  
" I might be walking through that burning lake of fire sooner than I thought."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well I made it long to catch up for my days missed. , I hope your not all too mad at me. Gomen-nasai. Really! I'll try to update faster next time! LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Ja ne~^^  
  
U-chan(;///;) 


	15. Hurt, A Strong Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Hurt, a strong emotion..  
  
A/N: *walks in and takes in a breath*  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HAVING THE PATIENCE TO PUT UP WITH ME AND MY SLOWNESS!!!   
  
*breathes a little, and smiles* Thank a lot, there was a alot of reviews by the way, so i'd like to heavily thank; IcyChick, cherry blossoms, Lavenda, xxwhitepheonixx  
  
Kikaikai!*huggles* hehe^^ erm-*cough* moving on, lol. Crystal jade2, tomoyo-chan, heheangel kisses, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, Cherrysakura5, Keala-chic, glitch04, Kawaii CherryWolf, myREEN n' RAAYneer, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Watery, kmpnay, Jennifer1swtluv, LiLAzNStar, Cute lil JJ, Sapphire Melody and  
  
nightglider-star! Thank you all so much for putting up and waiting, and welp, heres the story!  
  
  
  
************  
  
' What was I thinking.. doing stuff like that..' Syaoran thought in a sigh as he looked up at his ceiling. A sigh escaping his lips, he looked up at the ceiling from his room. ' That kiss... how strange for me to feel something...attraction? For just only mixed being. ' Thought Syaoran gruffly and turned over, now on his side, looking at the other side of his bed.  
  
' Theres many mixed beings out there....why am I so fixed with this one? Could it be that I seriously am emotionally attracted to the wench?' He thought in alarm, his eyes glistened slightly as he watched the other side of the bed. He groaned out..for some strange reason.. he wanted her to fill that empty spot next to him.  
  
He stood up quickly, the dark blush on his cheeks to hot to conceal. ' This isn't fair... I can't like her! She's a servant! S-E-R-V-A-N-T! A SERVANT! ' He thought getting out of beg, only in his boxers. He sighed leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. ' I'm 16 years old... she's 13...there has to be something wrong! I'm no demon to be so indifferent..' He thought in a sigh looking at his hands.  
  
' I actually kissed the half-breed.....' He thought his hand covering his lips, his horn showing as his messy hair over his face slightly, the gloomy blue hue of the morning still around the town, his eyes scanned the town. He had chosen the highest room there was in the castle. He wanted to keep a close watch if anything were to happen to the town he would be there to see who was attacking. This was an allied kingdom with his mothers kingdom. He felt a cool substance touch his neck, he blinked and reached to it, then traced his fingers around it. ' what?' He thought looking down trying to see. He couldn't see a thing, only the tip[ of was looked like a metal tail from the ornament on his neck.   
  
' What am I wearing? I don't remember putting this-...on..' He thought as he walked to the mirror that was close by, his feet bare and very warm in contrast to the hard, cold stone floor.  
  
He stepped in front of it seeing his own toned muscles and then caught a glimpse of a little black dragon, he looked at it closely seeing it and remembered.  
  
' Kinomoto..' He thought.  
  
' Yes... thats right, Kinomoto gave me this as a gift..' He thought and then traced the ornament almost lovingly. ' I put this on?...I don't remember..' He thought dazed. Then he laughed suddenly.  
  
' How strange.. can I possibly be falling for this wench... hard enough to not even take a second thought to wear the gifts she offers?' He thought and then released the ornament, letting the warmed steel touch his chest.   
  
' I must stop this foolishness.' He thought in a vain attempt to control his heart flutter. ' I must not let a simple female claim my heart...I'm only a teenager. I'll live on.' He thought and then sighed. ' My main priority now is the cards... and those mystery items I have to collect. Mother was talking about them ...hmm, I wonder when I'll be able to get those? I wonder what that other rule is... she never did tell me.' He thought and sighed, his thoughts going to Sakura again.  
  
' I feel so childish... like a dragon-ling going in heat... ugh.' He thought in disgust as he dressed in his clothing.  
  
' My main objective is to get the cards... no side business... and, anyway.' He thought a blush on his cheeks. ' Kinomoto is a mix... I, as prince of the Li-clan. Have to choose a wife of pure dragon blood as my mate for life..... automatically...Kinomoto can't be my mate. I can't marry her.' He thought then paused, he hit his head. Kicking himself mentally.  
  
' IDIOT! Why should I care if I can or can't!' He thought angrily as he took his sword and then walked out of his room.  
  
' I need to focus... Kinomoto will only throw me off...' He thought willing his frown to return.  
  
' What happened between me and Kinomoto yesterday shows no significance... nothing at all...' He thought as he continued walking through the halls.  
  
' I don't care... she doesn't matter to me..' he thought crossly trying to believe his own thoughts. He then came to a halt and looked out an open window, the forest beyond the town looked magnificent, dangerous and beautiful.. ready for heavy training.  
  
' But..if what I'm thinking is true.. why would I keep on thinking so heavily about her?' He thought and then sighed shaking the blush out of his cheeks.  
  
' What an Idiot I am..' He thought looking out. He sighed and then touched the necklace once more.  
  
" I have to hurt her.." He said in a low voice his fists shaking.  
  
" If I fall in love with Kinomoto my mother is sure to kill her." Syaoran said in a low steady voice.  
  
" I have to..." He said again and then walked out passed the halls, her scent invaded his nostrils, holding himself back from going in it's sweet direction he went to train, jumping out of the window and letting his wings spread.  
  
" Damn it.." He cursed as he flew out of the castle and looked around, shaking his blush out.  
  
' I can't believe I'm attracted to a MIX!' He thought as he flew out, giving out a sigh as he flew toward the forest.  
  
Sakura woke up, her aching body barely able to move from her training session with her use of magic and power.   
  
' Li's wasn't acting like himself at all...' She thought and looked away.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
" I'll have you know one thing." Said Syaoran his voice suddenly stern.  
  
" H-Hai?"   
  
" Nobody can kiss you like that, or in any way if not for me...ONLY." He said blushing, not looking at her as he spoke. The faced her finding her green eyes looking into his chestnut brown ones.  
  
" Quench your curiosity with me......O-Onegai.." He said making her blush and then she released herself from and then leaned up kissing him in a little peck on his neck, twice on his Adams apple. Syaoran shivered not being able to hold back.  
  
" All right.." She whispered, and then she was gone.  
  
**~End Flashback~**  
  
Sakura looked up form her spot on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
" ... What would you say if you saw me now Mistress Yelan-li?" Sakura asked then a tear fell out.  
  
Her thoughts traced of what Yelan would say.  
  
" ....She would call me a whore..." She said in a sigh and then forced herself up and looks at the wooden watch by her bed.  
  
" 5:00..." She spoke out and then sighed, then looked around, her long hair falling over her face, glowing gently to the dim light of the suns' rays, peeking over the horizon and into her window. She became aware of the mornings breeze, touching her skin. Caressing her face and cheeks, bringing goose bumps to her peach curves as she stood there, sitting in her fancy bed in silence.  
  
' Am I in love with you?' She questioned the image of Li in her mind. The got up from the bed moving her covers and swinging her legs over. Her bare feet meeting the cold stone floor. She reached for her rob and towel as she sleepily walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then as she undressed a thought struck her.  
  
' Maybe I should go to that spring, Tomoyo was speaking of...' She thought and put on her robe again, taking some spare clothes her soap and shampoo, and put it all in a cloth bad, and walked off to the hot springs.  
  
As her feet hit the floor, her green eyes looked in front of her, passing the windows, she turned her head and looked out on it, the forest beyond the town that they had traveled in. She sighed seeing Syaoran flying in the skies, her movements stilled as she say him flying. He was in his dragon form and was fighting with another person. She couldn't make out the dot flying attacking him as Syaoran did as well, but Sakura was certain that dot was Eriol. As her eyes trailed away from the two fighting males she noticed the many windows of the castle, she then noticed something moving on the tallest tower. It was a girl with long hair, tall and slim. Sakura felt herself smile, yes, indeed, it was Eriol. For Tomoyo was standing there watching them fight their duel.  
  
Sakura stuck out her head through the windows and shouted out- "O-HA-YO~!"  
  
The long haired beauty from the balcony turned her head in the direction to Sakura's voice and then saw her. Her smile was wide and lovely, she bent over and waved happily to Sakura.  
  
" What are you going to do!!?" Tomoyo asked as loud as she could.  
  
" I'm going to the hot springs!!" Sakura shouted back to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
" OH! I'll come with you, Sakura-chan!!!" She shouted and with that disappeared into the door she was in front of.   
  
Sakura vaguely heard little footsteps, her guard was down completely, suddenly , Sakura was pounced on by her childhood friend.  
  
" Shall we go to the hot springs?" She asked.  
  
Sakura nodded happily as they went off chatting happily.  
  
Syaoran blocked another one of Eriol's hard hits, his wing moving back and forth keeping balance in the air as he watched Eriol. He could smell the sweet on his descendants brow.  
  
" Admit it, you fancy the Half Breed." Eriol stated easily, smiling handsomely.  
  
Syaorans dragon form snarled and bared it's teeth to Eriol.  
  
" Fool! How can I fancy such a disgusting mistake!" Shouted Syaoran's hard abnormally low voice, morphed somehow, he was still controlling his anger as a dragon. One thing about Dragons was there temper, they were angered easily, too easily, and somehow, Eriol managed to hit all of those little things that triggered Syaorans anger even more. Li lunged to Eriol, but Eriol moved away with ease.  
  
" You haven't trained for many days, your rusty. You need to get stronger-"  
  
" I know that!" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
" And you need to stop this ridiculous infatuation with that human! It's degrading! You subjecting yourself to more and more criticism-"  
  
Eriols brow furrowed in anger as he floated above, in mid air.  
  
" You don't understand." Said Eriol.  
  
" Whats not to understand, like it or not, you are a dragon! DRAGON, and an indirect part of the Li-clan." Said Syaoran almost shouting out to the top of his lungs.  
  
Eriol stayed quiet for a moment and just looked at Li. Then he smiled.  
  
" Your the bigger fool than me."   
  
Syaorans eyes widened, his pupils getting smaller.  
  
" Your falling for her and you don't even notice it." Eriol said in a serious voice.  
  
Syaoran growled.  
  
" I DON'T LOVE THAT DAMMED MIX!!!" Syaoran shouted lunging for roaring out angrily.  
  
Sakura perked up slightly hearing something odd, a roar from behind, picking at her senses, her ears catching the shouts.  
  
" Anything the matter, Sakura-chan?" Asked Tomoyo worried.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" Nothing Tomoyo-chan. Nothing." She said cheerily and then tapped her shoulder.  
  
" Come on, we're almost to the hot springs!" Shouted Sakura happily and then they ran off happily.  
  
Both giggling girls began to run toward the hot springs.  
  
As they got there they began to undress shamelessly, giggling like little girls as they happily dived into the pool and began to play in the water. Happy as children were at their age. As the time stretched by, they lay there in the middle of the hot springs, they had washed and bathed, and now they just let themselves enjoy the luxury of the warm water cover them, relax their senses.  
  
" Sakura-chan?" Asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
" Hai Tomoyo?"   
  
" Do you love Li, still?" She asked.  
  
Sakura blushed and made herself face Tomoyo, she then looked away her blush growing darker.  
  
" Do you love Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded gently smiling.  
  
" With all my heart, Sakura-chan." she sighed.  
  
Sakura nodded and then looked to Tomoyo.  
  
" I love Li...I love my master as a servant should not love their master." She sighed and looked back at Tomoyo.  
  
" ..Tomoyo-chan...I-I envy you..." Sakura said and smiled a little.  
  
" Why is that Sakura-chan?"   
  
" Because... Eriol loves you too... My master hates me.." Sakura sighed.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
" He kissed you, that must mean something." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" It means that I'm his servant and he can do whatever he wants to me... because I'm his property..." She stated bluntly.  
  
Tomoyo flinched.  
  
" Sakura-chan.."   
  
" It's true.. you know the Li-clan's rules..." Sakura said as she looked up at the sky, steam coming out from the water making it look vague but beautiful.  
  
" Li-sama can't love me... he doesn't love me.. he never will..." Said Sakura her voice sad. Tomoyo gasped a little.  
  
" S-sakura..."   
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and smiled dipping her head in the spring water, then popping out of it.  
  
" Don't think about it Tomoyo-chan. I know my fate, and it isn't with Li. He will continue to grow and he WILL marry another dragon..a beautiful..full breed dragon." Said Sakura smiling sadly and then shook her head stepping out of the water.  
  
" Sakura?"   
  
" Yes Tomoyo?"   
  
" Fate..isn't a solid thing, your fate can't be avoided..but It can be changed Sakura." Tomoyo said gently getting going to fetch a towel, her body naked and bare, steam coming out from her long smooth legs and arms as she dried herself. Sakura said nothing proceeded to go and change.  
  
" He does love you." Said Tomoyo suddenly, making Sakura turn.  
  
"?"  
  
" He just doesn't know it yet.." Said Tomoyo smiling and then faced Sakura when she finished dressing.  
  
" He wont find that out for a long time." Said Tomoyo seeing Sakura's blank gaze.  
  
" How are you so sure that he does?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the trees around her.  
  
" Look at him, it's written all over his face, his eyes... The way he looks at you, the way he denies being attracted to you.. everything he does." She said and smiled.  
  
" Everything." She said.  
  
Sakura looked down blushing. Then suddenly a strange feeling pricked at the side of her mind, to the....left?  
  
Sakura looked around almost in panic.  
  
" Whats the matter Sakura-chan?" She asked.  
  
Sakura looked around.  
  
" I feel something...." Said Sakura and pulled the shirt over her head.  
  
" I think it's...."   
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" It's a Clow Card!" She shouted looking around frantically, and then she spotted something. It was a little fox with a white coat, it's black eyes looking into Sakura's eyes as it watched her. Sakura ran out putting on her shirt and shorts, then her slippers running after it with speed as it dashed away.  
  
"!?" It's fast, she thought as she kept up with it, the years of training giving her an advantage over it as she dodged trees and moved over rocks.  
  
"Get back here!" She shouted chasing after it.  
  
It suddenly came to foreign ground, running into a village with very little people, it continued to run trying to catch the Clow Card. The suddenly heard a child call out a name looking for her pet. SHe noticed the Clow Card stop and look around then ran in the direction of the child. Sakura froze.  
  
She looked and saw the white little fox jump into the little girls arms.  
  
" Dash I thought you got lost again!" The little girl laughed and hugged it gently. She was about 6 years old at best.   
  
' Dash..Thats right it is the Dash card!......' Sakura thought and then concealed her wand.  
  
' I'll come and capture it by nightfall....' She thought but then stopped when she saw tears in the girls eyes.  
  
"?" 'Why is she crying'  
  
" Your my only family Dash...I'd hate it ever so much if you left.." She said in a sigh and hugged the animal closer.   
  
'Her only Family?' Sakura thought numbly, her heart beat painfully. 'No....' She thought as she made her way out the village, the image of the dark short haired girl crying into the animal embedded into her mind.  
  
" I can't....." She said her voice going weak.  
  
' I'll capture it some other time....I can't capture it now.... not now while the child's so young...' She thought and continued to walk through the woods, the breeze touching her slim form. Her mind deep in thought as she kept going.   
  
'It seems to me that the Dash is the only thing protecting that child....' She thought as she continued walking past. Suddenly she heard the child screams.  
  
" huh?"  
  
" Ah!! No Stop! Please!? PLEASE!?" Shouted the little girl. She turned her head to see a fully formed dragon in the distance.  
  
' Li...' She thought and then began to run toward them seeing the dragon roar and run after the Dash.  
  
" No! Master Li stop!" She shouted. The dragon paused slightly seeing it run off, Li ignored her and continued to run toward the Dash.  
  
" Come Wench!" He shouted after a few seconds. Sakura stopped in shock. ' Wench?' Her mind echoed.  
  
Li paused and looked to her as he transformed to his human form, his tail out and his wings showing, his horn glowing.  
  
" I SAID COME HERE WNECH!" He shouted. Sakura snapped out of it and followed him, side by side.  
  
" Go around to the other way, be ready to capture it." He said.  
  
" But Master-"  
  
" Do as I say! We'll talk about your disobedience later. NOW GO!" He said quickly. She nodded and rushed off as Li attacked it with his lightning spells.  
  
Sakura stopped a few feet away from it. The image in her head stilled as she watched it run to her unknowingly.   
  
' That girl..'  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
Sakura quickly summoned her wand and watched it come closer to it. Hesitantly she raised her wand, she could hear her heart beat in her ears.  
  
  
  
" capture it..." she vaguely heard, the saw it running to her in slow motion.  
  
" Capture it..." She heard again and then looked to Li.  
  
" CAPTURE IT!!" He ordered. With that Sakura looked to the Dash and swung her baton to it, hitting it lightly on the head.  
  
" Clow card..." She whispered.  
  
" Return of your powers Confined!!" She shouted the last verse, tears falling from her eyes as it turned to white air, flowing in front of her tacking the shape of a Clow card. Once it was a solid card, she reached to it, but it suddenly took a different direction and flew to Syaoran. He took the card with a grin and faced her, his grin fading into an angry scowl.  
  
" What were you thinking!?" He shouted walking to her taking her by the elbow.  
  
" Don't you think these cards need to be captured!?" He shouted in her face as he pushed the card in her face.  
  
" I- Li-sama I just thought-"  
  
" You belong to the Li-clan. You have to understand that! Your not your own person to decide what you want. Your my servant and I don't have you standing here to think! You follow my directions! UNDERSTAND!" He shouted to her face his grip tightening on her elbow.  
  
She looked at him shocked.  
  
" Li...what happened to you?" She asked looking into his dragon eyes, his features turned angrier if possible.   
  
Li shoved her aside with a snarl and kept walking straight toward the castle. Sakura looked passed him, panic rising in her chest.  
  
" Li what happened? You were so gentle and different with me yesterday! What happened?" She asked looking at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Li stopped and looked to her his face serious.  
  
" I can be however I like with you. Your mine, my servant my wench...my whore. You belong to me, therefor I can do anything to you, Kinomoto." He said and looked to see her stop breathing for a while.   
  
" Y-you can't mean that-"  
  
" Oh but I do." He said and looked away.  
  
" Your a mix Kinomoto. A half-breed." He said and looked up to the skies.  
  
" Your nothing to anyone in this world... " He said facing her, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
" So..that kiss meant nothing to you?" She asked shakily.  
  
" What kiss?" He mocked.  
  
She looked down tears falling from her face as she held her wand tightly against her chest.  
  
" I thought you were strong. I thought that your emotions wouldn't get in the way of you objective." He said and circled her. " I was mistaken... I thought too highly of you." He spat.  
  
" Your nothing but the daughter of a slut." He said. She turned to him her eyes wide.  
  
" My mother was not a slut!" She shouted looking at him, her face weak.  
  
" She was a slut, and so are you. Wench.." He said cooly. She backed away from him mortified of his words.  
  
" .....Li..." She spoke and then looked down holding her necklace.  
  
' So thats what you really think.... thats what you thought of when you kissed me? A slut?' She though and looked to him., tears falling. She said nothing and moved away lightly, then began to walk away.  
  
" Where are you going?" He asked loudly, demanding an answer. She said nothing and felt tears come out uncontrollably out of her eyes. Her sobs sounded in his ears.  
  
" WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" He shouted. She turned to him.  
  
" AWAY FROM YOU!!" She shouted to him loudly. Syaoran froze. Seeing her run off, thunder began to clash slightly as he saw her flying up.  
  
' That day was one I'll never ever see again...' she thought and flew up high disappearing into the clouds. Leaving Syaoran standing there shouting after her.  
  
Sakura stood there above the clouds, crying out tears of humiliation and pain. Holding her necklace close as she did.  
  
' It's not fair..' She thought as she cried out. She covered her mouth with her hands, muffling her sobbing slightly.  
  
' My mother was never a slut.. she wasn't I know she wasn't. How could she be.. she can't be... she can't...' She thought her tears coming out faster as she thought of this. ' My mother loved me... she cared for me so much... I ....I remember her love for me...' She thought her sobs calming down. She drifted down and suddenly came with something soft and warm.   
  
' A cloud?' She thought and looked at it. It was like a pillow make of marshmellows.So soft...  
  
She snuggled into it and looked around, seeing nothing but blue and many clouds. She tilted her head and noticed rain, thunder clashing that vibrated her little body.  
  
".....Rain......" She said weakly, her eyes slightly closed.  
  
" .....that girl....." She said and sighed, her eyes drifted shut, falling asleep in the security of the cloud hovering above the earth.  
  
************  
  
Cielo pocked her head outside the window of Sakura's bedroom.  
  
" Where is she?" Cielo said out loud in worry.  
  
" I don't know, last I knew Tomoyo said that she was running after a card when she left the hot springs..." Said Kero and sighed.  
  
" I can't find her scent..." Cielo said in worry.  
  
Tomoyo pushed herself up from Sakura's bed.  
  
" Do you think she ran away?" Asked Tomoyo worried.  
  
Kero shook his head.  
  
" She wouldn't run away. Not without us.." Said Cielo intently as she looked out the window again.  
  
Tomoyo looked down in a sigh.  
  
" I'm worried for her..." Tomoyo said sadly looking up at the skies outside of the window.  
  
" I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Tomoyo said gently. Kero turned to Tomoyo and shook his head.  
  
" I don't think so, Sakura knows how to take care of herself. I mean she trained for so many years, it would be ridiculous if she didn't know how to protect herself by this time." Kero spoke out smiling.  
  
" Ying-Fa....." Cielo sighed and looked down.  
  
" I hope she's all right..." Said Kero looking out on the clouds.  
  
Cielo growled slightly.  
  
" I'm going to go search for her." Said Cielo.  
  
" I'll go with you." Said Kero. Tomoyo made a motion to get up.  
  
" Can I-"  
  
" No you may not. Sakura would kill us if she knew we brought you along. Your her only human friend." Cielo said scoldingly. Tomoyo frowned slightly.  
  
" All right then..." Said Tomoyo in a sad face as she went back to sit on the bed.  
  
" Please... Bring her back safe..." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Cielo nodded.  
  
" Thats a promise, Tomoyo-chan." Cielo said and then pounced out of the castle window, extending her winds and flying up. Feeling the cold rain touch her Dragon like features.  
  
Cielo sniffed the air, trying to find her master's scent.  
  
" Sakura... where are you.." She murmured as she flew up higher.  
  
Kero looked around and skimmed the area, then he felt something. A small amount of energy being picked off from the skies.  
  
" .....?......" Kero looked up.  
  
" ...Cielo..."  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Fly higher.." Kero said. With a grunt the dragon flew higher flying above the clouds. The rain seemed to disappear above the clouds, and there in the far distance lay Sakura, sleeping peacefully.  
  
" Master!" Cielo shouted flying to her at full speed making Kero fall back.  
  
Sakura woke up pushing herself up from the cloud.  
  
" H-huh?" Sakura asked looking at Cielo.  
  
" Master!" Said Cielo rubbing her wet snout with Sakura's cheek.  
  
" Cielo..." Said Sakura hugging the cold dragon.  
  
" Cielo your freezing.. whats the matter? Why are you so cold?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Look down master. You'll see that it's raining." Said Cielo smiling.  
  
Sakura looked down seeing a great storm.  
  
" O-oh dear..." She sad in worry. Her eyes traced around seeing everything move around violently.  
  
" ........"   
  
Cielo noticed Sakura's expression turn vague, she didn't know what was going through her mind at that precise moment. Which worried her greatly because she could always tell what was happening to her master.  
  
" Are you all right Sakura?" Asked Cielo gingerly.  
  
Sakura's face turned to Cielo slightly.  
  
" No..." She said and smiled to Kero and Cielo.  
  
" I.... I don't know anymore.. what I want.. I use to think it was getting the clow cards and trying to be happy... but.... " Sakura looked down as she took out her cards.  
  
" I have so little..." She sighed.  
  
Kero glowed slightly making the cards float, they danced around her.  
  
" The cards care about you..." Said Kero smiling and looked to Sakura.  
  
" We all love you Sakura. Me, Cielo, and Tomoyo." Kero spoke.  
  
Sakura's eyes shined as she reached and hugged Kero close to her.  
  
" Arigato Kero-chan." She said smiling.  
  
" Arigato.."   
  
*CLASHHHH!!!*  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, looking back and forth worriedly.  
  
" what was-....." Sakura felt something odd, something strange.. similar to the feeling when she had sensed the Dash. She looked down and spotted it. A beast roaring, it's whole body seeming to glow.  
  
" The Thunder card..." Said Kero looking at it.  
  
" T-thunder card? " Asked Sakura leaning over and looked at it.  
  
" SO thats a Clow card?" Asked Sakura, she then quickly summoned her wand.  
  
" All right..." Said Sakura smiling to Kero and Cielo.  
  
" Lets go capture it!" Said Sakura and jumped off of the cloud.  
  
" I'll go alert Master Li about this." Said Cielo and then flew off. Sakura jumped off falling through the clouds looking at the Thunder card, eyeing it closely.  
  
Sakura flew back slightly, then suddenly, a thunderbolt hit her right wing.   
  
" AH!" She shouted out in extreme pain. ' What was that?" She thought looking back and forth frantically. Then she caught the thunder card glaring at her.  
  
" ........" She froze holding her injured wing as she tried to stay in the air. Then gripping her wand she raised it.  
  
" Thunder Card! Return to you- AHHH!!!" A thunderbolt hit her whole body, she made an attempt to fly away from it, but everywhere she went the thunder zapped her.  
  
" Sakura!" Shouted Kero zooming to her but couldn't do anything to help. The thunder went and hit her multiple times as she hit the ground, her face dirty and blood slowly making it's way out of her mouth.  
  
" Sakura... " Kero said worriedly. He growled and put himself in front of the great beast. The thunder looked at Kero for a moment, and raised it clawed hand and was about to slap him away.  
  
Cielo came in and rammed her dragon body into the Thunder. It fell back hitting the floor, it got up roaring to Cielo.  
  
" It's the thunder Card all right." Said Syaoran as he spotted Sakura laying on the floor, her white wings now stained and fractured.  
  
" Ki--nomoto..." He said and leaned down to her.  
  
" Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked worriedly, his voice softening as he saw her closed eyes, He shook her trying to wake her up.  
  
" Come on, wake up. Capture this card." He ordered gently as he saw Cielo fight with the Thunder.  
  
" How dare you hurt the mistress of the cards. She's only trying to help you. To protect you." Said Cielo. It said nothing and snarled, then lunged and attacked, pouncing on Cielo.  
  
"Argh!" Cielo turned over and hit it's face with her tail as she turned. " Idiot!" Cielo shouted out angrily and tackled it down, she felt it's teeth sink into her neck. She let out a shout of pain.  
  
They both struggled, their power evenly matched, it shoved her away her blood falling from it's white jaw.  
  
" You don't understand..." It spoke out looking at Cielo breathe out heavily.  
  
" She's just like the other people.. she'll take us in, then lock us away like our former master.. she'll make us obey. Make us do what she wants, she'll treat us like objects-"  
  
" ENOUGH!" Shouted Cielo growling.  
  
The thunder froze slightly.   
  
" You know nothing about her!" SHouted Cielo angrily.  
  
" Who are you to say?" It asked.  
  
" I'm her guardian. I protect her from things like you. The Clow cards that she's acquired haven't been complaining. They like her as a master. She doesn't lock them away. She keeps them with her, always." Cielo spat. The thunder froze.  
  
" She'll betray you-"  
  
" SHE WONT!" Cielo snapped thick blood falling from her jaw.  
  
The thunder looked at Cielo. He noticed her breathing, hard.  
  
" I hit a vital point on your body. You'll die soon.. will she care? Will she cry for you when you do? she only sees you as her pet, nothing more." Said the thunder.  
  
Cielo charged to him.  
  
" She's more than what you think! She has a heart!" Shouted Cielo attacking the Thunder with her teeth, clawing it as they fought with anger, hungry for blood.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened weakly seeing Cielo fight with the Thunder. She noticed blood on the white dragon.  
  
Syaoran shook her making her eyes open wider, slightly.  
  
" Come on.." Said Syaoran making her stand. Cielo fell back weakly, a pained howl escaping her mouth.  
  
" C-cielo..." Sakura murmured weakly seeing the Thunder take another chomp into Cielo, this time her chest.  
  
" No!! Cielo!!" Shouted Sakura getting up, forcing herself up. She too out her Windy card.  
  
" Windy card! I order you to trap the thunder!" Shouted Sakura hitting onto the card, just then a young woman came out, floating, she then went over and held back the thunder from doing anymore harm to Cielo.  
  
" Cielo..." Said Sakura weakly, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
" Cielo.." She repeated seeing Cielo's eyes open slightly.   
  
" Oh my gosh.. Cielo!" Said Sakura hugging the hurt dragon, her tears falling onto her protector, Kero hovering at her side.  
  
" Master....-Mistress..." Said Cielo smiling to her slightly as she began to glow.  
  
" Cielo?" Asked Sakura, she closed her eyes, tears falling out. Sakura turned to the Windy who was still holding back the Thunder.  
  
" Thunder Card!" Shouted Sakura aiming her baton.  
  
" Return to your powers CONFINED!" She shouted, finally capturing it. The thunder card let out a mighty roar as it was captured, forming the shape of a card. When it finally flew to her, she put it away and fell to the floor, then crawled to Cielo. Her glowing form still taking place, she stood on her knees watching Cielo slowly take the shape of a human woman. Sakura forced herself up and then picked up the girl.  
  
" Sakura, here.. let me help you." Said Syaoran taking Cielo in his arms. She allowed it, walking on, feeling dizzy. They made their way back to the castle. Syaoran took Cielo to Sakura's room where Tomoyo lay waiting, gasping in worry as she began to take care of Cielo.  
  
" I expect an explanation after this." Said Tomoyo and with that began to clean up the mysterious girl that had appeared.   
  
Sakura nodded and walked to the door frame then opened it.  
  
" Will she be ok, Kero?" Sakura asked worriedly seeing the ball of fluff give a weak nod.  
  
" Yeah, she'll be fine... just give her time." Said Kero and sighed. ' But what made her turn human?' He thought as Syaoran walked to Sakura.  
  
" Thank you, Master Li. You helped me a lot today." Said Sakura looking up to him. " I couldn't have caught the Thunder Card without you." She said and then looked up to him with a serious face, she found his eyes looking into hers, he felt himself lean in slightly.  
  
  
  
" ....... "   
  
Sakura moved her head slightly, making him miss her lips. " You can get out now." She said backing away showing him the door before his lips touched her cheek.  
  
"...? Huh?"   
  
" .........."  
  
" Please leave." She said, then bowed.  
  
" Good night, Master Li." She said firmly.  
  
' Oh.. I understand now..' he thought and then turned to her.   
  
' My rejection hurt her.. and now, she's pushing me away...' He thought and then without a word left the room.  
  
" Have a nice rest Kinomoto."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
************  
  
A/N: O,O Goodness! So many reviews! I'd like to thank;  
  
All of you seriously, I never knew there was so many people who like my fanfic, I'm honored. I'll do my best to try and update faster but theres been a lot of stuff going on and I'm really sorry for all the delay, and that writers block I had didn't held either- ^^'  
  
But it's gone now So I'll start to write like I use to, he he, I hope I haven't lost anyone just yet.   
  
I hope I see you all again in the next chapter! Thanx again for the reviews! I enjoyed every bit of them, it was a great and really nice!   
  
( ' , ' ) !!Happy New Years People!! ( ' , ' ) 


	16. Still Angry

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Still Angry  
  
A/N:Thanks to; Kary, AnimeObesessionFantasy,Kikakai, nosie, Anonymous, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, Icychick, Kuroi-Youma, WezL, HyEcHan, xXWhItEPhOeNiXx, cherrysakura5, and Kelly who reviewed for this chapter. I'd like to than Meinien as well, *bows* I'm very sorry if I confused you or made errors in my writing. I know I need a proof reader, actually I use to have one but I don't want to bother her with it right now, Gomen-nasai. I'll read my stories over with more care this time. I still liked your review though! ^,^ Arigato.  
  
All of you who reviewed hold my special thanks, I know that it's not always that easy and too much work sometimes to review, and I appreciate all the feedback I get. It really tells me a lot about how much this story is actually coming to being worth something to not only myself as the creator but all of you as well, who read the story. I hope it continues and I continue to see all those lovely screen names throughout my chapters.   
  
OH! Now that we're on the chapter subject, I want to assure everyone that I always finish my stories, I have many that are unfinished but I have a thought to finish them, their precious to me as my reviewers^^ Allrighty about the chapter length, I hope I don't scare any of you but the chapter length for this story will be about 40 chapters, just for the card parts as we've been doing. Now, if any of you take the time to read this I want you to VOTE if you want me to put in my thought to make the chapters slightly larger in numbers. I know it's a lot to ask but I'm very curious, and I want to get rid of this right now instead of bothering you in the future. I will not say how long or what it is, I want it to be a surprise ,ok? Just put a yes or a no. (yes to make it more in chapters, or no to stop at 40 chapters.)   
  
Well, anyway I'm planning on separating Sakura and Syaoran for a little bit along the chapters, just to warn you. It's for a purpose, don't worry. They'll be back together in no time, so I don't expect any flames on it^^ This will happen around the next chapter. Gomen that I'm throwing so much stuff at you guys. lol. Welp, on with the chapter!  
  
PS: For those who asked for fluff? This is your lucky day!^^  
  
Enjoy!^^  
  
*******  
  
" How could you be so pathetic! Is that the reason you didn't capture it!? Because of a child!?" Syaoran shouted, his chocolate brown eyes burned into her emerald green ones.  
  
Sakura looked down from his angry glare.  
  
" The she only has the Dash for reassurance in this world, I just thought-"  
  
" You thought!?" SHouted Syaoran taking her faced in his hand and made her look up to him.  
  
" Look and listen to me you fucking wench! Your my servant, I don't have you here to think! You follow my orders!" Shouted Syaoran, he could tell she was hurt with his words, he saw it in her eyes. They started to reflect his face more, getting glassy, she was about to cry soon. He released her from his grip, he didn't want to see her tears, something odd hit within his chest when he did.  
  
She held in her hurt as she looked to him, her tears flying out as she turned to face him. He wasn't looking at her, a sickened look on his face. She looked down again, more tears falling from her eyes. ' Why do I have to put up with so many things... all my life.. ever since my mother was killed I've had to put up with so many things....and now.. when I thought all the pain was over. I get more... much more..' She thought and let her head, if possible sink lower.  
  
  
  
Her mind then froze for an instant.. and her face turned angry.  
  
" Heartless bastard.." She uttered.  
  
Syaoran froze.  
  
" What did you call me?" He ordered.  
  
" You heard me! H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S B-A-S-T-A-R-D!!" She shouted again tears falling from her face. Syaoran took a step back, both shocked and surprised by her voice, tone and language. She then moved herself up and walked to the door.  
  
" I don't get why your so angry." Syaoran said.  
  
" Think about it.." She said facing him.  
  
" I'm not going to take orders from a Half Breed like you! Who can't even capture a card without getting all teary eyed." He mocked.  
  
" Well, I wasn-"  
  
" You were! Don't think I didn't see that look on you ugly face when you captured it!" He shouted waving the dash in her face.  
  
" I didn't want her feelings to be hurt!" She shouted hotly.  
  
" Don't make me laugh! Stupid wench, I know your not giving this your full potential. You train everyday and for what? Just to get weaker?" He added in a shout.  
  
" Hey I'm doing the best i can, ok!?"  
  
Syaoran exhaled a breath.  
  
" Well then your 'best' isn't good enough."  
  
She visibly flinches from his words.'Ouch..'  
  
" Your irresponsible as well! You go out and disappear without a word for hours, and then you recklessly capture a card and if that isn't enough! You hurt your guardian!? Teh, how can you be a good guardian to me when you can't even protect yourself!?" He shouted coldly. His voice calmed down as he saw the human girl in Sakura's bed, he closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame leaning over and closed the door slightly, shutting off the noise.  
  
" It's your fault Cielo is hurt like this.. and the best you could do is say, 'I'm doing my best?'" Syaoran said with a deathly calm voice, his face turned to her shocked one as he glared at her.  
  
" Your not good at anything! Not even at protecting those you care about-"  
  
" STOP IT!" She shouted. Tears fell from her eyes as she glared back at him.  
  
" You've been brought up on the cards! I'm a mere insignificant servant! You think this whole CardCaptor thing is easy!? Well It isn't one bit!" She shouted. She looked away.  
  
" I'll give you the cards once it's all connected and finished with. Then I'll leave your kingdom... I'll go away and live somewhere where the people have manners!" She shouted.  
  
her words shocked him, angered him.. and hurt ..him.  
  
" I-I never asked for this!" She shouted and looked away. Syaoran felt a something yank at him chest, something hard, that hurt him very much.  
  
She said nothing and ran off, a sob escaping her throat as she ran off in the direction of the open window. Tears falling from her eyes as she ran to the window, pain slashing at her heart with every step she took.  
  
' Why does he have to do that! He made me think we could be friends, and now.. he just made it all sink down to the level that he had it originally.' She thought as she ran toward the window.  
  
" Syaoran you jerk! I thought we could be friends!" She shouted out hurt. Syaoran turned to her his eyes deep, seeing her jump out the window and flying away seeing her wings appear on her back. He gave out a sigh leaning against the door, then discovered it was etched open slightly, and he peered into the door, finding Cielo, her eyes were open, tears falling out.  
  
" Why do you hurt my master? You have feelings for her.." Said Cielo holding her head up slightly with her little hands. Her petite form showing. Her green eyes opened slightly, more tears falling.  
  
" Cielo-...." Syaoran's voice softened as he looked at the hurt guardian, he could smell death around her, he walked to her.  
  
" Lay back down, please.." Syaoran asked, his voice suddenly soft.  
  
" You treat me differently..why? I don't have the faintest smell of you being attracted to me. Is it because I'm a pure breed Dragon?" Asked Cielo cringing in pain, a involuntary shout came from her mouth as she held her mouth and her stomach.  
  
" My sides-" She gasped. Her white long hair flowing down onto the floor, more tears stung in her eyes. Syaoran leaned in holding the girl up.  
  
" I told you to lay down, Cielo." Syaoran said. Then he sighed.  
  
" You have feelings for Sakura.." Said Cielo. Syaoran froze looking down at the creature in his arms.  
  
" You do." She said surely and then reached up touching his chest, she felt around and found a piece of metal behind the clothing.  
  
" I know you do." She whispered.  
  
" Cielo..it's not as simple as I would want it to be... I-...I don't-"  
  
" Don't lie to me-or yourself-...urmf!-" She gave out a squeak, blood spurting from her mouth. The warm sweet liquid caught hold in his shirt as she coughed out.  
  
" Baka, Cielo... I told you to lay down. Your hurt badly from protecting Kinomoto, now lay down." He ordered gently. She did as told groaning slightly. He covered her with the bed sheets and pulled up a chair sitting with her.  
  
They led a little silence for moment, and then Cielo spoke. " She may be your servant.. and a mix, but that gives you no right to lash out at her like that." She grimaced looking away.  
  
" You could have been killed!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
" I live to protect her, Li! You seem to fail to recognize that it is my solemn duty to keep her alive!" She shouted to him. Syaoran quieted down seeing her glare come to meet his. They were alike in many ways. he didn't know why he held a special place for Cielo, he wished he knew but he didn't. He wasn't the least bit attracted to her but, it was as if he had known her for so long.   
  
" You have no right to shout at her like that, you may be her master but I'll be damned if that doesn't change while I walk this earth." She said glaring at him. He looked down ignoring her look on him for the moment.  
  
" Admit that you care for her-"  
  
His head shot up looking to Cielo.  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't! Thats why, because I don't!" Shouted Syaoran getting up from his chair in fury.  
  
" Then why do you wear the gifts she gives you! Answer me that, Li!" She shouted to him, her face showing agony from her wounds, her lips crimson red from all the strain on her body.  
  
" Don't think I don't see you fiddle with it after your fights! DOn't think for a second I don't feel the electricity you two give off when you see each other." Said Cielo her calm voice rising.  
  
" She's a mix, I can't like Mixes-"  
  
" Fuck that Li, Fuck that! You know you care for her! You deny it to yourself that you do when you display it so easily when she's in danger!.." Said Cielo her voice wavering as she covered her mouth and coughed into her hands. Tears of pain slipping out of her eyes as her body shook, hurting certain broken bones and sides.  
  
" You know you do... yesterday you came to Sakura's rescue, you acted as if it was someone precious to you that was in danger." Cielo said weakly. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
' Cielo...' He thought looking at her, then sighed looking away.  
  
" What are you proposing I'd do with all your scolding?" He countered.  
  
" I 'propose' you go to my master and apologize for being- pardon my language- such a 'jerk, as Sakura so bluntly put it." Cielo said looking to Syaoran seeing his expression change from confused to furious.  
  
" Why should I say sorry she's the one who didn't do things right! She even took her sweet time with the Dash's capture-"  
  
" There was a child involved-Syaoran have you no heart?" She asked looking to him.  
  
" She'll survive-"  
  
" That child is merely about 5 to 6 years old. With only the Dash she had to protect her, how do you think Sakura felt taking that away from that little girl? She may be your servant but she still has feelings!" Shouted Cielo shouted to him.  
  
".. The child will get over it, it has villagers that can take care of her, we need to capture ALL the cards if the world is to be safe. Understand, please, understand me Cielo, I need to capture these cards for the safety of this girl and many more children. The characteristics of the cards may sometimes be unexpected and may turn hostile. You know this, Cielo, you are part of the Clow Book yourself." Syaoran sighed trying to reason with his friend.  
  
Cielo sighed and looked away.  
  
" Syaoran -please. Thats card wasn't dangerous, you yourself saw the attachment to that child, do you think it would be that animal like to hurt it? Listen to yourself on that part. We could have captured it later, theres 52 cards, we could have saved that one for the last..." Cielo sighed. Syaoran looked down.  
  
" Please Li... go to her and apologize. You know she isn't' the things you said to her!" She said getting angry again.  
  
" Urg!-" Syaoran backed away from her screams and then sighed getting up from his chair.  
  
" I can't.." Said Syaoran.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura walked through the forest, her eyes dripping with tears. ' I'm no good at anything am I?' She thought holding up the book of Clow in her hand, then held it close to her chest more tears falling out.  
  
" Li-kun is right..." Sakura sighed and continued to walk, her wings fluttering slightly, tears fell slightly, the clouds still gloomy, thunder clashing again in the skies. As she walked on, leading in a few good 10 minutes in her walk, voices interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" Does it hurt that bad to know such things?" Asked a male voice. Sakura blinked and turned to the voice, hearing them sound a bit familiar.  
  
" I don't know anymore.. I'm afraid.." Said a little female voice.  
  
Sakura followed the voices, then walked to a nearby bush and peeked through. "....!?"  
  
' Tomoyo? Eriol? What are they doing here.. and in this weather..?' She thought looking at them in curiosity. Eriol held Tomoyo in his hand gently, nuzzling her neck gently.  
  
" Don't you want me to find her? It would be better you know, and I..I want to meet her as well." Said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, tears in her eyes.  
  
" R-Really? You want to meet my mother-my birth mother?" Tomoyo asked weakly.  
  
Eriol nodded smiling.  
  
" I love you...Tomoyo-chan." Said Eriol, with that he bent down slightly.  
  
" I love you more than anything..I'd give my life to save you, to be with you, to fight for you." He said his arms pulling her up. She wrapped her arms around his as well, their lips met in a loving kiss, tears falling form Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
" Yes.. Eriol. I want you to look for her, please." She said as they paused for breath.  
  
Sakura stood behind the bushes watching them.  
  
'They love each other..' Sakura thought as a tear glided down her cheek.  
  
'Tomoyo.....I...' She closed her eyes in pain. ' I envy you...' She thought and stood up running off with great speed into the woods. Angrily wiping away the tears from her eyes.   
  
'I'm...so...weak.....' She thought falling to her knees breathing heavily.  
  
She cried again, letting out all of her pain and hurt, Her jealousy her envy... she covered her face in remorse.   
  
' Have I really sunk this low as to envy my only best friend?' She thought looking at her tear drenched hands. ' I despise myself, maybe everyone is right....maybe my master is right..Yelan..everyone.. I don't really have a purpose in life do I?' She thought, her vision blurred with tears.  
  
" Damn it..." She said gently letting her fists hit the ground limply.  
  
She couldn't stop crying, pain radiated from her body she could feel the very vibrations of it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky, finding slight release.  
  
' Mother... what should I do? Did you ever love me?' She thought reaching for the necklace on her neck. The necklace her mother gave was the one that had morphed into the summoning key. She fiddled with the small ornament as she opened her green eyes.   
  
She blinked once seeing a small Sakura Blossom fall from the sky and touch her nose.  
  
"!?.." She picked it off her nose and examined it.  
  
" Sa-blossom-?" She talked, then stood up and looked for the tree with pink soft leaves, but she found none. Then looked back down at her hand in confusion.  
  
" W-what?" She said and reached to clean her tears.  
  
Suddenly without warning a soft hand cupped the right side of Sakura's cheek.  
  
" GAH!" She shouted and fell back. The form giggled slightly, it was a woman in a pink dress, she looked gentle and kind as she reached for Sakura.  
  
"...." She said nothing and kneeled to Sakura, smiling to her. Sakura backed away slightly from the woman. The woman smiled again, more flower pedals touched to floor, and danced in the skies. Sakura blinked.  
  
' What is this power I'm sensing....' She thought looking at the woman. The woman noticed her tears and reached her hand to wipe one away, Sakura blinked.  
  
'My heart..my mind.. their both..saying something.... they're saying flower....flower...' She thought looking at the woman smile.  
  
" Flower.." She spoke out in confusion. The woman squealed and smiled, picking Sakura up gently.  
  
" Huh?" She asked, the woman nodded and then began to dance with Sakura in her arms, like a waltz as more petals began to fall.  
  
' This is a..a Clow Card?' She thought looking up at the flower.  
  
" The Flower..." She spoke. The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
' A playful spirit... gentle and loving.' Sakura thought as she reached to her necklace, and began to summon her key.  
  
' I thought that all the Clow Cards were suppose to be violent spirits...lusted on war and..so many other terrible things.' She thought and then looked to The Flower once again.  
  
" Your..gentle.." Said Sakura. The Flower smiled and began tot dance even more. Soon it was raining petals.  
  
' I don't want to..but...' Sakura then held her baton in one hand. She smiled feeling the warmth of the hug.. that gentleness of a mother that she never felt. One tear escaped her as she looked gave out a content sigh.  
  
" Don't live your life by how many tears you've cried, but rather how many smiles.. you'll find that you haven't even begun to live.." The flower spoke finally and smiled.  
  
" Your pure heart has been polluted by envy which you should not have. Always remember that the Clow cards are with you, you are their mistress. Say what anyone might, we will never leave your side." Said the Flower. Sakura's pupils went tiny for a moment, hearing the Flowers words.  
  
' These cards.... they're not just tools, I knew that from the start.' She thought looking at the Flower.  
  
" A-...Arigato, Flower. I promise to remember your words." Said Sakura smiled to the Flower, the she pushed away jumping up to a tree branch.  
  
" Now I will capture you!" She warned and raised her baton and leaped toward the Flower.  
  
" Flower Card! Return to your powers CONFINED!" Sakura shouted hitting her baton down onto the Flower. The Flower smiled to Sakura and closed her eyes, her body turning to pink wind and flowing around her ruffling her hair, and materializing into a card under her baton. As the Card materialized and finalized it's transformation, it then flew to her into her arms, Sakura hugged it gently.   
  
" Arigato.." She whispered closing her eyes giving out a smile.  
  
Syaoran blinked in confusion. He was there the whole time and didn't hear any conversation... he only heard her speak and thank the card.. could it be possible that she could actually have a bond with the cards? He shook his head looking at her some more.   
  
' The Flower Card is a gentle card, fit for an easy capture....' Thought Syaoran and looked up to the sky.  
  
' If you can find it that is.. the flower card was one of the cards that were simply impossible to find! It came to her...' He thought and then looked to Sakura, noticed her long silky hair flowing in the wind as she hugged the card tightly. She was floating in mid air still.  
  
Syaoran felt a little bit of heat touch his cheeks, and circle his nose. He shook it off violently, fighting back the strange sensation of his heart beating. He looked at her again, still in mid-air, then she opened her eyes and gave out a sigh, and then gravity took over. "!?" ' What is that idiot doing! She's not even getting in the stance that has to be put in while landing!' He thought and ran out of the bushes and caught her, picking up dust around him as he did this.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes in shock that somebody actually caught her.  
  
" S-.." She bit her lip, she was never to speak his name. "Li." She said.   
  
Syaoran glared at her, blushing hard. " You idiot why don't you try and land properly! You could've been seriously hurt!" Syaoran shouted narrowing his eyes while she was still in his arms.  
  
" I know." She said smiling to him. He became enraged with her.  
  
" Then why didn't you ready yourself!? Honestly are you that much of a clutz?! Worthless!" He shouted in her face. She said nothing and just looked at him now.  
  
" Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li felt his heart beat but ignored it.  
  
" What." He ordered rudely looking away from her beautiful green eyes.  
  
" Arigato." She spoke.  
  
'WHAT? I'm yelling at her! Calling her worthless and she's thanking me?' Syaoran turned to her with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
" Why?" he asked.  
  
She leaned up gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. This process was hesitant and slow, but Syaoran made no attempt to stop her. Her lips slowly found his in a gentle embrace.  
  
He felt her heart beating against his chest, his arms tightened around her as the kiss deepened. He sighed into her mouth feeling the sweetness of her tongue, her body pressed against his. Suddenly once again his wings began to materialize on his back, his tail becoming visible once more. His horn showing. ' I can never keep control of anything when I'm with her-why?' He thought hopelessly lost in the kiss.  
  
"....." Sakura felt the control that she usually could hide slip as well, her wings revealing out from her her back, glowing white, a heavenly glow covered her body as her wings shown, a new warmth invaded them.  
  
They pulled away gently, looking into each others eyes.  
  
" Sakura.." He spoke out in shock. Sakura's eyes widened. 'He's never called out my name like that before..' She thought, her heart giving a tiny leap.  
  
" Y-Yes..Li?" She asked gently looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. He was at a loss for words, she was so beautiful.  
  
" I-..I'm sorry.." He said then leaned down and nuzzled her neck.  
  
" I'm sorry.." He repeated.  
  
Tears invaded her eyes without warning.  
  
" S-Sorry?" She asked as he faced her. He nodded kissing her lips once more, her eyes closed tears escaping her eyes.  
  
" I know your trying your best.." He spoke out against her lips. " I know you mean well, I know you didn't mean to hurt Cielo.." Syaoran spoke.  
  
'This is a dream right...?'   
  
" You just..worry me.." He said pulling away slightly to look at her.  
  
" You worried me so much.. I-I didn't want to loose you..." He said looking at her. Sakura's eyes widened slightly.  
  
" Care about me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded blushing hard.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
" I only have one question.." He asked her getting up with her in his arms.  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
" Why did you take so long in capturing the Dash?" He asked again feeling her stiffen, but then relax.  
  
" That child reminded me of me when I was small..." Sakura spoke out. " I only had Wei with me and I knew that if somebody took him away.. I'd.. be lost." She said.  
  
" I usually had night mares of my mother being killed by Demons, and when I woke up.. Wei was there.. to comfort me. Like a father did." Sakura spoke.  
  
" I've missed him so much throughout this journey for the cards.." She sighed. Syaoran then leaped up to the tree and sat there, sitting her on his lap, holding her possessively.  
  
" Aren't we going back to the castle?" She asked in confusion.  
  
" No..not yet.." He spoke looking at her.  
  
She blushed slightly.  
  
" Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
" I want to know more about you... I want to know about..your mother." Said Li looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked down from his eyes and focused on his neck. He could tell that wasn't the easiest of subjects to explain.  
  
" My mother.. was princess of the skies.. her name was Naideshiko..." Sakura spoke. Syaoran nodded listening to her story.   
  
" ....You mean... "  
  
" During the war between demons and Angels.. the Demons grabbed ahold of Naideshiko..." Said Sakura gently.  
  
Syaoran looked at her in shock as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
" You see, Li... I came out of a forced action.. something that wasn't suppose to be. " She sighed.  
  
He said nothing willing her to continue.  
  
" My mother then finally after 4 years of entrapment was able to get free, and then came to your father..." She spoke and then her voice faded.  
  
" She spent the last minutes of her life begging for your father to take me in.. and then was dragged away again." She said tears falling.  
  
" She would have been alive... if she would have just left me there..." Sakura spoke. His arms tightened around her.  
  
" ...I..I-I'm glad she didn't.." He said weakly.  
  
She stiffened.  
  
" Why would you say something like that?" She asked, " I don't matter to anyone.." She sighed.  
  
" I didn't know.." He said and tilted her head up, rubbing his nose with hers his eyes closed.  
  
" You belong to me.." He sighed. " You're my soul mate Sakura.." He said holding her.  
  
" Li.." She sighed feeling content.   
  
She felt something on his chest, she traced it and then reached in. A shocked expression on her face. It was a black dragon made of metal, the same dragon she had give him a while back.  
  
" Li.. you wore it." She said looking at him. He nodded.  
  
" Yeah.." He said blushing, then scratched the back of his head.  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Your not so bad." She smiled.  
  
" What?"   
  
" Once I know you.. your not as bad." She spoke.   
  
" Hmm.." he said looking at her content as they held each other again.  
  
" What were you doing with the Flower anyway?" He asked.  
  
" Sakura looked to him curiously.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" All I heard were her giggles.. and you talked back to her." He said.  
  
Sakura blushed hard moving away from him.  
  
" Y-You mean you heard me! You-you were watching me!?" He asked shocked.  
  
He blushed and nodded.  
  
" I was worried.." He huffed looking the other way. She noticed that it wasn't easy telling his feeling to her.  
  
" I-I understood her... she spoke to me.. told me to be happy." She said touching her necklace.  
  
" She made me feel like I have a purpose in life." She smiled.  
  
Syaoran stood up from the branch on the tree seeing Sakura about to jump off.  
  
" Wait a minute.." He spoke out trying to stop her.  
  
She stopped.  
  
" Yes?"   
  
He looked nervous. She noticed his blush.  
  
" There will always be time for us..." She said smiling.  
  
" After all I'm still young. " She said smiling.  
  
" Your right.. there is.." He said smiling to her and extending his hand.  
  
" Friends?" He asked.  
  
Sakura smiled jumping into his arms.  
  
" YOU BET!" She shouted happily as she pulled away.  
  
" You know.. we haven't trained in a long while, would you like to test out my skills?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
' She'll become a stronger servant yet. She may belong to me.. but she sure has a mind of her own. Even though I deny it to myself...' He thought as he nodded smiling as he got into a battle stance.  
  
' My attraction for this half breed is growing deeper than anything..' He thought and then they slowly began to fight.  
  
'Arigato Cielo.. you've made me realize this and accept it a little bit more now.' He thought as they fought.  
  
' Will I actually be capable of loving my soul mate?..'   
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: If your confused, please tell me, I added fluff in there, I hope you all enjoyed my story! hehe, well, se you all later!^^ *huggles all her reviewers* THANK YOU AGAIN!!! 


	17. Yelan Says

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
"Yelan Says"  
  
A/N: Thanks to: Kikakai, Cherry Dragon, AnimeObsessionFantasy, HyEcHaN, Sapphire Melody, Icy Chick, Lavenda, Ria, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, miko no tsuki, WezL, and coca24cola. Thank you, Thank you so much, from the bottom of me heart I seriously thank you all. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you guys review. Thankies so much!   
  
Hmm, I came across something on my msn thingy, I would have just brushed it off but it caught my eye, and well, I know that theres people with various age lines here so I don't think putting this list that I found a bad idea. Well anyway, here it is. *`It's a list of 12 things to assure you that your guy is "loveworthy' of, well, your love! and I just thought it would be cute to post and let my readers see the stuff I look at when I'm not writing. Welp here's the list!`*  
  
1. You want to bring him home to meet your parents.  
  
2. Things that usually drive you nuts or gross you out suddenly seem trivial. For example, if he's sitting there unabashedly picking his nose, and you don't want to break up with him right there, that's a pretty good sign you're in love.   
  
3. He's a great friend.   
  
4. There's a big grin on your face whenever you think or talk about him.   
  
5. You can count on him. He's consistent, trustworthy and honest. He keeps promises and commitments.   
  
6. He sticks around while you wait for the other shoe to drop. And while you stall, figuring this is too good to be true and are sure that he'll eventually mess up or turn into a troll, he just keeps getting better.   
  
7. You're covered with hives, sitting in your Aveeno bath, and he asks you in all seriousness to marry him.   
  
8. You've given up your "drama queen" crown. Since you know where you stand with him and are comfortable in the relationship, you don't need it anymore.   
  
9. He makes the relationship a priority.   
  
10. He doesn't run away if the two of you disagree. Rather, he'll be there to talk about it and work through it.   
  
11. He holds your hand in public.   
  
12. Your connection is so strong that you don't even have to ask yourself this question.   
  
Well, that about covers all I wanted to show you about the list. Any ways, here the next chapter of my own little series! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
The sun Shined brightly on the castle of the 8th Kingdom. It had finally stopped raining completely. Sakura Kinomoto, servant of the Li-clan, the strongest herd of the lands both east and west, north and south owned her. Winter was a long way and after that hard rain Sakura could smell the summer wind months away. The wind ruffled her hair with gentle grace as she looked out on the skies. She turned to a certain white haired woman laying on her bed.  
  
" You awake..?" Said Sakura catching Cielo looking at her intently.  
  
" Good Morning master." Said Cielo smiling to her. Sakura stood up and walked to Cielo. " How are you feeling today?" Asked Sakura, worry and guilt leaking out of her voice as she spoke. Cielo nodded.  
  
" I'm just fine master. You worry too much." Said Cielo holding in her hurt. Sakura saw her cringe slightly when she let out a surprise a cough. Sakura shook with worry, feeling tears of guilt form in her eyes. Cielo noticed this and regretted coughing.  
  
" Cielo.. I'm..I'm so sorry about this.." She sighed a tear falling. She noticed her hands go up to her chest slightly.  
  
" No-Sakura it's-"  
  
Sakura shook and walked to Cielo, then gently climbed in nuzzling into Cielo's neck.  
  
" Gomen-nasai.." Sakura cried, moving her arms over Cielos stomach. Cielo froze slightly but then felt Sakura emit a light, as her tears fell. She could see Sakura's wings materialize, seeing her transform into her true form, the form of an angel.  
  
" Gomen-nasai.." Sakura chanted as her tears fell onto Cielo, Cielo's skin felt warm suddenly. The pain that was thumping at her sides were reduced to a slight tingle that tickled. Cielo froze slightly, her green eyes traveling to Sakura's crying form. ' Angels tears....' Thought Cielo feeling her pain etch away as Sakura cried out her tears into Cielo's neck.  
  
Cielo's dragon nose caught scent of Sakura's body. She could smell her tears, her agony. Sakura was sincerely suffering from Cielo's pain.  
  
" It's all right.." She said shocked from her body. Sakura hugged her tightly now, Cielo felt no pain. Feeling Sakura grow warmer, glow brighter as she cried. Suddenly the sun was concealed once more as it had been for the past few days, and then thunder began to clash. Cielo blinked continuing to hear Sakura's sobbing. Cielo made an attempt to move, feeling her limbs stiff slightly, she played no heed and reached for the smaller female pulling her so that Sakura was slightly slumped over her, her head between Cielo's concealed breasts.  
  
Sakura snuggled in Cielo's chest. ' Cielo was the closest thing I have to a mother...' Sakura thought and sighed, hiccups coming from all her tears.  
  
" it's all right." Cielo reassured petting Sakura's hair gently. This seemed to work a bit, Cielo felt Sakura's form begin to limp, she was getting sleepy. ' Poor thing must've been up all night watching over me...' Cielo thought seeing Sakura's harsh breathing from her tears calm down a bit. Cielo raised her arm and gently pushed her index finger against Sakura's forehead.  
  
" Your tired...drowsy and exhausted from your emotions.." Cielo said soothingly feeling the ache in her arms return, and slightly over her body as Sakuras glow die down. Sakura gently nodded as her lids began to get heavy.  
  
" You must sleep.." Cielo ordered in her usual voice. Sakura sighed her wings going limp, her glow still maintaining it's strength. Cielo felt her heart begin to slow and beat at it's normal pace. ' She seems better now... ' Cielo thought as she leaned back and closed her eyes. 'Finally... Master Li did something good with that big mouth of his..' She thought and inhaled, feeling the muscles in her stomach ache. " He apologized." She said letting out a sigh as the sun shined out again, warming the room.   
  
Her eyes opened again after a while, she examined her hands. Her skin holding a pale gold glow when the sun touched it. ' My dragon form couldn't be sustained from all that power and energy I used to protect my master...' Cielo thought looking at her long nails, she touched her face gently, outlining the lush curve of her lips. Feeling the fine bone of her cheek, the perfect shape of her big eyes.. the silkiness of her white hair. ' So I took a new form.. a smaller one..' She thought and turned to look out the windows, seeing doves had found their window and perched themselves onto it. ' How bothersome... now I'll have the pleasure of training in this body... I'm not use to having this type of body.. two feet? I was use to walking on all fours.... '   
  
Cielo sighed. "Oh well, it's best to try new things I suppose." She said nonchalant.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Syaoran threw his arms in front of him in pure anger.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"   
  
" Do not speak that way to you mother, Xiao-lang!" Shouted Wei holding Syaoran back a bit from going towards his mother.  
  
Syaoran calmed down a bit.  
  
" I mean what i mean. The cards are getting too attached to Ying-Fa, Xiao-lang. That is why I'm arranging a separation for a while." Said Yelan-Li. Syaoran stilled as Wei released him slightly and stared at his mother.   
  
They were in a dark room with no lights. Yukito was at Yelan's right hand side kneeling, his head down obediently.  
  
" S-Separation?" Asked Syaoran feeling something inside him sink.  
  
" What do you mean-separation?" he asked suddenly.  
  
" What I mean is that she will be sent to the angel islands, to train. Without the cards, and without her guardians-"  
  
" WHAT!?"   
  
" Hold you tongue Xiao-lang!" Shouted his mother.  
  
" Honestly being with this Half-breed has done quite a number on your manners. I knew being around something as dirty as the likes of her would stain you somehow." She insulted. Syaoran looked at his mother a bit shocked.   
  
" ..M-Mother.."   
  
Yelan shook her head. " Yukito-"  
  
" Yes madam'"  
  
" Bring the half breed to me, this instant. I need to alert her of the situation." Said Yelan Li giving out a slight sigh. Yukito nodded kneeling.  
  
" Yes Mistress." He said and with that got up and turned to leave. Syaoran made a move to follow him but was held back.  
  
" You stay, come here." She ordered, Syaoran came, walking to her in slow footsteps. He felt remorse within him, he had only begun to show how much he cared for her, and now.. she was taking Sakura away form him? Separating her from him for how long?   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Yukito walked past the many windows, his grey hair shinning as he sniffed the air, finding a vague scent of Cherry Blossoms. ' I don't understand Yelan-Li. She can just as easily hire a maiden from the angel islands and make them work here. It's not fair to Sakura. ' Yukito thought this brown furrowing in anger as he followed her scent, beginning to climb the stairs. ' It angers me to think that Yelan-Li wants to separate Sakura from everything. Doesn't she know she could damage Sakura mentally? ' Yukito shook his head in a growl. ' The woman could make the poor girl loose her mind.'   
  
' Is that what she wants?' Thought Yukito reaching the top floor, following the scent as he counted the doors. His eyes scanned around shivering slightly from the cold chill that had captured his body. He continued to follow the scent until he came to a door that was slightly closed. He pushed against it with a slight 'creak' it gave way and opened to his push.  
  
" Sakura-.....Ki-no...mo.." He couldn't finish the girls name as he saw a woman sound asleep on the bed, Sakura nestled into her arms breathing slightly. Yukito let his eyes wander to the girls wings, he noticed Sakura's long hair swoop down and mingle with the other womans hair, dark with light contrast. His eyes traced over them both. He walked closer to Sakura, seeing dry trail marks of tears stain her face. He reached to caress her cheek, suddenly a slim but fir hand slapped his hand away from touching her. His eyes turned to see the woman under Sakura, fully awake and glaring at him. Yukito jumped.  
  
" What are you doing in here." She ordered making Yukito back away.  
  
" N-..." Yukito composed himself in a few short seconds and looked to Cielo again. Her green eyes burning as she looked to Yukito. " State your business." Cielo ordered.  
  
" Ye-yelan-li wants to speak with Sakura." Said Yukito his form straightening. His eyes meeting to the younger female. Sakura stirred slightly, her body maintaining its glow. She stretched slightly, giving out a sigh from the warmth that Cielo offered. Yukito noticed Cielo's eyes soften as Sakura opened her eyes slowly.  
  
" That Yelan witch wants to speak with you, Sakura-chan." Said Cielo. Sakura shook her head slightly covering Cielo's mouth gently.  
  
" Cielo please, don't speak like that about the mistress." Sakura begged sleepily, then turned to get off of Cielo. She then jumped noticing Yukito standing there. "OH!"   
  
Cielo stood up moving her aching limbs, giving out a slight groan. " Are you feeling better?" Asked Sakura in worry. Cielo nodded.  
  
" Yes, very good, just a bit of aching limbs now, but thanks to that angel magic of yours. I'll be fine." Said Cielo smiling as she stood up, she was slightly taller than Sakura, her petite form showing. Cielo caught Yukito staring at her, she eyes him and then looked away.  
  
" Come on Master. We have to go." Said Cielo taking Sakura by the shoulder gently. Sakura looked up at Cielo and smiled gently. " Hai Cielo." She said and followed on, not noticing the glow on her skin, or her angel wings out as they followed Yukito down the stairs and into the main halls. Sakura then noticed her faint glow, and her wings showing, she blushed hard and willed them away, ,her wings bursting into sparks, and her glow fading away fully, leaving her skin with he natural glow she had as she continued to walk along the halls.  
  
Cielo noticed Sakura's eyes begin to fade, the happy bright shine she usually saw was masked, and replaced with something else. Cielo said nothing an continued walking toward their destination. ' I wonder why Mistress Yelan-li wants to speak with me now? Have I done anything wrong? Will she punish me..?' Sakura thought as panic entered her heart, making her chest heave a bit with worry. Yukito stopped quickly making Cielo have to grab Sakura by the shoulders a bit more than gently to keep her from bumping into Yukito. Sakura looked up at Cielo and blushed for her clumsiness.  
  
" Gomen-nasai, Cielo-sama. I didn't mean to be so clumsy.." She spoke in a whisper.  
  
" It's fine." Cielo said and looked toward the entrance as Yukito began to walk again, this time entering the eerie room with big doors. Sakura felt the temperature change within the room, seeming colder.. un welcoming. Something Ominous was about to happen, Sakura knew it, and feared it.  
  
" Ah, finally, Kinomoto. Good to see you." Said a chilly voice that made Sakura stand rigid.  
  
" H-hai Mistress Yelan-Li. It's good to see you too." Said Sakura letting her head hang low and walked to her knowing the appropriate distance, she focused on Yelan's pair of shoes. Finding that pair familiar, and clean.  
  
" You took too long child, be sure it doesn't happen again." Yelan-li scolded roughly, letting her voice turn soft towards the end. " H-hai Mistress. It wont happen again." Said Sakura her voice shacking slightly.  
  
" Well, now onto business." Said Yelan-Li walking out of her place, leaving her sons side, and then began to circle Sakura.  
  
" Your growth has been good, you carry the beauty of an angel." Said Yelan tilting her face up letting her eyes meet Yelan's cold stare. Sakura willed to look into the queens cold eyes, she felt alone again, unwelcome and barren inside.  
  
" I feel pity for a fool that believes your pure. Seeing that your mother was whore enough to mate with another mix." Yelan smiled. Sakura's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. ' My mother..'   
  
" I've done research on you and your parents. " Yelan smiled. " Sickened to tell you that your father wasn't a full demon, but half, in mix with another breed." Said Yelan. Sakura looked into Yelan eyes, the woman was telling the truth. Tears enveloped her eyes, she felt her nose give off a tingling warmth. She was going to cry.  
  
Cielo noticed Sakura's knees begin to weaken, she could smell the salt emitting from the girl eyes. Syaoran noticed this as well., his face showing shock of his mother words.  
  
" You see, Kinomoto. Your father... was a mix as well, he went by the name Odaka Kinomoto. He was a mix of dragon and Demon..." Said Yelan giving out an amused chuckle from Sakura's unblinking eyes.   
  
" Your a mutt." Yelan murmured through her red lips. Cielo felt a growl rumble deep within her throat. She wanted so badly to rip off the smirk on that woman face. She wished badly to have her claws back, she'd love to taste Yelan's blood. At this moment wanted to do that more than anything.  
  
Sakura's little chest heaved in shock. tears falling once she finally found that she needed to breathe, feeling as if she'd been punched in the stomach. " O-Odaka..Kinomoto?" She echoed then looked at her hand.  
  
" But-my name is Sakura-Ki-...Kinomoto.." Said Sakura her tears falling onto the cool dark pearl floor.  
  
Yelan laughed slightly. " Sadly I don't know all the detail, mutt. I expect you to tell me when you get back from your journey from the angel islands." Said Yelan, her smile growing wider.  
  
" A-angel Islands..?" Asked Sakura lost, Cielo noticed the color drain from her face at Yelan's next words.  
  
" Yes, you will be stripped of the Clow Cards and ALL of your guardians, and then sent to the Angel Islands to train you in the ways of the angel." Said Yelan, she noticed Sakura's begin to shake, she fell on her knees in surprise.  
  
Cielo gasped slightly.   
  
" I suppose your next question is, why?" Yelan asked.  
  
Sakura could only nod, she looked up at Yelan-Li. Syaoran saw her face, drenched in tears. he wanted to hold her then, he wanted to tell her he cared about her and that she'd be back soon, but something inside him told him that his mother wasn't finished. Not yet... His teeth clenched, willing to not shout out in frustration from all that was happening.  
  
" Simple really. Your bond with your guardians is increasing. This bond is very dangerous, if I mean to take back the cards, I will have to have your bond between the cards and your guardians, weak and at arms length. Yelan stilled and then turned to her son, and then back to Sakura. ' What are you going to do-'  
  
" I have also noticed that you and my son, Xiao-Lang have also developed a strong bond." Said Yelan-li, seeing Sakura stiffen and look down. " I'll have you know that my son and you have no business together, you two are not lovers and definitely not friends, that is why you will separated from him as well. " Said Yelan-li. She then circled Sakura again, and gave out a sigh, fanning herself with her black fan, she hit it against her other palm gently.  
  
" Mistress Yelan.." Sakura spoke weakly, her throat felt dry as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
" Yes child?"   
  
" How long will you...leave me on the Angel islands." Sakura asked dreading the answer, she felt Yelan give a wry giggle to it. Tremors shook her body as she felt more tears come. ' She's mocking me. Playing with me like I'm some doll....' She thought, her eyes closing as she awaited the answer. Thought of solitude and nothing but training, without the friends that she's acquired, nothing of Tomoyo, Cielo, Kero....Syaoran. She'd go mad, surely she would go mad.  
  
" 4 years." Yelan spoke.  
  
" WHAT!?" Both Syaoran and Cielo shouted.   
  
" You can't be fucking serious! That much time away from us! Don't fuck with me you fucking witch!" Shouted Cielo angrily charging to her. She was halted by a bright light that came out of Yelan and closed around her, making her into a small bubble. Sakura's head shot up seeing Cielo hit at the glowing prison created for her.  
  
" Let me out!" She shouted.  
  
Yelan shook her head and smiled.   
  
" You will not be leaving your prison any time soon. As Punishment you will stay in there for a year or so, then let loose, if you persist your obnoxiousness, you will not be set free until my servant returns. " Said Yelan and then faced Sakura who looked at Cielo with horrified eyes. Tears falling from them as she looked back at Yelan-Li.  
  
" As for you." Said Yelan-Li and smiled gently to her, sending cold chills down Sakura. She could tell the girls heart was breaking.   
  
Syaoran held his tongue, it seemed as if his mother hadn't heard his shouts of outrage, his heart was hurting as well. ' No.. ' His mind chanted over and over getting louder as he saw Sakura standing there, she looked at Syaoran for help, but he said nothing, letting his head hang low. ' What could he do? He couldn't go against his mothers wishes... after all he was the only heir to the Li-clans throne. he couldn't say anything... nothing.' he thought in panic, he looked back at her to see her head hanging low, a sob escaping her lips.   
  
" You will hand over the wand and your cards to me, to ensure that you will not use any of the cards to return here... you will not run away. " Said Yelan and walked to Sakura aiming her hand toward Sakura's chest.  
  
' No...' her mind thought. ' Don't...don't take every last thing.. please... not the necklace...' She thought closing her eyes tightly as Yelan forced the necklace out of it's warm hold. Sakura felt tears fall freely from her eyes, the same necklace that her mother had left her, had morphed into the necklace that sealed the cards. She couldn't help the tears now. More fell freely now as a painful glow enveloped her.   
  
" No..." She whispered as the necklace was yanked away from her neck, moving away from her, suddenly the cards that she had captured flew to Yelan, circling her. Including the ones that she had worked hard to get, everyone of them, glowing and circling Yelan-Li. The pink glow that enveloped them was now covered by a white one, one that Sakura didn't recognize.  
  
She shook her head and stood up on shaky legs. Kero stepped from behind Yelan's dress, saying nothing, his stare as dead as hers.  
  
" K-kero-chan." She spoke weakly.  
  
" There is nothign I can do.." he spoke and looked up to Yelan-Li and then at Cielo.  
  
" I'm sorry..." He said. Sakura's heart sank. '4 years... without anything. 4 Years of isolation and nothingness.' Sakura bit down on her lip, drawing out blood as she felt more tears come out.   
  
" Is that all madam.." Sakura asked her voice cracking, tears falling hearing Cielo screams as she violently cursed at Yelan-Li. Kero's silence.. he had been there and seen everything. She faced SYoaran seeing him look at her lost, and most of all, she read hurt in his eyes. He felt this pain too...   
  
' Gods...I want you scream!!' She thought.  
  
" Yes.." Said Yelan-Li smiling slightly content for the moment.   
  
" One more than before I let you go.." Said Yelan-Li smiling.   
  
" What is it Mistress?" Sakura sighed, tasting her own blood, she focused on the taste for the moment, trying to divert her attention somewhere else.   
  
' I want to die...' She thought.   
  
' Please let me die..'  
  
'Please..'  
  
" You will be leaving 12:00 O'Clock midnight, tonight.' Said Yelan-Li stopping to examine her nails.  
  
" Now get out of my sight. " She spat.   
  
Something over took her then, she didn't walk.. couldn't walk, she ran, ran as fast as she could. Her legs straining from the high speed, her eyes watery making her vision vague as she ran up the stairs, a strained cry comming out of her mouth. She climbed the stairs, moving up and then fell to her open door frame, falling on the floor limply crying out into the cold ground. Her tears falling slightly from her eyes.  
  
Something warm wrapped it's arms around her.   
  
" H-Huh?" She asked looking towards who was holding her, she was then pushed up against a warm chest as the door closed gently. The familiar scent filled her lungs.  
  
" L-Li..." She sighed, he let out a low growl, vibrating his throat as he moved her head up and pressed his lips against hers roughly. She blinked slightly from shock but gave in, closing her eyes, letting a warm tear fall from her face. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her as he leaned up against the door, crushing her to him.   
  
" Sakura.." He sighed, his voice strained.   
  
" I don't want you to leave.." He said holding her tightly. She shook her head kissing him deeply, desperately.   
  
' I don't want you to go..' He mind shouted.  
  
" I don't want to go." She sobbed against his lips.  
  
He held her, not saying a word.   
  
' Sakura.. I...' He shook his head holding her close, inhaling her scent.  
  
' I like you.. more than a friend...I like you more than a servant..more than anything.. I want to be with you.' He closed his eyes, his throat felt dry.  
  
' I like you and I can't tell you!' he thought helplessly as he brought her face upto his again, and then kissed her gently agian, a sob escaping his throat.  
  
"Gods forgive me.." He said looking into Sakura's eyes, then kissed her again.   
  
'I'm falling...' He thought holding her sobbing form tighter as tears finally fell from his eyes as they kissed once more.  
  
' I'm falling...'   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: *sniffle* Man i couldn't help it. It sucks doesn't it? Aw..4 years.. Hmm, Well a lot can happen in 4 years! As I've heard some reviewers tell me that Sakura-chan is too young. *thinks* Truth be told she kind of is, merely 13 while Syaoran himself being 16. 3 years age difference. Oh well, that's not really the only reason, another reason is because it's in my chapters booklet! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please review^^  
  
*Next chapter: Yr 1.Unexpected Reunion.* 


	18. Yr 1 Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Yr 1.Unexpected Reunion.  
  
Ugly Chibbi Aka U-chan  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Sakura looked at the old clock above her bed, it was around 11:00 pm. Tears flooded in her eyes as she watched time go by. ' I don't want to leave....I don't...' She thought snuggling into a pillow on her Queen sized bed. The covers felt so warm against her skin. So welcoming.  
  
' Why Yelan-Li?...' Thought Sakura curling up into a little ball, tears falling as she touched her bare neck.  
  
' The cards... Kero...Cielo...' She choked out a sob, taking a pillow she cried into it. " My mothers necklace..." She sighed in tears. Syaoran sat on the bed, next to her watching her as tears continued to flow, she had woken up from sleep about 30 minutes later. He bent over and lay down facing her as his head rested on the pillow that she hugged, she released it and allowed it to be used by Li.  
  
" I can't do this...Master Li-"  
  
" Sakura..." Said Syaoran looking at her, Sakura tilted her head up to meet his chocolate eyes, warm.. understanding. His hand was cold onto her hot cheek, very cold, so cold that she flinched slightly from his touch. He didn't react to this but kept his palm placed on her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against the soft skin behind her ear.  
  
" Hai?" She asked looking at him still.  
  
" Even though you've lost your mothers necklace for the moment.. you'll get it back. It's bonded with you.. say what my mother might, the cards may change in color.. from pink to white.. from anything to anything, but your still the card captor that captured them. They recognize you.. and they care for you. You are the only one that they will allow to receive orders from. " Syaoran said gently, as if he was speaking to a child.  
  
Sakura nodded in understand, he moved his hand down from her face and onto her arm, then going lower until her reached her hand.  
  
" 4 years... with nothing.." She repeated looking down seeing his hand, tears fell again, old and freshly formed ones mixing in, she felt his other arm dig under her and pull her closer to him, slightly, barely, she smelt his scent, his aura touching and pocking at her skin. " 4 years without you.. " She spoke our clearly.   
  
She felt Li's hand move away from hers, then reach into his pocket, she blinked seeing him pull out something.   
  
" Mast-"  
  
" Don't call me that.." Said Syaoran, she looked up at him in shock.  
  
" Just call me Li...call me whatever you want, but don't call me Master.." Said Syaoran looking into her shocked eyes, his longing for her had grown to something strong, he himself would gladly leave the warmth of his home and go off with her to the Angel Islands, but couldn't. His mother forbade it.  
  
" Sy-...Syaoran.." Said Sakura looking up at him. Li nodded smiling, hearing what he wanted to hear.  
  
" Yes, that will do nicely... Sakura." He spoke then handed something small to her, something that shined in the dim lit room that she was in. She looked down to see it, and gasped.   
  
" L-Li.. what is this?" She asked. He pulled her closer tilting her head up and brought his lips on hers, kissing her gently. She felt the warmth of him, getting goose bumps as she wound her arms around him and pushed herself against him tightly. He rolled over a little to that she was under him when they broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes, she then brought her hand up and opened her palm, showing him his gift to her.  
  
" What does this mean..?" She asked confused, a little breathless from the kiss.  
  
" This ring.. was one my grandmother gave me.. and she said that I should give this to whom I cared deeply for, the person who stayed by my side..even if I pushed them away.." Said Syaoran as he took the ring from her hand and showing it to her.  
  
" She gave me two rings..." He spoke showing her his ring, the one on his left hand.  
  
He smiled seeing her still confused face. " This means your mine.. that nobody else can have you. It means you have a place in this world.. and it's by my side. " He spoke out clearly seeing her eyes glow.  
  
" Syaoran... are-are you proposing to me?" She asked, shocked.  
  
A dark tint covered his cheeks as he looked down to see her grasp the ring tightly. Then silently he nodded.  
  
" Gods.... but, Li.... this is...this is forbidden..." She gasped her heart giving out a leap.  
  
" We can't-"  
  
" We can.." He assured holding her close, pushing his forehead against hers gently, some of her hair caught on his horn.  
  
" In secret we can..."  
  
She stopped looking up at him in tears, she then reached up and hugged him. ' This is crazy..' She though, she felt his fast beating heart, his shuttering frame as he held her. ' He wants this...' She thought then held him tighter slipping the ring on her fourth finger.  
  
" You don't have to do this if you don't want to.. Sakura.." he spoke his voice husky with emotion.  
  
" Li.." Sakura spoke as he faced her.  
  
" I will." She said showing him her finger. She saw something in his eyes then, something she thought she'd never see in them besides anger and dominance.... relief?  
  
" .....Li?" She asked him gently seeing him hold her tighter.  
  
" Thank you..." He spoke.   
  
" My...my Sakura.." He spoke, he aimed his index finger to touch her forehead, suddenly a drowsy sensation hit her, making her sleepy.  
  
" My...Ying Fa.." he whispered as her eyes drifted shut from his sleep spell as he united his lips with hers one last time, one single tear sliding out of his eye as he released her. He took the ring from her finger and took out a thin line of gold, letting the ring easily fall into the loop, he put it around her neck. She smiled fighting to stay awake, holding her then kissed her forehead.  
  
" Hold this as close as you can to your heart..." He whispered his voice shaking.  
  
A knock was heard on the door.   
  
" Kinomoto?" Asked a voice.  
  
" ........"   
  
" it's time to go."   
  
Syaoran rasped picking up the all ready sleeping girl and stood up in front of the door. The door opened to show Yukito.   
  
" Kinomoto it's time to..go-"  
  
" Your not taking her alone. I'll go with you to make sure she makes a safe trip." Said Syaoran. Yelan-Li appeared behind him.  
  
" You will do no such thing-"  
  
Syaoran held his tongue giving his mother a death glare that silenced her immediately.   
  
" I-will-go. " He said clearly and slowly to his mother.   
  
" You have caused this girl enough pain-"  
  
" Why should it matter to you or I? She's only a mix. A half breed." His mother said easily.  
  
" She's far more than that, mother." He spoke out.  
  
His mother gave him a shocked look as he walked out being followed by Yukito.  
  
" 4 years.. of entrapment." Syaorans voice echoed seeing his mothers retreating form.  
  
" You will stay here, I must speak with you when I return." Syaoran announced. Yelan-Li eyes widened.  
  
" I have business else where-"  
  
" You can hold on ruining more lives later. I must speak with you, you can at least be a mother and hear out your only son." Syaoran said in a mocking tone.   
  
He heard Yelan-Li exhale.  
  
" As you wish Xiao-Lang." His mother sighed.   
  
Yukito stopped and faced Yelan-Li.  
  
" Go on, let him go with you. " Yelan-Li sighed waving her hand off for them to proceed. With that Yukito let out a relieved sigh and continued, walking after Syaoran.  
  
As Syaoran walked down the hall he noticed Yukito take place beside him.  
  
" Would you like me to hold her Master Li." Yukito asked.  
  
Syaoran looked away from him.  
  
" You touch her and I kill you."   
  
Yukito backed away a good foot away from him while they continued to walk.  
  
" As you wish, sire." Yukito said in a sigh.  
  
Syaoran continued to walk a long, they held a silence until they came to the stairs.  
  
" How do we get there." It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Yukito turned to him and smiled gently. " We fly." Yukito spoke.   
  
" How far?"   
  
" The Angel Islands is far beyond the oceans, it will take a few hours. " Yukito spoke.  
  
" Hmm.." Syaoran looked down for a minute. " Might there be danger?" Asked Syaoran. Yukito didn't answer quickly.  
  
" I'm not sure, the Angel Islands are close to Demon territory. " Yukito spoke out, later on he bit his tongue.  
  
" What?"   
  
" Forgive me Master Li. I wasn't suppose to say that." Said Yukito.   
  
Li shook his head as they reached outside, the cold air making Sakura snuggle into his warmth. He felt her inhale his scent through his shirts and clothing. Giving out a content sigh.   
  
" You will tell me everything that you have been hiding from me, and you will tell me during this trip." Said Syaoran then faced him.  
  
" Do you understand, Yukito?" Said Syaoran.  
  
Yukito stood there speechless.  
  
" But Yelan-Li ordered me not to-"  
  
" Do not worry, I will not let her harm you, you are my servant, and if she wants to harm you she will have to go through me." Said Syaoran. Yukito's form relaxed.  
  
" You don't understand... you see.. Yelan has me not to speak a word... Master Li.. your mother has the promise of killing me." Yukito spoke.  
  
Syaoran nodded as he stopped and then suddenly began to glow, his tail and wings shown, before he completed the transformation he faced Yukito, his eyes glowing red.  
  
" Come here." Said Syaoran. Yukito went.  
  
" Hold her, for a bit." Said Syaoran. He did as told, then as Yukito held her, Syaoran took of his baggy shirt, leaving his bronze chest to show, and then he put it on Sakura, helping her stay warm. The cool air touched his skin as he slowly begun to morph into a pitch black dragon. His eyes glowing as he grew to a massive size. Syaoran peered down at Yukito, when he finished putting Syaorans shirt on Sakura.  
  
" Give her to me." Syaoran's deep dragon voice growled. Yukito handed her to him, putting her securely within his massive paws, it's as if they had made a bed. Yukito gave out a soft chuckle seeing Syaoran give out a soft purr as he cradled Sakura's sleeping form within his massive paws. Yukito closed his eyes gently, letting his wings reveal and extend.   
  
" Lets go.." Said Yukito gently as he flew up, his hair and body glowing with the earthen purity of an angel.  
  
Syaoran flew up, flying beside Yukito as he felt the wind graze his dragon like featured. His face hard and seeming angry.  
  
The hours flew by as they flew, the wind had gotten colder, but his paws felt warm, incredibly warm, he was shielding her from the cold, their flying was at great speed as well.   
  
" I proposed to her." Syaoran said all at once. Yukito was surprised, so surprised that a gasp escaped his lips when he heard Syaoran words.  
  
" It is forbidden, Master Li." Said Yukito.  
  
Syaoran faced him and nodded, his dragon featured shown.  
  
" Yes I know....but.." Syaoran looked forward not answering for a long time.  
  
" I can't help it. It's what i feel, and my emotions cannot be ignored." Syaoran said in a sigh.  
  
Yukito looked forward once more, the ocean comming into a view.  
  
" Please Yukito.."   
  
Yukito looked to him.  
  
" Tell me what my mother wont allow me to hear." Said Syaoran.  
  
'Please?' Yukito almost lost balance, his wings strained with pain from so much flying, he noticed his shock, his reluctancy.   
  
" Your mother.. " Yukito spoke out as the wind tousled his hair. It was dark, with only the light from the moon to guide them.  
  
" Your mother told me of many things about Sakura." Said Yukito.  
  
" What of it?"  
  
" Sakura is Yelan-Li's key."   
  
" meaning?"   
  
" She wants to marry her to one of the farther kingdoms to gain a brother ship-"  
  
" !? "   
  
Yukito continued to speak.  
  
" Yelan-Li also wants Sakura to find out the truth about her father." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Her father?"   
  
" Yes, as you know, her mother was the fallen Angel, Naideshiko." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Yes, I know that. She was the princess of the skies." Syaoran spoke.  
  
Yukito nodded.  
  
" She was also taken by force by a man.. another demon mix. The man was a mix of Dragon and Demon. " Said Yukito his eyes deep.   
  
Syaoran looked at Yukito in a questioning way.  
  
Yukito looked down and sighed as he continued to fly.  
  
" Don't play with her heart." Yukito spoke.  
  
Syaoran faced her.  
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" I mean what I meant. Sakura-chan is extremely weak willed. One ill word from you could crush her. You know that better than anyone." Yukito sighed seeing Syaoran's eyes begin to soften.  
  
" Yes I know.." He spoke.   
  
" We are nearing our destination." Said Yukito. Syaoran looked ahead with his dragon eyes, roughly 5 more miles and they'd be there. A small Island... barely there, a huge very high cliff there, and a deep canyon giving the island a scar in the middle, he noticed the water was being sucked in slightly.  
  
" Her home will be there for the next...4 years?" Asked Syaoran. Yukito nodded.  
  
" Yes."   
  
'Sakura...I don't want to leave you alone..' He thought looking out on the Islands.  
  
" Will you be here with her?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Afraid not.. another will look after her." Said Yukito.  
  
" Who?"   
  
" ...-"  
  
' I cannot say this to him right now..'  
  
" That is for your mother to tell, once you speak with her you'll know." Said Yukito.  
  
Syaoran nodded not liking the idea of him leaving Sakura in the care of these people. As they neared the Island, he noticed a strange shield push him back slightly, a slight pinch penetrated his scales. Syaoran roared loudly regaining his balance.  
  
" Are you all right Master Li?" Asked Yukito flying close by his side. The dragon nodded.  
  
" Yes, I'm fine." Said Syaoran in a low growl.  
  
" What is this?"   
  
" Since the Angels are in close territory with the Demons. The Angels put up this protective barrier. It was suppose to badly injure anything that isn't an Angel." Yukito spoke out.  
  
" .....It must be because you have an angel within your claws.. the blast was nullified." Yukito said flying close to Syaoran.  
  
" What?" Asked Syaoran looking to Sakura.  
  
" You cannot go beyond this point... you risk hurting her." Said Yukito.   
  
Syaoran then nodded with a grunt as he then gave Sakura to Yukito. Yukito made so he could remove his shirt.  
  
" Don't..." Said Syaoran.  
  
" ?"  
  
" I want her to keep that. I want to be with her in some way." He sighed and then without a word flew off, leaving Sakura in Yukito's hands. Yukito nodded in sigh. He could sense that he didn't want to leave her, he knew that. He glanced back at his retreating form and sighed.  
  
" Prince of the great Li-Clan, Is actually a coward fighting off tears." Yukito said in a light chuckle.  
  
Loneliness struck him then, a series of emotions: Pain, anger... longing. He had only proposed a few hours ago and now he was flying off and leaving her there, on a strange Island. He wished hard, what if things were different? What if they both were human, her parents were alive and he had an understanding mother, one that didn't lust for power. One that loved him more than any birth right, to let him love who he wanted....  
  
'love..'  
  
Has it really come to that? 'No...' He shook his head as he flew off with high speed, he could feel warm droplets fall from his dragon eyes as he continued. It wasn't love, just strong emotion, he couldn't love her... he couldn't.   
  
' Then why did you propose?' His mind gestured. ' Why did your heart ache painfully when Yukito told you of your mothers plans to marry her into a brother ship of Kingdoms...'  
  
he growled out flying through the oceans, more tears fell out. How he longed to be in her arms, for once to just let himself stay with her. He felt his dragon shape shrinking, the stretched, morphed skin shrinking to it's human form. Glowing spark surrounded him as he continued to fly, now fully human, except for his tail, horn and wings. He looked down at the ring on his fourth finger.   
  
" ......." Wiping away a tear that fell out of his left eye angrily. 'I'm 16....' He thought and then sighed. 'She's 13..'  
  
He flapped his wings, flying higher, searching for wind currents to glide him through.  
  
' I'll be 20...' He thought and felt a growl come out from deep within his throat. ' She will be 17..'   
  
Thats what 4 years will do to them, change them, their bodies. Would his heart still be true to her after 4 years, would hers? Would she fall in love with a man from the Islands? Of all the things Syaoran despised... it was going into something blindly. He hated not knowing.   
  
He pondered about it. ' I find her presence.. pleasing. I'm attracted to her.. my heart.. beats so fast..'   
  
'Surely this can't be...' He lied to himself once more, fighting his emotions once more in a vain attempt to calm his raging heart.  
  
" DAMN IT!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
The warmth of the sunlight...   
  
" ...."   
  
She opened her eyes to see curtains.. open and being tousled by a soft breeze. The room was white..calm.  
  
Her limbs felt normal for once, her body slack as her mind slowly began to think of what she would do with Cielo today. Would she get to see Li- suddenly, memories of yesterday began to revolve around her.   
  
The taking of the cards,  
  
The removal of her necklace.  
  
The proposal...  
  
Her cheeks went pink thinking about it as her hands instinctively went to her fingers. Gasping she felt nothing and brought her right hand to her neck in alarm, in an old habit that she had, but surprisingly, she found a thin line of something, it felt soft and similar to silk as she let it slip through her small fingers. She pulled at it curiously and gazed at it.   
  
....A ring...  
  
' So it wasn't a dream.' She thought and then pushed herself up, finding an extremely baggy shirt on her, covering her all the way to her thighs.   
  
" ......" She looked at it curiously, then as she turned back and forth to examine her new surrounding, she felt something tickle her ear.  
  
She reached up to capture whatever bug was tickling her but... it was no bug.. the tips of her hair were tickling her ear...  
  
'NANI!?' She thought getting up walking to the nearest mirror close to the bed she slept in and peered at it. Examining herself. Her hair was shorter than anything she was use to. It seemed that she wasn't going to have the haircut for a very long time. Two bangs hugging her cheeks, longer than her other hair, which was upto her ears.  
  
" I chopped it off." Said a deep sultry male voice. She jumped facing the body that was by the door. She blinked twice, his face was hard, as if he had been forced to come to her.  
  
" ....."   
  
The dark haired boy looked at her with his eyes. " We needed your hair to be cut, for two purposes. One was for battle, and the other in order to make your weapon.  
  
' Only pure angels wear long hair.. your hair should be short.'   
  
Sakura sensed that he wasn't telling her the whole truth, when he had cut her hair.  
  
" To make a weapon you only need one or two strands." Sakura spoke out. He laughed softly.  
  
" So?"   
  
" ......" She was becoming irritated already but didn't show it.   
  
" Thank you." She spoke. She could tell it threw off the male by the door.  
  
" Whatever for?"   
  
" I've been wanting to cut my hair for years, But every time I tried.. it would just grow back." Said Sakura.  
  
The male's dark eyes flashed slightly.  
  
" You can't do it alone.." He spoke.  
  
Sakura faced him, confused.  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The boy leaned back in thought.  
  
" An angel can't have it's hair cut, no matter how much it tries.. the only way is for another to cut it. Besides, angels are suppose to have long hair."   
  
" Oh..." She did feel insulted. ' guess I don't pass off as an Angel here...'   
  
" I understand." She spoke. ' He had literally put me as an odd, if my hair had remained long.. I would have at least had some similarities... but now. I'll just stand out more than I thought.' She thought and gave out a sad sigh.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The man looked around 20 years old. After not receiving an answer, she found him looking at her, directly in the eyes. As he walked to her silently she made no effort to move away. She felt no chemistry between them, she noticed his wings. He was an angel, he had nobility.. kindness... she wasn't sure, but his scent was pure. She knew he was an angel.  
  
" I'm your brother."   
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Hey all! I hope I haven't lost anyone, I bet most of you are confused... at least the ones that are thinking about the fic. *giggles evilly* And no theres no plot holes, everything will be explained in the next chapter.Which I am working on as we speak, I want to finish my stuff quickly so I can just get to writing this fic. ^^' Even thought I have other stories to write, but I like writing in this one a lot. One because I get the most reviews for this story, and another is because...well...  
  
I LOVE THE REVIEWS! *huggles all her reviewers* I'm so happy about it! I see the same screen names time and time again, and I don't get bored of it!^^ Oh! by the way, I need to thank my last reviewers, al thought I think you all know who you are, I always enjoy properly thankin' ya! ^,~ I just want you all to know that this writer *points to self*   
  
and this story, IS NOTHING WITHOUT YOU GUYS! So thank for reviewing and making this possible!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
AnimeObessessionFantasy: I'd seriously like to thank you lots, I always see your screen name in my review box. *bows* Arigato! ;')  
  
Kikakai: You always sweet and give me nice reviews! *pats her back* S+S will be on hold for a while, but that wont stop Sakura-chan from thinking about Syaoran-kun! Hehe^^  
  
Crystal jade2: Well I just wanted to make them older when they 'hooked up' if ya get me. Also I wanted to introduce characters into the story, her brother for example, but I appreciated the review! ^^  
  
HyEcHaN: *Nods in agreement* Yup yups! Don't like Yelan very much, but I try to keep her in character, lol. Oh and don't worry, as long as I get one review per story, I'll always continue.^^  
  
cherrysakura5: Haha, I love the S+S mush as well, I will try to update faster. lol I usually just want to write but I have work outside of my online life *sigh* if only I could stay next to my comp. Hehe, what a dream!  
  
Cherry Dragon: Haha, I always enjoy reading your reviews, and yes it means that he is indeed falling in love with Sakura, but you know indecisive boys are, they take emotion as a weakness, and sadly so does Xiao-Lang.   
  
WezL: I'll try to update faster on it, hehe. Thanks for the review.  
  
miko no tsuki: HAI! lol, for some reason your review was one of my favs. Short but to the point. lol, Thank you for the review!^^  
  
IcyChick: I know.. 4 years. I was crying too, don't worry. Sometimes I cry as a write, weird huh? Meh, but I find it easier to seep emotion into it, I hope I'm an ok job though. I'm so happy that you reviewed.^^  
  
coca24cola: Haha you screen name is so cute! *bows* thank you for reviewing the fic and taking the time to write such a nice review, and don't worry. They wont be separated for that long. Hmm... yeah what will Sakura and Syaoran do while away from each other...*grabs her chapter notebook.* o,o nyu!  
  
becka: No! Don't die, I need you :( . lol your review was sweet as well, I really liked it.^^  
  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P : tch-lol! Yeah I know what ya mean, Yelan-Li can be a pain sometimes, but i wonder if her persona will change when we go farther into the fic. *hint* hehe^^  
  
Welp, that just about covers all my reviewers. I thank all of you once again, from the bottom of my heart. I hope to see you all again in the next chappie^^  
  
-U-chan. ^^ 


	19. Training in Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Training in thought  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Snow covered the island, as the cold air shook the tree houses that leaned over the scar over the cliff in the middle of the island. Theres were bridges built that served as walking ground for the elderly, the bridges connected from house to house, across the never ending cavern. Sakura was terrified of looking down from the bridges that went over the gap.  
  
Nothing but darkness was what she saw, even if she strained her eyes, she would never be able to see the end of that scar within the island. Sakura shivered seeing the sun high above them, even with that the hole within the island was dark. Her thoughts remained as negative as the people's thoughts on her. Time and time again she would receive disgusted glances from the people in the village.  
  
' Touya said that Naideshiko gave me the name Kinomoto... but that not really my last name. My fathers real name was Odaka Moi..' She thought feeling frustrated tears, as the snow fell, some landing on her white coat. ' Odaka Moi... so that would make me Sakura Moi?' Sakura thought as she looked up at the sky, seeing snow fall from it. The tears she cried felt cold on her face, she didn't speak to anyone, most people within the village thought that she was a mute.  
  
' Naideshiko...' She thought and looked down at her gloved hands. She looked like a white mage, with the hood over her head, her white dress and white boots. Her wings were forced to stay hidden. ' I'd insult the angels..' at least that's what Touya had told her. Even for her half brother he was certainly mean to her. The whole village was, they'd made her the outcast. Sakura inhaled, and then let out a sigh, her warm breath making white clouds appear close to her lips.   
  
Her hands went and fingered the cold golden ring that hung on her neck.  
  
' Syaoran..' She felt tears come again. She was highly depressed, everyday. Every second.. at least back home she had Cielo.. and she had Li's affection. She willed herself to let out a tiny smile. ' His affection.. he had proposed to her, wanting a relationship with her in secret.' A bright little ray of happiness bubbled within her. All she had to rely on was the necklace that held the ring. The ring of promise that Syaoran himself had given to her.   
  
'It's been months since I came here..' She thought feeling the winds pick up, making her shiver thought the thick clothing. 'We train everyday...' She thought giving out a tired sigh. ' But it's not physical training... it's training that all angels do.. special techniques that they find. To over power Dragons, but most of all, Demons.' Her eyes narrowed.  
  
' Touya is the rightful prince of the skies... the heir to the throne..' She thought and sighed.   
  
' If he's not king yet then the king must still be alive..' She thought looking pulling away from the balcony that she was leaning over. Her nose pricked with cold, her cheeks a bit rosy from trying to stay warm.   
  
' I've heard from the villagers, many times... as they called me an insult to the Angel colony.. they also mentioned the king. The true mate of Naideshiko.. his name was Fujitaka... Fujitaka Kinomoto.' She thought looking down at her feel. More tears came. ' They say he loved Naideshiko very much.. They say he still loves her..' She thought then looked to her side hearing a sneer from one of the teenage angels, they all didn't seem too happy to have her there.  
  
" Sick little bitch." One of the angels sneered watching her as they passed by. Sakura sighed looking down. ' I never thought angels could be so rude.' She thought and looked down, then sighed. She jumped up and stood on the pole, her wings appearing.   
  
' I don't care if I have to stay alone for the remainder of the years I live here in this cruddy island..' She thought as she felt a slight push, she tumbled back, slipping from the pole, followed by the many laughs of the girls that tease her. Sakura summoned her wings, flapping her wings flying up and looking at the girls in anger. Her eyes glowing trying to control the urge to rip their faces off, her eyes like emerald blades.   
  
" You'll never be like us, no matter how much you look like us. " One of the girls smirked.  
  
" Who said I wanted to be like you. " Sakura murmured as the angels stopped laughing.  
  
One of the girls looked to Sakura, her smile fading. As if surprised she could talk.   
  
  
  
Sakura looked down, the wind moving her hair.   
  
" ...... " She turned and flew away, toward the forest tears threatened again. 'Damn it..' She thought as she willed her wings to lower her down onto the floor as the continues to run through the forest. She then began to concentrate on her right had, a glow emitting from her wrist. ' Touya had taken my hair, cut it short and made a weapon out of it... a Rod.' She thought thinking hard as the bracelet began to feel warm, the glow oozing out from her wrist to her hand, materializing into a hard thick stick. She continued to run quickly , her breathing staying normal as she ran off.   
  
' I'm alone..' She thought and began to close her eyes moving her rod around, her wings out. She felt something move past her, seeing a bright light appear a few feet away, Sakura brought her legs to a stop, stiff and unyielding as she moved across the sand floor, coming to a halt 3 feet away from her step brother.  
  
" Ah your here.." Said Touya looking to her.  
  
" Hai.." Sakura spoke after a silence, looking to face him.   
  
" I hope you have been well." She said in a curt tone, her eyes boring into his dark ones. He looked away from her, sickened.  
  
" Mix's shouldn't hold their heads up so high... nobody should be proud of being what you are.." Touya spoke.   
  
Pain tinged through her body, then she realized.. even if their only bond in relation was through the blood of their mother. He wouldn't accept her, he never would.  
  
Sakura laughed a little and then looked down. " Here I thought I was welcome-"  
  
" Your not welcome here, we were forced to take you in to show our neutrality with the Dragons.." Touya spat.  
  
" Why would I want you now?"  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
" You mean you've known about me?"   
  
" Ever since you were born.." He spoke, more in a disgusted shout.  
  
" You think I want to have you known? That my sacred mother was tainted by your birth?" Touya said in a sickened growl.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed with pain as she saw him turn, the look of hate in his eyes.  
  
" You came out of something that shouldn't have been. You were a mistake, a big mistake." Touya spoke seeing her breathing change.  
  
" It's your fault Naideshiko's dead....it's all your fault, because of you her followers and the children of her followers were forced onto this island..." Touya spoke looking to Sakura. " Yelan made it clear to us that we could work you like a dog. You were put here to protect the island for four years, she made it clear for us to train you, and treat you as we see fit..." Touya spoke and then looked directly into her eyes.  
  
" So either you behave, or we'll hand you right over to the demons before your training-you fucking slut.." Touya spoke, Sakura froze, her tears coming.  
  
Then suddenly, he heard her laugh.  
  
" I don't care how much shit you tell me, as long as you don't hit me. I was mad to protect Xiao-lang.. the prince of the Dragon herd.." Sakura spoke looking down. " I don't care if you hand me over to those demons.. I was suppose to die a long time ago.." Sakura spat and looked at her hands, her rod shining in the sun, shaded from the trees.  
  
" You think I want to be here? With these people?" She asked looking to him. " With you?"   
  
Sakura looked away, Touya noticed her tears.  
  
" I've been leading a fucked up life way before I came here. I don't care what you do to me, unlike Yelan..I will hit you back." Sakura spoke glaring at him.  
  
" I swear it, if you do kick me out I'll lead you right to this place." Said Sakura receiving a hard hit on the face from Touya.  
  
" I'll kill you before you do!" He shouted angry.  
  
" THEN DO IT! YOU THINK I CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE!? YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED!?" She shouted to him, startling him with her harsh words.  
  
Sakura held her mouth breathing hard, tears falling.  
  
" You think I haven't had nightmares of it all happening? Mistress Yelan-Li hates me because saving me was the cause of her husbands death. You hate me because I'm an accident..." Sakura said and looked down.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?" She shouted looking at him angrily, he backed away slightly, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
" YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED TO RID MYSELF OF THIS EARTH! YOU THINK I ENJOY ALL THIS!" She shouted so hard her voice was hoarse.  
  
She looked at her rod.  
  
" Yelan...wont let me die...and you wont let me forget that for one moment i can be accepted for what I am..at least someplace..." She spoke and then looked away.  
  
" I know what I am... I can't change it." Sakura spoke and sighed. Touya saw her shaking. '...she's trembling.'  
  
" I don't care if you are anything thats related to me... " Sakura spoke in a dead tone.  
  
" We see each other with the same eyes... you see me as a sick mix.." She said looking to him, tears falling form her eyes.  
  
" I see you as just another ass whole out there rubbing something that isn't mine, right in my face."   
  
" What may that be?"  
  
Sakura laughed, wiping away her own tears, then faced him.  
  
" A place where I belong.."   
  
Then with that said the looked down again. " I refuse to talk to you now..." Sakura spoke.  
  
" What? You can't do that.." Touya ordered.  
  
" ......."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"......." He reached to punch her again, she swung around hitting the side of his neck incredibly hard with her rod. She then jumped up, swinging around, letting her foot collide with his face. He flew back hitting the floor, dirtying his white cloths. Sakura looked at herself and saw the white mages suit she was in. The snow fell gently on her.  
  
" ......" She then turned and went away, leaving him laying there, unconscious.  
  
Sakura moved back and forth finding her way to the village, walking into the entrance, hiding her wings. As she walked into the domain that her and her half brother shared.  
  
She closed her eyes as she went to her room. ' I struggle with using the powers of a pure angel.. why?' She thought as she walked to her bed, then looked at her clothes. She reached and slapped on the clothes that she was brought here in, taking in some pants that kept her warm, instead of the white mages dress, and putting on Li's jacked instead of the hood and cloths..  
  
' If I'm gonna be an outcast.. why bother dressing like an angel.. they'll think i want to fit in..' She thought and looked at herself in the mirror, seeming pleased with her appearance she went back out to train.  
  
She walked out of the room, and out of the house, letting her wings show as she flew out, she was too deep in though to see the surprised faces and widened eyes when they saw the dark clothing she was wearing. She felt tears weld up in her eyes." I shouldn't have turned on him..." Sakura said under her breath.  
  
' It wasn't right to do so... but I couldn't take it anymore!' she thought a tear falling out as she flew past the many trees. 'Fujitaka...Kinomoto....' Sakura thought as she looked at her hands while she flew.  
  
' I'm not your daughter...I'm not of the Kinomoto.' Sakura thought as she looked down, her wings halting as she stopped flying, landing on the ground with a soft *pat.*   
  
".....Why?......" She murmured as she looked out on the skies, letting her tears flow. 'Mother why did you give me a last name that wasn't my own..' she thought wiping away her tears with the baggy sleeve as snow fell.  
  
" You fly quite fast." Said a voice behind her. Sakura stiffened.  
  
" ........" She said nothing and turned to him, she froze from seeing his face, he was tall, handsome. His hair was a tanned color, his eyes dark.  
  
" Your Touya's father." Sakura spoke out tonelessly.  
  
" I was your mothers husband, yes." Said the man smiling.  
  
" What are you doing here, Fujitaka?" Sakura asked looking away.  
  
" I came to speak with you." He said gently, smiling to her.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
" I hope you know I can't leave here. If I could've I would-"  
  
Fujitaka laughed, his voice sounding like a melody of angels.  
  
" No, no, no nothing like that." Fujitaka spoke as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking at her intently.  
  
" I came to speak with you about Naideshiko." He said smiling.  
  
Sakura stood still and then nodded.  
  
" What about my mother?" She asked. Fujitaka smiled and said nothing, she noticed his face wasn't one of remorse.  
  
" You can be yourself around me, Sakura. After all I am your father." Fujitaka spoke. Sakura shook her head.  
  
" I'm the daughter of a demon named Odaka..." Sakura said with shame. " Sadly as much as I would wish it, you are not my father." Said Sakura looking down.  
  
" You can be..." He said suddenly.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
" I mean you wouldn't literally be able to be my daughter, but I would let you." Said Fujitaka smiling.  
  
" After all... Odaka Moi was my half brother." Said Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" What are you saying?" She asked looking at Fujitaka shocked.  
  
" Come with me.." Said Fujitaka extending his hand for her to take it. Sakura looked at his hand, as if expecting it to grow fangs and bite her. Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
" Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Fujitaka smiled.  
  
Sakura nodded, her look changed from a protective stance to a vulnerable one. She hesitantly leaned her hand into his, letting them link together.  
  
" Up we go." He said.  
  
" Wha-"  
  
She was hurled up in the air by Fujitaka, flying above the clouds, high into the sky. There they stood still and circled the island.   
  
" My mother had already had me, just like Naideshiko and I had already had Touya when she moved on with another." Said Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"......"   
  
Fujitaka smiled and continued. " You see my mother and my father were both angels, but, my mother had an arranged marriage. After the marriage she was still very young and fell in love with a demon.. from earth. She went to him and thus was vanished from the heavens. My mother and my stepfather had a son-"  
  
" Odaka?" Sakura asked.  
  
Fujitaka nodded.  
  
" Thats right." Fujitaka said in a smiled.  
  
" Then...but how-"  
  
" Be patient.." He scolded gently rubbing her head. " You see, Odaka and I, even though we came form two separate fathers, we came out looking identical. Like twins, one would say. " Fujitaka said calmly.  
  
Sakura nodded not saying anything.  
  
" As the time passed, I grew up and found myself falling in love with a beautiful young angel. Naideshiko, the princess of the skies..." Said Fujitaka. Sakura nodded hearing his words.  
  
" As you might have known a war broke out at that time. Between heaven and hell, and who would have dominance over the earth. The war lasted for a long time, one day, the angel sanctuary was under attack-"  
  
" Where is that?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" It's in heaven. Nobody knows how the demons found their way there but, they had sneaked a way into the angel islands barrier, and used the portal within the islands to get into heaven." Said Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned sad, and nodded.  
  
" My half brother, Odaka Moi... sneaked into the heavens sanctuary and took Naideshiko away, while I was off trying to fight off the demons on earth.." Said Fujitaka.   
  
" ....." Sakura knew what was going to happen next, what he was going to say.  
  
" Naideshiko then was taken deep into the demons lair.." Said Fujitaka pointing into the far distance, since they were high above, she saw a little spec in the far side of the sea.  
  
" She was taken down into the deepest cave and then-"  
  
" I know..." Sakura spoke tears falling.  
  
" please don't.." Sakura told him. " I know I was the cause of all of this.." Sakura spoke a tear falling.  
  
" I was something that didn't need to be-"  
  
She was cut off by a hug from Fujitaka.  
  
" Naideshiko gave you the name of what was suppose to be our second child." He spoke.  
  
" She loved me, there for gave you my last name, instead of Moi." He spoke.   
  
Fujitaka leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
" I see you as my daughter, we are related by blood. And you are Naideshiko's child, no matter what the action might have been." Said Fujitaka.  
  
" I've been watching you suffer all this time, and I wont stand for it anymore. I've had a talk with Touya and told him my belief's. What he thinks now, is up to him." Fujitaka spoke and then smiled to her.  
  
" You have your mothers eyes.." Said Fujitaka rubbing his nose against hers.  
  
" And my courage."   
  
Sakura's eyes teared.  
  
" Not matter what anyone says, you are my daughter." Said Fujitaka.  
  
" I accept you."   
  
Sakura hugged back then, her tears falling out freely as her wings shown, extending brightly, beautifully. "Be strong, for me." Said Fujitaka smiling. Sakura nodded tears falling.  
  
" Hai." She said looking up at him.  
  
" I will!" She said smiling brightly.  
  
Fujitaka looked at her, then smiled again. 'Your a lot more like your mother than you think.' He thought as he flew away, into the heavens. Sakura looked down and let herself lower down into the islands, as the wind played in her hair.   
  
*You have your mothers eyes, and my courage...*  
  
Sakura smiled brightly as the sun shined down on her. Thing would get better, she would train harder, and become stronger.   
  
'I just have to keep my chin up.. I've been so sad all this time I forgot how to be happy. When I was little my mother always smiled...' She thought feeling tears fall.  
  
'I'll do my best to be the best angel I can.' She thought and held felt her necklace as a usual habit. 'I'll smile for both of you....' Sakura thought.   
  
" I'll smile.. for mom, and for my master." She said calmly and flew off.   
  
Nothing would get in the way of her training. Nobody would dampen her mood anymore, no matter how much. She would always smile.   
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: Gomen, slightly shorter, ne? I'm very, very sorry. I'll do my very best to update sooner though! For now I'd love to thank my very special reviewers:  
  
  
  
nosie: Hello, and yups thats Sakura's bro! Thankies for reviewing this chapter, I really appreciate your support in telling me to update it mean a lot to me! *hugs* Arigato!  
  
WezL: Thank you so much for updating, and I'll do my best to keep this fanfic as entertaining as possible for all of you out there!  
  
peace-n-serenity: Haha, that's right, Touya is her temporary guardian, but he isn't doing a very good job at it. :/ No worries though! Things will get better with the new attitude Sakura's gotten, or should I say, she's going back to the good old Sakura that all of the CC's fans know! haha^^ (Arigato!)  
  
  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: *Gasp* Really? Esp? Whoa! But yeah your right, that man is Touya, I hope you enjoy the next chapters and all. Although their wont be any S+S fluff for some time. I wanna thank you for reviewing my story too. o////o I'm just so happy people like this fic!  
  
HyEcHaN: *bows* Sorry it's so sad, but things will get better. Hehe^^ Theres bound to be some problems along the way, she is a mix and all. Thank you so much for reviewing!   
  
miko no tsuki: Yup! Thats her bro all right, but in this fic he's her half brother. Reason why? It's explained in this fic, hehe^^   
  
coca24cola:*nods* Hai, i'm sorry for all the Yelan-Li fans, but she'll shape up sooner or later. I mean don't all evil people get better over time?..*thinks* ^///^''' okies, maybe not often but she'll get better over time! Oh! and about the Syaoran thing, don't worry, I'll make sure to put in scenes next time on what he's doing. I just needed to get Sakura settled in and all this cleared up. I knew most of the people were confused about the whole Fujitaka not being her father.  
  
cherrysakura5: *puffs with joy* Hai! Yups yups, He proposed! It was so cool! I know that it wont be so fluffy from now on, but I need to introduce more characters in the story before she goes back. *thinks* I wonder if theres such a thing as indirect fluff. lol but! I will do my best to continue!  
  
IcyChick:Haha, yup it's 4 long years, but not really, I mean it's not gonna take up that many chapters though, every time I give a specific # it always changes, so I'll keep my mouth shut on when Sakura and Syaoran will meet again. Oh! speaking of her brother, I was curious, do you think he should be with Yukito? I mean it was my original idea but I've never written anything Yaoi, i'd like to try but I don't know how other people would take it?   
  
*Turns to the people* YAOI!!! any comments on that? Who would like Touya and Yukito to be together? Just curiosity, I'm still gonna flow with my Idea, I was just wondering how many people would be interested in seeing or not seeing?   
  
Cherry Dragon:lol, that would be something. *pictures Li giving a tantrum to his mother* Hmmm, who knows.. maybe it's Esp? I was thinking of that actually, if I do end up putting it up, I'll give you a tribute, ok? Even though it is expected. lol  
  
Crystal jade2: *ring the bell* CORRECT! Touya is her half brother, as explained in this fic, sorry I made you think, but it wasn't that hard was it? ^^   
  
*bows* thank you for taking the time to review and think about my fic, it means a lot to me! *huggles* thank you, thank you!  
  
Kikakai: Haha, as always I enjoy reading your reviews, Kika-chan. I hope you liked this chapter and come back to read again. *bows* Gomen for taking so long, I know I should update faster but I couldn't with my finals in the way. Oh but I think you grasp the idea that in this world, you could see how much racism is displayed through even the angels, who are said to be forgiving creatures. Nobody in this world is free of any type of thought like that, that's the beauty of the Internet. You don't really know the persons looks so you can't heavily judge them straight away, now if they got no personality.. you have a problem^^' lol I hope to see you again, Kika-chan!   
  
Ria:I hope my e-mail reached you ok, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. As long as I have people who read this story, I'll keep writing. ^^  
  
Well I think that covers all my reviews, I hope the people who read this and didn't review like my story! Your important too!  
  
*kicks the dust on the floor* I was wondering though if any of you thought about Touya and Yukito.   
  
For some reason seeing Icychick's comment there reminded me of it. So what do you think? Should I or should I not put Touya and Yukito as a couple. Yes~No?  
  
Please vote in your review if you do review!   
  
and as always! I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW!  
  
*waves* Arigato to all of you so much!   
  
*runs off*  
  
Ja-Ne~!! 


	20. The First Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
The first Connection  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
14 year old Sakura breathed heavily, holding her rod as her body slumped over. Her wings shown, limping slightly as she hunched over. Her mouth open while she breathed out.  
  
" Had enough yet?" She asked breathing heavily.  
  
Touya cleaned the sweat from him brow. "You just don't give up, do you?" He asked holding his sword to him.  
  
" I haven't lost... it's a pity. You have a blade and I have a rod." She said in a sigh.  
  
Touya smiled, his white suit stained with sweat and dirt.  
  
" I don't see how waving around a little stick would make you feel tough, half breed." Touya smirked.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" Well I don't see how waving a little knife around would make you feel so high and mighty about yourself, angel." Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
The sun shone brightly on their forms.  
  
" Idiot, half breed." Said Touya. Sakura just smiled.  
  
" I really don't care what you have to say anyway, I've talked with Fujitaka, he says he accepts me as his daughter-"  
  
Touya's form straightened.  
  
" He doesn't accept you, it's just a lie to get you to trust us, so you wont turn on us and keep your word to protect this village." Touya spat.  
  
" Why would anyone ever want to-"  
  
" Say whatever bull shit you like, Touya. You know, for an angel, you sure lie a lot."   
  
" It isn't a lie."  
  
Sakura laughed swinging her rod behind her, her form still hunched slightly, her hair over her eyes.  
  
" If that ain't a lie, then I'm a full breed!" She said laughing.  
  
Touya went pink with rage.  
  
" DAMN KAIIJU!" He shouted charging to her, she backed away blocking many of his lethal blows with her rod. "Haven't you noticed, brother dear?" She asked with a smile making him stiffen, he had swung his blade like a mad man, not being able to touch a single hair on her head, she was fast. The grace and beauty of an angel with he speed of a demon and the agility of a dragon.   
  
"Tsk-aren't you suppose to be teaching me the way to restrain my powers and learn to taim my Demonic dragon side?" Asked Sakura mockingly. Touya snarled.  
  
" Father comes and trains you enough-"  
  
" That's right. He does." She said gloatingly.  
  
Touya growled in anger.  
  
" You sure have forgotten your place, haven't you? Filthy half breed, you needed to stay like you did-"  
  
" Like I did?" She asked suddenly, Touya saw the look in her green eyes as she looked to him. " You mean when I let anyone push me around and tell me all sorts of things. Mistaking me for a slut just because I come from a forced action? It wasn't my fault I was born. Our mother didn't want to kill me- you just can't face it can you?" Asked Sakura looking straight to him.  
  
Touya looked away holding his sword to her neck once he had her cornered, he knew she had let him have his opening, and he wouldn't let it go to waste. He wanted to see her bleed, hurt, it was her fault that his mother had suffered. It was all this wenchs fault for making her suffer for so long.. making his father search long and hard, almost losing himself for his mother.  
  
" I'll kill you one day... this world is a better place without you. Theres nothing I'm jealous of, if you haven't noticed. I'm proud of being a full breed angel, unlike you. Sick scum-"  
  
" Don't give me your crap, Touya." Said Sakura smiling cutely as she moved to the side, letting his sword collide with the tree behind her, he looked up to see her sitting happily on a tree branch, her rod on her lap.  
  
" You're jealous." She said calmly, her serious face showing him that she wasn't teasing him this time.  
  
" I no longer care for you acceptance, I don't need it. I had mothers love, that's what you despise about me." Said Sakura in a smile.  
  
" What-"  
  
" Mother loved me as much as she loved you. So does your father, my uncle." She spoke and looked to him standing up.   
  
" Either way, stepfather or not he is my father, and he loved me equally too." Said Sakura seeing Touya's eyes narrow angrily.  
  
" Shut up..." He whispered.  
  
Sakura looked to him and then smiled.  
  
" You can't accept the fact that we are equal."   
  
" NO WE'RE NOT!"  
  
Sakura smiled dodging the next hits with ease, as he began to swing at her angrily, blind with rage. "Oh but we are Touya. We are equal, under the eyes of our parents." She spoke in a smile as his angered shouts turned louder.  
  
" SHUT UP!" He shouted.   
  
Sakura noticed tears in his eyes as he continued, then he stopped to the point where he dropped his sword and began to fight blindly, punching at her, trying to land at least one hit.  
  
" WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE BORN!" He shouted making her eyes narrow.  
  
" You hogged her, had her for years! You got to see her every waking moment of your life! Everything! I had to pretend to hurt to get to see her even once! I HATE YOU! " He shouted looking at Sakura. Sakura stilled letting Touya land a punch. Sakura flew back hitting a tree, looking at him passively.  
  
" What the fuck do you want from me? I already told you it wasn't my fault. I've been rejected by everyone I've met. My mother accepted me, and now your father. Are you that self centered? Do you even understand how much I've suffered?" Asked Sakura and then let him hit her again.  
  
" Bitch-"  
  
" What the hell do you gain from calling me names and hitting me? You know that It wasn't my fault...you know it, and yet you still look for someone to point fingers at." Said Sakura tears began to fall again.  
  
" You think that's it's been easy for me to smile? To know that I dream about my mother dying? Even now? You think I haven't wanted to hate anyone? I could say it was your fault, or even your grandfather or grandmother, have you ever though of that before pointing your finger at me?" She asked.  
  
" What the hell did they do?"   
  
" They weren't guarding her...and you know it." Sakura spoke looking at her brother.   
  
" You know it." She repeated.  
  
" Is that why you don't want me to be accepted? You didn't even once come to look at me, you've always hated me, and for what? For being born? That isn't good enough for me, Touya." Sakura spoke then picked up his sword and threw it at him.   
  
He caught it staring at her.  
  
  
  
" Have you even put in, at least a bit of time to think of how I could feel about all of this? I've spent 14 years of my life, hidden and cursed at. For once I find one person out of the ones I was dragged away from, here. On this island, and that happens to be your father, my uncle. I don't care how you feel about this." Said Sakura looking to Touya seeing him hold his blade.  
  
" I've had enough of everyone's bull shit and them telling me I'm a mix, a mutt... a fucking Half Breed..."   
  
" ....."  
  
" I've had to put up with all that ever since I learned how to talk, I don't need anymore of it from you." Sakura spoke looking at him, standing in front of him.  
  
" I'm not going to stop seeing Fujitaka, so if you want to get rid of me-"  
  
Touya looked to her seeing her spread her arms wide open.  
  
" Heres your chance." She said tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Touya looked at her, seeing her arms spread open.   
  
Her eyes closed waiting for the blow he might give her. She felt him getting closer, feeling his breathing come out in short gasps from the gasping. She heard her heart beating in her ears, the thumping becoming too loud.   
  
"...Bitch..." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes opened slightly looking at him.  
  
" You have her eyes, her scent..." Touya spoke, she noticed his eyes get glassy. " You had her love and affection, her protection.. she died for you." Touya uttered as tears fell, he rushed to her.  
  
" I GOT NOTHING, YOU FUCKING WENCH!" He shouted forcing the blade into her stomach. Sakura's mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
Her eyes closing slightly. She felt the blade's sharpness pierce through her, ending at her back. Touya waited for a pained scream, his eyes closed feeling her warm blood beginning to ooze out of her.  
  
" Touya..." Sakura spoke. Touya looked over, seeing Sakura smiling to him.   
  
He froze.  
  
"...You never heard me..." Sakura spoke looking to him, she twitched slightly feeling the blade inside her slowly be removed, she gasped in pain.  
  
" I envy you..." She whispered feeling herself be emptied.  
  
" You had love...acceptance. I've lived my whole life as a slave.... I had to be hurt and trained every since I was 2, to protect the prince of the lands where I work..." Sakura said looking to Touya.  
  
" You've always had love around you,.. you just don't appreciate it. Your the prince of the skies Touya..." She whispered, tears falling.  
  
" I know you know mother loves you..." She spoke and then felt her eyes close.  
  
" Somewhere along the way.. I love you too.." Sakura spoke.  
  
Touya's eyes widened seeing Sakura's wings spark in view as she fell back, breathing heavily.   
  
" I've suffered as long as I've lived.. I've wanted death. Yelan-Li wouldn't allow it. I was her tool..." Sakura spoke as she hit the ground.   
  
" I was only let in because mother had forced a dragon into oath." She spoke.  
  
" I know that my real father is Odaka Moi... and that my name should be Sakura Moi and not Kinomoto." Sakura said the pain being unbearable.  
  
" I know that I was a mistake that doesn't deserve to be alive... I've been told that, ever since I was born." She spoke in a sigh, she saw Touya kneel to her side, looking over her body, his eyes to her wounded stomach.   
  
" How can you love me.." Touya spoke.  
  
" I don't really know. My reasons don't suffice my feelings. I want to hate you...." Sakura spoke looking at the sky giving out a sigh.  
  
" I want to hate everything and everyone." She spoke her eyes beginning to glow.  
  
" I should just die..." She spoke looking to him. " That's what everybody wants don't they?" She asked.  
  
" You... you're just like them... you want to take away every little thing." She spoke in a sigh, her eyes closing as she gasped in pain.  
  
'This feeling...' She thought as she looked up at the sky, tears falling.   
  
" I was born from sin.." She whispered tears falling from her eyes. " Is that what you want me to say? " She whispered her voice dying down in a low whisper.  
  
" I was a sin to begin with. Being alive is my sin..." She spoke. "I'm not allowed to love, to smile, to live, to breathe.. I don't deserve life." She said and let her eyes close.  
  
" This pain..."   
  
Touya looked at her. "C-can you move?"   
  
" ........ "   
  
" Mutt?" He asked seeing her exhale, and go completely lifeless.  
  
" Sakura?" He asked her voice rising in fear.  
  
He reached to touch her face. She was cold.....  
  
" SAKURA!" He shouted taking her and shaking her.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
17 year old Syaoran dropped to his knees, breathing heavily, the ring on his finger glowing slightly.  
  
'What's happening?' He thought breathing out.  
  
" Xiao-Lang?" Asked Yelan-Li standing up from the spot she was sitting in.  
  
' I can't breathe...' He thought feeling his world go dark slightly.  
  
* This pain...*  
  
*I'm not allowed to love, to smile, to live, to breathe.. I don't deserve life.*  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened, hearing the voice. 'Sakura?'  
  
*I was a sin to begin with. Being alive is my sin...*  
  
'Sakura!? Sakura....' He thought feeling his eyes get heavy.  
  
"Xiao-Lang.... What are you doing?" Asked Yelan-Li walking to her son, seeing his struggle for air.  
  
" .....Your not breathing....-Wei...WEI! COME HERE!"  
  
* You... you're just like them... you want to take away every little thing.*  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, an image of Sakura, laying on the floor lifeless flashed in front of him. "Something wrong with Sakura...." Syaoran gasped. Yelan-Li looked at him wide eyed. 'How could he know what se feels? Unless...' Yelan-Li faced him with a silent glare. ' They've kissed..' She thought sickened.  
  
* I should just die...* 'No...'   
  
* That's what everybody wants don't they?* ' No!...'  
  
* I want to hate everything and everyone.* 'Sakura..please..don't suffer like this.' He thought tears, small ones falling from his face as he tried to breathe.  
  
"Xiao-Lang what is happening? Can you hear her voice? " Asked Yelan-Li kneeling to her son seeing Wei run to them. Syaoran nodded.  
  
" Yes....she's speaking odd..." Syaoran said.   
  
Yelan nodded. " Wei call Yukito and tell him to go to the angel islands quickly." Yelan spoke.   
  
Wei bowed and ran off.  
  
"I don't really know. My reasons don't suffice my feelings. I want to hate you.." Syaoran gasped, his hand at his neck, his eyes were blank, Yelan-Li saw this. 'They are soul mates.. they can speak to each other through the mind....' She thought looking to Syaoran and seeing his gasp for air.  
  
" The First connection is always the strongest.." She whispered seeing her son gasp for air.   
  
* I know that I was a mistake that doesn't deserve to be alive... I've been told that, ever since I was born..*   
  
Yelan-Li's eyes narrowed. 'Why are they like this... it seems like the dialogue is coming out forced and disoriented. They haven't trained in those arts.. hey can't communicate properly.' Yelan-Li thought looking at her son. ' Is she dying?' Yelan-Li thought in worry, her face showing it for once.  
  
' It's not like a care about the whore mix.. but if she's my sons soul mate.. and they have a connection... If she dies...' She thought vainly, her brows knitting. 'He'll die as well.'  
  
"I know that my real father is Odaka Moi... and that my name should be Sakura Moi and not Kinomoto.."  
  
Yelan-Li's eyes widened in shock. "I was only let in because mother had forced a dragon into oath.."  
  
"I've suffered as long as I've lived.. I've wanted death. Yelan-Li wouldn't allow it. I was her tool." Syaoran gasped seeing Wei come to her side.  
  
" Be gone!" She shouted throwing a white glowing ball to Syaoran, it covered his whole body. Soon, darkness found him.  
  
Yelan-Li looked at her son, unconscious and on the floor. ' They're soul mates.. the evidence is there...' Yelan-Li thought looking at her son take in breath.  
  
' The only thing that would stop this is if he got a mate...' She thought her eyes glinting slightly.  
  
' It's settled then... ' Yelan-Li thought with a smile. ' I can't marry my prince by force, so I'll have a mate chosen for the mix.' She thought smiling.  
  
' Yukito is a mix...as well, and he is my servant.' She thought smiling.  
  
Her smile picked up in a cruel one. " This will stop it." She said and then turned on her heel and walked away from her son, telling the servants to pick her son up and carry him to her room.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, it was bright. Too bright.   
  
"Where am I?" She said out loud looking out, seeing nothing but light.   
  
....'am I in a dream?' She thought looking at her hands. 'Am I dead?' She thought again.  
  
"Hello!" She called out, she looked at herself to see if she had all her body parts. She did.   
  
" ....Where am I...?" She thought sitting down on the floor and curling up into a ball.   
  
' Your alone...' A voice whispered.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
' Your nothing, your scum.'  
  
Sakura jumped from the voices she heard. "Whose there?"  
  
' You were an accident, something that wasn't suppose to be of this earth.' Said the voice, Sakura swore she felt them smile. Delight in her pain and torture. Was this all that really was? Having the people around her relish and bathe in the fruits of her pain?  
  
Sakura's eyes closed, tears falling from her face as she accidentally let out a strangled sob escape from her mouth.  
  
" ....." Her mind flashed to when her half brother had stabbed her. She blinked and looked down, seeing her stomach healed.  
  
'?' Sakura looked to her side, finding a form there, lying lifeless on the floor.   
  
Sakura gasped and ran to it, kneeling down and shaking the body. Touching the skin of the body's neck, she felt it warm. She gave out a sigh in relief.  
  
" Wake up, sir-"  
  
She paused once she saw a strange ornament, it was made of metal and glossed in black.. "A dragon....-!!"  
  
She turned the body over, trying her best as a boys' groan was heard.  
  
" Li!" She shouted shaking him, trying to get his eyes to open.  
  
" Li, wake up!" Said Sakura seeing his eyes open slightly.   
  
" Where am I?" He asked in a daze.  
  
Sakura shook her head cutely. "I don't know where we are... but it seems like we're the only one's here." Said Sakura looking around in the wide space.   
  
Li looked to her seeing her body in mid bloom, he flushed red and looked away.   
  
" Do you know how we got here?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Sakura looked to him and then gave out a sigh.  
  
" I really don't know actually... the last thing I remember is--"  
  
Sakura stopped, her whole body becoming still. Syaoran looked to her to see her hand at her mouth, as if covering it from shock.  
  
" What is it?" He asked his voice not changing emotion, he was always in his still form.   
  
" I lost control of my emotions..." Sakura whispered.  
  
" What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura looked down to her other hand, letting the hand on her mouth drop. She was still kneeling to him, her short hair covering the bit of her face that it could.  
  
" I think I'm dead.." Sakura spoke looking to Li.   
  
Li blinked.  
  
" Why? How?" Asked Li.  
  
" I told Touya... that he could stab me-"  
  
" STAB YOU!?" Shouted Syaoran getting himself up on his feet. " Why the hell would you tell him to do something stupid like that!?" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
" Well...I found out a lot of things... about my past, who my father is, and what my name really meant to my mother." Said Sakura facing Syaoran.   
  
" ..." She said nothing and looked down again.  
  
" Touya is my half brother, and ... well he doesn't like me very much.." She whispered, her lips barely moving. We were fighting.. verbally and physically.." Sakura spoke looking to Li.  
  
" He said he hated me and even he.. an angel questioned my birth." She whispered, Sakura felt tears begin to accumulate at her eyes.  
  
" You have family.." Syaoran stated shocked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Still.. Fujitaka Kinomoto is my uncle.. and Touya Kinomoto is my half brother." Sakura stated.  
  
" How?"   
  
" Fujitaka was my birth fathers half brother..." Sakura sighed, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
" Who is your real father?" Asked Li, his hand reaching to her face, his fingers found their way through her hair, feeling the softness of her scalp.  
  
" You cut your hair.." Syaoran stated, seeing Sakura close her eyes, enjoying the feel of Syaoran's touch.  
  
" Odaka Moi..." She murmured.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart swell slightly, the image of her was becoming vague. Her eyes opened slightly, as she peered into his palm.  
  
" My mother named me Sakura Kinomoto.. because she did truly love me, she gave me the name of the daughter that would have been of Fujitaka and her.." Sakura spoke as she looked up at Li. Li only looked to her and said nothing.  
  
" Your father is, Odaka Moi?"   
  
" Yes..."   
  
" Is he still alive?"   
  
Sakura's brows furrowed.  
  
" I don't know... if my real father is still alive. Fujitaka told me nothing of it."  
  
" Really.."   
  
" Yes.."   
  
" If he was alive.. would you go to him if he asked it of you?"   
  
" Why would you ask that?" She asked looking up at him. Li looked down and stared at her with an intent gaze.  
  
" Would you?"  
  
" I would seek him out.."  
  
" And then?"   
  
" I'd.."  
  
She began to shake. 'What would I do? I can't really ask him to apologize for making me suffer... a simple apology wont make all the pain go away.' She thought and then felt tears of frustration build up. ' I haven't heard a lot about demons and their nature, would they be like dragons, or angels? Or humans...better or worse?' Sakura gave out a sigh to her own thoughts.  
  
Li's eyes widened slightly, he noticed her shaking.  
  
" I would..."   
  
' He made me and my mother go through hell... literal hell..... he didn't seek me out. ' She thought her fists clenched. " He made me alive... he took my mother... he made her be exiled... he raped her..." She said silently tears gliding.  
  
" I would... kill him.." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Syaoran blinked.  
  
" Kill him? Why?" He asked a bit taken back by her statement.  
  
She looked down at her hands, peering at them as if she hadn't had them for a long time, and finally got them back. " He made me what I am.... he made all this...." She whispered.  
  
" He's responsible for my birth...he's the one that made my mother pregnant... He was the cause." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran touched her shoulders.  
  
" What your father did was wrong... but your birth wasn't a mistake.." Said Li making her look at him by capturing her chin in his hand, and facing her to him.  
  
" I don't think it was a mistake." He said gazing at her.  
  
" Li....." Sakura whispered her eyes tearing.  
  
" I never want you to say that again, you being here has a purpose-"  
  
" And what is that?"   
  
" To be mine..." He said his cheeks going dark.  
  
" To be with me.." Said Li bending his head down slightly.  
  
Sakura's cheeks caught a red hue.  
  
" To be with you..."   
  
" Yes, by my side." He spoke holding her close to him.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and went if possible even darker.  
  
" You will be my mate one day, Ying Fa-chan." He murmured, leaning over. She gasped , her heart beating fast as he kissed her, a soft wind surrounded them, he parted away as they both began to glow, warmth invaded her.  
  
" You will be mine, fully. One day.. You will be my mate." Syaoran whispered into her lips, as he took her lips again, both of them glowing red.  
  
Suddenly everything went bright, hauling them apart almost violently, followed by screams of horror and pain.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open hearing the shouts of her "father" Fujitaka. She looked to see Touya, on his bottom starring at his father in disbelief, Fujitaka was breathing heavily, looking at his son. He looked to Sakura finding relief in seeing her alive, then suddenly, pain shot through her body. 'What happened?' She though looking down to see blood oozing from her wound. She blinked and realized, her memories flooding back as Fujitaka began to lash out at his son.   
  
" Don't.." Sakura's eyes widened amazed at how weak her voice sounded. Sakura saw Fujitaka rise a hand to slap his son again.  
  
" NO!" Shouted Sakura trying to get up, Fujitaka was immediately at her side, looking at her in worry.  
  
" Why not, my child?"  
  
" Because I told him to stab me-"  
  
Fujitaka looked at Sakura in disbelief.  
  
" Sakura-w...why?"   
  
Sakura looked down at her wounds, seeing the blood flow, her eyes went hollow.  
  
" I don't deserve to be here, father..." Sakura said. " your heart is too big and kind, I harbor too much sin.. why not get rid of me?" She asked gently.  
  
" No." Said Fujitaka sternly.  
  
" Why not?" Now it was her turn to ask.  
  
" I don't care what others have made you believe, Sakura, but you are a living being. One that is beautiful and all too forgiving of the stupidities of those afraid of your beauty." Said Fujitaka holding Sakura close, his form beginning to glow.  
  
Her eyes widened from the intense feeling, she closed her eyes feeling slightly faint and weak, the blood that she had spilt rose from her and left off all in separate directions going to the mighty shield that protect the Angel islands, it glowed brightly. Touya was still sitting there shocked from his fathers action.  
  
When he finished healing Sakura Fujitaka turned to his son, sneering and said, " If you don't watch yourself I'll be sure to-"  
  
" It's all right." Said Sakura getting up feeling a slight ache, her limbs snapping slightly, Sakura held herself in pain and then shook it off. Getting ...willing herself to stand up straight.  
  
" You are an angel Sakura... but your a different one." Said Fujitaka looking at Sakura smiling.  
  
" Different angel?" She asked as he touched her cheek, hugging her to his chest, both began to glow.  
  
Touya saw this.  
  
" Yes..."   
  
" ...." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
" What am I?"  
  
'Your a mix...'  
  
'Your filth'  
  
'Your an accident'  
  
" Your my daughter, An Angily." He spoke looking at her smiling.  
  
" Angily?" Asked Sakura.  
  
Touya sneered. "She's nothing of the sort!"  
  
Fujitaka held Sakura close ignoring his son.  
  
" You are a master breed... No matter what the cause of your creation.. you are a great one and the one destined to end the chaos in this world." Said Fujitaka.  
  
" Chaos.. me?" She asked weakly.  
  
" Yes.. the one that is said to hold the key to unlock the purity within the pillars hidden within the forest of the demons..." He whispered, she merely nodded and smiled. "We will talk about this some other time, Eh Fujitaka?" She asked weakly.  
  
Fujitaka nodded of course, and then smiled. " Once your healed-"  
  
" I feel fine, I just need rest.."   
  
" Of course... you need your rest. I will have Touya take you to the house and bring over a new servant.. from the heavens. She is weak and needs the company of one that will accept her." Fujitaka spoke.  
  
" Why? I she a mix too?"   
  
" No she's not a mix, she's a pure angel.." Said Fujitaka smiling.  
  
" What's her name?" She asked weakly.  
  
Fujitaka looked down wearily and then looked back to Sakura.  
  
" Well her name is-"  
  
" Father.. don't.." Touya spoke getting up gasping slightly.  
  
" ?"  
  
" Not yet..." Touya sighed and looked away.  
  
Fujitaka looked at his son in understanding and nodded.  
  
" As you wish Touya." Fujitaka spoke and then handed Sakura over to her older brother, and with that their father disappeared into nothingness, sparks replacing his form. Touya then noticed Sakura falling back, clenching his fists. " Your not that hurt, put up with it, come on." Said Touya walking past her deciding to walk, noticing that it would be too much for her if she used her wings.  
  
" Kaiiju are you all right?" He asked her after an hour of walking, he then noticed her stop suddenly, her rod materializing in her hand, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
" Whats the matter?" Asked Touya.  
  
" ........" She said nothing and then looked back and forth urging him to be quiet.  
  
" What is it?" He asked again a little bit more annoyed.  
  
" I think I sense demons, Touya.." Sakura whispered feeling their presence.  
  
" And their getting closer-"  
  
" Don't be stupid, no demon can pass through the barrier.." Said Touya continuing to walk, then suddenly he was hit hard, blood comming from his mouth. Sakura saw it, it was quick and very agile.  
  
" My ass they can't.." She muttered before she lunged toward him, her whole body straining to move, she felt slow. She sensed that the ones attacking Touya were young, easily as if they didn't bother to sense her, she attacked, puncturing on in the back, going straight to the heart, it yelled out in pain cussing as it died. Mumbling something that she strangely understood.. something that sounded like..."traitor.."  
  
She shook her head free of these movements and continued forth, now picking Touya up, he was unconscious and now on her back as she flew forward. She felt his warm blood ooze down her back and on her legs making it slippery and having her to control extra balance as she continued her way to the village. She felt her strength comming back slowly as she continued to run, her muscles got use to the speed but she still felt very tired as she continued to do so.  
  
" ........" Touya said nothing as she continued her way speeding to the hut where she lived, as she came into the house she locked it shut tightly, taking him to her room that seemed to be hidden. It was always like that, the angels prided themselves in hiding her.  
  
Her head began to spin...  
  
'Your an Angily...' She thought the voice fading as she felt her feet wobble, both her and her half brother tumbling on the bed.  
  
  
  
" What's happening?" She said weakly, then she felt her world go dark once more.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N:   
  
*prepares for the tomatoes* Ok I know that was very, VERY bad of me. I shouldn't of made you all wait so much time, and I'm dreadfully sorry. Um...well.. I guess I should explain myself shouldn't I? Um.....hehe, well.... *scratches her head* I didn't want to tell you guys this yet, but I guess this is the best time. I'm writing a story, and yes it's another Cardcaptor one... it's shorter than this one and it's an S+S one.. it's called, " The Love of the Heartless.." It will be posted up in a few days.  
  
T,T Gomen-nasai for taking too long! I'm really sorry! I know how it feels when writers take breaks but I needed it...   
  
*bows again* Gomen-nasai...T,T  
  
I know I should grovel some more but I don't think you guys will forgive me any faster, I've started to write on chapter 21 and I will post it within this week as an apology. I PROMISE!! , oh please still be with me all! I'm nothing without you!! ;////; *sniffle* I guess I'll shaddup and go to the thank you list.   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Thank you so much for your review, I was hoping that everyone would find it a good surprise, I'm also very happy your not confused...yet. I have a way of confusing my readers. ;////; Please still be with me. *prays*  
  
CherrySakura5: *nods wholeheartedly* I love your stories! They way cool! I hope you keep writing more! Oh plz still be my friend, I just deserted you all so suddenly, but I needed time to cool off. I'm so sorry! T,T  
  
Kikakai: I'm taking a stroll down judgment lane, I know I told you I'd update this story sooner, but yet I've done nothing of it at all! *huggles hoping not to be pushed away* Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!!   
  
lan-yue: Thank you for updating, I really do appreciate your review and I'm so happy to see you enjoying it! I will update faster, I'm very sorry that you had to wait all this time. *bows in apology* I've been drooping and getting lazy, but I promise you it wont happen again! ///  
  
Lavenda: Gomen to you too, you asked for a fast update and I didn't do it. T,T *grovels* Gomen..;////;  
  
HyEcHaN: Sakura will get to meet Syaoran very soon, I can tell you that much. I can't say how soon, but they will see each other in person sooner than you know it! *bows* I'm sorry to you too..   
  
sylverymare: Not much of a fast reply from me, Gomen. I even lost some of my alert list people.. T,T I'm a lousy writer.. and a no good updater. T,T I'm sorry....;/////;  
  
Collide: lol don't worry he will "take his woman" very soon, in about a few chapters more! I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! *nods crazily* and write as fast as I possibly too! ,  
  
friend: It helps a lot when I know that even people that don't have an account here come to read my stories, cuz they go through all this trouble to get to it.. I'm so sorry I took so long in updating, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. That is if you didn't get tired of waiting and.....T,T is too mad at the writer to not read the story.   
  
WezL: Hmmm, yes I know, Actually In my chapter summaries, it is an actual interesting part, if I do say so myself. Yelan-Li goes through so many changes within character from these chapters... well at least i think so anyway. *bows* I'm sorry!! ;///; I took so long in updating...  
  
coca24cola: Your reviews are always fun to read^^ Hmm, lesse, if I understood correctly, well I did say that Odaka was dragon and demon, and Sakura was an angel, with a dragon and a demon. *tries to explain without getting anyone confused* Well, maybe I assumed too much, but as you know demons are vile disgusting creatures that lust and only want one of two things, which is to kill, and of course.. sex. You see Odaka's father was the leader of the clan of demons at that time. The mother was a full dragon, but as you know dragons are big on pureblood so after the birth of Odaka, the mother killed herself. *nods* I know you must be slightly confused, so i will have this explained in the later chapters. Don't worry! *bows* Gomen for taking so long! T,T   
  
Cherry Dragon: Yeah I know what ya mean, but I think Fujitaka has good intentions all the way. I mean as explained in this chapter, Odaka is the half bro of Fujitaka. *begs for her forgiveness as well* T,T  
  
Kelly: Thank you, I hope you liked this chappie! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! ///  
  
IcyChick: Yeah well, I wanted one person to accept her for the moment, and who better than Fujitaka, ne?  
  
h2omelonnqa: Haha yeah true, since Yukito and Touya are a couple all ready in the CC'S actual manga and ova series, they aren't hard to put as a couple, but still... I hope I do a good job in doing it. ( Yay! I got a yes on it! Y+T IT IS!)  
  
Silvery Bunny: YAY! Another Yes to Yukito and Touya! /// I love that couple! Okies, that's a yes then! Hehe. I'm sorry I made it so emotional, but I love it when my witting touches the people who read it, it makes me feel proud for owning a story like this!  
  
K-Twizzle: O//////O Really? Rarely submit? *bows* Thank you so much for reviewing my sorry, I'm seriously not worthy! I apologize for not updating sooner, I know I should have but I had too much tuff going on in my life and I didn't want it to come in contact with any of my writing. *nods* I will update soon though! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Glitch04: Yeah yeah, I made you update in my story, I just didn't realize that I had to log out of my name to do it! Gomen! I'll be more careful on that laterz. Thanks for reviewing JoJo!  
  
Tomoyo4ever: *hands her a handkerchief* Gomen Tomoyo-chan. I didn't want to make you cry, but I'm very oh so grateful for your review! *nods happily* ^///^ I hope you get to read more of my stories soon. *hits herself* Sorry i didn't update fast enough, but I'm back and hot for writing! So I wont be missing an update anytime soon!   
  
mik86: *shields herself * GAH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long, I honestly didn't.. plz don't hate me....T,T I'm not really mean.. just lazy. But yeah you got the whole 1/4 demon thing goin on. Thank you for putting so much thought into this! *huggles* thank you so much for reviewing! T////T  
  
xXWhItEPhOeNiXx: O/////////O *scratches her head* Whoa, thank you so much. I'm thankful that you read my story, I love having people comment and stuff, I really enjoy writing it's just that I had a little set back, but I'm over it now and I'm baaaaack! Hehe, sorry I made you wait to long. *hugs*   
  
*looks back and forth* that just about wraps it up for my reviews....O,O *looks at all of them* I'm so sorry to you all, seriously from the heart of my bottom, I honestly ask you to forgive me, I didn't mean for my absence to be so long, So I say it again and again! I'M SORRY!!!  
  
I love you all! Every one of my reviewers! And I hope to see your those same names on my review list and hopefully some new ones next time! ^^ JA-NE!!! 


	21. Saving Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Saving Angels  
  
Warmth...  
  
Acceptance...  
  
Freedom...  
  
  
  
Love....  
  
She was in a soft quiet place, within a warm embrace. She gave out a content sigh, then suddenly she heard a muffled whimper. Her eyes shot open, darting back and forth.   
  
'Huh?' She thought trying to get up but found her body stiff, she then heard footsteps hovering around outside, screams and maniacal laughs followed by unpleasant noises of a series of women and a few men shouting in protest until everything went silent again. Then it all suddenly repeated in a cycle that seemed to drive her mad for the next hour, her eyes were open..she couldn't move.   
  
*sniff*  
  
The scent of blood was heavy in the air, the stench of rotting flesh seemed to sneak in from outside and coat the room with it's sickening aura. She forced her head to turn, to see the body beside her, she found eyes staring back at her. Dark brown and glaring.  
  
" What are you doing laying down, mutt. The village is under attack, you have to go and fight.." Her half brother spoke out in a harsh whisper. Sakura looked at him in shock, then her eyes traveled down his body to find a deep wound on his stomach, his shirt was open now, and bleeding slightly.  
  
" How long was I out?" She asked.  
  
" 5 hours."   
  
Sakura mentally hit herself.  
  
" How long has the village been under attack?"   
  
" 5 hours..." Touya repeated.  
  
Sakura forced herself to get up, her limbs hurting. A pained groan escaping her lips. Suddenly she felt something odd, something that made her sick to the pit of her stomach. She could pin point exactly where the..these things were, one was right beside the window of her room, another was under the tree house... another then another until she was dizzy from suck large numbers. There was at least 20 maximum within the village. She felt her world flash red, then suddenly leaned over and poured herself out on the edge of the bed, creating a pool of sick on the floor bellow her.  
  
"!?" Touya backed away from her the best he could with his wound as he say her release a grand pool of sick at the side of the bed.  
  
" What are you doing!?" He whispered loudly looking at her, he noticed her skin pail. She had lost a lot of blood... if it wasn't for his fathers life spell she surely would have died... and it would have been all his fault. He thought about asking her if she was all right, but bit it back as she turned to him, her face pale, her lips pink, cold sick sweat over her face and thin long limbs as she wiped away the residue of her sickness from her lips with the back of her hand.   
  
He noticed her shine a demonic emerald in the light of the moon. " What does it look like." She breathed looking away from him and stiffened again, he noticed goose bumps appear on her skin. "I feel them..." She spoke looking around, up to the ceiling, down to the floor, out the wooden walls and out of the curtained very small window. "There... and there.." She spoke pointing in every direction.  
  
" Demons.." Touya informed her looking at her, then felt a twinge of pain strike his abdomen as he moved again. " You are part of them you know, maybe that's why they haven't found up yet." Touya spoke as she turned to him curiously.  
  
" Why?"   
  
" You are a mutt, a demon, dragon and an angel." Touya breathed. " You carry they're scent... somehow.." Touya said looking at her, then sniffed.  
  
" I don't see how but you do, in some way they know your not a threat." Said Touya in a sigh.   
  
Sakura looked to him and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, she was about to say something else but something caught her senses. Pulled at her chest, and made her turn away from him all too suddenly.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
" .....An angel.." She spoke looking around feeling a pure aura surrounded by filth.  
  
" ...It's close... and getting even closer..." She whispered.  
  
"Hey Let go! AH!-"  
  
" Hold still boy, it'll hurt less that way." A man's voice cackled.  
  
" Yuki-!!!" Sakura covered his mouth, her face in shock.  
  
" You know him?"   
  
Touya nodded hearing another shout from him, he struggled to get up but murmured in pain.  
  
" HOLD STILL! " Shouted another voice.  
  
" Yes, how can we take off your clothes if your moving?" Asked another deep voice.  
  
" H-hey, I'm really ready for this-i-i'm all ready taken-AH! LET GO!"Shouted Yukito, struggling was heard, followed by a muffled shout.  
  
Touya fell to the floor from trying to get up, Sakura noticed how badly he was hurt, the deep wound was almost closed, but it needed more time, a few more minutes and he would be fine, angels heal very quickly. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Stay here, I'm going to go." She said, as she turned to leave, Touya grabbed her.  
  
" Please save him..." Touya spoke looking into his sisters eyes.  
  
" Please..." Touya said in a gasp, pain in his eyes.   
  
Sakura, shocked but then nodded, and zoomed out the door, careful of closing it safely, she moved out of the house swiftly. Her mind was too full on trying to save Yukito she hadn't noticed that she had ran right to them, Yukito was in trouble in fact. She had wondered why he had stopped shouting, reason being was because about 5 demons were holding him down on the wooden floor, his angel white pants ripped open slightly, hands in parts that shouldn't be touched. Tears in Yukito's eyes mixed with blood, he didn't seem to be penetrated.  
  
" Hey, HEY!" Shouted Sakura charging to them, she noticed them not caring about her. She sniffed herself. 'Do I smell that much like them!?' She thought and then got an idea. Summoning her rod she let her wings burst out, her skin catching that glow.  
  
All the demons stopped in their movements almost immediately and looked straight to her. Her rod swung back, her wings showing, ready to kill. She stiffened when she saw their faces, distorted and ugly, smeared with Yukito's blood on their faces. She looked farther into the huddle and saw Yukito, his chest was scratched up badly, his hands pushing away a demons face that was currently trying to kiss him.  
  
" What the fuck do you want?" Asked one of the demons as all eyes began to slowly trace up and down her body. One of them sniffed the air. "Smell that?" Asked one of them. They all chuckled slightly. "She's a virgin.." One of them said. Sakura's eyes furrowed in anger.  
  
" And it'll stay like that asshole." She spoke out looking at them, seeing Yukito be released suddenly, her eyes followed them. Their movements were fast and yet slow, her eyes followed but her hands were still weak from Touya's fatal blow.  
  
" Sakura!" Yukito gasped getting up once she had killed 2 of the demons trying to grab her, she had succeeded in scaring a few off, they went off. She sensed them going in the distance to recruit for more. She cursed, she had 5 minutes, 15 at most.  
  
She ran to Yukito and then looked at his wounds.  
  
" Touya is hurt in the other room, are you-"  
  
She was cut off by a kiss to her forehead, she then felt a blinding light score through her, making her fall back against the wall of the house she lived in with her brother. "What was that for!?" She gasped, then looked at herself. Most of her wounds were gone, besides a few minor cuts, her skin was healthy again, but Yukito... he was paler than usual.  
  
" Take me to Touya.." he begged. Sakura nodded, her face red since it had been her first kiss since a year....   
  
She led him into the room and onto where Touya was, she noticed Yukito's sudden hard breathing as he ran and threw himself in the arms of Touya, crying out in joy. She noticed them both begin to glow slightly, as Yukito hugged his chest tightly. She gasped once she saw their wounds healing completely.   
  
" W-what is-"  
  
Touya went red slightly and looked to Sakura, then back to Yukito.   
  
" Sakura... Yukito and I..."   
  
Sakura nodded waiting for him to finish.Yukito told Sakura to come closer to them, she did as told and Yukito showed Sakura, Touya's neck. It had a strange mark on it, the shape of a star, and little splotches of dark specks around it. Yukito showed her his neck and it had the exact same thing. Sakura touched it slightly and looked at both of them in confusion.  
  
" What does this mean?" She asked.  
  
" ......Sakura-chan.." Yukito said still within Touya's arms.  
  
" Touya is my mate."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
" WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" She shouted falling back shocked.  
  
Sakura looked to Yukito and then to Touya.  
  
" But..Yukito...he's a mix.." 'not to mention a boy'  
  
" .......Love has nothign to do with that.." Yukito said gently holding Touya close.  
  
" ...." Touya said nothing and looked to Yukito. Sakura looked away, her brown knitting in confusion, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I don't understand.." She said getting up her eyes dripping.  
  
" Sakura-"  
  
" Get out of here Touya.." Said Sakura as she looked away, then got up.  
  
" They're comming back soon.." Holding her hands to her chest.  
  
" You're still going to help them? Even after they rejected you and did all those things to you?" Touya asked, caught a bit off guard.  
  
Sakura looked at her hands.  
  
" It's my fault all this has happened... it's all my fault." She spoke then looked to both of them, tears falling out.  
  
" It was my fault...I noticed that when father was healing me, my blood was shot towards the shield..I'm the reason they got in, so the least I could do is fix it." She said and then rushed out, both of them composed themselves quickly and ran out, behind her.  
  
*`*`*  
  
" You have to eat something...I don't want to have to go in there and make you eat." Said Syaoran in a sigh as he moved the plate of food that he had cooked for her.  
  
" It's terribly nice of you Li, but I'm not hungry." She said in a sad, forced smile. " You haven't eaten well all this time you've been away from Sakura.." Syaoran commented. It was true, her shiny beautiful gray hair was now a tangled mess, her form looked frail, and her eyes no longer held that happy glow, but now... it was dead and hollow. Cielo was sad, and now as much as he hated to admit.. she could die if she didn't get Sakura..and soon.  
  
Syaoran looked to her and smiled slightly.  
  
" If you eat I'll set you free." He spoke.  
  
Cielo's head shot up to look at him.  
  
" W-what...." She asked suddenly, her saliva had become as thick as honey. " What do you mean?" She asked again weakly.  
  
" I will set you free." he said simply.  
  
Cielo narrowed her eyes.  
  
" And?"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
" Smart aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Cielo nodded looking at him.  
  
" You have to bring her back here...." Syaoran said, his tone becoming serious.  
  
Cielo blinked.  
  
" Li... it's been days since the connection, why are you-"  
  
" I want to see her..." Syaoran said in a silent voice, looking at her.  
  
" I want to see her face, hear her voice..touch her with my own two hands.." Syaoran said looking at Cielo.  
  
Cielo blinked looking at the plate of food.  
  
" I'll set you free, if you eat that food and bring her back to me.." Syaoran spoke looking to her.  
  
Cielo's face became hard, and then suddenly, she nodded weakly, reaching for the plate, her hands shaking.   
  
" Yes.. I will eat-"  
  
" And?"  
  
" Bring her back to you Li- AH!" Cielo felt something odd, similar to the pain that she had felt the day of the connection with Li and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran became worried.  
  
" What is it Cielo?"   
  
" ...I-I don't know.. I have pains... " She spoke then touched her shoulder." Right here.." She added looking to Li.  
  
" Master Li..." Cielo whispered, Li looked to her in worry.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
" My master.. she's in danger... I feel it. I know it, please..." Cielo whispered, then grabbed the food and gobbled it down, trying not to choke, after she was done she stood up.  
  
" Set me free! I need to get to my master, now!" Shouted Cielo in worry. Syaoran nodded and took out his sword, then with a an easy swoop he swung it to the shield, holding still he noticed light beginning to spark out dangerously as the rebellious spell continued to stubbornly do it's bidding in keeping the Guardian in it's cage. His eyes turned angry, then pulled back breathing a bit heavy.  
  
Cielo noticed him let his tail show, then his horn glowed out into view, then his wings, his eyes catching the dragon look, no longer looking human but having the cats blade for a pupil rather than a human oval. He then ran to the shield shouting out. " Stand Back Cielo!"   
  
Cielo shielded herself with her arms, her wings covering her small body as felt the vibrations of the hit on the shield, she felt the waves of his power as the shield began to strengthen itself more, to adapt to his power.  
  
He grunted his eyes turning angry, his wings flapping slightly. Cielo looked at him through her crouched, protected form, she noticed his skin taking on a type of scaily texture, as she saw his horn beginning to glow.  
  
" Li...." Cielo whispered as the shield began to crack slowly.  
  
Another tinge of pain his her side, she twitched falling on her knees slightly. She didn't expect the pain from anywhere. She felt fear, for what might come next.. she then soon began to cough out hard, feeling as if she couldn't breathe.   
  
Warm wind surrounded her, she was free. The shield had vanished, and now Li was at her side holding her lithe body up. " Cielo, whats the matter?" Li ordered looking at her.  
  
" .....Sakura..." Cielo spoke looking at Syaoran as she looked at her hand and gasped.  
  
" She's...."   
  
Li grabbed her hand and looked at it, he could see fresh blood sprayed on it. He looked back to Cielo in worry as she held her head up slightly.  
  
" I don't understand why your not feeling the pain, Li." Cielo spoke.  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked to Cielo.  
  
" My mother blocked out connection used Wei..." Syaoran explained.   
  
" That spell was-*cough*"   
  
Syaoran nodded soothing her back.  
  
" Yes, that spell... now please go to her. I'm afraid your feeling her pain-"  
  
" Yes... " Cielo spoke weakly.   
  
" I'm apart of her in some way, and now. Our bond was still strong enough so that I could feel her pain, Just as our bond should be. " Cielo spoke and smiled as she extended her wings and ran to the exit.  
  
' Yelan-Li was trying to stop the guardians from having this type of relationship with Sakura. ' She thought and looked down, she flew past something small and orange, followed by Yelan-Li herself.   
  
" Half Cielo, guardian of Ying-Fa." Yelan spoke in a icy voice. Cielo didn't stop and kept going.  
  
" Oi! Cielo! Wait!" Shouted Kero, Cielo stopped and turned to them both, her hair flowing, she looked like an angel, her green eyes furrowed in anger, her blood stained lips in view. She then spat at the floor.  
  
" I will not be stopped! My master is in trouble, and not a traitor like you Keroberus will stop me by protecting my master." She spoke, and then flew off.  
  
" I SAID WAIT, CIELO!" Shouted Yelan angrily.  
  
Cielo ignored her completely and continued to fly up higher. Kero flew down from her shoulder, and examined what Cielo had spat.  
  
" What a rude guardian, just like it's creator.." Yelan spoke out cooly.  
  
Kero looked back to Yelan.  
  
" Not entirely mistress." Kero spoke and then sighed flying up.  
  
" What are you doing?"   
  
" Sakura may die if I don't get to her, I am her guardian first-"  
  
" But we are Clow reed descendants. You understand that the cards belong to the Li-clan-"  
  
" They use to belong to the Li-clan... Yelan.." Kero spoke out gently, then flew up glowing.  
  
" Sakura may die... and if she does, the cards will never be taimed.." Kero spoke and then flew off leaving her paralyzed.  
  
*`*`*  
  
Sakura breathed out, blood falling from her mouth as she fought off most of the demons, Touya and Yukito limping behind slightly as she continued. "How far is this sanctuary you guys are talking about?" She asked.  
  
" It's in the sea...." They spoke.  
  
" WHAT!?" She asked again.  
  
" You heard us. It's in the sea." They said and then continued to walk toward the shore of the ocean. As soon as they got there she noticed demons swimming in the waters, she could see their eyes.  
  
" They'll have to come up for air sometime, they try and try to come down to our secret place, only pure angels can survive..." Said Touya looking to Sakura.  
  
Sakura sighed feeling an ugly feeling at the pit of her stomach.  
  
" I'm a pure angel, so I can get both of you to the sanctuary, but, you both have to go one by one, so one of you will have to stay and wait until I come back." Said Touya. Sakura nodded.  
  
" You go." She spoke.  
  
" I'll be back in about 2 hours*  
  
Before Yukito could protest, his lips were covered by Touya's, Sakura blushed darkly and looked away as they went under the waters.  
  
" Hmm..." Sakura nodded and went on.  
  
She felt an alarming smell come to her, she was alone....   
  
Cold......  
  
Bleeding......  
  
She cussed and coughed a little and then got into the fighting stance, preparing herself for anything that might happen.   
  
Time passed, a lot of time. Too much time, and still no-one had made a move, she decided to go back check on the village. She still felt them around, passing by her, keeping watch, she never couldn't understand...  
  
" Child.." A voice uttered out next to her ear, the scent of rotting flesh over took her, she covered her mouth and turned, slashing at the form that had crept up on her wildly. " How-"  
  
The form appeared behind her easily.  
  
" Your so young... " He spoke touching her shoulder. Sakura flinched, backing away from him, facing him. " Who are you?" She asked Sakura looking at the form in front of her. He showed himself, he was beautiful, her nostrils caught the change in his scent. He was disguising herself..  
  
" The one you should be following." He spoke out soothingly, his voice melodic and inviting.   
  
Sakura noticed his eyes, full of enticement. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him.  
  
" Full of it aren't you?" She spat looking at him.  
  
The man in font of her blinked. " Your not a full angel are you?"   
  
" What makes you think that?" She asked, stiffening.  
  
" My scent is one that no angel can resist. You should be heeding my every whim." He spoke.  
  
" Not in your life." She spoke looking to him.  
  
The man smiled gently.  
  
" You certainly are a worthy, you have the eyes of an angel." He spoke looking at her, he licked his lips hungrily in front of her, he noticed her eyes trail to the tongue.   
  
" Fuck off, I would never ever be as sick to go with any demon.." She whispered angrily.  
  
" The retaliation of a dragon I see." He spoke looking at her, sniffing the air, he closed his eyes and inhaled.  
  
" A virgin mix.." He said exhaling, as he opened his eyes.  
  
" It's hard to find virgins now a days, seeing that my men always deflower them." He spoke smiling.  
  
" You must be quite the fighter." He spoke.  
  
Sakura began to pick up her guard noticing his eyes... that look that he gave her. It was nothing friendly.  
  
" I thinks about time I sample what it feels like to deflower a mix..-" He spoke then all at once he lunged to her. She had her guard up this time, she forgot all about the pain that she was feeling and focused on him.. on hurting him. The primitive need to kill entered her, blinding her, making her mind unstable.   
  
She reached out her hand and summoned her rod, swinging it behind her and charged to him. He charged to her withdrawing his blade from it's shell. " You will be mine you damned mix!" He shouted. Their weapons collided once, twice... the battle continued.  
  
" You wish!" She shouted and blocked one of his blows, then she felt a fist collide with her jaw, she flew her shoulders hitting on of the many trees, her fingers loosing grasp of the rod as it feel inches away from her fingertips.   
  
" You don't understand child. I am the leader of the demon herd.." He spoke looking at her.  
  
" I am the one that was able to make this attack possible." He spoke smiling to her.  
  
She froze. " Bastard.." She whispered.  
  
" Angily or not people will still think you a mix." he spoke looking at her, smiling to her as he made her look at his face, his hands holding her down by the arms, the thrashed, her shoulder wounded from the hit.  
  
" Let me go!" He shouted looking at her. He smiled and then mercilessly brought his mouth down on hers, Sakura moved her head away feeling a sick feeling that was close to vomiting, begin to start at the pit of her stomach when his tongue entered her mouth, after a while he pulled back, releasing her arms, smiling in satisfaction when she didn't move.   
  
" ......."  
  
" Even if your a mix, my kisses work on you just as any-except demons of course." He spoke laughing out as he looked at her.  
  
" I suppose your wondering why your body isn't responding to your orders." He said and looked to her.  
  
" My kisses paralyze on demand, if you were a full demon they wouldn't affect you, but I see that they do." He said and chuckled.  
  
" You will be just as easy to deflower.." He spoke as he looked at her with his dark eyes. HIs pale skin in contrast with her peachy tan skin made her want to look away, she wanted to kill him, rip that smile off of his face with her nails, feel the heat of his blood and torn flesh underneath her fingernails.   
  
She struggled to speak, he noticed this and laughed out.  
  
" Amazing! You still have will power to resist!" He shouted in sheer laughter.   
  
" Who.......a. are...y.yo.u..." Her voice was a bit slow and slurred, he was baffled that she could talk but hid his amazement.   
  
" I am the leader of the demon herd." He spoke looking at her, his eyes looked to her lips once more, his hands then reached to touch her soft skin, he noticed her lively form, she was so beautiful. She flinched visibly.  
  
" I will certainly enjoy this.." He spoke and then reached for her, making full contact with her skin.  
  
She inwardly cringed, How could his touches hurt so much? They felt like dark electric shocks, piercing through her like needles. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
' Help me...' She thought desperately as his hard slowly found her small maturing breasts.  
  
' Help me....please-...'  
  
The demon suddenly let out a giant yell of pain, her eyes shot up to look at him, and noticed a bright form behind him.  
  
"Fu..ji..ta-"  
  
" Damn bastard!" Shouted a feminine voice as she hit delved her weapon deeper inside the demons body. " Fucking bastard! You deserve to be castrated!" She shouted shoving him off of her pulling her blade out of him.   
  
" C.i..elo!" She said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Cielo sniffed her lightly and noticed her have a type of scent around her, she was afraid. She noticed tears in her eyes and became even angrier.  
  
" Who the hell-"  
  
He then grabbed her slender leg with his good arm and swung her over making her hit the tree adjacent to where he was.  
  
She used her wings to stop herself from hitting the tree and lanced back at him before touching her beloved master.  
  
Sakura felt something odd..something soft and warm landed next to her wounded shoulder.  
  
" ....K-kero.." She whispered looking at him, tears in his eyes as he hugged Sakura close the best her could. He glowed brightly, wrapping the necklace that he had with his little paws around her neck, it glowed brightly, she inhaled deeply looking at Kero.  
  
" I knew.... you would.... come...." She whispered gently petting his soft furry cheek. Kero's eyes teared seeing her wounded form.  
  
" I'm so sorry Sakura..." Kero spoke looking at her.  
  
" I thought that Yelan's intentions were pure, that maybe if you were here long enough, you would stay here...would want to stay-"  
  
"Move Dragon Bitch!" Shouted the man as he clawed Cielo's cheek, she flew back rasping in pain as he zoomed into her and punched her stomach. Her mouth opened wide, blood spurting out as she tried to scream in pain.  
  
" Cielo!" Shouted Kero and Sakura.  
  
She forced herself up, breathing out heavily, her limbs barely able to move. Suddenly she felt something warm and secure wrap around her. As he zoomed to Sakura he hit against a barrier, white and glowing.  
  
Sakura blinked, confused....  
  
Cielo gasped slightly looking to Sakura and noticed the book of Clow, solid and glowing in her masters hands.  
  
*~You will stay away from Her...~* A gentle voice spoke.  
  
*~ Yes you will, you will not bother her with your lusting Idiocy.~* Said another voice.  
  
Sakura blinked as she form became wind next to her, light puffs.  
  
One pink puff beginning to appear over her, holding her. The other circling her, comming out white and strong.   
  
" H-huh?" She asked looking up, feeling the warmth.  
  
" F-flower?" She asked looking to the beautiful gentle form, the pink curls over her pail cheeks.  
  
*~ Are you all right, Mistress?~* Asked the Flower tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her tightly.  
  
Sakura groaned out in pain, holding her back feeling tears come to her.  
  
" I'm fine Flower.." She whispered looking to the white cloud above them, beginning to materialize into a woman dressed in a white gown.  
  
" ..Windy..." Sakura murmured.  
  
*~ Mistress....I am deeply sorry we were separated from you. I know it was wrong.. and we should have fought to stay, but ..we still are apart of the Li blood, since Clow reed made us and was our original creator-..~* Said WInd the shield blocking the mad demon from getting through.  
  
*~ I'm sorry you had to see such things out of us.. we forgot the meaning of being loyal...~* Windy spoke and then faced Sakura.   
  
*~ We thought you were like Yelan....~* The Flower murmured, holding Sakura close.  
  
*~We thought that you would abandon when we finished the capture...~* Said The windy murmured pushing the demon back.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned sad.  
  
" Yelan will eventually want you all back.. I can't promise that you wont be taken away from me." Sakura sighed looking down.  
  
*~ We understand~* They said in unison.  
  
A petal soft finger touched her cheek. *~ But will you leave us of your on will? Will you...abandon us, Mistress? Will you lock us away-~*  
  
The flower was cut off by a slight laugh from Cielo.  
  
" Look at her, and tell me if you'd believe that she would." Cielo muttered holding up her weapon and aimed it to the demon.  
  
" I'd never abandon you.. I'd never do it by will.. if it were up to me.. I'd keep you till the day I die-"  
  
Both the Windy and the Flower gasped in unison.  
  
*~ Honestly master?~*  
  
Sakura nodded, cringing slightly in pain. The Flower Card hugged Sakura tightly, smiling as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
*~ Oh master..~* She cried and held her.  
  
The demon fell back slightly, smiling.  
  
" You are an even match for me only with your back up. " he spoke looking at her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" A voice echoed in the distance.  
  
" Touya...?" She asked as she looked back and noticed a body emerge from the distance.  
  
The man grunted slightly and looked away.  
  
" Pf... Idiot son of Fujitaka..."  
  
" !! " Sakura's eyes snapped to the man who stood in front of the shield.  
  
" Who are you!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
" ......." He merely smiled as Sakura forced herself up, blood spurting.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU!?" She demanded.  
  
The man smiled and looked to her.  
  
Touya came out and looked to both the bodies standing, noticing an angelic form of Cielo and the two Clow cards out, then Sakura, who was being held up by the Flower.  
  
" Who am I?" He murmured gently and then smiled to her, and bowed.  
  
" Don't you see the resemblance?" He asked moving some blood stained hair out of his eyes. He saw an opening in the Windy's shield and battered through, making it to her, his blade piercing through her shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
"......" Sakura's eyes went hollow as she stared at him, a sick feeling entered her as she continued to look at his features, and for some strange reason, they appeared to be a lot like-  
  
" DO you see it now?" He asked, his breath on her face.  
  
" .....No-it... it cant be-"  
  
" Oh but it is!"  
  
Cielo shook her head and raced to him shouting at Touya. " Move you idiot!"  
  
" Do you really want to know who I am, Sakura.." He smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek, his lips trailing to whisper in her ear.  
  
"...." ' I..can't move...' She thought, her eyes beginning to catch bits and pieces, everything began to spin and go vague.  
  
" Who..are..you?" She asked weakly.  
  
  
  
He smiled and then liked the outside of her ear, painful electricity coming between them, his teeth close to her neck.  
  
" I am your father."   
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: A lot of mindless poo happened, I wont bother to explain because none of you care about the writter and want stories. *nods* um hm. NOW ON TO THE PEOPLE WHO GIVE A DAMN! *hearts appear* My wonderful reviewers! :D  
  
ayeleeexay: Welcome and thanks for noticing all the little things about the story, everything will be better explained in later chapters, haha. Thank you! I hope to see you again! *nods*   
  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla READMEplz: Aw, sorry about that Blossom-Cilla, I didn't mean to make you cry. *huggles* things will get better from this point on.. I hope so.*reads her chapter journal* hmmmm lol ^,~  
  
Amanda: Hmm well, i've promised my readers i'd update this last week, which is late and I know that but.. hmm I'll try to update every week, *picks a day* Saturday or Sunday. *nods* Yeah!   
  
White Blossoms: Thank you so much for updating my last chapters, I was so happy you read all the way through all of em. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will update them sooner thanks to the demand on em. haha, thank you thank you! and yeah, Touya is a stubborn one. lol  
  
lilaznstar: YAY! your back! I missed seeing your name on the review sheet, I though you didn't like my story anymore ;///; *feels happy* hehe, good to have you back, and yeah I know, my comp is a pain in the tush sometimes too. ^^   
  
Deldrem-wicca: Gah..*starts on the next story* right away!  
  
Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart: An Angily is a master breed, as you noticed Touya didn't want anything to do with that term, it's suppose to be the dominant breed over all demons and dragons and even angels. hehe, weird huh? I know you might still be confused , it will be explained in later chappies^^  
  
WezL: Will do, thak for reviewing! ^^  
  
  
  
glitch04:givin' to ya!  
  
Kelly: Hehe thank you for analyzing the story so well! Yeah it's true, but as you can tell in this chapters Yelan's plan wont work because Yukito already has a mate, and that is Touya. :)  
  
cherrysakura5: YAY I have a pal on Fanfiction! Thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
miko no tsuki: An Angily is the master breed. :D   
  
mik89:* does the happy dance with him/her. I'm glad you liked it, I wil be updating the next one shortly. Reason being because I'm almost doen with it, wont say it's soon though, have a nack for being late. But the deadline for me is on Sunday.   
  
friend:Thanks!   
  
RaCHeL100: lol, yeah that scroll thingy happends to me too, don't worry, it happends to the best of us.^^ Either way thak you for a wonderful review, and I hope I'll see you again!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: o/////o Thank you a lot for reviewing all the time, I'm glad I have someone like you as my reviewer, I'll try to update faster on my spring break.  
  
Fluffylittledragon:Sorry about my story giving you a headache, didn't mean to. Well I hope you understand it so far my lil speed reader. *puts a bandage around her hurt ear* ^^  
  
K-Twizzle (ksliverx@hotmail.com): Thank you K-Twizzle. *bows* I find it an honor that you read my stories and will continue writting as long as I have my faithful reviewers here to help me, haha and keep me on check.   
  
Lavenda: hehe We all wanna know what happends after the story is left on a Cliffy don't we? Don't worry I wont leave you hanging for long.   
  
IcyChick: ^^ Don't worry, I want to make this a happy ending.. hehehe...or do I? *laughs evilly*  
  
coca24cola: Yes I will do my best to let you understand the many wonders of her mixed heritage. Yelan is always full of her evil plots but she will learn to understand how they feel sooner or later. Hehe, I love writting stories like this! ,  
  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28(princesasakura10@hotmail.com): *bows* thank you for the amends, I do like this story too, sometimes I forget what it feels like to be left handing and I kinda get mad at myself for not updating faster, but I want to make the story flow, if it's forced and rushed there'd be nothing exiting to go by it ya know? haha, but I'm glad you like it, and I will update soon^^  
  
HyEcHaN: Thank you for reviewing Hye-chan!^^  
  
Kikakai: Confusion eh? Well I thought that since both Sakura and Syaoran are soul mates, meanign that their sould are linked to one whole soul, since they are their other half so to speak. I thought it would be cool for them to accidently open the link a bit too side, to the part where they can actually feel eachothers pain, emotion.. happyness, joy... and even death. Fujitaka came shortly after and knocked Touya out of his Jealous rage, and as you've seen Sakura is.. well, lets just hope she'll be fine. hehe *you'll just have tou read the next chappie. :D 


	22. Yr2 The Second Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Yr 2. Second Connection..  
  
A/N: WARNING!!! This chapter may contain scenes that are not suitable for children, if any topics such as rape offends you. Please skip this chapter or this scene, I have no wish to be flamed, or to be gotten into trouble for not warning the public. If you don't like it don't read it, that simple.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
'I'm being forced to marry Meilin...my mothers orders. We are to mark each other on the arrival of Sakura, so that she may witness this..' He thought angrily as his blade clashed with Eriols.  
  
*`Flash Back`*  
  
Both Syaoran and Meilin were standing beside each other before his mother in her chambers. The room was dark, candles lit on posts surrounding them in a small circle.   
  
" I've thought it over carefully, and I've decided that the marriage between you and Meilin will stand. " Yelan spoke, her eyes menacing. She looked to Meilin's eyes, expecting to see some type of emotion, but when she saw none, turned to her son, and saw nothing as well.  
  
" Yelan.." Meilin spoke.  
  
" Yes child?"  
  
" I don't want to marry Xiao-Lang..." She murmured.   
  
Silence filled the room, then she was greeted by a savage slap to her cheek.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted angrily making Meilin fly back. " I thought this is what you wanted! You've wanted to be with Xiao-Lang for years! Since you were small, why change you mind now!" She shouted her eyes glinting with anger.  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin in shock, as she stood up shakily, holding her cheek.  
  
" .... "   
  
" It's that boy your with, isn't it?" She asked looking to Meilin, her hair was ankle long, and loose, her form thin and radiant. She looked away from Yelan, still holding her cheek.  
  
" His name is Lance." Meilin murmured not denying it.  
  
" A commoner." She spat looking at her, walking over to her. Meilin stood up, tears threatening to come to her eyes.  
  
" You are not to see this boy- ever again. Forget him and his devotion to you, Xiao-Lang and you will be married." She spoke then turned and walked over to her chair.  
  
Meilin shook with anger, tears spilling.  
  
" I... do not love him... like a woman loves a man.." She spoke. Yelan marched up to her and stood in front of her.  
  
" You dare to say such things to my son?" She asked.  
  
Meilin trembled. " You will face death if you oppose me, Meilin." She spoke smiling acidly.  
  
" Madam..p-please? I do not love your son, how can you force me to marr-"  
  
Meilin was slapped once more, harder then the last, she fell to the floor.  
  
" GUARDS!" She shouted.  
  
Men came in, 5 of them sneering at Meilin.  
  
" Take her to the dungeons and whip-"  
  
" Stop this.." Syaoran whispered.  
  
" ? " Yelan turned to Meilin.  
  
" What now.." She spoke.  
  
Syaoran walked to Meilin, the guards backing away in fear. Syaoran picked her up and gave her a little kiss on the lips. Meilin froze.  
  
" Leave her alone, and let her do what she wishes..until the ceremony." He spoke looking away from her, no blush on his cheeks.  
  
His mother smiled and nodded in approval.  
  
" You are a good, and kind hearted my son." She spoke and then gave out a happy sigh. She then turned to Meilin. "You should be thankful you have such a forgiving future husband, whore." She spat and then turned to her son.   
  
" Well off you two, I feel tired." She waved them off.  
  
" Oh and Meilin.." She spoke as her son turned, her still within her arms.  
  
" Like it or not.. my son will have you.." She said kindly. Meilin trembled, Syaoran didn't know if it was fear or anger.   
  
As they walked out of the door, he carried her to her room, she was crying silently, holding her face, hiding it from his eyes.  
  
" Bastard." She whispered to him.  
  
Syaoran smiled. " Did you honestly think that I want to marry an ugly wench like you?"   
  
Meilin's head shot up to look at him, disbelieving.  
  
" L-Li?"   
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
" Give me some time to think, I'll come up with something." He spoke and looked to her, her eyes flowing with tears.   
  
*hic*  
  
" Oh Li...*hic* I thought you..*hic* ....I thought you changed *hic* " She threw herself on him, hugging her tightly. He hugged her back, gently.  
  
" I'm still here." He spoke holding her, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
" How are we going to get out of this.. Yelan's.. changed.. She's gone crazy.."   
  
" I know.. but we need to play along." He spoke and then kissed her forehead again.  
  
" Give me some time, I'll think of something." He repeated, and felt her nod under his chin.  
  
" Li?" Meilin whispered.  
  
" Yes?"   
  
" ....I want.. to see Lance..." She whispered in tears.  
  
He smiled knowingly as she cried into his chest.  
  
" Hush.. I'll bring him to you.." He spoke as she looked up at him.  
  
" I love you Li.." She whispered in tears.  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
" I know." He spoke and left off.  
  
*` End of Flash Back`*  
  
Syaoran leaned over spilling blood from his mouth, wiping it away as he glares at Eriol.   
  
" I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, Li." He spoke in a gallant laugh.  
  
Tomoyo tries to control her worry as she watched Syaoran start to laugh slowly.   
  
" The strongest and baddest warriors have died at my hands. You Syaoran Li, will learn to fight quickly, and as diligently as I have." Eriol spoke and then resumed his fighting position.  
  
Li cursed breathing out as he cleaned some sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand.  
  
" Teach me and stop gloating." Syaoran spoke getting into his fighting position.  
  
" ...... " Eriol smiled handsomely and resumed his position, he lowered himself down to fight and then zoomed to Syaoran, their blades clashing each second, sparks flew.  
  
" Bastard.." He spoke when he tried to stab him but was greeted by a hard punch to the face.  
  
" Don't ever trust your opponent." Eriol warned.  
  
Syaoran smiled and spit out more blood.  
  
" You just don't shut up do you?" Syaoran asked returning the punch slashing Eriol on the cheek with his blade as they continued to fight, blocking and lancing.  
  
A young pail haired male came out from the shadows and looked at both of them. Syaoran stopped, holding his blade firmly watching as the male came closer.  
  
" Yukito.." Li spoke seeing his male servant mix bow.  
  
" Hai, it is I." Yukito spoke looking to Li.  
  
" I have news about Sakura." He spoke looking at his owner.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
" She was hurt badly in the battle against the demons.." Yukito spoke.  
  
" DEMONS!? B-but-"  
  
" I thought that the demons couldn't go through the angels barrier.." Eriol spoke cutting Li off.  
  
Yukito shook his head looking down. " It's complicated..." Yukito spoke.   
  
Syaoran grabbed Yukito who was now much smaller than him and made him face him.  
  
" I don't care if it's complicated, Yukito. You will tell me, it took you a long time to come back here and I haven't seen Sakura for a long time now.." Syaoran spoke his glare hard as droplets of blood stained Yukito's perfect face.  
  
" Come." He spoke taking Yukito by the hook of the arm and dragged him off towards his mothers castle.  
  
" We will finish this later Hiragiizawa!" Syaoran shouted after him.  
  
" ~As you wish Li-kun~." Eriol teased getting a dark growl from his ancestor as he continued to drag poor Yukito toward his domain.  
  
" Start talking." Syaoran ordered.  
  
" U-um..." Yukito tried to speak while being tugged on his arm, his other hand covering the mark on his neck as he continued to be dragged.  
  
" Sakura has demon blood within her as well-"  
  
" WHAT!?"   
  
" Her father is a mix of Dragon and Demon..." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Is?" He asked.  
  
Yukito nodded.  
  
" Touya as you know stabbed Sakura. Fujitaka-her half brothers father came and healed her-"  
  
" What does that have to do with the barrier opening and demons attacking?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
Yukito held up his hands pleading for Li to let him finish. Crossing his arms, Syaoran watched Yukito waiting for him to continue.  
  
" You see angels heal rather fast but their blood is needed to supply the barrier with energy." Yukito spoke.  
  
" ...So when Fujitaka healed Ying Fa her blood went to the shield?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
" Yes." Yukito said with a nod, happy that he was understood. " But you see, since she's not a full blood angel, the shield let those of demon and dragon blood in. Along with angels..." He spoke seeing Syaoran's brown furrow in confusion.  
  
" Huh?"   
  
" The people give blood of pure angels only, thus only letting angels in the shield.." He spoke.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
" But since Sakura was hurt and the king of the angels used his powers to heal her, it was the only way for her to live but since the blood of Sakura wasn't pure angelic when it was immediately directed to the barrier, it allowed the others who held her blood to pass.. " He spoke and then sighed.  
  
" Do you understand Master?" Yukito asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
" Theres more.." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Sakura was still part angel.. so the demons that were trying to get in couldn't without going in half alive.. so-" Yukito trailed off.  
  
" SO!?"   
  
Yukito jumped and continued talking.  
  
" A person of the same blood with Sakura went and gave blood into the shield, to nullify it." Yukito said quickly.  
  
" What? But not just anybody can do that, unless..."   
  
" Unless the blood that person gave into the shield... was her father." Yukito said.  
  
Li's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" O-Odaka is a alive?" He asked.  
  
" He almost had Sakura-chan too, Cielo came in just in time to protect her, and so did Kero. The cards came out of their own will to protect her once she passed out from blood loss." Yukito said gently.  
  
" How is she now?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
" She's fine, she's back to training again, I stayed behind to see her heal completely." Yukito spoke.  
  
" And.. to.."   
  
" And?"   
  
" She wanted me to stay for her 15th birthday party." He spoke.  
  
Syaoran's heart clenched.  
  
" She's 15?" He asked. Yukito nodded. ' That's right.. she's 3 years younger than me..' Syaoran thought a pale blush covering his cheeks. His form calmed down slightly.  
  
" Where are they now?"   
  
" The angel islands were completely destroyed, so they took their sanctuary under water, where they cannot be reached." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Where does Sakura train?" He asked.  
  
" She stubbornly goes out side of the sanctuary and fights off the demons from time to time, looking for angels that still might be abandoned or secretly exiled." Yukito spoke. After that he noticed his face change, to a worried one, but more at ease.   
  
" She was always like that.." Syaoran murmured din a gentle Chuckle.  
  
" Always putting everyone else before her.." He said and walked off.  
  
" You are dismissed Yukito-"  
  
" Yes sir."   
  
" Oh and Yukito?"   
  
" Y-yes?"   
  
" Congratulations.." Syaoran spoke.  
  
" F-for what sir?"   
  
" You mated with your mate have you not?" He asked sniffing again slightly. " Which is also male." Said Li in a chuckle seeing Yukito gasp and go completely red.  
  
" I-I...Please.."   
  
" It's all right. I had the idea that my mother wanted to marry you to *my* Ying Fa. You've pleased me by making that possibility non-existent." Said Li and with hat walked off.  
  
" From this day on you are my servant." Syaoran spoke.  
  
Yukito blinked.  
  
" B-but-"  
  
" You are mine." Syaoran spoke.  
  
Yukito's head went low.  
  
" Your first duty as my servant." Syaoran spoke facing him smiling.  
  
" Y-yes?"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
" Go with you mate and be happy, but please protect Sakura.." Said Syaoran in a voice so gently it made Yukito gasp.  
  
" M-MASTER LI!." Yukito shouted in shock.  
  
" You mean I'm...free?" Yukito asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled boyishly.  
  
" Keep watch of her, and come every once and a while to report, so I can know how she is... " He spoke and looked away.  
  
" Cielo hasn't brought her back to me yet.." Syaoran whispered.  
  
" She can't at the moment." Yukito spoke.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You see.. well master Li- King Fujitaka has arranged treatment for Sakura, to teach her how to walk, talk and speak like an angel." Yukito spoke.  
  
Li blinked. "Who?" Yukito smiled.  
  
" She was an exiled angel... she goes by the name -"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
" So-no-mee?" Sakura asked trying to pronounce the womans name. She had short hair, one particularly longer part on her left side, caressing her cheek.  
  
" Yes." The woman nodded exited, her angelic wing flapping slightly. Unlike other angels, she didn't glow.  
  
" And your going to be my..mentor? For...-"  
  
" To act like a true lady." Sonomi squeaked and held Sakura's hands gently.  
  
" I'll teach you the ways of an angel, to speak and to eat the right way. To dress and apply proper make up-"  
  
" Make..up? But I have not shown anyone ill manners to...-make..up.." Sakura spoke.  
  
Sonomi giggled.  
  
" All right! First lesson!" Said Sonomi happily extending her wings.  
  
" Training?" Sakura asks.  
  
" Nop."  
  
" Fujitaka is grateful that you saved the angels.. and went back to help some before they were taken. " Sonomi spoke looking at Sakura, her eyes traveled to the ocean.  
  
" I brought you out here so I could teach you how to speak the in the correct manner." Sonomi spoke.  
  
" But Sonomi I know how to talk... formal. I've had to learn, and my mistress has assigned me teachers in speech years before-"  
  
" I would like a test of this formality then." Sonomi challenged.  
  
Immediately Sakura's back straightened and her look composed, her eyes became open and beautiful, she no longer carried that hunched warrior pose. She reminded Sonomi of a delicate swan.  
  
" Very well then Lady Sonomi. What do you wish for our topic to be at hand? I was rather curious of why your body doesn't radiate with the glow that the other angelic beings of your stature have." Sakura said with a rise of her eye brow.   
  
Sonomi's mouth twitched in a smile.  
  
" Good girly, very good." Sonomi said in amends. " I was married to a human. I loved him very much but.. it was not to be-"  
  
" ......you had intercourse?"   
  
" Yes.. when an angel has intercourse... she looses her innocence, thus her glow is non existent." Said Sonomi in a blush.   
  
" Really?" She asked looking at Sonomi in shock.  
  
" Yes." She spoke.  
  
" Aren't you curious about your mother? I assumed you'd want to converse about her instead of my history." Sonomi spoke out.  
  
" .!- your knew my mother?" She asked in surprise.  
  
" Of course! She was my cousin after all!" Sonomi explained.  
  
Sakura's mouth flew open in a gape.  
  
" Goodness..." Sakura spoke.  
  
" Sonomi.. did you have any children?" Sakura asked looking at her eyes begging for answer.  
  
' I could have a family member out in the world or even here!' Sakura thought.  
  
Sonomi's eyes turned to ones that showed regret.  
  
" Can we talk about this some other time?" Sonomi asked.  
  
Sakura was hurt by her question but nodded to it, not wanting to upset her.  
  
" Of course, Sonomi." Sakura said and bowed.  
  
" I promise to tell you one day.. before you leave I will tell you who I am and my past. I will tell you everything Sakura-chan. But not now..." Sonomi spoke in a gentle smile. Sakura's face brightened and nodded.  
  
" Hmm." Sonomi held her hand and smiled to her.  
  
" Well now I know that you are very skilled in the art of manner and posture, how about we teach you something fun that only the royals know about? I wanted to show you how you do the Ritual Dance.. it's called ' Baile' de Angelo's'" She spoke looking at Sakura.  
  
" Bal-de what?"   
  
" Translated, it's called The dance of angels. It's where the virgin female princess dances to the skies so the angels can continue on receiving power." Sonomi spoke.  
  
" You want to teach me this dance?" Sakura asked.  
  
Sonomi nodded looking at Sakura happily.  
  
" It'll be a great way for you and you father Fujitaka to get to know each other more." Sonomi said smiling.  
  
" How?"   
  
" You see in this dance you dance to the whole angel colony. It's a great experience!." Said Sonomi smiling happily.  
  
" So you want to learn it?"   
  
" Ye-....." Sakura stopped and looked back and forth sending something very odd.  
  
" Sonomi I think it would be best if you go and fetch Cielo for me..." Sakura whispered.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I sense another female angel.." Sakura spoke.  
  
" All right Sakura..." Sonomi spoke and ran into the ocean diving in it like a mermaid.   
  
Sakura stayed in silence, memories of her standing there for hours waiting for Touya to come... memories of her guardians comming back to her, memories... of her father. She closed her eyes tears falling from her eyes as she brushed them away angrily and ran toward the scent of the angel. It was somewhere toward the abandoned village.  
  
' How many angels were taken? Half of the angel population was found dead... and now-"  
  
" HELP ME PLEASE!" A young voice shouted, bushes rumbling as the distinct sound of demon men were heard. Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to the voices.  
  
" Shut up, angel bitch- nobody can hear you." One of the men said.  
  
" Feh, yeah, put that pretty mouth of yours to better use." Said another demon as he forced his enlarged phallus into her mouth, while the other took her from behind, Sakura was frozen her stomach gave out a lurch. She saw the girl, her tears mixed with blood, she moaned out in pain, a muffled scream emanating from her full mouth.   
  
Sakura watched as they took her, her world began to shine red slightly, she felt pain start to tinge her sides and forearms. Her nose...,pinching was felt all over her body. She couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. She then summoned her rod, holding it so tight that her knuckles turned white.  
  
" Bastards..." She mouthed, her eyes glowing with red.  
  
" Fucking... BASTARDS!!!" Shouted Sakura and dashed out from the tree racing toward the demons who were raping the poor angel girl. As she came closer to them, they began to notice her. The jumped up, so when she landed she made the rod land in the center of the mans skull vertically, making it seem like the man who was taking the girl from behind had just went still. Leaving her rod in the man, she then delivered a savage punch to the one other demon who was forcing himself in her mouth. She felt his jaw brake underneath her knuckles, making the man fly back. Sakura then saw the little girl choke out a white substance from her mouth, dripping down her chin as tears continued to fall. The angel girl then pulled away from the other now dead demon who was taking her from behind and ran to Sakura, shaking, holding Sakura close to her, hugging her. Sakura's eyes fade slightly, then turned to see the girl.  
  
"!!" Sakura looked at the young girl in shock. She looked 12 years old.. young... far too young. Sakura then walked to the other man, he had not changed his position, he still seemed that he was on his knees, taking the girl from behind, but the girl was no longer there, and now a rod was inserted directly in his head.  
  
" ..... " She saw the man shaking uncontrollably, trying to stay alive, but couldn't. Sakura smiled darkly to the man as he turned to watch her, blood spurting from his mouth and eyes, soon his ears.  
  
" Traitor..." He muttered.  
  
" I'm no traitor, demon bastard..." Sakura spoke then rose a fist, her fingers pointed like a blade, her perfect peach nails glistened in the sun's rays. " I am the daughter of Naideshiko... sister of Touya." Sakura whispered and looked to the demon.  
  
" Your worst enemy, and your leaders downfall." She spoke delving her hand into the demons stomach as she demon coughed out blood, specs landing on Sakura's cheek, staining her dark garments. Her red /green eyes traveled to look up at him.  
  
" Burn in hell-" She said as she grabbed ahold of her rod and pulled it out with lightening speed, causing the demon to be cut in half. The girl who was behind Sakura was on the floor, naked, her long silver hair over her breasts and feminine part, blood on her torso, cuts on her face, bruises marked with yellow and brown splotches of purple stained her pale peach skin.   
  
Her voice trembled as she looked at Sakura. " Y-your an angel..." The girl's sweet voice whispered. Sakura's eyes then jumped to see the other male demon getting up, growling, his manhood in view.  
  
" Get behind me." Sakura ordered as the man lunged of the girl. Sakura the delved her rod into the other man skull, causing him to be pinned to the ground. The girl screamed in fear and disgust, then turned to run but saw the other demon who had been messily cut in half. She turned then threw up so violently that she landed on her knees. Taking this chance Sakura put her foot on the mans head and kept it in place as she pulled her rod out, then with barely any effort the pushed her foot all the way, crushing his skull, her boot delving in, making the pressure she was applying obvious with the blood that spurted out of his ears, nose and mouth when she pushed down again.   
  
The girl stood up shakily, crying out in tears as she held herself. Hearing her cries, Sakura turned to the girl and walked to her.  
  
" ...." The girl looked at Sakura, she looked so beautiful.. pure and clean. The girl noticed her body, arms and boots, covered in blood.  
  
" ..Are you all right?" Sakura asked.  
  
" ..I feel dirty." The girl cried out in tears, her hair a tangled mess.  
  
Sakura looked at the girl and sighed.  
  
" Can you walk?" Sakura asked.  
  
" ...." The girl limped upward, Sakura noticed her small size, her footing.   
  
" You left arm and right ankle is fractured... " Sakura and noticed the girls lip, her forehead she was bleeding in many places.   
  
' So much blood on her, I can't tell where she's bleeding from.' Sakura though and threw her rod up, making it burst into sparks and morph back into her bracelet. She then walked to the girl and leaned down putting her arm behind the girls legs while the other went to hold her back and with one easy swoop Sakura was holding the small girl in her arms. Bridal style.   
  
" I'll take you to the shore, I need to get my bag, and then I'll take you to the hot springs, you need to take a bath, and I need to heal those wounds.." Sakura spoke. The girl shivered slightly and nodded.  
  
'.. This girl is so strange.. she saved me. A female saved me.. I thought she was just another demon..' She thought and felt her newly formed tears dry themselves as the wind hit her face gently. Sakura arrived to the shore in a matter of minutes, then went to where her bag was, she always brought extra clothes with her just incase she wanted to do some extra training and stayed a few extra hours. She took the heavy bag and put it on, careful of the young child in her arms.  
  
" We're going to the hot springs I found in a cave, I don't want you to make a sound while we get there, I marked it as my territory a long time ago, but It's always good to be cautious." Sakura spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
The girl nodded and held onto Sakura as they jumped off again from tree to tree.  
  
' Don't demons have any type of morals? Rape?' Sakura thought trying to not look at the crying youth in her arms. ' That man the other day, he wanted to have me....he said he was my father?' She thought and looked down to the girl.  
  
' She's a child.. what would her mother say.. what would her mother do once she was home?' Sakura thought.  
  
" Why are you here?... I've checked the villages many times and your scent is an entirely different-"  
  
" I came out here 2 week ago.. " She murmured closing her eyes.  
  
" My mother and father disappeared in the attack...I couldn't find them in the sanctuary.. and I came. I was looking for them on the first week... but demons came.." She said beginning to shake, her tears falling out once again making her words barely understandable.  
  
" I shouted out for her, while-they-did-.. and-she-mother-father... never came.." She said and cried out gently. Sakura's eyes teared.  
  
' Is this how my mother felt...?' Sakura thought looking at the girl snuggle into Sakura's hold as they landed in a secluded area of the island, Sakura then proceeded to walk cautiously in the cave, her eyes accustomed to the darkness quickly but the child in her arms squirmed in fear.  
  
" Hush.." Sakura spoke holding the girl, trying to calm her down. "It's all right." Sakura spoke as she squeezes through a tight crack, when finally comming through she continued. Walking a bit more and found the hot spring.   
  
" .....water.." The girl spoke in tears as Sakura set her down on the smooth rock.  
  
" Yes, You are in serious need of healing." Sakura spoke looking at the girl. " Lay down for a minute." Sakura spoke.  
  
"W-why?" The girl asked in worry.  
  
" I need to pop in that fractured ankle.. it seems like your arm and your foot were dislocated only.. it should only hurt for a moment." Sakura spoke as she reached for the girl. The without warning she did it, shaking her body violently as she shouted out in pain. Sakura let her shout, then, Sakura herself began to remove her clothing, wanting to clean herself from the blood. When she was only in her bra and underwear she went and picked the girl up, her limp body against her as she slowly stepped in the hot springs.   
  
" You need to be washed thoroughly." Sakura murmured as she sat the girl down on a smooth rock within the bubbling warm water. Sakura swam to her bag and got out the soap, working it into a lather she then swam back to the girl and began to wash her hair, cleaning her body. Sakura noticed the scratches and the bruises. Continuing to wash her hair and body, she caught her original untouched scent, smiling when she heard the child sigh.  
  
" Feel better?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Hmmm~..yes.." She spoke out feeling sleepy. Sakura then quickly washed herself of any extra places where she had gotten herself dirty, the blood on her hands and forearms gone, she had to wash herself off before washing the child, and now was doing it again. Sakura then swam to the girl and picked her up, taking her out of the hot spring and setting her down on the edge of the warm pool. Sakura aimed for a towel and took it out, drying the girls body and hair, careful of her cuts and bruises.   
  
" Your cuts aren't healed-"  
  
" When an angel becomes impure.." The girl spoke. " She looses the ability to heal quickly..as punishment for lack of innocents." She spoke in tears.   
  
" So your healing is that of a human." Sakura finished.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
" I see.." She spoke and then continued to dry her and herself. Once Sakura was finished washing her clothes, rather than putting them to dry and putting on her spare ones she merely put them on again, then reached to take out an extra set of panties, bra and clothes. It was simple angelic clothing, a ankle long warm skirt, and two shirts, one part was thin and the other was warm heavy and concealing, everything was white. Sakura helped her dress in the underwear, clumsily putting on the bra and shirt. Tears comming out of her flushed face as they continued to put on the clothes.   
  
" Why are you helping me? The angels would leave me.. not even acknowledge that they were there.. but you-saved me.. helped me.. healed me.. washed me... dressed me...." The girl said shaking. Sakura smiled gently.  
  
" You were in need of help.. I can't just leave you there." Sakura giggled and then held her tightly. " That's not what I do.. I search for angels that are in need of help." Sakura said. The little girl nodded and held onto her clothes finally having some on.   
  
" Thank you.. for saving me.." She murmured, tears falling. " Thank you so much.." She spoke. Sakura held her tighter and let her cry. After a while, her clothes only felt moist. " What is your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
" ..... My name.. is.. Heloise.." The girl murmured.   
  
" Heloise.." Sakura said in a gentle tone and then lifted her up after putting on her backpack.  
  
" We have to leave, it'll get dark, and pure or not you can get me to the angel sanctuary. Your still a full blood angel.." She spoke and walked to the exit of the cave holding the girl. She then jumped out of the hidden cave and continued to go, keeping caution of what might jump out.  
  
" ...What is your name?" The girl asked after a while.  
  
" My name is Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
" !!!! PRINCESS !!!! " The girl shouted in shock as she made an attempt to jump off and bow but couldn't.  
  
" Stay put-"  
  
" Yes mam'"  
  
" Mam??"   
  
" Sorry would you like to be called something else?" She asked.  
  
" Sakura is fine.. I don't care, and plus I'm not the princess... my brother, Touya is the heir to the throne, not me. " She spoke.  
  
" Oh.. but still you need proper-"  
  
" I belong to Yelan-Li. A dragon queen, I have nothing to do with heaven or the skies. " Sakura said in an easy tone.  
  
" ...why?"   
  
" I don't belong there, they don't want me.."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" I'm a mix..." Sakura spoke easily.  
  
" So?" She asked looking to Sakura. Sakura almost hit a tree from her words.  
  
" ..."   
  
" I don't care if your a mix, it doesn't matter. Actually I think it's cool that you have more than one ability." Heloise spoke to her smiling as her dress swayed in the wind.  
  
" You must be an Angily." She said smiling.  
  
" ..Angily?"   
  
" Yes, a master breed." She spoke out smiling to her.   
  
Sakura gave out a nervous laugh.  
  
" I'm no master Breed..." She spoke out a high dark blush sprayed over her cheeks.  
  
" Oh?" Heloise asked, then twitched slightly, feeling sick.  
  
" What's the matter?" Asked Sakura in worry.  
  
" I..I don't know.." Heloise spoke feeling pain hit her stomach as she looked to Sakura in worry.  
  
" I feel funny..." She spoke feeling her body go slack.  
  
" Heloise?"   
  
" Hai?"   
  
" What is it? What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked in worry.  
  
" I don't know-(argh)..... I feel pain.. here." She spoke pointing to her stomach.  
  
" Have you eaten?" Sakura asked stopping from her movement and landed easily on the floor.  
  
" No.... not in half a week at least." Heloise spoke out truthfully.  
  
" Hmm.." Sakura dove into her pack and took out some bread and water.  
  
" It's not much.." Said Sakura handing it to her. Heloise took it and ate it greedily.  
  
" Thank you.." She said between mouthfuls. Sakura nodded gently petting the young girls silver hair as she finished eating the bread.  
  
After she finished eating she climbed on Sakura's back again, and they continued.  
  
  
  
" How did they get you?" Sakura asked after a while.  
  
She went silent and looked out at the fast passing scenery.  
  
" I..was walking by..looking in our home.. I saw my mother sitting on the chair, she was singing a demonic song..." She spoke her voice dead.  
  
" ...I was so happy to see her that I..didn't notice her eyes.." Heloise spoke looking out, hugging Sakura tight. When I did find her eyes.. I felt lost.. my body wouldn't move at all, when my mother spoke.. I obeyed, my body wouldn't listen.. to me. It listened to her..." She spoke. ",and then mothers form faded.. and was replaced by this ugly man..with glowing eyes. " She spoke, Sakura could feel a warm liquid seep into her clothing, she was crying again.  
  
" I wasn't prepared at all.. it hurt..so much.." She murmured and began to cry noisily.   
  
Sakura had stopped on the shore, hugging the little girl. " You have to listen to me.." Sakura spoke looking at her. The young silver haired girl looked at her.  
  
" I am.."   
  
" They might have taken your virginity.. they might have. But..." Sakura rested her hand on her chest.  
  
" Your heart is still very pure..." Sakura spoke leaning down and held her tight.  
  
" Don't lose yourself-"  
  
" Your not leaving are you?" Asked a voice behind them.  
  
" ....." Sakura turned facing the speaker in a growl. " STAY AWAY OR I'LL-......" She stopped when she saw who it was, what it was.  
  
A beautiful dark brown dragon, some scales splotched in black and lighter tan. Sakura tried to breathe as she looked in it's eyes, chocolate brown.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.  
  
" I'm looking for a young maiden.." The dragon spoke gently.   
  
" Maiden?" She asked as Heloise's hold tightened on her back looking at the monstrous dragon, his tail sharp, oh.. but he was so lovely. Sakura looked to him, from claws to head.  
  
" Who are you?... Why are you here?" She asked her hand traveling to her necklace.  
  
The dragon gave her a toothy smile.   
  
" I cannot reveal who I am just yet.. Miss Kinomoto." He spoke out.  
  
" Your voice... it seems so familiar.." Sakura murmured. " I am searching for a maiden named, Sonomi." He spoke out clearly.  
  
Sakura's heart sank.  
  
" Sonomi?" She asked. The dragon nodded.  
  
" ...She's..." Sakura stuttered looking at the dragon. " What?" Asked the dragon.  
  
" Nothing.. nothing.." She spoke looking at him, then slowly walked to him.  
  
" It's just that.." She walked to him, the girl still holding her tight from behind. Sakura traced her hands over the dragons scales, he was gentle, and soft. His snout gently touched her forehead.  
  
" You... " She felt a sudden longing in her chest, something that ached at her teeth. She didn't know why she felt like this, so suddenly, this great pain.  
  
" Your so beautiful.." She whispered her fingers gently petting the dragons cheek, tracing the jaw of its mouth. Sakura felt it growl deeply within it's throat, she felt tears come, and fall from her eyes.  
  
" Princess?" Asked a familiar womans voice.  
  
Sakura turned to see who it was. " C-Cielo?" She asked looking behind her and seeing her guardian. The young girl saw the angel woman, and ran to her, looking at her. When Cielo held her tightly the girl gave out a little cry of happiness.  
  
" I got worried when Sonomi told me, you sounded urgent..?" Asked Cielo.  
  
" Yes..." She spoke and then looked to the child. " Take the child back to the sanctuary, I found her out here.." She spoke and then turned to the dragon.  
  
" Please.. go tell Sonomi that she has a visitor.." Sakura spoke. Cielo looked to the dragon and gasped seeing him.  
  
" ....Good to see you Cielo." The dragon spoke out gently.  
  
Cielo looked away holding the girl, she picked her up and looked toward the ocean.  
  
" I'm sorry...." She said looking at the dragon and smiled weakly.  
  
" Gomen for not comming back." She spoke. The dragon merely chuckled and said nothing.  
  
" You had your reasons.. now go and fetch me Maiden Sonomi.." He spoke. Cielo nodded and dived into the water.  
  
" I'll be back mistress!" She shouted and was gone.  
  
Sakura turned saw the dragon once more, she was a bit confused. ' He knew Cielo?'  
  
" You are very beautiful as well..." He spoke smiling to her.  
  
Sakura felt herself blush, she looked to his eyes and noticed a fondness there. " Please... tell me who you are.." She whispered.  
  
His face look pained, then he closed his eyes.   
  
" W-what are you doing?" She asked, she felt something wrap around her, tightly but not painfully.  
  
" What are you-"  
  
He began to glow brightly, light surrounding his form, all too bring to see. In reaction to the bright light her eyes closed, she dragon took a form of a human being, the wings and the tail shown, his mouth covered hers desperately.  
  
Sakura eyes snapped open. ' A horn..tail...wings...his lips...!?'  
  
" !? "  
  
She tried to push the form away, but his hands swung around and tightened their hold, his tail adding more pressure with his body and hers.  
  
'Whats happening?' She thought as her lips were released. She felt dizzy, as if she had just woken up from a dream, shaken and utterly in shock.  
  
" What the hell was that for!" She shouted blushing red, swinging her hand to slap him, but he merely took her hand and guided it away, kissing her again, his tongue invading hers. The feeling of being within a dream exploded, a familiar taste of one she couldn't describe drugged her senses, something beautiful.. arousing.   
  
Suddenly she felt herself being lowered into the sand, the tail still around her, her eyes shot open, she was being directly looked to, a sly smile pressed against her lips as she noticed the figure, the face...the tawny eyes... chestnut brown hair.   
  
" L-Li...?" She asked seeing the familiar dragon necklace glossed in black around his neck, he smiled gently.  
  
" Sakura.." He spoke, his voice deep. He had grown to be so tall, his hands buried themselves in her hair as they kissed once more, then he moved away to look at her.  
  
" I've missed you.." He spoke looking at her.   
  
"Li...she whispered touching his face gently, she looked hesitant, afraid. If she leaned too far, would he disappear? "I'm real" He reassured taking one of her hands and gently planting a kiss on her long thin fingers.  
  
" LI!" She shouted and hugged him tightly, bringing him down fully on her, he purred darkly against her feeling her body. His mother had tried to make him find interest in others, trying to make him love Meilin. No matter how curvy or beautiful.   
  
" Li..." She whispered looking to Syaoran, happy tears in her eyes.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked weakly.  
  
" I'm looking for Sonomi." He spoke petting her hair, watching her beneath him, the rosy blush that had covered her body had made her glow. She looked so beautiful.   
  
" How..did you get here?" She asked dazed.  
  
" I promised my mother I wouldn't go down in the sanctuary, but it looks like I didn't need to.. Oh, Sakura you've turned into a beautiful maiden.. your body, your eyes, everything.. you look so beautiful." He spoke reaching for her necklace and tugged on it, finding the ring on their proposal still shining bright.  
  
" Sakura.."   
  
" I kept it still. When I felt sad I looked at it, it gave me so much hope, Syaoran.." She spoke.  
  
" ....." He looked at her, she half expected him to correct her.  
  
" ..I know I'm merely your servant.." Sakura spoke and then looked down at the ring, holding it with her thin lithe fingers.  
  
" I know that this probably wont.. come into reality.." She spoke looking at him, then smiled.  
  
" Sakura.."   
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
" But I don't care Li..." She spoke her hand touching his chest.  
  
" I have your affection.. " She spoke closing her eyes.  
  
" And with that I can die happy." She said, he dove in for another kiss.   
  
Sakura was unprepared for his invasion, she arched up against him in surprise, receiving a groan from him as he continued to kiss her. All his longing and pain, two years with out her. It was a lie that he could forget her, if not their bond had become stronger.  
  
" Don't say that.." He whispered harshly.   
  
" Why not?" She asked.  
  
He propped his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting directly. She blushed under his gaze.  
  
" It's no secret that I want you Sakura.. you know I do. I know you want me as well. " he spoke holding her.  
  
He reached down and took out the necklace that held his ring.  
  
" This proves that we do.. that's it's deeper than that."  
  
" ...Li..." She whispered.  
  
" Yelan is forcing me and Meilin, she's forcing me to .....-to be mates, Sakura." He spoke looking at her suddenly worried face.  
  
" We have to break our engagement?" She asked.  
  
" NO!"   
  
She jumped from his sudden outburst.  
  
" By the gods Sakura.. I will not loose you." He spoke holding her close.  
  
" Li..." She whispered.  
  
" Meilin and I have a plan. We are going to run away." He spoke seeing her confused face.  
  
" We're going to Eriols kingdom, and you and Lance are comming with us, so we all can live a clean life." he spoke out excitement in his voice.  
  
" Wouldn't that start a war?" She asked worried.  
  
Syaoran kissed her on the lips.  
  
" I don't care.. Hiragiizawa agrees on this, both him and Tomoyo." He spoke. " I'm willing to fight for us.. Sakura. " He spoke.  
  
He had spoken her name out more than once, oh Kami.. she was in heaven.  
  
" Are you willing?" he asked.  
  
" Yes..."   
  
" Oh Li! I'm willing!" She shouted smiling to him. He hugged her tightly, then stood up.  
  
" We need to get Sonomi out here." He spoke.  
  
" Why do you need her?" She aked.  
  
" Because, we need to take her with us."   
  
" We're leaving today!?"   
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
" Hai." He said calmly, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. She blushed hard but was released.  
  
" ..Li.. I'm still confused why we need Sonomi-san." She spoke.  
  
" It was a deal for going to the 8 kingdom. I'd have to bring back something of Tomoyo to him." He spoke looking at her.  
  
" What are you saying? Sonomi is her servant?" She spoke tilting her head lost.  
  
" No Sakura, Sonomi is her mother."   
  
" M-Mother!?"  
  
' That means....' Sakura gasped.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Hello all, I kinda strayed from my own plot a bit, I know Yelan said it was 4 years, but. Haha As you see Syaoran-kun is just as impatient as some of my reviewers *giggles slightly* Well onto the responses!   
  
(;////;)REVIEWERS(;////;)  
  
Anonymous: Thank you so much for reviewing. I've already started on the 23rd chapter so it should come in a lot faster than usual. =D  
  
miko no tsuki: Yups, thats is why I think you'll enjoy the 23rd chappie. It seemed interesting to me, hehe.  
  
Starry22513: Noooo *hides* not the rubber mallet! Anything but the rubber mallet! , *begins to write more*  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Haha, there you are Fantasy! Yeah I was thinking of introducing him as the villain in this story, he seemed about right in the story for such. I have big plans for him in future chapters. *hint* hehe. Thanks for reviewing! 3  
  
Water Goddess1: Hai! Yup, yup, yup demons are shameless in every aspect, they don't care what they screw as long as they do something, poor Sakura ey? If you read the beginning of chapter 14, my Authors note will put you upto date with all the stuffs of demons, it's a lil over view, but i'll write more about them later. I think this chapter pretty much summed up how rotten demons are.  
  
Kibethan: I'm honored that this fanfic took you in. I like to see that in people who read my work, but if theres anything I need help in brushing up, please don't be hesitant, I can always take criticism in my work. I makes me feel better to know that I'm improving as I go. I hope that you continue reviewing and reading Kibe!  
  
FlameSolo: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kikakai: ^^' Oh Kika-chan, your reviews are always something I love to read. I'm sorry about making Sakura's father so... well, not fatherly. I just wanted to get the point out that demons aren't nice, maybe some are, but most aren't, including Sakura father. I hope you read my next chappie Kika! LOVE YA!  
  
lan-yue: Oooo ESP on that one. Interesting you caught it though, but yes, Sakura's father age but very slow, demons are after all born from sin, they don't die easily, and they live as long as dragons do. Keep in mind that these are mystical creatures, and usually creatures like these don't live the life span of humans, but for upto 1000 years! Haha I'll explain it in later chapters to help you understand it better. ^,~  
  
Hehe, I think this chappie answered your question about Syaoran comming. *nods* hehe 3  
  
glitch04: Oh no I didn't forget about WS* don't worry, I was thinking about putting it in after my other project on CCs, The Love of the Heartless. But that is after I finish this story.   
  
heheangel kisses: *bows* thanks for the amends angel. I know Sakura has had it pretty rough, and it's not over yet.  
  
Fluffylittledragon: Actually I never thought about the whole Star wars thing until you mentioned it, sorry about that. I didn't think I was making it sound like it was a rip off outta something else. haha ^^' *scratches her head* Honestly I didn't, I just wanted it to be short, simple and to the point, the dudes her dad, and it's sick cuz he wants to screw her. So yeah.. eh. *bows in apology* Gomen to make it sound so...er..not original, I didn't notice that, honestly. If I did I would have changed it.   
  
I want this fanfic to be original... all me. I just wish I noticed it sooner so I could've changed it. ;/////; sorry..  
  
Ria: I hope the link made it easier for ya, sorry I didn't think of it before. Haha^^ Thanks for taking the time to review! 3  
  
mik89: whoa cool, so your name is, *censored* Haha neat idea. Another girl, hehe, I only know about one guy of ff.net who writes, he's cool. Goes by the name wchan^^  
  
coca24cola: Thanks for you wonderful reviews, I know it's a bit scary that she had found her father, but he will come in, in later chapters so you can see him and what I has on store for him in a part in the Dragons and Cherry Blossom series of CCs.  
  
miss_k: Sorry about that I was going to put it as rated R for this chapter, as you see it's very ..well not like me as a writer t put such scenes, but thank you for the reviews, it's very nice to see people review for my story, it makes me happy to know people read it, and as long as people read what I write, I will keep on writing.   
  
**Kri-Kri**:Haha, well I'm happy to know that you like my fanfic so much to threaten me, lol^^ I will continue with this story don't worry, i try to update fast but every time I say I will update I don't until a few weeks later. Eh, plz be patient with me, I'm not the best of all people to keep deadlines. Hehe, Ya know what they say! You can't rush creativity!  
  
Cherry Dragon: *falls back giggling* Don't worry on that Cherry-chan. I LOVE the phone too, I think it happens with every girl one time or another, and guys too! ^,~  
  
White Blossoms: Don't worry, da prick will get what he deserves one time or another. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING BLOSSOM! You've caught up nicely, and I love your reviews!  
  
Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart: Thanks for reviewing! Haha, yeah the plot twists can be a doosy, I'm just thankful you didn't get confused. Thank you!   
  
HyEcHaN: Haha, well I hope you got what you wanted in this chappie Hye-chan. I will try to update fast but my clumsyness follows me online and offline. There will be a lot more fluff from now on! :D  
  
Qleo-chan: *solutes* Will do, Qleo!  
  
WezL: Thanks for the compliments Wez, I'll do my best to update fast, BUT no guarantees it'll be as soon as you want it to be. I'll do my best to get in at least two chapters before I completely move to my new house! ( Which is like in two weeks, less than a month)  
  
myREEN n' RAAAYneer: Continue I shall! : )  
  
h2omelonnqa: Not really, the thought of Greeks never passed my mind when I was writing this story, but I will look it up to see if there is any similarities in it. Maybe I might something interesting on it. I was just making it so that Sakura and Syaoran were bonded not only by physical looks but spiritually. I wanted to make it a special and unique bond. If it is similar to the Greek soul mates thing, I guess it is, but I wasn't using it as any type of reference to make this story. ^^  
  
Collide: *Blinks* How are you lost in this chapter? Please tell me so I can answer your questions. Hehe, I hope you liked this chappie, "Syaoran get Sakura back."  
  
Crystal jade2: Nah, Touya's too busy tending to his mate to have such a worry over his sis. Their sibling bond did get a lot stronger, hehe. He will show his appreciation to her in later chapters. *giggles* I wuv keeping secrets! .  
  
Kika: Haha no I wont let Sakura-chan die like that. *points to Li* He is in this chappie, see? See? haha Oh and I love ya too! Thanks for reviewing Kika-chan!  
  
Kelly: I agree with that saying? The demon earlier? *checks* There was many demons before, it was an invasion. One demon in particular was trying to rape her and that demon, was her father.  
  
Little Mouse Crystal: Whoa..21 chapters in one day! Your eyes must hurt so bad! *bows* it's an honor for me that you spent so much time on my story, it must have been sooo boring! haha ,  
  
Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and please by all means keep reading! ^^  
  
lilaznstar: Tis all right, I've missed you and your reviews, I thank you for reviewing on this one. lol I understand, I hate my comp when it doesn't obey me, all technology hates me, specially my hair dryer ,. *sniffle*  
  
li-sakurashowron: lol it's fun to be mean, and I did it again! Bwahahaha. lol, thank you for reviewing! ^^  
  
TrueMallowman: Haha thanks, I think i'll have to have more than 40 like it or not because I need to make everything land right. I hate making my stories feel rushed and forced, thats why I usually take my time to write them. I like Yukito and Touya as a couple, it makes the fic a bit interesting, and plus Yaoi couples are kawaii! I'm use to Touya and Yukito being a couple because, after all it's in CCs itself! Haha, thanks for reviewing!  
  
cherrysakura5:YAY! haha, yeah I hope to see you around saku-chan. Twould be great to chat with a pal, life is so boring without friends!  
  
rebecca: *giggles* Haha, I like that review, sweet, simple and to the point. I'll gladly update again^^  
  
Rosie: I like how you compared it to Inuyasha, I found it incredibly interesting. I haven't really compared this to Inuyasha, but now that I think about it, haha. Sakura is like a Hanyou isn't she? Just that she's mixed with a dragon youkai and a demonyoukai and, an angel. Which would be very confusing to put in, hehe. Oh and about Cielo, you have it right. She was a human but gave her life so Sakura could receive the Clow book, then turned into her guardian, which was a dragon.  
  
After the fight with the Thunder Card she was left half dead, and the only way her body could stay alive is if she turned human, so that she may heal, so now she's able to turn into a dragon and a human. I have a reason for her being able to turn into this too! *gives out a sneaky giggle* I love the sneakiness. Well thanks for reviewing.  
  
I'M NOTHIN WITHOUT YOU ALL! ^,^ 


	23. The Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
The Trap  
  
Sakura fell back, her legs aching from all the training, she was 16 now. Sonomi had done her best in teaching her all that she knew about the native dance of the Angel. It was a peculiar dance, a lot like belly dancing, it seemed like a dance to seduce someone, namely your groom to be. She felt very embarrassed to do this in front of Syaoran, but she had no choice. He still went back to his mothers castle to tell her that Sakura was still over at the Angel islands, training hard.  
  
'Sonomi Daidoujii...' She thought looking out on the skies of the eight Kingdom. Tomoyo was at her side as she was always, they still had a bond stronger than anything, even though the years had passed, they still acted as if they knew so little about each other.  
  
" Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, her hand traveling to touch her hand. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and forced a smile, her thoughts not being able to go un-answered.  
  
" Tomoyo..?" Sakura asked weakly looking to her.  
  
" Yes Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked looking to her in worry, seeing a sad shine come from her eyes.  
  
" Why don't you..." Sakura tried to speak, she was never really good at asking such things. Concerning family, she never had a mother or a father until recently.   
  
" What is it?" Tomoyo urged giving her hand a light tug.  
  
"...." Sakura turned to her cousin.  
  
" She's an angel.." She spoke looking to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
" That means I am an Angel correct? We are related, by blood." She spoke out proudly giving out a yip.  
  
Sakura nodded but then shook her head.  
  
" Thats not what I meant." Sakura spoke.  
  
" What do you mean, then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Why......" Sakura tried again, then looked to Tomoyo.  
  
' Tomoyo..every time you look at your mother..it's as if you have this little thorn for her.' She thought then looked away out into the scenery.  
  
' When we first arrived here, Sonomi ran to you, her arms open and tears in her eyes.' She thought looking up at the skies.  
  
' You pushed away and began to cry, asking her why she came.' She thought looking back to Tomoyo.  
  
" Sonomi.." Sakura tried to speak, Tomoyo nodded in understanding.  
  
" ...Sakura." Tomoyo started taking her hand and tugging her away from the roof of the castle.  
  
" Walk with me." She said in a gentle voice, her hair flowing.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed her, tightening her small hand around Tomoyo's.  
  
" I know that my first meeting with my birth mother wasn't..of my character." Tomoyo explained tugging her in the castle, they proceeded through the stairs and down the hallways.  
  
" Your mother held you..she gave her life to you." Tomoyo spoke looking to Sakura, seeing her looking at her.  
  
" ..yes.." Sakura said nodding.  
  
" My mother gave me away as a gift. As if I was some item that could be replaced." She spoke looking down.  
  
" At first I wanted to know her, and hopefully one day be like the woman she had wanted me to be. " She spoke and looked down while walking, the sun shinning off of her hair.  
  
" But she ...left me. If it wasn't for Eriol-kun. I wouldn't know where I'd be right now." She spoke rubbing against her shoulders.  
  
" We aren't very different." Sakura spoke looking to Tomoyo.  
  
" Yes we are.." Tomoyo spoke looking away.  
  
Sakura suppressed a laugh.  
  
" You are very dramatic Tomoyo." Sakura sniggered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your mother is a live..she's with you. She wants to be with you and protect you." She spoke looking to Tomoyo.  
  
" I wish I had that-"  
  
" Isn't your father alive?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes went hollow.  
  
" Yes."   
  
" Then? Did he want you to be with him?"  
  
" ....." Sakura thought about it for a moment. "I suppose."   
  
'Doesn't she know what he tried to do to me?' Sakura thought hurt edging in.  
  
" Aren't you being ungrateful as well?" Tomoyo spoke.  
  
" Tomoyo.." Sakura spoke looking down to the floor.  
  
" Upon my first meeting with my blood father.. "  
  
" Um hm?"   
  
" He tried to rape me." She said in a hard tone.  
  
Tomoyo gasped suddenly.  
  
" Your mother loves you, she has been the mother I never had. I love her Sonomi very much." Sakura spoke.  
  
" I'm not being ungrateful..." Sakura spoke again looking to her. Then sighed and looked away.  
  
" Why do you look for reasons to hate your mother? She's been in the angel islands all this time-"  
  
" Why didn't she come out and get me!?" Tomoyo shouted suddenly, taking Sakura by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
" Why!?" She shouted tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
" Why didn't she come? She could have! I could have had the relationship you have with Sonomi!" She shouted in tears.  
  
'She's jealous..'Sakura thought looking away. Tomoyo sunk down on the floor taking Sakura with her.  
  
" I want to learn how to dance like an Angel, I want to learn to love my mother. I want to laugh at the talks you have with her... I want everything. I feel like both of you are at a totally different world..when I'm with you two. Thats why I never get close enough to both of you when you are together." Tomoyo spoke crying into Sakura's chest.  
  
" I envy your relationship with Sonomi, Sakura-chan." She spoke in tears.  
  
" I've wanted to see you for so long, to talk to you. To laugh with you..but it's as if I've had you taken away from me.." She spoke and looking to Sakura.  
  
" I feel like me and you aren't on the same level, and that you've replaced me with my mother." Tomoyo sobbed, then Held Sakura tight.  
  
" Because she has information about your mother.. and I don't." She said.  
  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo back.  
  
" Nothing between you and me has changed Tomoyo." Sakura spoke giving off a faint smile.  
  
" Nothing of it ever will. No matter what our blood shows, you will always be my family, my friend. Your like a sister to me, Tomoyo." Sakura spoke and smiled.  
  
" You are as special to me as Cielo is, as anything in this world." Sakura spoke and took her face, kissing her forehead.  
  
Tomoyo then began to giggle, tears falling from her face as she threw herself on her cousin, making Sakura fall back slightly.  
  
" I love you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke out in tears.  
  
Sakura smiled back to her and wiped away her tears.  
  
" I love you too Tomoyo-chan." She spoke, they both began to giggle as Sakura got up helping up her cousin.  
  
" Come on, I'll teach you the dance of the Angel." She spoke taking Tomoyo's hand, as they ran toward the exit of the castle and into the gardens.  
  
" OH! Wait, wait!" Sakura urged. Tomoyo stopped and turned.  
  
" Hai?"   
  
" Lets get Sonomi. That way she can teach us both. It's be fun!" Sakura spoke.  
  
" Sakura-chan..I don't know...-"  
  
" Oh come on!" Sakura said taking her hand and leading her toward Sonomi.  
  
" Sa-Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted almost tripping.   
  
Sakura didn't notice and kept laughing, she didn't remember when she felt this happy. She truly was home, and if there was any difficulties within the castle, they would be sorted out.   
  
'Yeah..' Sakura thought giving out a happy chuckle.  
  
' Things are starting to look up..'  
  
" A deal"   
  
A young girl a year older than Syaoran held a blood red fan, her smile wide.  
  
" Yes a deal." She amended looking to Yelan Li, they were at her discussion hall, it was dark and eery.  
  
" Who are you? What do you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
" My name is Aeris, I'm the only full blood dragon..virgin. Who is in my clan, all demons, I came from mixed parents. My leader....wants his daughter back." Aeris said in a little smile.  
  
" Your leader..." Yelan said sipping her tea gently not caring.  
  
" I have many servants here, any one of them could be his daughter, they were gifts."  
  
" We want ownership of her, that means we can come at any time and take her away. In exchange for this, we will give you a vile-"  
  
" A vile?"   
  
" Yes, within this vile.. is a poison.." She said in a smile.  
  
" The poison..will be given to your son, and he will be sick for 7 days and 7 nights.. on the 8th day... when his eyes open, the first person he sees..will give him the antidote.. upon giving him this antidote.. his body will accept the healing parts.. and another part.. that will make him fall in love with me." She said in a sly smile.  
  
" In love with you?" Yelan asked in shock.  
  
" Your crazy-"  
  
" The girl we want is Sakura.."   
  
" !? "  
  
" Sakura..Kinomoto." She said in a seductive whisper.  
  
" Our leader Odaka misses her greatly." She spoke looking to Yelan.  
  
" You dragon folk hate the demons.. we are at war for territory as we speak. So I will cut a deal with your kingdom." She spoke and looked to Yelan-Li.  
  
" ....Give me this chance...and I will give you all of the Demon territory." She whispered.  
  
Yelan-Li gave in a large gasp, almost choking.  
  
" Is Kinomoto that important to you?..." Yelan asked.  
  
" ...Yes."  
  
" Why?"   
  
" It's none of your business."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Think about it mistress, she's the one that killed your husband.., no?What better way to get revenge? You hand her over to the man that killed her mother..and.."  
  
"..." Yelan looked to Aeris.  
  
" Who will rape and kill her.." Aeris said in a smile.  
  
" ....... Why?" Yelan asked.  
  
Aeris sighed, vexed.  
  
" We need her for a sacrifice, I'm sure you've heard of the Angily.." Aeris murmured.  
  
" Yes..."   
  
" She's a threat, if she masters the way of the angel, the dragon, and the demon, she will become one.. and if that happens.." Aeris looked up at the castles and then back to Yelan.  
  
" The demon race itself is in danger-but what do you care? You just want your son to marry a full blooded Dragon! I'm the heir to a great sum of land! We could work together and achieve world domination! Anything we wanted! But you have something my leader wants." She whispered.  
  
Yelan looked to Aeris, her dragon eyes, wings..tail..horn. She was beautiful, Xiao-Lnags children would be strong, she'd have a grand kingdom!  
  
Yelan-Li's brow furrowed...  
  
" You want the mix wench... in exchange for my son." Yelan said looking for Aeris.  
  
" Yes." Aeris spoke.  
  
" A deal?" She asked stretching her hand.  
  
" .......Yes."   
  
Syaoran made his way through the halls of the 8th Kingdoms castle, he was smiling widely, the ring on his necklace giving a little 'clinch' with the dragon glossed in black. He was 18 now, freshly turned, he was of age, to take a mate. Their plan so far was working out great, they would run away in a month or so, he almost had everything he needed, he had found an abandoned, deserted torn down castle. He would rebuild it with Eriol's help, and make a place where everyone was welcome.. where it wasn't a sin to love someone that wasn't of full blood. His dreams were filled with this, where he could ..bond in matrimony with Sakura the human way, through marriage, he would mark her in their night of consummation as a dragon would his mate.  
  
His cheeks stained with red as he thought about it, his smile grew wider.  
  
' I can't wait to see her!' He thought smiling as he walked along the walls, sniffing the air to find her quicker.  
  
" ..... "  
  
He walked toward the garden, giving out a little hum, the song of the dragon.  
  
" Tomoyo this looks absolutely ridiculous on me!" Shouted Sakura's heavenly voice through the gardens. Syaoran stopped from making himself known and stayed hidden, his eyes darted to her bared legs and bosom. A dark blush on his cheek. 'What the hell is she wearing!?' He dared himself to look again, his tail beginning to show, slithering out of his jeans, his horn glowing slightly, blushing hard he covered it, as to not let the glow give off his position.  
  
'Stupid self control..' He thought and watched her model for Tomoyo. They both giggled.  
  
She wore a dress the flowed down to the floor in ripples, her front however, was cut off a little too high above the knees, revealing her creamy white legs. The top part of the dress, was a long tight sleeve V-neck, that swept down showing the fine valley that her breasts created, Syaoran felt his mouth water just by looking at her, his tail gently swaying behind him.  
  
" K'so...." He cursed under his breath as he looked away. 'If this keeps up, I'll transform completely." He thought his blush dark. The dress matched her eyes, his favorite color...Green.  
  
" OH POSH! It look beautiful on you Sakura-chan! You look so cute! Hold it right there, I'll go fetch my pencil and paper to sketch you out, it'll be a wonderful new painting!" She declared running off.  
  
Syaoran looked to see her body catch a rosy color, darkening her cheeks with a hue of red, his eyes glazed over slightly seeing her cover her lovely face. Kami..she was beautiful..  
  
" T-Tomoyo!" She shouted after her, but it was too late, Tomoyo had already sped off.  
  
Sakura sat down on a nearby marble chair, her dress showing a bit of her thighs. She went completely red pulling the longer folds over her legs.  
  
" Phweeeee....I'm not even wearing any shoes!" Sakura complained, tugging her the dress, her blush fading slightly, making her face glow.  
  
" You remind me of an Angel. Or a fairy, Kinomoto." He chuckled, not bothering to hide his tail or horn, Sakura turned to him her eyes sparkling.  
  
" Li-sama!!" She shouted happily, throwing herself on him, hugging him tightly. Syaoran felt her body mold into his, he held back from getting hard, her breasts had fully matured, a cup-C ..perfect.. small waist.   
  
" !!!" He fell back from the sudden push, his wings appearing.  
  
Sakura had noticed her angel wings had come out as well, she looked to him, giggling.  
  
" Really? Tomoyo-chan made it for me." Sakura said happily, on top of him while her was on the floor, his mouth was open slightly, his face between surprise and awe.  
  
" Isn't she the best? I'm so happy here-Oh, Li!" She said hugging him tightly, her wings widening showing the mass, his wings were bigger by a large amount.  
  
" Good, we'll be leaving on the next full moon, Kinomoto." He said in a chuckle and kissed her forehead gently.   
  
She closed her eyes and leaned into him, blushing darkly.  
  
" I wish it was sooner, I want you all to myself, Li." She pouted making him blush from her innocent statement.  
  
'Kami help me, I want to be alone with you too.. have you all to myself. All of you...' He thought.  
  
Sakura stopped laughing and saw his eyes, his heated gaze.  
  
" L-Li-kun?" She asked in curiosity from the sudden look he gave her. 'Did I say something wrong?' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, she was turned over, now being under him. She gave out a surprised Squeak and felt his body press into hers, she felt his chest, and....lower..something else..pocking at her stomach.  
  
Her eyes widened from the contact, her mouth opened in a gasp. Li wasted no time and invaded, he tasted her, finally after so many days of not seeing her, his hands moved against the soft fabric, his hands moving around making her giggle, her throat vibrating.  
  
"......" He forced himself not to say her name, his hands moved up to her breast, capturing a soft mound, making her giggle stop and turn into a surprise gasp, followed by the body instantly jumping.  
  
" Sy-Syaor-.....mf." She was cut off from a moan by his mouth eagerly drinking from her again.  
  
"...." She blushed even harder and responded to him, his dark purr of pleasure showing her that he was enjoying what he was doing to her, very much. She looks to him and smiles as he bends down and takes her lips again. " Sakura.." He murmurs. She blushes from hearing her name. " H-Hai?"  
  
" I...." He swallowed.  
  
He leans down about to tell her then, vaguely hears giggles behind them. They both jump apart instantly not expecting a servant there.  
  
" What is it wench." He orders.  
  
The servant crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
" Eriol wishes to speak with you." She murmurs looking to Li with a challenging posture. Syaoran sighed and looked away disgusted.  
  
" Bitch, learn your place. Call him, 'Lord Hiragiizawa.' " Syaoran spat to her as he shoved past her with Sakura's hand in his.  
  
The servant runs to him and tugs on his arm, pushing Sakura aside a little too roughly.  
  
" He wishes to see you alone."   
  
Syaoran his her with a clenched fist, making the servant girl fly back and hit the ground hard, a low growl comming from his mouth.  
  
" He knows that when I'm here, Sakura is with me at all times. She is going to be my mate, he knows that. It was stupid of him to say that he would want to talk to me in private.. he never tells me anything in private, Kinomoto is there with me." He said and held Sakura close by the waist, she was getting up and didn't see him punch her, seeing her get up made Sakura wonder what had happened.  
  
" Where is, Hiragiizawa?"  
  
Crossly the servant got up, fixing her hair. " Lord Hiragiizawa is in the conference room. " She said and sighed darkly as she watched him take the mix's hand possessively, and then proceed to walk toward the castle. The servant followed behind.  
  
" Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran turned to her as they reached the doors.  
  
" This is Hiragiizawa-kun's castle...but, I..I don't feel his presence.." She murmured a little bit of panic rising in her chest.  
  
" I'm afraid Li-kun.." She murmured in worry, tightening her hold in his hand. They continued to walk, she felt her panic rise as they entered the room.  
  
" I've never seen that servant girl here before....I feel another presence Li-kun-.." She stopped in her tracks as she saw Eriol, standing in the middle of the room, chairs around him, Tomoyo on one side, her face grim and sick, and Sonomi on the other side of the room.  
  
Eriol looked up to the couple that walked in as the servant closed the doors. Sakura noticed Eriol's eyes... they weren't blue but.. a dark shady color, acid. They reminded her of..... "!!??" 'oh no...Something bad is about to happen.. I can feel it...' Sakura said, feeling tears come to her eyes as Eriol smiled to her acidly.  
  
" So this is where you have been hiding, little bitch." He spoke out in an even tone, the words falling out of his mouth smoothly.  
  
" Hi..Hiragiizawa..-kun..?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her spot and smiled, her tear stained face looking to her.  
  
" Yelan knows you are here. She knows everything.. your plans.. your everything." Tomoyo spoke looking to her, then closed her eyes.  
  
To Sakura's right she heard a small grunt, feeling a slightly pain in her side. Syaoran had been stabbed by the servant girl, his wound bleeding as he fell to the floor.  
  
" SYAORAN!" She shouted in worry tears pooling more at her eyes as he fell back, breathing heavily, an acid scent reached her nose, making her senses bitter.  
  
'poison..' She thought, and sniffed his wound.  
  
" You poisoned him!" Sakura shouted turning to look at the girl, but when she did, she was slapped hard across the face with the back of the servants hand, making Sakura fly back.   
  
Eriol released an aura that sprung off of him, the glowing ooze forming a pool on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" W-what's happening?" She asked backing away looking at all of them, suddenly, she was grabbed and hauled up by Sonomi. Sakura looked to her and smiled weakly as the ooze came to her and wrapped around her legs.   
  
A sudden pain over took her. 'I-I can't move..' She thought.  
  
" Sonomi.... Onegai....help me?" She asked gasping as she fell back hard on the floor.  
  
Eriol gave out a laugh.  
  
" So you do beg. Idiot Bitch, you never begged before. Have you gotten this weak?" Eriol spoke and walked to her.  
  
" Get up." He ordered.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol, paralyzed. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to him.  
  
" Why are you doing this..?" She asked weakly.  
  
Sakura felt a kick to the stomach, pushing out all her air. She faced her attacker and saw the servant woman, she leaned down and pulled her up by the hair.  
  
" AH!-"  
  
" Lord Hiragiizawa told you to get up deary." She spoke out happily, in a voice far too cheery.  
  
Sakura looked to Syaoran seeing him breathing heavily, tears falling.  
  
" Look at me wench." He spoke, she faced him and saw him standing above her. She then looked to Sonomi and Tomoyo again.  
  
" Why are you doing this! Tell me plea-"  
  
She was kicked, this time in a more private area of her body, she let out a loud yell of pain.  
  
" Shut your mouth. Sluts aren't allowed to speak." He spoke smiling calmly as she breathes out, closing her legs tightly as she breathed out, her mouth open, the ooze had covered her whole body. She felt weak, alone... this strange feeling. Empty-ness....'no...please...' She thought looking to the faced around her, Eriol was smiling...Sonomi..Tomoyo.. the servant. All of them were smiling. Tomoyo looked grimly to Sakura but smiled nonetheless.  
  
" You are in the way." Tomoyo spoke out, her words weak but strong. Sakura gasped.  
  
"In...the way?" She asked breathing a little harder.  
  
" You were always in the way." He spoke.  
  
" Listen to me half breed." Sonomi spoke walking to her, pushing the servant aside and held her hair, tightening the hold. Sakura reached up to try and get her to release her, tears of humiliation falling when she saw Syaoran's eyes open weakly, watching her. His lips not moving but his eyes shining.  
  
" Why.." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
" I wasn't there to protect your mother." Sonomi spoke. Sakura went still, she stopped breathing, her eyes wide.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
" I was suppose to protect her when the war came, but I wasn't there, I had run off with a man. A human man. " She spoke and tightened her hold on Sakura's hair. Making her scream in pain when she forced her to move. Eriol smiled, his aurora was hurting her more than it should have.  
  
" Please stop..Sonomi.." Sakura begged tears falling.  
  
" Your mother was never someone to be loved, she was wild and too reckless. She wasn't the type of person you could trust, a back stabber." Sonomi murmured.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura's tears fall, her body beginning to turn pail. He struggled, his wound making him stay still, he had lost too much blood.  
  
" She deserved what she got." Sonomi said bending down to whisper in her ear.  
  
" Stop it Sonomi!"   
  
" She's a slut.."   
  
"No..." She whispered closing her eyes, shaking her head as she moved around pain stabbing her, blood falling from her mouth.  
  
" She wanted to be raped." She spoke making Sakura cry more.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered limply reaching to her. Sakura turned to him in tears, he watched her suffering form.  
  
" She loved every moment of it." Sonomi whispered in her ear, her hand pulling at her hair.  
  
" This was a trap.." He muttered blood falling from him mouth.  
  
" You were the accident.. she never wanted to have you. To keep you.."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she heard these words.  
  
" Your mother hated you, never wanted you. Never wanted to have you."  
  
" Sakura.. that's not Sonomi.." He whispered reaching to her. "Sakura..."   
  
Sakura closed her eyes reaching to him. "LI!" She shouted in tears. A light flashed between them, making them both glow, healing his wound, she then went limp slightly, gasping.  
  
Eriol gasped and walked to Li, kicking him in the gut, making him pass out.  
  
" NO!"  
  
Sakura's hair was tugged back again, harder. Li was taken out of the room by the servant girl. Sakura began to struggle crazily.  
  
" NO! " She shouted again, then Eriol took her and punched her in the face hard.  
  
" You have seriously lost your place! You think That I would be capable of helping you!? Your sick!" He shouted looking to Tomoyo. She gasped and looked away.  
  
" Tell her ....." He gave her an acid smile.  
  
" Yes tell her....Tomoyo." He spoke walking to her and taking her by the hook of the arm.  
  
" Tell her my love." He said, his voice sounded false.  
  
" ......" Tomoyo looked away from Sakura as she watched her bleeding form.  
  
" I never loved you..." She spoke and looked to Sakura.  
  
" I've always hated you..was sickened of you.." She spoke looking away, a sickened look on her face.  
  
" Secretly wanted to kill you.."   
  
"....." Her heart split in half, her breathing was harsh.  
  
" Why...." She murmured as Sonomi let her go once Li was out of the room. Eriol kicked her hard again, making her cough out blood.  
  
" ...I don't understand.." Sakura spoke her head lowering onto the floor. Eriol watched her. She crawled to Tomoyo and tugged on her dress, ruining it with blood.  
  
"Ah-..."   
  
" Why did you all betray me like this?.." She asked, then faced Sonomi.  
  
" You told me it was wrong to betray.. to think of death... to loathe it.. to want it.." She spoke and looked up at Tomoyo.  
  
" You taught me what love is...in our friendship..." She spoke then let her head fall limply, her eyes dead, void of emotion.  
  
" All of that was a lie?...." She spoke and then closed her eyes, her form beginning to glow.  
  
They all gasped seeing her body slowly be lifted.  
  
" You never loved me.. not any of you." She whispered her voice beginning to echo.  
  
Sakura then noticed something. 'Where are Cielo and Kero..?' She thought and sighed. ' Could they have betrayed me and left too?'  
  
" How could we love trash like you?" Sonomi murmured.  
  
Sakura's eyes closed.  
  
"......." Her head hung lower, her glowing tears fell from her eyes to the floor. Her wings slowly began to materialize, her form glowing brighter.  
  
" I should have never tried to stay alive..." She murmured and felt her world suddenly begin to spin, she couldn't breathe.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in alarm when Sakura slowly began to sway, her eyes closing fully.  
  
" Sakura..?"   
  
" I don't..want to live.." She murmured.  
  
" NO!" Tomoyo shouted lunging for her, her form bursting into sparks, another woman jumped out and caught Sakura through the sparks. Meilin.  
  
" Sakura..." Meilin whispered seeing her limp form, her wings out.  
  
" You weren't suppose to touch her." Sonomi spoke her face morphing into another one, her mask beginning to wear off. It was Yelan-Li.  
  
" You couldn't have let her preform the traditional Angel suicide, now would you?" Eriol spoke, his form disappearing and showing the real person behind the mask.  
  
" It wouldn't have been my fault, serves that wench right for making me go through these type of measures to get back my son." Yelan spoke.  
  
Meilin glared at both of them.  
  
" You deserve to die." She spat at Yelan, and then to the male in front of her.  
  
" Especially you! Odaka.."   
  
Odaka smiled charmingly to her and reached for his daughter.  
  
" I did what was necessary. "  
  
Meilin pulled away from him, holding Sakura possessively. "Don't touch her you snake." She murmured.   
  
Odaka blinked.  
  
" Well, I see someone doesn't want the lands I promised."   
  
" Go fuck yourself." Meilin growled her tears spilling and then looked at Yelan.  
  
" Why did you do this in the first place?" Odaka asked.  
  
" Meilin did it because I threatened to kill Lance." She spoke in a smile.  
  
Odaka looked at Yelan.  
  
" But isn't Lance that servant in the castle?"   
  
" I erased his memory in exchange for her cooperation." She spoke seeing Meilin shake in tears.  
  
" You might as well would have killed him! You made him hate me." She whispered and held Sakura close.  
  
Odaka walked to Meilin and smiled slightly. " She is mine, a deal is a deal." Odaka spoke looking to Sakura.  
  
" What do you want to do with her." Meilin ordered.  
  
" Her virginity is a big part in forever destroying the gates. She is the only Master breed.." She spoke.  
  
Yelan scoffed. "She's no Angily."   
  
" Your wrong about that Yelan, in all honesty, she is the only one that is actually able to seal the gates.. and seal your beloved cards." He spoke in a smile.   
  
" The Tarot cards are a lost part as well, and will never be awakened now."   
  
Yelan's smirk died down.  
  
" How soon do you wish to take her?" Yelan asked.  
  
" As soon as we get in that carriage, her virginity will be nonexistent.. I'm sure your aware that if the card mistress looses her virginity, the cards will no longer be sealed." He spoke.  
  
" What-B-but the cards are suppose to get stronger once she's made love-"  
  
Odaka laughed sourly.  
  
" I killed her mother Yelan.." He spat and looked to Sakura's limp form as Meilin's eyes went solid.  
  
Yelan gasped slightly and looked at him.  
  
Odaka smiled.  
  
" Her tormented beautiful face... all of her looked so good, even after giving birth to my-"  
  
" Shut up!" Shouted Meilin.  
  
Odaka smiled to Meilin.  
  
" Did you know.. sweet child.." Odaka spoke as he walked to her, petting her cheek with his ice cold hand.  
  
" That a woman body still responds to your own when you make love to her? Even in death?"   
  
Meilin pulled away giving out a sickened choke. Yelan's face looked pail now.  
  
" It still tightens and holds you.." He spoke walking to her, his jaw lowering, his sharp teeth in view.  
  
" I mated with Naideshiko for a reason. And that was to create the master breed, uniting the strongest breeds on this earth, Angel, Dragon and Demon." He spoke and smiled.  
  
Yelan looked at Odaka sickened.  
  
" She's no Demon, she has no coordination skills. Nothing of a dragon neither, she's not a s beautiful as a angel, she can barely handle her Dragonic strength. No speed of Demon...." She spat.  
  
Odaka smiled and looked to Meilin.  
  
" Oh that's where your wrong, my beloved Yelan. You see, Sakura has every quality of all 3 breeds, and once she is stabilized, her strength will the of Dynast blood." He spoke.  
  
" DYNAST! She can never be a Dynast! Dynast bloods are pure bloods, and stronger than anything imaginable!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
" Exactly my point, idiot wench."   
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" She has to be marked.. Once she is marked she will bear the symbol of a dynast, her blood will become rich, her blood will overthrow all three by 10 fold. She will be stronger than any full breed of anything. " He murmured.  
  
Yelan's eyes widened.  
  
" Just think of the children she will give me." He murmured and looked to her. His gaze swept over her, looking at her.  
  
" Her body's limit is about 5 children, all I need is two boys. The children that they will make will be unstoppable. An army.. a great army. With the ability of a Demon and Dragons slow aging process, combined. It would take centuries for them to begin to look old!" Odaka smiled seeing her.  
  
" Now give me the girl."   
  
" No..."   
  
" GIVE HER TO ME! SHE IS MINE!"   
  
" NO SHE IS NOT!" Shouted Meilin and glared at Odaka.  
  
Tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
" I will never hand Sakura over to you. Never!" Meilin shouted and looked away.  
  
" You've made a stupid decision, girl." Odaka spoke and appeared in front of Meilin. He noticed the girl tremble before him but didn't say anything about it.   
  
" Yelan-Li. I've changed my mind, I want Meilin-Li as well." He spoke.  
  
Meilin's eyes widened.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" ...She intrigues me."   
  
Yelan Li looked at her niece, and then gave out a sigh.  
  
" As you wish..." Yelan spoke making Meilin gasp.  
  
" You can't, Yelan.." Meilin whispered.  
  
He smiled toward the limp Sakura in Meilin's arms.  
  
Dark spirits came from the ground beneath them, nothing but a black shadow shielded their features.  
  
" No.." Meilin whispered and looked on her surroundings.  
  
" You cannot escape me." Odaka spoke in his deep throaty voice, her smiled wickedly.  
  
" You will not."   
  
Meilin looked to him.  
  
" I will not let you escape."   
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: Cliffy? I think I like them, so, what did you think? Plot twist, ne? It's gonna get a little more interesting from this point on, I know it's kinda sad that Li was separated  
  
thank you to all my reviewers, i will thank you all personaly in my next update.. ehe which should have been updated shortly after this one. Take it as an apology! Tis a tribute to all my loyal die hard fans! 


	24. Chained

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Chained  
  
Meilin fell back, her long hair behind her, flowing weakly. She had released too much Chi. All of her power was spent, she felt a numbing pain on her forehead, her lip was split open, her right ankle was broken. She couldn't feel her fingers, her body ached.  
  
" You were saying?" He spoke looking at her, his glare was dark and menacing.  
  
She glared at him, sucked on her lip hard and spit out her blood on his shoes.  
  
" As I said." She spoke looking directly to him, glaring at him, her amber eyes glowing red in the torchlight of the now dark castle.  
  
" I will never hand Sakura to you." She spoke, rasping slightly getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Odaka stood silent looking at her and gave out a hearty laugh.  
  
" Girl.." He murmured and laughed a bit more.  
  
" I will have a good time deflowering you, you will be the first to be tainted." He spoke looming over her.  
  
He gave in one quick sniff.  
  
" You are after all still pure, but that fellow you were with was very close wasn't he?" Odaka spoke.  
  
Meilin looked at Odaka in shock.  
  
" That is none of your business." She spat and held Sakura tighter, glaring at him.  
  
" Isn't the pain that you gave her enough!" She shouted tears comming out unwillingly.  
  
Odaka smiled seeing the liquid flow.  
  
" Wipe that smirk off of your face, Ass whole!" She shouted angered.  
  
" You killed her mother! And yet you smile!?" She shouted.  
  
" Her mother died because she couldn't take it anymore." Odaka snapped and looked at Meilin.  
  
" She wasn't what you would call, easy to deal with. I tried to make her happy but all she talked about was that she hated me, she wanted me to let her go." Odaka spoke.  
  
" Why didn't you." Meilin ordered.  
  
Odaka gave a sneer.  
  
" You will come with me." He spoke and faced Yelan-Li. "You will come with me too, and your old servant. I need to sort out some things with you before everything is final."   
  
" What about my son?"   
  
" He and Aeris will accompany us as well, do not worry yourself about that." He spoke and looked to Meilin, then gave out one last sigh.  
  
" I tried to show you by power that you couldn't defeat me. If you're so bent on trying to save your little half breed friend-"  
  
" Your not going to have her." She spoke in a breath.  
  
Odaka smiled.  
  
" If you are willing to keep me occupied, and please me. I'll think about not taking her." Odaka reasoned, then smirked when he saw the sickened look on her face.  
  
" I will never give myself to you, I'm no whore."   
  
" Like it or not, you will become mine." He spoke and smiled.  
  
" I will never become yours." Meilin shouted.  
  
Odaka looked at her, as if a beast measuring it's prey.  
  
" Oh you will." he spoke and then smiled.  
  
" You will, and soon. I promise you that."   
  
" Your promises mean shit to me." She spoke and looked away.  
  
Yelan walked to Meilin, not too close to her but slowly.  
  
" Please Meilin, don't be difficult." Yelan spoke.  
  
Meilin turned to Yelan about to speak.  
  
Odaka took this time to act, and knocked her out unconscious.  
  
Birds chirping...  
  
The sun was warm.  
  
Sweet smells: Roses, lilies, Peonies, oils.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
A brilliant green shone from under the slowly rising eye lids.  
  
Sakura pushed herself up shakily, her body felt stiff but fine, she wore the same dress as she did the day before. The day...before... when-  
  
'Syaoran..'  
  
Her mind flashed, everything played out again in her head. Sakura gasped breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling, seeing all sorts of strange symbols in black, beautifully drawn.  
  
" Tomoyo..." She whispered looking around her room.  
  
' I was betrayed...'  
  
Tears began to weld up in her eyes, a familiar numb feeling swept over her. She curled up into a little ball, her form beginning to shake.  
  
'Everyone...' She thought her vision beginning to blur.  
  
' I....don't know what to do now..-'  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. Her fists grabbing hand fulls of the bed sheets, her head low.  
  
" I'm lost.." She whispered, tears trailing down and falling.  
  
" Mother...what can I do now?" She asked reaching for her neck, her weakened thin fingers fumbling the two necklaces on her neck, one, the ring that was Li's. Their promise, and the second. The key of Clow.  
  
'Thats right..' She though looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'I'm a card captor..'  
  
A knock on the door sounded. She blinked slightly and looked at it, her eyes widened to see who it was.  
  
" ..Fujitaka?" Asked Sakura curiously, tears continuing to fall. She smiled, out of relief. She got out of bed and approached him, but as she neared him she felt this alarming sum of negative energy pouring out of him. As if he was trying to suppress it, she smelled lust in his scent.   
  
" Your not..." She moved back, away from him until the back of her legs bumped against the bed.  
  
" I'm not Fujitaka." He spoke out in his demonic voice.  
  
" I am-"  
  
" Odaka.." Sakura murmured.  
  
" Yes." He agreed, then looked to her with a calm face.  
  
" I need to speak with you."   
  
" I don't wish to talk to you-"  
  
" Then you will have to listen by force." He said and looked at her give out a sigh, he smelled her sweet awareness, her will to fight him if he decided to take her to even so much as try to move a bit closer.  
  
" You will be marked."  
  
" By whom?"   
  
" Me."   
  
" I refuse-"  
  
" If you do not." He spoke and then moved around her, he vaguely reminded him of a vulture. Her eyes followed his every move. " I will kill your dragon prince."   
  
" You wouldn't." She challenged.  
  
" I would.. In a heartbeat."   
  
Her eyes dilated.  
  
" .........." She said nothing and with that he walked out the door.  
  
" Aren't you my father?" She asked.  
  
Odaka turned and nodded, a bit surprised by this question.  
  
" Yes."  
  
He was greeted by a hard slap.  
  
Blood trickled down his cheek. I little sting left behind by a burning sensation.. she had used her nails.  
  
" Sick fuck..."   
  
He smiled taking her hand and licking the blood from her fingers.  
  
" Fuck I will." He spoke looking at her.  
  
" You excite me, you are far lovelier than your mother, more resistant. Even though you have been betrayed by your closest friends, you still have the same strength." He spoke lightly sucking on one finger, tracing his tongue around it gently. " It's as if pain has made you stronger."   
  
" ....I can't believe that Tomoyo, Sonomi and much less Eriol would do such a thing. You had something to do with it, I know you do. I smell the mistress and Meilin, you did something." She spoke looking at him, pulling her hand away and wiping his saliva off her finger using the bed sheets, a sickened look on her face.  
  
She went silent and looked at the hand he had licked clean.  
  
" I will kill you one day." She spoke.  
  
She then noticed something rise between his legs.  
  
" I swear it on my fathers, that I will have you." He spoke. " That I can promise."   
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" Your promises mean shit to me."   
  
His eyes widened slightly.  
  
" You truly are a mix, Sakura. You have the personality of all three powers... Angel, Demon and Dragon." He said his fists tightening.  
  
" I can't wait to start my army."   
  
" You will never get a chance to begin it." She spoke.  
  
He reached for her.  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted slapping his hand away, spinning in a circle as he lunged, throwing him off, she reached for one of his blades and shoved one in his eyes, he yelled in pain.  
  
" Damned Bitch!" He shouted holding his left eye, falling to his knees, she made a run for it. HIs hand took hold on her ankle.  
  
" AH-UGHF!"  
  
She fell down on the floor, he took no waste and climbed on her. His hand going up her dress.  
  
" Feisty wench." He spoke in her ear. He held her down, his mouth kissing her neck.  
  
" My wench.." He spoke and ran his teeth along her neck.  
  
" Mine forever." He spoke.  
  
As he spoke this to her, he failed to notice the red tint her eyes were beginning to get.  
  
" Ass whole.." She whispered, she felt him push his erection against her buttock. He had her pinned.  
  
" You feel so good, better than your mother." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" Although I did like to hear her screams." He spoke licking her ear.  
  
She was stiff, rigid to his touch. He held her down tightly, he felt her struggle. Truth be told he was having a tough time with trying to control her, usually angels or dragon, they would have been charmed. Like a snake to a snake charmer due to the look of his eyes, the negative energy he was giving off was suppose to drug the senses. He was letting himself out freely, and yet she was still unwilling.  
  
" Your still conscious of yourself." He spoke amazed seeing her face him. He gasped seeing her eyes.  
  
" No matter what tactic you use..." She spoke looking at his left eye, it was completely healed, on a slight splotch of red was in a little corner, as if he had been punched.  
  
" I will never willingly give myself to you. " She swore looking at him.  
  
" I will never give myself to you, and I will not let you have me. "   
  
" I can simply take you."   
  
" I'd rather die."   
  
His jaw clenched, his look becoming hard. He was on top of her.  
  
" You want to kill that boy don't you-"  
  
" You wouldn't kill him."   
  
" What reason would I have to keep him alive?" He challenged.  
  
" You need him for that bitch, Aeris. If I recall. " She spoke.  
  
He blinked.  
  
" He is the prince, and if he dies Yelan would have nothing. " She spoke looking at him.  
  
" A war would rise, worse than the ones before. The Dragons kingdoms would come to the call of Yelan. She is the lady after all. Her husband had a lot of power and many allies." She spoke looking at Odaka.  
  
" I am stronger."   
  
" Who cares? You wont be with all the armed forces there, willing to attack you if you don't breathe how they want you to. If you kill Li, you will have to speak with Yelan." Sakura whispered. He felt a sharp pain to his ribs, groaning slightly. She gave a betraying smile.  
  
" If you kill her son, the army of Dragons will kill your army, and then go after you-"  
  
" What makes you think they wont come after you as well?" He asked. She smiled delving the dagger in deeper, her eyes glowing red now. Her look weakening him.  
  
" I may be your daughter, but Yelan knows my hate for you... she also knows of my love for her son."   
  
Odaka looked to Sakura.  
  
" You love him?"   
  
" Yes."   
  
She shoved him off of her, and stood up. He reached for her, his hand glowing slightly, making something strange on her neck glow, a type of thin invisible string on her neck began to glow, she halted from it.  
  
" What the-"  
  
" Calm yourself." He spoke. She struggled with it.  
  
" What is this?"   
  
" It's to make sure you don't leave me. Since you are immune to my spells of seduction, you will stay in your room at all times."   
  
" I AM NOT SOME DOG THAT YOU CAN LOCK UP!"   
  
She received a slap.  
  
" You are mine!"  
  
She growled diving for him, he fell back as she did, she straddled him and began to punch him madly, shouting in fury.  
  
" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
After a good hour of punching his light out, she slumped tiredly and looked at him as he slowly began to heal, his skin catching that same young demonic glow again.  
  
" Yelan tried to brake you with pain, and torture." He spoke as she got off of him, he stood up and sat on her bed.  
  
" I have a new tactic." He spoke looking at her and smiled.  
  
She turned to him.  
  
" I will brake you with patience." He spoke as she looked to him.  
  
" Patience.." She repeated.  
  
" Yes, patience.. among other things."   
  
He stood up and walked to the exit of the room.  
  
" I will mark you of your own free will." He spoke and looked to her.  
  
" You will give yourself to me, and until you say your mine, you will not leave this room." He spoke.  
  
Tears pooled her eyes.  
  
" When will I get to see him again?" She asked.  
  
" He is here, in this castle." He noted seeing her eyes widen.  
  
" You will see him once I mark you. " He spoke.  
  
Her breathing had turned harsh again.  
  
" But the time you see him and the time it takes for me to brake you... is entirely up to you." He spoke looking at her, hen smiled to her sweetly.  
  
" I'm happy to see you're all grown up." He spoke.  
  
" FUCK YOU!" She shouted taking a nearby vase as he closed the door.  
  
" I HATE YOU!" She shouted in tears as the vase crashed against the door.   
  
Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
" I hate you...." She whispered her tears falling.  
  
....She looked at her hands, her legs, her arms....  
  
' I'm chained...' She thought looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'I'm chained by an invisible string.' She thought and looked at the door. 'I will kill you Odaka.' She thought.  
  
Her eyes went hollow.  
  
' I have to... no matter what.' She thought as she held her face with her hands.  
  
"Damn you!" She shouted out.  
  
She had never felt so lonely.   
  
" Your name is Aeris." Syaoran spoke out, his cheek, and back bandaged.  
  
" Hai." Aeris nodded and looked to him, smiling gently.  
  
" Where's Sakura?"   
  
" Sakura?" She asked curiously.  
  
" Yes..." Syaoran held his head. " Sakura Kinomoto.." He murmured as he faced Aeris.  
  
" She was is my servant." He spoke and paused, holding his head. " She's my....-" He paused feeling a sudden pain in his head.  
  
" Li.. I have with you since we were kinds, and from what I've seen Wei is the only servant. There is no Sakura." Aeris said in a worried tone.  
  
Syaoran looked to Aeris confused.  
  
" There isn't?"   
  
Aeris shook her head. " Are you all right?"   
  
'Something isn't right.'   
  
'Why do I feel so empty?' He thought.  
  
" But...." He stood still, he felt something cold on his neck, touch against his chest. He reached for it... A dragon glossed in black.  
  
" !...Sakura.."   
  
" What?"   
  
" Sakura gave me this!"   
  
Aeris's eyes watered.  
  
" Oh Li... I gave that to you." She cried and looked away.  
  
" You did?"   
  
" Yes... don't you remember?" She asked looking at him, he noticed her tears.  
  
'Sakura...isn't real?' He thought confused and looked to Aeris.  
  
" You gave this to me?" He asked looking at it. He suddenly unconsciously began to feel around his neck for another necklace.  
  
" Li-kun what are you doing?"  
  
" ..Where's my other necklace?"   
  
" What other? You've always only had that one." She spoke looking to him confused, tears falling.  
  
He held his head, it was throbbing in pain.  
  
" Where my mother."  
  
" She's here."  
  
" Here?"   
  
" Yes, we're in the 12th kingdom, visiting my father.. Odaka." She spoke.  
  
" Odaka? Isn't he Sakura's evil father?"   
  
" Sakura's evil father....?" Aeris asked blinking, then stood up insulted.  
  
" My father is not evil! He is a wonderful king!" Shouted Aeris.  
  
" Ok! Ok! Stop screaming!" He shouted back at her holding his head.  
  
Aeris sat beside him.  
  
" Gomen-nasai." She said and leaned in to kiss his throbbing head. He backed away, a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
" What are you going to do?"   
  
" Make you feel better." She giggled.  
  
" B-but your nothing of mine." He stuttered.  
  
She blinked and began to giggle.  
  
" Oh Syaoran your such a riot, tell me your joking." She spoke and raised her hand to show him the ring on her finger.  
  
" !?"   
  
" What is that?"   
  
" It's an engagement ring, Syaoran." She assumed and looked to him, her eyes knitted slightly, her tears beginning to show again.  
  
" Don't tell me you forgot about the proposal too?" She spoke in tears.  
  
" But I thought Sakura and I-"  
  
" Oh can you stop talking about that girl? You've never even met anyone named by that!" She shouted in tears as she got up from the bed.  
  
" Syaoran just yesterday you were just fine with us, we were happy. We barely saw each other in a long time and now....you don't remember anything?" She asked and turned around.  
  
" Maybe it is best to call off the wedding." She spoke and headed out the door.  
  
" !? H-hey! Wait a minute!" He shouted and reached to her, taking her hand.  
  
' I don't remember anything.' he thought.  
  
" I'm sorry I just don't...remember...I must have something going on-"  
  
" The doctor said this would happen, you hit your head while you and my father were training." She spoke and looked at him in worry, he noticed her eyes. It felt odd, as if everyone of her actions were false. He held his head.  
  
'What's the matter with me?' He asked and noticed her tears. 'Her emotions can't be fake.' He sighed and looked to her again.  
  
" You have amnesia..." She cried.  
  
She felt his hands touch her shoulder gently. She shivered and threw herself on him, he rasped in pain but held her gently, letting her cry.  
  
" Even though I might not remember you.. theres still something about you that I can't really put a finger on." He spoke looking at her, he pet her hair.  
  
" I will do my best to remember you." He told her.  
  
She nodded sniffling.  
  
" Syaoran..?" She asked.  
  
He looked down seeing her look up at him, her eyes puffy.  
  
" I love you."   
  
His eyes widened his breathing turned harsh. '......?'  
  
" You do?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
" Yes."   
  
" I...."   
  
She held him.  
  
" It's ok, you don't have to say it back, you use to and that was good enough for me.I'll just wait until you can again.... if you let me." She murmured.  
  
"If I let you..." he spoke and tightened his hold on her.  
  
" Of course I will..." He told her and held her.  
  
'Why don't I feel anything... this feeling.. what is it? I feel like I'm doing something horribly wrong...? Did I betray her and I just can't remember?' He thought looking down at her.   
  
' Why do I keep feeling that this doesn't feel right?' He thought and held her tighter. ' She loves me..' He thought.  
  
' That means i love her too..' He thought and looked up.  
  
' I have to remember...' He thought.  
  
'I miss someone...I'm missing something.' He thought and held her.  
  
'It has to be her..' He thought.  
  
"I have to..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Interesting chapters eh? Sorry about that, I was going to make you guys wait a bit longer on this one, but i've made you wait long enough with the last one. I'm on vacation as many of us are and now, to write, write, write! Chibbi is here! And i hope to finish this story, or get close to it as possible, so I will try to update every week, or more than once, haha. I've all ready updated twice this week, see? see? points  
  
hehe go me!. hopes theres not a load of grammar mistakes but if there is mistakes.. I'm Soooooooo sorry!;; I'm merely human..hehe I may be creative, but keep in mind I'm stupid. Anywayz...  
  
BIG THANKS TO:  
  
Tsuki no Tenshi: Aren't they? Hehe, this is my favorite anime series, maybe thats why I updated more than my other stories, but I will get to updating them this month. ARIGAO!  
  
helen: Of course not! Plus it's my story, so it has to be a bit angst. hehe but thank you for readin it, it'll get better soon, plus I'm saving it for the good fluffiness. I hoe you stick around long enough to see it! JA!  
  
pink-cherryblossoms1 WWW, your so nice! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. None of my other stories have progresses much, but I will try to make them interesting so other can like it as this story has. I'm just happy that this one has gotten to be so popular.. cries Thank you  
  
IzZY: heheh the next on will come in a few 2 at the most. Juicy parts are commin! hehe thank you!  
  
blazinggirl: OO covers her red face thank you, i promise I'll update it in 2 days or less! V-V  
  
ShadowCat711:Happiness will take a while to come but it is gradual.Sakura is in a lot of pain and feels betrayed, after this little action from her brother. Hehe she's doing a lot better.  
  
kimmikat: nods I tried to make them have their own feelings in the story. Sakura seems to have the most in all hurtful, but she will get better. She has a brother now. shivers in joy  
  
Qleo-chan wipes away a tear Arigato for understanding. But now since I'm on vacation I can dedicate my time to my stories.huggles you YEEAAHH!  
  
White Blossoms GOL. hehehe XD that felt cool. Thank you for waiting White blossom, I've noticed that you read and reviewed one by one of my stories from start to finish and caught up. Thank you or being such a nice person and liking my story. I hope what I write continues to please you. Ja!  
  
Blossa rebecca: I'll update as soon as I can! -  
  
Ria: Hai I will Ria, thanks for stickin with me!   
  
oO: Thank you, your very nice.. Every ones so nice! blushes I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'll be frequent again. hehe Arigato!  
  
K-Twizzle (Ksliverxhotmail.com):Bows Thank you. I will do my best to be faster in my updating.  
  
glitch04: waves a plastic Chainsaw at you Look you.. I update Wishing Star when I get the chance, patience is da key! So be patient! Hehe, thanks for reviewing though Jo. Means the world to me.. -  
  
babybluestarangel O.O OMG THANK YOU! murmurs to self I'm on her favy list!squeals hehehe feels powerful.. Murrrrrr  
  
Swan: hehe,guess these past two chappies must of been interesting eh? Odaka and Yelan worked together to ruin Sakura and all....   
  
Awai-umi: Cheers for Kika Horay kika-chan!-  
  
mik8: huggles the bunny okokok. I'll do whatever I can to keep Mr. Bunny happy -  
  
heheangel kisses: sniffle but his plan was found out, and now he doesn't have any idea who Sakura is.-.- ( I hate myself sometimes)  
  
Lavenda WB Lavenda!huggles you it's okies, as long as your back. hehe, thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Black Star Dragon Girl: Hehe, I try to be as original as possible. boasts hehe thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
xxaznbabexx (angelgyrl52003yahoo.com):Oh okies, hehe thank you for reviewing I hope you can read the future chappies. will do whatever she can to alert you that she has updated  
  
Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart:continues to write her heart out hehehe I will   
  
fleur137: I agree on that some of my fav writers have written 40 chapters in update. .O a lot to go through, But I loved every moment of it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BaDmInToN fReAk:continues to write hehe never knew so many people were so passionate about my writing. ;; Thank you.  
  
MusiqMistress reaches for cookie Oh I will I will!I'll update I'll update!   
  
meowzers: Thankies haha. giggles and points you said Arse.. hehehe . Well anywho, I will update soon, 2 days would be the max I would wait, but at least it would built up suspense. .O  
  
SITA295: OMG SO MUCH ESP! Yeah Tomoyo is half Angel because Sonomi is her mother. Odaka, hehe well we'll see what will become of him, eh? And yes Yue is this. You can't have a CC's fic without Yue! But remember Sakura hasn't collected all the cards yet, so Yue can't be summoned. =. =  
  
Starry22153: Head is patted and is given a pocky Oooo nibbles on pockey Yes mam!  
  
WezL: Thank you WezL, I will update as soon as I can!  
  
. xxaznbabexx: I will update soon!   
  
Cherry Dragon: lol, that would be something to see. lil Li's, Sakura, Eriol's and Tomoyo's.. hehe OH MY! Waves to your sissy Hi!  
  
Wingless Tenshi: sniffle Hai, I know, I was never good in grammar, but i'm tryin rrreaaal hard. Glitch knows! points to her friend   
  
HyEcHaN: Is happy cuz Hye-chan is happy - Thank you for reviewing.  
  
h2omelonnqa:solutes I'm sorry to make so many cliffy's It's a habit to make them there, but I'll see if I can make another that isn't a cliffy. ..hehe or at least I'll try. huggles her cliffy's  
  
IcyChick: does the evil laugh very soon... or will it even be a happy ending? Bwahahahaha. lol didn't mean to scare you, things will look up and I'm sure there will be a happy ending. -  
  
Rosie: Hehe, thnak you for reviewing. I'm glad I could clear thing up for you.  
  
missk: Hehe you have the name of one of my teachers. hehe bows thankies Miss K.   
  
Kinomoto: huggles your sn SO COOL! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
lilaznstar:I will I will  
  
coca24cola: lol you would put more in the next review, and since you know I like reading your reviews I would have to write faster and update sooner to get to reading more of your wonderful reviews. hehe good bribe. - hehe thanks for reviewing coca, hope to see you soon!  
  
. Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: cheers and huggles you thanks for reviewing!   
  
Kikakai:cries for your deleted account np, I will e-mail you the next time I update  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: blinks OH NO I DID SOMETHING WRONG!! begs for you forgiveness Sorry sorry sorry, please tell me what your confused about so I can clear it up? ;;   
  
Collide: She will do many horrible things. As you've read. ;; 


	25. Silent Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.   
  
**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**  
  
**_Silent Heart  
_**  
' I have to agree to be his mate....'  
  
'I have to be marked by him... to see Syaoran..?' She thought tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes were red, puffy from all the crying. She was tired, she hadn't slept all night. Demon maids came in and offered her food and drink, she had refused it. She hated them, hated anything to do with her father. Soon she found herself wanting to die again.. what was the use...  
  
She looked at her chains. It had been a month. She hadn't seen Syaoran, hadn't heard of him, only that Yelan told her that he was greatly enjoying the company of his new fiancée ..Aeris. She watched them through her window, commonly walking through the gardens, playing hide and seek. Kissing... she seemed to have brainwashed him fully.. he seemed happy.   
  
She saw him propose to her, get down on one knee... beg her to forgive him for not remembering her. He said a great number of apologies, she could see him blushing, even if she was in the tallest tower of the castle, she could see him. He was...... in love..... with..... _her_.  
  
Sakura whimpered and looked out on the morning day, the sun was bright, beautiful.. happy. She was screaming inside, sick of everything, all of the romance, all of the love. It was fake, a plot.. a plan of her father and Yelan's to marry them and have pure children with that, that Aeris. Her skin was pale, dead. She wore the same dress that Tomoyo had made her. She had refused to wear anything else that Odaka had suggested. The green was no longer vibrant on her dress, it was pale and dead... worn out and torn at the hedges.   
  
It was yet another day inside the 12th kingdom. The maids had told her that Odaka had rebuilt this kingdom from scratch. He'd been working on this for years. Ever since she was born. Her eyes narrowed looking out on the window. ' He had been planning this' She thought. Her stomach gave out a painful lurch, so strong that she tipped over, her shackles rattling slightly.  
  
"Ah-" She covered her mouth with her thin small hand. Tears coming out. She was hungry, so hungry her stomach hurt. She had refused food since she was brought, it was a wonder she was alive. Her mind flashed, back to her brother. 'Touya..'  
  
' He did say something about angels being able to survive without food... the sunlight was their meal...' She thought feeling weak looking up to the skies.  
  
'I'm a mix... there is only certain things I can do..' She thought and gave out a sigh.  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
' Odaka made it so that I could no speak. He took away my voice..' She thought and slumped down on the floor, her wings glowing weakly. Tears flowing out from her sad jade eyes.  
  
' I can't talk at all... ' She thought helplessly, her hand moving to her throat. Her head leaned against the side on the window.  
  
"Ke......o....." She uttered out in squeaks, inhuman and animal like whimpers escaped her throat as more tears came out.  
  
"...ie...o.." She cried out straining her throat, holding it tightly crying out tears.  
  
She looked up at the skies in tears.   
  
" ...hy?" She chocked and cried out.   
  
She heard footsteps, strong strides, each step making her heart jump in fear. Sickness covered her features.  
  
" Girl?" A voice spoke.  
  
Sakura looked to the closed door confused. ' That's not Odaka's voice...' She thought and looked to it, she walked to the door but her bounds held her millimeters away from it.  
  
" I know something's in there! Open up!" Shouted a voice.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" S...ao..an!" She squeaked struggling. Her squeaks frantic.  
  
" ....elp... ee!" She squeaked and struggled. She tried to move around more but her wrists were already sore and hurt. She had begun to bleed again from rubbing.  
  
" Who is that? Answer!" Shouted the males familiar voice.  
  
Sakura felt weak, she struggled to the door but couldn't anymore. She hadn't eaten, she didn't have the energy to move on, and soon she passed out.  
  
Syaoran hit at the door. He had felt a strange watch on him for all his time in the 12th kingdom, and he didn't let it bother him until now. His dragon nose told him that the body behind the door was female, and weak. She faint smell of blood was present in the room on the other side of the door.   
  
' What is behind that door?' He thought as he reached to try and open it. Suddenly he heard a faint 'thunk' on the other side of the door. His eyes widened.  
  
" Hello?"   
  
" ..........."  
  
" Hello!?"   
  
He was getting angry, he then stood back and prepared to batter the door down. His nose pinched down to show the characteristics of a dragon, his eyes glowing red slightly, his skin beginning to prick and scale up, blood escaping from the sides where his skin detached. He was transforming.   
  
" If you do not answer I will throw this door down, girl."   
  
"..........."   
  
Syaoran gave out a sure smile and lashed on the door, the wood cracked easily under his sharp claws, it fell to splintered pieces easily. As he began to break through, he notices metal stuck on every side of the room. Chains?  
  
He noticed a bed, a simple mattress on the floor, the sheet dirty and blood stained.   
  
"?"   
  
He then noticed the window, the blood staining the window and leaving a thin trail, leading to the frail body with angel wings in the middle of the room.  
  
" What?"   
  
He struggled more and broke through. ' Why is she in here? Like this..?' He thought seeing her face down, blood dripping from her shackles, making a pool of crimson around her. The smell of dried blood and fresh blood, the scent was spicy and sweet.. Reminding him of a delicious meal and the after mass of something wonderful. The scent drugged him to his limits, so much he swayed slightly. Forcing him to lick his jaws slightly, his eyes searching the unconscious body before him. Her wings limp, her body extremely thin.  
  
" Girl?" he asked and looked at her bonds, reaching for them with his claws he broke them apart easily, then took a hold of her..  
  
" !!"  
  
She weighed nothing at all.. He morphed back into a human, his tail, horn and wings still in view.   
  
" You..." He whispered and bent over to pick her up, she suddenly sprang to life and backed away.  
  
"NO!" She shouted backing away, her hair over her eyes. She then froze and looked at him, her limps shaking.  
  
She felt her bonds freed, she looked at her wrists, then she looked back to see who had freed her.  
  
" ...yoa..ran?" She asked weakly looking at him.  
  
" you can't talk?"   
  
She shook her head weakly standing up.  
  
".. Un a...ay.." She tried and walked to the window. Her wings extended.  
  
" W-wait a second, why were you brought here? Did you betray someone?" He asked, Sakura looked to Syaoran and then cringed and looked away.  
  
He saw her face, her green eyes, her hair flowed in the wind.  
  
" Huh?" He strode to her and made her face him.   
  
She blinked startled and looked to him.  
  
" Who are you?"   
  
She mouthed to him. He blinked once or twice. 'Sakura?' He thought his heart lept.  
  
" Sakura..."   
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
" Your...name is... Sakura?" He asked looking to her.  
  
She gave a weak nod. She then heard something, closely related to running.   
  
She gasped and struggled.  
  
" No..."   
  
Syaoran heard it too.  
  
" Oh no.." He murmured, then with an easy swoop he picked her out and ran out the window, his wings extending and gliding out, into the outside.  
  
Sakura gasped and looked out, the bright light touching all of her, he was warm. Tears came out.  
  
'What's happening?' She thought and looked up to Syaoran.  
  
" Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
She reached in her shirt and took out two necklaces and pointed to them. Syaoran stopped in mid air and looked at them, his eyes dilated, his heart leapt.  
  
" Where did you get this?" He asked.  
  
She struggled and pointed to the thin golden ring and pointed to Syaoran, and then held her key and pointed to the castle.  
  
" Odaka.. Odaka gave this one to you?"   
  
She shook her head.  
  
" No..."   
  
She struggled and held her throat.  
  
" Ur..Ma......ma..." She squeaked making him stiffen.  
  
" What....."   
  
"Ur..." She held her neck in the strain, tears mingled with sweat fell from her eyes.  
  
" Ow..." She cried in squeaks.  
  
Syaoran smelled something, it felt angry and cold.  
  
" Odaka?" He asked looking out on the scenery. He felt the girl in his arms squirm at the sound of the name that escaped her lips.  
  
" What's the matter? Are you ok?"   
  
' He doesn't know anything about me... if he finds out what I am... what Odaka has planned... ' Tears came harder.  
  
She shook her head in tears, she pushed her hardest.   
  
Syaoran blinked.  
  
" What's wrong with you? Hey stop that! Your going to hurt yourself!" He shouted flying off deeper into the woods.  
  
'I need to go somewhere safe...somewhere where I wont be hurt.' Sakura thought weakly as she tried to get our of his arms. She stilled as she heard something , her senses were all muffled and muted. Her hearing and ways to smell others to distinguish what they were, wasn't the same. She couldn't tell if it was Syaoran at the other side of the door, and his voice gave it away.   
  
' Is this what Odaka's spell did to me?' She thought looking at her hands, seeing Syaoran fly into the forest. She felt the cool breeze, the trees almost singing with the birds. They seemed to conceal around her.   
  
"...ere......re.....we?" She whispered and looked to Syaoran. He looked back at her and strangely, without any explanation.  
  
" My hiding place. We are at my hiding place." He spoke.  
  
She gasped, her eyes widened. She usually had to struggle to talk with the demon maids in the castle. Why could he understand her so easily? She neared him, hers arms holding him tightly to her, he stiffened slightly and looked back at her.  
  
" Sakura?" He asked looking to her, he then dropped to his knees, she still refused to let go of him.   
  
' How long have a longed to have you like this Syaoran....' She thought in tears as she cried.   
  
" ....?" Syaoran felt something pocking a his mind, something that felt sure and warm. "Huh?" Syaoran reached up to touch Sakura's face.  
  
" Did you say something?"   
  
'Say something? I can't talk Syaoran.' She thought tears falling from her eyes. Syaoran had this insane urge to lean in and lick the tear off her face. He chuckled and cleaned the tear out with his palm.  
  
' I never had to hold my control with Aeris...' He thought and looked to Sakura.  
  
' I've never had any urge to clean her tears.' He thought. He blinked, a bit startled from the bluntness of his own mind.  
  
' But I do love her.' He thought looking down on the floor. ' She bears the key of the Clow Cards, and those guardian of hers seem to like her some. What was their names again? Kero....Cielo?' He thought looking back to Sakura. She looked dirty and worn out.  
  
" When was the last time you changed your clothes?" He asked.  
  
Sakura blushed a crimson color and looked away, pushing him back.  
  
' Hmm, she's embarrassed? The clothes is washed, she doesn't give off an offending smell. Its actually rather sweet... but her clothes looks old, worn out... and far too revealing.' He thought looked at her, taking his hand and etching her chin up.  
  
" I don't mean anything bad by it, Sakura." He spoke as she refused to let go of him.   
  
" What I can't understand is why you were in the castle." He spoke.  
  
" Hmmm... I suppose i can leave you in my secret place, I need to meet up with Aeris and talk to her about this, maybe she ca-"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" n.o! Sh...ee....bad!" Sakura squeaked and struggled out of his arms, barely standing up.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed.  
  
" She isn't bad. She's my lover and we are going to marry in a few days. Hold your tongue wench, heh or whatever's left to it." He spat at her rudely.  
  
Sakura backed away, more tears falling. ' You never spoke to me like that anymore Syaoran..' She thought and looked down.  
  
He noticed her do something odd. ' I guess I shouldn't think much of it, he is going to marry Aeris.. and now... he doesn't remember me anymore... it's his kingdom.. I can't do anything anymore.' She thought. She bowed in apology.  
  
' I have to run away, and fast, he must not catch me.' She thought in tears and looked at him.  
  
" Why are you bowing."   
  
" G..men." She tried to say.  
  
" ..u .o.ve Ae..is. It is....ot, in.. y pl..ce..to.. s...y ..n..e.. ting... about it...." She squeaked. With that she turned, he noticed her heart pick up in beats. She was going to run away.  
  
" No, wait!" He shouted, he lunged for her but she ran off, her feet nimble, trying to calm her hurting heart.  
  
" Your weak! I just want to help you!" She heard him shout. Tears poured down from her eyes.  
  
' No you don't...' She thought tears falling. ' You want to lock me up again, you wan to hurt me.. your...your just like-' She collided with something warm, hard. She fell back but arms wrapped around her. Syaoran stopped, seeing who it was.  
  
' What is she doing here?' He thought seeing the wings of the person Sakura collided with.  
  
" Master?" Cielo asked suddenly.  
  
Sakura was held up, Sakura gasped and touched Cielo's face.  
  
" ie...lo.." She tried to speak causing her guardian to hold her tightly in a hug.  
  
" Oh mistress you can't believe whats happened.." Cielo spoke and then leaned into Sakura kissing her neck gently. Sakura gasped blushing slightly as Cielo's lips began to glow.  
  
Syaoran came out and watched Cielo continue.  
  
" Odaka has gone mad, he...brainwashed......" Cielo froze as she noticed Li run out.  
  
" Continue Cielo." He spoke.  
  
Cielo looked to Sakura, her eyes went hollow once more.  
  
" I'm sorry but this prisoner needs to get back to the castle." She spoke picking Sakura up.  
  
" Huh? But she just-"  
  
" Your priorities lie with that slut of yours." Cielo spat.  
  
" Respect your master wench!" Shouted Li.  
  
" She is no master of mine you idiot. I've been telling you for weeks." She spoke, her eyes narrowing.  
  
" Don't you see the way she treats you? It's so overly dramatic, can't you tell it's all fake?" Cielo murmured. Sakura stiffened.  
  
" C....ie..lo..." Sakura spoke looking at her guardian.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
Sakura pointed to the clearing.  
  
" What are you pointing to?" Cielo asked. Syaoran turned to it.   
  
"...? Is that a..." Syaoran looked to it closely.  
  
" Ae..ris." Sakura spoke holding her lips, then turned to Cielo.  
  
" What is my master without her voice?" Said Cielo lovingly as she walked along side with Sakura.  
  
" Ari.gato Cielo.." Sakura said feeling a slight strain on her voice.  
  
Syaoran looked to Sakura oddly.  
  
" You can speak now?"   
  
" Odaka had put a spell on me, just as Aeris did to you.." She spoke looking to him with weak eyes.  
  
'That look'  
  
" Don't look at me like that." He spat making her look down.  
  
" You are nothing of mine to look at me like that!" He shouted receiving a strong hit.   
  
'What?' Syaoran fell back, his romp hitting the ground as he glared to Cielo. A slight cut grazed his cheek making blood drip down it lightly.  
  
Sakura gasped and ran to him kneeling.  
  
" Syaoran-kun, Dai-"  
  
Syaoran hit a strong slap to her face making her fly back a few feet.  
  
" What the fuck!?" Shouted Cielo running to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran stood up, his pupils taking the shape of blades. " Never again use my name wench!" He shouted.  
  
Cielo helped Sakura up. Sakura allowed the help gratefully, her limbs were weak, she was very frail, a light bruise appeared where he hit her, her cheek starting to swell.  
  
" You little fuck how dare you call the mistress wench! I should morph and eat your little ass, you fucking idiot!" She shouted.  
  
Syaorans horn began to appear slightly.  
  
" Bring it on bitch! Anything you can dish out I can beat!" He shouted his tail beginning to morph out. Slowly she began to sweat blood, his skin detaching slightly as he slowly began to transform.  
  
" Please Cielo stop this.."   
  
Cielo froze.  
  
" But he insulted you master."   
  
" That I did, and I'll hit her again if she dares to even look at me. I've barely known her for a few seconds and she's already looking at me with desire. Fucking slut."   
  
Sakura turned away hurt.  
  
" Gomen Li-sama, I seem to be forgetting my place."  
  
Cielo turned to Sakura.  
  
" Master aren't you going to tell him the truth?" Cielo spoke.  
  
" Aeris and Odaka would erase his memory again, I've had enough. We need to go to my brother, he'll help me." Sakura spoke cleaning the dust out of her tattered dress.  
  
" We need to become strong again." She spoke and looked at her body.  
  
" I need to get my strength back. I need rest Cielo. " She spoke.  
  
Cielo calmed and walked to Sakura, turning her back to Syaoran.  
  
" Hey! Where are you going! Your a prisoner of Odaka you little bitch!" Shouted Li.  
  
Sakura looked to Syaoran with a glare.  
  
" That ....that man. Ask him about me, I assume that Aeris makes you food to keep your mind blank." Sakura spoke looking at him.  
  
Pain hit her sides again and leaned over coughing.  
  
" Master." Cielo said in alarm.  
  
" I'm fine." Sakura spoke.  
  
Cielo blinked and leaned in, sniffing her.  
  
" He marked you."   
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" No, since I was weak he put his aura in me."   
  
Cielo sighed.  
  
" The mark of a concubine..." Cielo said sickened.  
  
Syaoran smirked.  
  
" So you are his whore."   
  
" I'm his daughter." Sakura spat at him.  
  
Syaoran froze.  
  
" ...you..."   
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
" You lie!" He shouted. " Aeris is the daughter of Odaka Moi, not you!" He shouted.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Is he? " Said Sakura. Another stab of pain hit her, Cielo caught her.  
  
" How dare you taint his name? You're just another one of his whores." Li spat.  
  
Sakura nudged Cielo away.  
  
" Smell me." She spoke.  
  
Syaoran backed away.  
  
" What."   
  
" Smell me."  
  
" I have no reason to."   
  
" You think I'm his whore." Sakura spoke.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
" Smell me, surely you know that I am a virgin by my smell do you not? My soul isn't bonded and my femininity isn't torn by any man. I'm untouched." Sakura spoke holding her shoulders in pain.  
  
Syaoran looked away.  
  
" Impossible." He spat and grabbed her by the shoulders. Roughly he shoved her against him making her squeak in pain.   
  
'She's soft...' Syaoran thought as he leaned into her face and smelled her neck, indeed her soul was half pure, it reeked of Odaka's negative aura. He pressed his nose further against her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled sweet...seductive. She had a mixture of spicy and honey smells.   
  
" ......." Sakura had begun to feel the change in his body language; it wasn't as rough now, even though his mind didn't remember her, his instinct did. His hands were far gentler, she could hear his heart beating, and she could see his pulse vibrate through him, making his body shake... his blood boil. Yes, his body did remember her.   
  
' She's a mix...' He thought in wonder his nose leaving her neck and gliding to her collar bone. He felt himself involuntarily drool as he inhaled deeper. Her pure smell seeped through her, becoming stronger, her aura was gentle and vicious at the same time....demon and angel? Is it possible that she could have bloods in her? If she is part demon than it is true... she is Odaka's daughter. 'Aeris is a full blooded dragon, even though Odaka is her father he is only half dragon, he's still part demon. Is this why I smell no demon in her?' He thought and went lower.   
  
" Your a mix?" He asked his voice coming out strong and questioning.  
  
Sakura nodded, she gasped in pain as he pushed against her stomach, her ribs were broken. "Y-Yes."   
  
" What breeds?" He demanded.  
  
" Dragon, Demon and Angel..." She spoke.  
  
" Dragon.." He spoke inhaling deeply. " Yes you carry the spicy sent of them, the honey sent of a dragon." He spoke and glided lower. " You posses the stealth and vicious nature of a demon...you scent reveals it." he spoke and pressed his nose against her feminine part, making her gasp from a different sensation.   
  
Cielo saw Syaoran inhale deeply, so deep she sensed that it may have filled his lungs. ' ? '  
  
" You are pure." He spoke and exhaled, then released her, but did not push her away.  
  
" How did you manage to stay a virgin and not be marked by Odaka?" Syaoran asked her seeing the bruise on her face beginning to mark itself on her left eye.  
  
She looked away.  
  
" I'd rather die than let him have me." She spoke and walked to Cielo.  
  
" I fought. I fought with everything I had...." She spoke and looked to Syaoran.  
  
" I even stabbed him in the eye..." She spoke and looked at her hands, tears appearing.  
  
" I refuse to be his. " She spoke and then looked to Cielo.  
  
" We need to get you to your brother, you need to gain your strength back." Cielo spoke and looked to Syaoran.  
  
" I'm taking her." Cielo spoke and leaned down to pick her up.  
  
" What? Wait! You can't!?"   
  
Cielo looked to Syaoran.  
  
" Tch, who are you to tell me what I should and should not do? I'm taking her to somewhere safe."  
  
" That's just an excuse!"   
  
" I don't give a rats ass what you think about this! I'm leaving!" Cielo shouted extending her wings.  
  
Syaoran stood in front of them.  
  
" Your not leaving!" He shouted.  
  
" Move aside!"   
  
" No!"   
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
" What is the master?"   
  
Sakura held her stomach. Syaoran sensed something powerful coming out of her.  
  
" What....is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura held her head.  
  
" NO!" She shouted struggling.  
  
" NO!" She shouted again louder as she pushed Cielo away.  
  
" What is it master!?" Cielo asked worried.  
  
" H-he's calling ...me." Sakura whispered her eyes wide as she held her head.  
  
" He's telling me to come..." She whispered.  
  
" He says he wont forgive me." She whispered.   
  
Syaoran looked to Sakura.  
  
" Girl?"   
  
" NO! I wont go back!" She shouted and struggled more.   
  
She suddenly began to glow, releasing a bright light she went up into the skies.  
  
" I WONT!!" She shouted.  
  
Cielo gasped.  
  
" Master no! Your giving away out position!" Cielo shouted.

Suddenly, without thinking, Syaoran grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers roughly. The bright glow that she gave out died suddenly. Cielo shoved him back off of her angrily seeing him fall dazed on the floor.

" What the fuck did you do that for?' Cielo shouted to him angrily.

" I just put her to sleep." Syaoran said while on the floor, touching her lips.

" It's a healing technique that I did with Aeris a long time ago, when we were younger.

" Healing?"

" Yes. I healed her, I gave her half of my energy…for her body to recover a bit faster." Syaoran spoke making Cielo straighten up slightly.

" Why did you do that for her?"

" She… " Syaoran couldn't finish and looked toward Sakura.

" I don't know.." He spoke looking at her, then to Cielo.

" I feel as if she's.. important to me somehow." Syaoran spoke looking to the girl in Cielos arms.

" That's because she is important to you, you idiot!.." Cielo spoke her wings extending.

" I'm going now, and you can't stop me." She spat to Syaoran, then lanced up in the air.

" …….." He stood there perfectly still, growling slightly.

'Is that girl the reason why I felt so at ease in this castle? Her scent reminded me of the castle and how it was always warm and cheery, as this white haired wench takes away that…girl. I feel that feeling leaving with her.' He thought his wings extending involuntarily.

'Why don't I want her to take her? What's with me? I love Aeris.. not a slut that I've barely met. ' He thought his eyes dilating.

…….

'her forms getting paler.. smaller…'

……..

'Damn it I can't just let her leave! What if that idiot is right? What if this is all a lie..?' He thought flying in to the air.

" Your not going anywhere without me!" Shouted Li flying after Cielo.

Cielo didn't stop and continued to fly.

' He can't let go of her.. even without memory his heart still can't be separated from Sakura.' A light smile touched her lips.

'There still hope.'

To Be Continued.

A/N: My thank you list will be given out on the next chapter, thank you for reading!! **ALL OF YOU!!!**

;.; there's just so much ppl and I have barely enough energy to post this… I'm sick..cries

goes back to bed . ooouu…


	26. Knocking On The Door Of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.

**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**

_Knocking On The Door Of Memories..._

"How did things come to this... How did she get to be so sick?" Touya asked as he leaned against the door that led to his little sisters room. Syaoran sat in a chair adjacent to him as Touya murmured to Cielo, questioning her.

" I have no idea.."

Footsteps sounded in the hallways of the castle of the serene, aquatic city underneath the angel islands.

" Where is she?" Demanded a voice, almost shouting.

" ..Father?" Asked Touya.

" Fujitaka-sama." Cielo spoke out.

Sakura's eyes dimly opened in the dim room, the blinds on the windows were closed, a calm feeling held her until she heard a voice, felt the smooth aura of the man that was identical to Odaka. His twin brother, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Tears welded up in her eyes as he came through the door. Forcing herself up and out of bed, she limped to him, falling into his arms.

" Father!" She shouted suddenly.

Syaoran and Cielo gasped, Touya stood back at the door as they entered.

" My daughter.." Fujitaka spoke as he held her.

Tears melted her eyes as they closed and flowed down her cheeks. She held onto him tightly as she cried out in choking sobs. " He wants me to make his army.." Sakura sobbed.

Fujitaka blinked and held onto his wife's daughter.

" Who?"

" Odaka Moi... my real father. Your brother.." She spoke in shame as she closed her eyes screaming into his chest.

" He wants me to become his mate so he can make his army!" Sakura shouted tears soaking his white robes.

She felt her knees buckled as she fell back, Fujitaka caught her limp body as she cried out to him. All in front of Cielo, and Syaoran.. and her half brother, Touya.

" Where is she!? I didn't come back here all the way for nothing!"

" Yeah I want to see her to!" " That's not very lady like-"

" SO!? After all that's happened you think I care if I'm being proper or not? Do you even have the slightest idea of what she went through, Weeks! Weeks of torture and abuse by her own father! I will not just sit here and say , Yes, I will obey you. I'm indeed very sorry but I cannot do such a thing." Shouted a familiar voice.

" Indeed, I came against orders myself, and I have no intention of going back until she forgives each of us."

" But.. you must understand.. she is with he king-"

" All the more reason! Move aside!"

" But- UMF!" A little "UF' was heard as running came her way.

" Sakura-chan!"

" Sakura-sama!"

" Sakura!"

" Kinomoto!" 4 bodies rushed in at the door as Sakura saw them, her eyes widened upon the sight of them.

" M-Meilin-sama.." Sakura uttered her voice muffled from her mouth against Fujitaka's chest as he held her still.

" Kinomoto, please.. forgive us. We were taken hostage by Yelan's tricks, you must understand we had nothing to do with her evil pla-" " Meilin!" Shouted Sakura throwing herself to Meilin's arms crying weakly. Tomoyo rushed in shortly after jumping on both of them.

" Sakura-chan!" Shouted Tomoyo in tears.

" T-Tomoyo." " We are all very sorry Sakura-chan, even-"

" Sakura-sama." A voice came.

Sakura blinked out her tears.

" S-Sonomi?" Before she knew it she was muffled and hugged by 3 girls, all crying out happily as they apologized and were thankful she was safe. Cielo chuckled as she felt a hand grasp her slender shoulder.

" Master Eriol, pleasure to see you." She spoke giving out a tiny bow.

" As always Cielo. As always-"

" Hiragiizawa..." Syaoran spoke as he looked to his descendant of the 8th Kingdom.

" Hmph.." Eriol looked away with a slight smile.

" I'm amazed your even bothering to show your face after what you allowed to happen." Eriol spoke.

Cielo shook her head.

" He was brainwashed, My lord. It will take a while before the effects wear off, he needs to spend time with Sakura to remember.." Cielo spoke.

Eriol looked to Syaoran with a questioning glance.

" You should be thankful if she even looks at you with those eyes of hers again.. Li-kun." Eriol spoke as he turned to walk out of the room, leaving Sakura there being held by 3 hysterical females and a laughing fatherly male.

Li looked at all of them in that room and sighed in frustration. " Sakura...?"

'Who is she?.... What does she mean to me?' She thought and looked away scratching his head.

" You hurt her again, allow her to get hurt again... I'll kill you." Touya spoke.

Li turned to him in shock.

" Weren't you the half brother that stabbed her out of jealousy?" Syaoran barked.

Touya looked down.

" I've done things that any angel would regret, but now that I see Sakura's true self I know that she isn't evil, regardless of the cause of birth. She forgives and loves me.. even though I didn't bother to protect her or look for her upon my knowing of her existence." Touya spoke as Syaoran listened to him.

" I love my sister now, and I will give my life to her, if that's necesary." He spoke pointing to him.

" You and the you before are different.. You despise her right now, i sense that much in your heart. If I don't kill you on the spot right now, it's because she still holds feelings for you. "

Syaoran's eyes widened.

' Did everyone have such knowledge on me and Sakura before?... it can't be a trick..' Syaoran thought looking down to the floor.

' ...Did Odaka really do this to her.. what this ...Sakura says he tried to do?' He thought his eyes widening further. " Aeris..." 'Did you really betray me from the beginning..? Even when you were telling me you loved me?...' He thought closing his eyes and ran out of the room.

" Li-kun!!" Shouted Sakura seeing him run, but went weak and fell against Fujitaka."

" Sakura!" The girls said in unison.

Fujitaka held onto his daughter.

" You need to rest. It seems as though he's confused. You must give him time." He spoke and pet Sakura's head.

" Time...." She spoke out and then looked to her brothers father.

" Ok... i'll.. try." She spoke.

She felt something scratch at her stomach gently, causing her to giggle.

" This is no time to be sad Sakura, your safe now. Now we can go and capture the clow cards." Said Meilin happily.

" Clow cards.." She spoke.

" Um hm." Tomoyo urged touching her friends shoulder.

" Your right. I should give him time.." She spoke and smiled getting out of bed, her feet stumbling slightly.

" What are you DOING!?" Shouted Touya rushing in the room seeing her up.

" I need to get my strength back." She spoke and looked at her hands.

" Plus I Plan on going back to Odaka.." She spoke and looked to the shocked faces behind her.

" I want revenge on him, for what he did to my mother, and what he wanted to do to me." She spoke and stumbled out weakly.

" You can't go right now." Fujitaka spoke touching her shoulder, pulling her back against him.

" You need your rest." Touya spoke as he reached up and picked her up, putting her back on the bed and lifting the covers over her, up to her chin.

" Your among family now. You can train as much as you like once you heal completely." Touya spoke in a serious tone.

" Touya..."

" So don't do anything stupid, brat." He spoke and looked away.

Sakura's face turned slightly ill to his words.

' He'll never change.' She thought and then smiled. 'But he accept me now...' She thought and looked to the 3 females looking at her.

" Now sleep." He spoke pressing a finger to her forehead.

A drowsy sensation hit her suddenly as she fell back, her eyes closing.

Syaoran ran through the town breathing heavily, he forgot that he was under water. He sighed and looked out on the small village. " What the hell is happening?" He murmured as he walked through the town, he came across a small shop, spell books of healing, little key chains, small necklaces and charm bracelets. He looked through chains and many weapons in the shop.

" See anything you like?" Asked a small girl.

" ..." Syaoran said nothing and continued to look.

" Your a dragon.. aren't you?" Asked the girl.

Syaoran turned to the girl younger than him, sighed, and then looked away.

" Why do you say that?" " Your soul... your scent.." She spoke circling him. " Your eyes. Your skin color.." She shrugged.

" Your different, like the mix is." The girl shrugged again.

Syaoran sneered.

" Never compare me to a mix."

" What makes you so sickened of being compared to a mix?"

" It's a forbidden act, an accident. A-"

" Freak?"

" ......Yes."

" You say such things. " The girl spoke and walked to him and touched his chest.

" They say you've forgotten her. "

" The Celestial say that mix's aren't freaks of nature, or accidents. Just things that happen. They called the princess a gift."

" Princess..."

" Yes..."

" Why would you call her a gift?"

" If you think about it, everyone is different, Angels.. Demons... Dragons. Angels are pail skinned with angel wings.. " She spoke in a twirl.

" Dragons have tanned skin and blade cut eyes, Huge wings and a murderous look." She said and smiled to him.

" Demons are deformed and lustful, taking when they want whenever, with skeleton like wings, sharp claws and yellow teeth." She said and looked up to Syaoran.

" Why are you even talking about this?"

" Because.. I know what it feels like to be an outcast.. just because you weren't what your people wanted you to be. You have to have certain boundaries to follow, guidelines. Restrictions.." She spoke and looked up at him.

" Somewhere inside you.. you hate all this, you hate it because it's holding you back from something you want. Your heart knows what it is, but your mind can't seem to put the pieces in.. because you were fooled and cheated against. " She spoke and then smiled to him.

" What are you blabbering about?"

" Your different, even within your own kind. " The girl spoke in a serious tone.

" I am no different from anyone else in my clan."

" yes you are." The girl spat.

Syaoran met her eyes in a challenge.

" Why do you state yourself so passionately?"

" Your heart belongs to a mix."

" I DO NOT LOVE HER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! LET ALONE HARBOR ANY EMOTION FOR HER!"

" LIES!!!" Shouted the girl back, her voice shaking.

Syaoran growled.

" Your heart once belonged to her before you were tricked. You ached for her-"

" Shut up"

" You wanted her."

" I said Shut up.."

" You wanted her to be your mate..."

" I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted swinging a punch at her. She barely dodged it her hair swaying slightly, her white dress moving along with her.

" I shall not. " She spoke calmly.

" Why do you insist on helping me remember her.. " He spoke.

The girls eyes narrowed.

" She saved my life.. " She spoke, extending her wings.

" I was raped by demons, Dragon prince. The angels found this out and rejected me from this place, exiled me so to speak. As I was outside of the safety of these walls one day.. Sakura-san found me.." She spoke.

" Did you know she fight like a Dragon? She wasn't repulsed by the look of blood on her hands, and yet, she moved with the grace of an Angel. The demons recognized her scent as one of their own.. " She spoke.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

" Your a dragon, your nose it much better than mine. I'm a pure blood angel, thus I have restrictions. I have very little physical strength.. you on the other hand. Are a full fledged Dragon.. You have the power to tell what creature she is.. you know that she is a fusion of all three breeds." She spoke.

Syaoran looked away.

" Yes I know that." Li spoke looking at her, his form growing still.

" I've heard stories of the elders...How they've seen Sakura grow and how your filth of a mother mistreated her." She spoke walking up to Syaoran, so close their noses almost touched.

" How your mother made her dress off in heavy armor since a small babe, so that she could train and protect you. Fighting at your side in training, while tending to her duties as a servant still." She spoke making Syaoran gasp.

" You lie.."

" No Li.." She spoke, hatred bubbling in her eyes.

" I know of your mothers sins, and her damage on Sakura. Aeris and Sakura's dammed father, Odaka made you forget.." She spoke.

" If you knew what would happen then, why didn't you go in after her and take her away sooner?" Li demanded. " Why did you let them brainwash me... confuse me? HUH!?" He shouted pushing her back, the retaliated with a savage kick to his loins.

" Never touch me! FILTH!!" She shouted tears bubbling in her eyes.

" You don't know what it's like to suffer. The elders will not speak, they have no voice. Their dead in life, only a special selected few could hear their thoughts, and I am one of them. But without my virginity ... I can't come into the position of taking over as an elder, as the ones before me. I can merely translate and speak for them.. I am their tool now. That's how I know.. The elders didn't allow me to speak, until I could tell Touya. They thought that this would fix things.." She spoke.

" But then?" Asked Syaoran breathing out, a burning sensation hit his stomach. ' Damn Bitch'

" Sakura is the only one that can bring heirs to the throne.." She spoke.

" What are you talking about? Touya can-"

" Sakura's brother is infertile.." Syaoran's eyes widened.

" So she has to.. assume the position of producing the next heirs, by means of sexual consummation. It can't be performed by the usual ritual.. we need a pure angel. So she must be given to a pure angel sexually, to have a pure child." She spoke.

" But she's a mix..."

" Mix's can have pure children.." She spoke.

" But thats-"

" They can have pure children.. but only by a ritual within the consummation-"

" What do you mean?"

" Once she gives birth to her first child.. Sakura will die." She spoke.

" WHAT!?"

" It is the price for a pure child." Li stood back from her.

" Your fucking kidding-"

" No."

" But.. what if.. -"

" If the ritual is not served, she will continue to have mixed children.. Which are useless to the celestials." She spoke.

" Are you willing to go through this..?" Syaoran asked.

" No.." She spoke and looked away.

" Does she have to die?"

" No.."

" Then?"

" If she gives herself.. sexually while in love with the one she will mate with, she will live.." She spoke.

" ... but then-"

" When an angel falls in love.. like a dragon. It's for life, Li." She spoke looking at him.

" .But she doesn't"

" She loves you.." Syaoran gave out a sigh as he looked away.

" I don't love her-"

" I know. I don't think you ever did." The girl spoke out in cruelty. Bitterness in her voice.

" All she ever thought about.. while you two were separated.. was you." She spoke.

" You don't know that. She didn't tell you, did she?"

" She didn't need to.." She spoke looking at him.

" All she ever did was hold that ring on her neck as if it was her very life..." She spoke. By Instinct he reached for his neck.

" I knew it was you.. "

Sakura leaned against her pillows slowly, her body still aching. It was in healing now, Touya had been able to heal her wounds and cuts, she felt better. She had begun to eat more and more as the days passed, her color was slowly returning, and as she noticed, Syaoran had turned a bit warm blooded from his usual cold indifference.

' I wonder if he's starting to remember me..' She thought and looked to her sheets and covers.

" ... " Her wings ached when she finally got up off her feet, she had grown thinner, pail. She looked like a regular angel.. accept her hair was a lot shorter.

" Sakura." Sakura turned to her brother.

" Touya.." She spoke walking to him, falling into his arms in a small smile.

" Touya.." She spoke as he held her tightly.

Lately she reminded him more and more of his mother, she was always weak and small, even when he was a child he saw that in her. She always had the softness in her eyes that could make him calm down, even if he was at rage.

" You feel better I see, you started walking already." He spoke to her, petting her hair gently.

" Yes, I feel a lot better. But it'd like it very much to walk around the village, a-and to start my training with you as soon as possible! I want to get my strength back and train hard." She spoke her smile fading.

" So that I can - mf.." Her mouth was pressed against his shoulder as he held her tighter.

" Things take time. We'll start training as soon as you get all of your strength back, next month... ok?" He spoke looking at her.

She pouted slightly.

" But that's 3 weeks away!" She whined.

" ..... Sakura...." He spoke and then gave her a smile.

" Your such a spoiled brat." He murmured and held her tighter. She gasped slightly and blinked, she felt him shake slightly.

'....i smell tears..' She thought.

" Sakura..I'm sorry.." He whispered.

" Sorry..?"

' He regrets...stabbing me...?' She thought as he held her tighter.

Arms wrapped around him and held him with the same kind of force. " It's allright brother. I forgive you.." She spoke in a weak giggle.

" ... Thank you.. Sakura.."

" Thank you...."

" Sister."

To Be Continued...

A/N: This one was short I know, not as long as my other ones, but hehe, this one was one of my toughest to write. I altered some of my notes and such, I noticed that I haven't captured a lot of cards so.. it's gonna take more chapters to write than I expected. Expect more SS showing around the next chapter. I hope all of you are happy with my fixes, I made some stuff ok with Sakura okies? It's not as dark as it was before. So smile for me oki? Again, although it sounds silly now, but I just want one review, hehe more make me update faster so keep em' comin'!

( If you notice some of my other stories, there's not as much reviews as their are in this one.. thus I write more in this one than the others. .O sad I know, but hey, I dun wanna disappoint my readers. But every reviewer is unique so i do update my others, it just takes longer.. per say... a month? Rather than if I get more reviews I could update each 2 weeks or 1 week. Depending on my health and studies, blah blah blah. )

Just like I told ya, my thank you list is back up and running! I got some really good ones this time! And i'll be adding any past reviews form the chapter 25 and 24. Hehe keep reviewing my little cool people! You just might have something! ' so many ppl reviewing lol, my thank u list will be in the next chapter!


	27. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Unrequited Love  
  
Cielo sat at a chair beside Sakura's bed, watching over her while she rested in her queen sized bed. Kero perched on her shoulder as the dawning sunlight from the oceans surface played on her face peacefully. It had been about two weeks worth of rest from her time coming to the angel islands once again. Syaoran still didn't remember anything about Sakura, but strangely even if he knew nothing about the mysterious girl that once had captured his heart, he refused to leave the angel sanctuary, even if Touya offered to return him back, or rather, had tried to kick him out.  
" We only have a little bit of cards Cielo, at this rate they might lose their magic; we need to start capturing them as soon as possible. " Kero spoke whispering in Cielo's ear.  
" Yes I am aware of that, and so is the young mistress, did you know that she snuck out of the sanctuary with the help of one of the servants and Tomoyo, and went to capture some cards?" Cielo whispered.  
" !?." Kero closed his eyes, the cards flowing out from under the bed where Sakura kept them, they floated around Kero and Cielo as he counted them, while naming them.  
" The Windy.." Kero Spoke.  
" 1." Cielo counted.  
" The Flower." " 2." " The Thunder." " 3." " The Fly." " 4." " The Dash." " 5." " The Snow.." " 6." " The Illusion." " 7." Kero sighed.  
" Just 7? She captured two more on her own. " Kero spoke and faced Cielo. " Was it this week?" " Yes all this week, 2 is a lot for just one week." " So far we'll have to increase our search." Kero spoke in a sigh.  
" She will have to get well soon, her body will be under much strain, but it will be worth it. " Kero spoke his eyes going serious.  
" We have 52 cards to capture." " 45 now.." " Still too much to capture, for only one person, maybe if Sakura had help from the Dragon Prince.." " He is helping her." " What..?" " Oddly enough both of them are working together to get the Clow Cards, not as harmoniously as it seems, they seem angry at each other for the moment, but he refuses to leave. Maybe while she is capturing the cards he regains his memory." Cielo spoke, a content look on her face as she peered at their masters' face.  
' Maybe he is getting it back, and just doesn't want to tell anyone out of fear.' Cielo thought hopefully.  
  
' In my dreams I see a small girl capturing the Clow cards, I give her one of two rings I hold.. And then before I tell her how I truly feel she's taken away. It's the same thing over and over.' Syaoran thought as he looked down at his hands, sitting on one of the roof tops of the many shops and neighboring houses.  
" Thinking again, aren't you, Dragon." Spoke a small voice.  
Syaoran turned to the hot tempered voice.  
" Oh, it's you again, Heloise." He spoke. Yes it was the same girl that snapped at him the week before, she had told him much about Sakura and how she worked hard in the colonies to protect and heal the angels, and how they rejected her.  
  
She sat next to him, her long silver hair swaying slightly as she looked to him in a gentle smile.  
" She told you didn't she?" Heloise spoke.  
" .... " " I knew it." " It means nothing.." " So you rejected her?" " I don't share the same feelings for her." Syaoran spoke vexed.  
" I don't believe that.." Heloise spoke and looked to him again. " You know you love her back, you just don't want to admit it, because you think you're in love with the one who manipulated you." She spoke and stood up to walk off.  
" I bet that woman never, ever made you feel the way Sakura makes you feel." Heloise challenged and then extended her wings, to fly off.  
" Don't be an idiot and listen to your heart. You silly fool." Heloise spoke and flew down from the roof and into the transparent floor, walking along and entering the shop where she worked. Syaoran looked after her until she entered the shop, he sighed and looked up , seeing nothing but clear, eerie ocean....  
  
Flashback  
  
Syaoran had, had enough of pondering and thinking about what happened. He went to Sakura and demanded the truth and what happened. She told him everything with a calm face, in full detail, ever since she was small, she had been instructed to train along side with Syaoran so that she could protect him, being dressed up as a boy and passing off as his male servant, Saku.  
  
That name had struck him hard.  
  
She continued on telling him about the Clow cards and his mother, how Yelan Li mistreated her many times, and when they left the castle in search of the cards, how Meilin had an infatuation with him, also how they came across Lance. Sakura spoke of him fighting over her with Lance. How he ran into her and Tomoyo kissing, then how they kissed after ward, how he told her that he wanted her to quench her curiosity with him only.  
  
' I got jealous.. over...'  
  
She also told him about their fights and disagreements, and how he had made her cry, then finally the day that Yelan decided to separate them for 4 years, and stripped her of her magic and cards, leaving her to the Angel islands, where she trained, and was stabbed by her brother. She spoke of a connection that she felt during the first year, and then another during sometime in the 2nd. He noticed her eyes begin to get glassy as she told him this.  
  
' Why are you..'  
  
" You came to get me by the 3rd year, you just couldn't wait anymore." Sakura spoke in a giggle as her tears fell.  
" At first I thought you were someone else, but then you changed to your human form and I.. I was just so happy." She said and giggled looking at him, he noticed her look turn softer, and he felt himself blush from her look. She then swayed slightly and fell slightly from her bed. He lunged to catch her.  
  
" I'm sorry.." She whispered holding her head. " I feel a bit dizzy.." She spoke and looked at him, he was so very close to him right now.  
' Kami-sama... this is tearing me apart..' She thought holding her face. Tears poured from her eyes.  
" I keep forgetting that you don't remember me.." She spoke as he set her back in on her bed.  
  
His right hand held her soft form as the other hand wrapped her in the blanket, as he set her in, he had failed to notice how close their faces had gotten until he turned to her and his lips came in contact with hers. A burst of emotions struck him, making him flinch back, their lips parting away.  
" Ah.." She whispered.  
He looked at her as if he'd been splashed with cold water, a hard surge took hold of his lower half. He stood up quickly suddenly feeling his pants trap his straining-  
" Li..Li-I.." She looked down feeling a blush cover her cheeks.  
  
Wordlessly he began to fast walk out of the room. " Wait Li..!"  
" Get away from me..-...I hate you..." She flinched back from his calm statement, his back to her as she watched him slam the door behind him as he exited. " Li...?" She spoke her eyes tearing from his words, harsh and piercing.  
  
Li leaned against the door, holding his mouth tightly, his face red. His arousal willing. His horn, His wings showing out in a glow the moment he slammed the door, he felt his tail swing slightly from side to side, past his ankles.  
" She kissed you didn't she?" A voice asked. His gaze shot up and noticed the hot-tempered, long-grey haired guardian dragon of Sakura.  
He ran a hand through his Chest-nut messy hair, his voice softening slightly, so that Sakura couldn't hear. " Yes." Cielo smirked, arching a perfectly shaped, silver brow. " And you crushed her heart.." She sighed.  
" But I don't-"  
" Love her, I know. " She spoke, pushing his away from the door as she walked on.  
" That's what hopefully will snap her out of loving you." Cielo spoke, Syaoran's eyes widened as he set out to follow her.  
" She..loves me?" Cielo snorted." Isn't it obvious?" " Well I-"  
" Your only male." " That's a bit sexist, don't you think?" Cielo smiled attractively.  
" Am I wrong? You seemed oblivious of it when you spouted out words of hate to her. Stabbing her with you blade of rejection isn't it." She said in dramatic sarcasm.  
"Isn't that-"  
" Shut up.." Cielo said suddenly going still. " Master?" Cielo called out in the hallway, then rushed to her door, knocking on it, Li followed.  
" Master?" Cielo asked and walked inside, seeing her bed empty.  
  
Wind caressed her cheek, making her ankle long hair sway slightly. Her eyes darted to the open window. " NO!"  
  
Cielo lanced to the window, jumping out, her wings bursting from her back in a rush. " MASTER!" " How could she get out of the Sanctuary!?" Cielo shouted. Syaoran pulled Cielo back.  
" Let me go!!!"  
" Let me go with you then.." Syaoran spoke.  
Cielo sighed and took him by the hook of the arm, and flew to the ceiling of the sanctuary, tearing through the barrier, some water coming in, but was put back to normal when Cielo was fully out of the barrier and in the ocean water.  
  
Sakura fell down, her wings no longer being able to keep up with finding the air currents, her wings aching slightly as she plummeted down and hit warm water. Gurgling, she climbed out, her fingers holding onto the warm dew of the glass as she weakly coughed out the warm water, the dress she was wearing hugged her slim, tiny form. Ice cold wind hit her wet form.  
" Winter..?" She spoke as she stood on the grass. " How long have I been healing?" She whispered feeling a cold whirlwind trap her. Her clothes went stiff, ice forming slightly. " Cold.." She whispered reaching to her necklace. She felt another piece.  
'Say it'  
Her eyes widened. " Mother?" 'Say it..my little love.'  
  
Tears fell as she heard the voice, sweet and slightly deeper than her own. " Oh...Key of Clow.." She whispered, her tears turning to droplets of sparkling ice and snow. 'That's it'  
" Power of Magic, Power of light..." Her body felt like ice. She coughed out slightly from inhaling the cold air.  
'This is your destiny'  
" Surrender the wand, the force.." 'I'll always. love you'  
" Ignite!"  
' My daughter..'  
  
They key detached, glowing pink.. and morphed.  
  
Syaoran ran through the woods following Cielo, wet and cold from the ocean's salty water as he noticed a body, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the girl holding the key of Clow, as it was morphing in her hands. ' Aeris'  
" Sakura." Cielo whispered in worry.  
'...Sakura?' Syaoran thought in a gasp.  
  
'You know what you must do'  
" No..."  
  
' What is she doing?' Syaoran thought.  
  
' Seal us'  
Sakura's eyes opened suddenly, wondering when they have closed. Grey-dark hair, pail skin, green eyes..  
  
White wings...  
  
" Mother?"  
The woman smiled and reached to her wordlessly.  
  
' Seal us..'  
  
Her eyes went hollow.  
" ....An Illusion.." Sakura whispered.  
  
Weakly she grasped the wand in her hands and slowly raised it up, above her head.  
" Illusion! The Snow! " She shouted in a huff, her breath coming out in short white gasps. " Return to your powers confined!" She shouted as a powerful glow surrounded the imagine of her mother and the white, cold snow around her. They turned to wind and flowed to her, materializing into two separate cards.  
  
Syaoran watched this, paralyzed in shock.  
  
" Sakura.." Both Cielo and Syaoran whispered, as they watched the cards flow in her arms, the wind clearing along with the snow. She hugged the cards close as the wand shrunk back to its small trinket form, re-attaching itself on her neck.  
  
Syaoran ran to her, holding her cold wet body up.  
" Sakura..?" The cards glowed, and danced around Sakura. Li noticed.  
" The Windy, The Flower, The Thunder, The Fly, The Dash, The Snow... and The Illusion." He murmured. He breathed out, " Only 7.."  
He held hi head," Just 7?"  
  
He felt something similar to a strong sense prick along the left side of him, he turned to the strong surge.  
" Another Card..." Syaoran gasped seeing her struggle out of his hold. Cielos look turned worried.  
" What!? You can't be serious! I'm not letting you-"  
He was cut off by a hard push, as she got out of his hold, her form slouching.  
" You don't own me." She whispered weakly.  
" You'll never own me.." She spat her wings finally bursting in sparks, the glow dying down around her. " I...refuse.... every right you have to me, you have no..right anymore. I ...reject you.." She murmured holding her chest, her heart hurting slightly.  
" Leave..me alone.." She spoke in a gentle voice closing her eyes as she shot out in the direction of the Clow at high speed.  
" MASTER!!" Shouted Cielo as she ran fast toward Sakura's direction.  
  
When Li arrived to where Sakura was, she had fainted In Cielos arms.  
  
He sighed and followed Cielo back, safe within the aquatic walls of the Angels Sanctuary. His heart strangely hurting as Cielo made the journey to the castle. His heart ached slightly from Sakura's statement, he felt numb somehow. ' Why did her words affect me so much..?' He thought. He set out to walk out on the village as he let Sakura be put in her bed, he traced his eyes through the town, he felt out of place and somehow, he didn't have that full feeling he had before she had told him, she hated him.  
  
He found himself in one of the many shops, one of the small bracelets caught his eyes, it has a small flower, Cherry Blossom if he remembered correctly, and he didn't know flowers very well. The name on one seemed to match it, its pale pink petals.., he smiled to it as he reached.  
" ..Sakura.." " Ying-Fa.." The words struck him again as he turned to the familiar voice. " Meilin?" " Yes.." She smiled to him.  
" What are you doing here?" " Chasing after Lance." She said in honesty.  
Syaoran rose and eyebrow.  
" He showed complete dislike for you over at the castle, Why...why-"  
" Because I love him." She spoke, " and I will not give up, until he remembers who I am and what I meant to him. "She spoke to him.  
Syaoran sighed.  
" Li.." Meilin spoke as he took the bracelet from his hands and held it out to him.  
" You loved Sakura very much before all this mess, you loved her so much that.. you were going to take her away." Meilin spoke, tears welding up slightly from her words. " You two were going to run away on the next full moon, and before mates." She spoke and smiled.  
" You were going to make a place where mix's could live a happy life, and anyone would be free to love whom they wished." " Who told you that?"  
  
Meilin Smiled.  
" You did." She spoke as she looked to her left in worry, she saw a white haired man retreating from the shop.  
" I have to go now, Lance is leaving. Good bye Li." Meilin spoke and bowed as she turned and ran off in his direction, shouting for him to wait for her.  
  
He remembered Meilin, strong and hard headed, his cousin. He saw and witnessed as she went and put herself at the mercy of her own heart.  
" This is... what love does to you.." Syaoran murmured and looked at her retreating form, then blinked and looked to his hand, seeing him with the bracelet, he didn't notice it, but he was holding tightly to it, so tight that when he released it, it left an imprint on his palm. He looked at his hand and the bracelet. " It makes you.... this weak?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Syaoran sighed and continued to look out on the ocean, still holding the bracelet in his hand.

" Ying-Fa.." She whispered, and looked to the bracelet.  
" My mother gave Sakura that name.." He whispered his head beginning to flash slightly. " Ki..no..moto." He whispered and looked to it again.  
" Is that what I use to call her?" He shook his head slightly. ' I must talk to her again.' He thought and sighed, ' even if she does..hate me..' He thought feeling something pinch inside of him, he didn't like the thought of her disliking him in any way. He saw a little dot in the distance. ' Meilin..' He thought and jumped out from roof top to roof top, for now he would see what the extent was of Odaka's damage to them all. He noticed Meilin chase after Lance, he looked behind him and slowly started to run quickly, she followed his every move.  
  
' He doesn't want to be near her..' He thought noticing them suddenly stop after a tiring hour. Meilin seemed to be breathing heavily.  
" Why do you persist?" Lance asked her as she tripped over slightly, looking at him, her face flushed from all the running, her breathing heavy.  
" Because, I love you, Lance." She spoke making his eyes widen slightly, other than that his face was cold, free of any type of emotion. He looked to the side and smirked at her slightly, " Foolish wench. I tasted what you had to offer... and was disgusted by it." He spoke making Li's fists clench.  
  
' She had sex with him?' Syaoran thought in shock as he noticed Meilin's form curl up slightly, her eyes becoming glassy.  
" You can't mean that Lance, I know that-"  
" Leave me alone." Meilin flinched. " I will not, I know you remember me, only if it's a little bit.. but you do! I-"  
Suddenly he hauled her against him harshly, his lips clashed against hers painfully.  
  
Her mind became hazy and she felt disoriented, she melted against him, swayed into the kiss. He then forcefully hit her slender form against a nearby wall, grasping her ankle long hair, crushing her against him, while his other hand held hers hostage, allowing his body to fully come in contact with hers.  
  
He pulled back, his face straight and clean, seeing his kiss had done a great effect on her, she looked back at him with heavy lidded eyes.  
" I love you.." She whispered against his lips. He merely gave a cold chuckle." Don't you see? I do not love you. That kiss meant nothing to me, and left me unaffected. I will never love you." He spoke making her shake her head slightly, backing away.  
" You vile.. slut." He spoke. He vaguely saw a form sped past him and hit him hand on the cheek, a strong arm, with still rigid knuckles, Lance fell back slightly seeing Meilin standing there, paralyzed with pain, her eyes just looking at him, no emotion played out on her face. She then looked at herself and laughed, tears falling form her eyes.  
" I should have listened to Sakura's uncle. Both of us should just leave you alone." She whispered. " It's futile to even try to make you remember me, as bad as Sakura's trying to make Syaoran remember her.. " She spoke and then looked away.  
" You should go back to the 12th kingdom.." She sighed and stood up. " I was foolish to chase after you for so long." Then straightening her pose, her eyes caught a type of familiar glare.  
" JUST GO HOME!" She shouted tears falling from her eyes.  
" You fucking ..liar.." She sobbed and jumped off. " I wish I never met you!" Her voice echoed as she ran in the direction of Sakura's resting place. Syaoran got into a fighting pose as Lance stood up. " You're an Idiot." Syaoran spoke.  
" ..... " Lance said nothing and looked after Meilin's retreating form. " So that's her limit.." He spoke and then leaned back, a red patch on his cheek form Syaoran's punch. " She gave herself to you, how much crap did you think you could give her? " Syaoran spat his eyes catching a red glow, his nose pinching, his skin morphing to that of scales, his tail and horn revealing.  
" You know how important virginity is to a dragon, it's held sacred, like an angels virginity is. And you just abused that and used it to hurt her." He spoke to Lance taking out his sword.  
" I don't care if she loves you, you will go back to Odaka's castle, and you'll stay there. You're never going to see Meilin again-"  
" You can't stop me, or her feelings." Lance spat.  
" ...?" Syaoran stood up. " You got use to her being at your side didn't you?" Syaoran said sickened.  
" No." " Then what was that statement about? You say you don't like her, act like you hate her, and now you defend her right to being beside you, even if you push her away?" He murmured his anger rising along with his voice.  
" How dare you!" He shouted running to him.  
" HOW DARE YOU!!?" They fought, blade with blade, their swords were evenly matched, each stroke, if there wasn't so much anger and hate it would seem graceful.  
" She's the one that insists!" He shouted.  
" Not anymore!" He shouted back reaching out to slash his face with his claw, but before he landed a single hand on him, Meilin was there, she took his hit.  
  
Blood hit the floor, and Syaoran froze. He had slashed Meilin's shoulder, she was breathing heavily.  
" Don't hurt him, it's not his fault that he doesn't share the same feeling. I shouldn't have believed in his word so much.. I shouldn't have tried to hard." She spoke and looked to Lance, her eyes hollow and cold.  
" I'll speak with Sakura, I don't want him here. " She murmured and looked away.  
" All he causes me is pain, Sakura loves me very much. She will listen to me, and If you won't leave, I'll have her exile you." Meilin said seriously. She touched her chest slightly, her tears glowing from the ocean letting the sun light shine through.  
" I'll forget you. " She spoke and looked to Lance. " I'll forget you like you forgot me." She whispered and then walked off, taking Syaoran by the hand, Syaoran's look normalized slightly as she looked at him. He could tell she needed him right now.  
" You have 2 days Lance.." She whispered and sped off with Syaoran, leaving him standing there, shocked.  
  
To Be continued..  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short updates, lately I've been off, but I'm trying to update regularly, ya know get in more than not. o.O I wonder how long have I been writing? has it been a year already? ;.; I wish I could meet the creators of Clamp, and show them this story, that way they could get it and animate it, that would be a drooling dream! I mean they've done crossovers lately with the CC's cast right? There " Tsubasa." Oh and " XxX Holic." - don't think wrong cuz of all the x's it's not a bad manga( Japanese style comic) it's actually pretty cool. hehe - 


	28. Spark

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.  
  
Dragons and Cherry blossoms  
  
Spark  
  
Meilin sighed as she looked out on the window of the castle, her eyes seemed age old since the moment she told Lance that she would stop at nothing to get him out of the Angel sanctuary and back on land. Syaoran had noticed that she was angry, alarmingly angry, even through her depression. Lance had come numerous times during the day to ask her something, to talk to her. Demanding for her to see him, using the excuse of the dragons fidelity, and that she should open her eyes to see that he owned her, heart and soul. It pained her to see that he had not changed, and had not remembered anything.  
" Poor Meilin." Sakura sighed as Tomoyo sat with her, they were on their third cup of tea in her room, Cielo and Kero was with them both, Syaoran outside of the room as usual.  
" Sakura-Chan. don't you think she's trying too hard at this?" Tomoyo asked in a worried glance.  
" She's already giving up-"  
" But.. She gave herself to him, an action that she shouldn't have taken in upon..." Tomoyo spoke wearily.  
" Sakura-Chan.." Cielo's voice sounded, causing Sakura to turn to her. " Hai?" " You know better than anyone about a dragon's fidelity to its mate. You are part dragon and were raised with their kind, even that bitch of Yelan hasn't replaced her husband." Cielo sighed and added a sip of her tea.  
" Please Cielo." Sakura scolded.  
Cielo sighed in anger and nodded. " Sorry." " What do you think about it, Sakura? Will you allow it? " Tomoyo asked making Kero turn to her.  
" She loves Lance. That much I know.. Possibly more than anyone could love one person. " Sakura sighed.  
" I allow her, her wishes, she's in a lot of pain right now. Distance would be a good choice among her feelings." Sakura told both Kero and Tomoyo.  
" But Lance-"  
" He doesn't like her anymore... Meilin has discovered this." Sakura spoke out her voice shaky.  
" Stop forcing her to go through pain she'd rather erase..." Sakura added in a gentle huff.  
  
Syaoran remained sitting on his chair, Sakura was always one to defend the feelings of others. It worried him to a point though, he hadn't remembered anything of his love for Sakura, and he remembered nothing of anything with her, but strangely.. He wanted to protect her, to be with her. Every time he looked at her, he imagined his own little family of dragons, something warm struck him. He felt alive with her, none of his feeling compared with Aeris, ever.  
  
" Maybe I should face the facts as well.." Sakura spoke to Cielo and Tomoyo." Syaoran still shows signs of total dislike.. Sending him back would be a good idea.. Don't you think?" Sakura small voice came from the door. Syaoran stood up, fear struck him suddenly, he reached for the door-knob, and he didn't want to go back. He knew he had something here that he never could have anywhere else, either it was the atmosphere, the people... but the fact that scared him the most was being separated from this place, this castle... the little room that he sat next to each passing day. The person in that room that he kept company. He didn't want... to go.  
" No." Kero spoke getting up, on all four little paws.  
Syaoran stiffened. It had only been about a few seconds, and all of those things that totally contradicted everything he's been telling her came to mind, he pulled his hand from the door knob and gasped slightly, covering his mouth.  
' I don't.. Want to leave.. I don't want to leave her'  
" Lance is exposable, you can grant Meilin's wish if that is what she wants. What can ease her will be done.." Kero spoke strongly, Sakura nodded in agreement with him.  
" But.. " " ..?" Kero looked to Sakura perching on her shoulder.  
" You love Syaoran, and you cannot make the same decision Meilin makes just because it seems the easy way out, you have to keep trying. " Kero pointed out and patted her shoulder. " I can't imagine how hard it is for you, no matter how hard I've tried to understand, I'm scared for you. You know this, Cielo feels the same way, none of us can compare anything we've felt to the way your father or anything devastating in your life has made you feel. " Kero spoke looking at her. Sakura nodded her eyes tearing.  
" But you have to understand that now Syaoran is apart of you, both of you are soul mates and if you can't get through to him that you are the girl that he once loved., you will never be happy. I've seen the way you look at him Sakura, and I know that you still love him as deeply as the day that you realized you did." Kero spoke, making Sakura blush.  
  
Syaoran sat down on the floor, staring at the door. Stupefied by Kero's words.  
  
" The Gaki can't leave you right now even if you tried anyway." Kero spoke securely. Sakura looked to him in worry.  
" What makes you say that kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
" He likes you Sakura." Cielo spoke and smiled.  
" It's as obvious as the beauty in your features. Soon he will remember, you just have to keep on being patient, and he will remember soon. And one day he'll be on his knees begging you for forgiveness on everything he's done to you. Spouting out words of love to you.." Cielo spoke. Sakura laughed out tears.  
" Don't be so cruel Cielo." Sakura whispered. " You know how weak my heart is when you talk about him like that." Sakura giggled. Cielo smiled as she received a hug from Tomoyo, Kero still cuddling her. " My apologies mistress, I didn't mean to cause you pain." She whispered.  
" So?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.  
" ...You may go tell Sonomi to alert my father.." Sakura spoke in a serious tone.  
" Tell them that it is Meilin who would like to speak to him and tell him herself, that she wants Lance out." Sakura spoke sternly.  
" Hai!" Tomoyo spoke and headed to the door.  
" Sakura are you sure about letting Meilin talk to Fujitaka-sama? What if this is wrong?" Asked Cielo worriedly.  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
" Then he will realize it and live with it for the rest of his life." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran watched as Tomoyo turned the corner, he walked to the door. Hearing Sakura's words.  
  
" So that's it? If this happens will they have to spend their whole lives alone?" Sakura shook her head.  
" No Cielo..." Sakura whispered as she leaned against her bed, her form going limp, Cielo went under her, allowing her head to nuzzle in her lap, her silver hair falling over Sakura's body, coating her protectively.  
  
Syaoran noticed how Sakura looked, she seemed so beautiful. Something natural around and about her seemed surreal. He could tell she was an angel, she always had that grace in her words and body language, even when she was hurt, angry, sad, or desperate to find him and talk to him. His eyes swept over her, she looked thin... too thin, he suddenly had this powerful urge to walk in the room, to push the crack in the door that he was peeking through and just, take her in his arms and hold her tightly. Inhale , just to take in her scent and just.....plant one small kiss on that pretty head of hers.  
Yet another pinch took his heart, he held against it, the same pain nagging at his head. More strange images of them holding each other, her under him while they kissed. His teeth clenched. " Kinomoto..." He uttered. " Ah..k'so.." He held his head, the pain was throbbing harder now. " Kinomoto.."  
  
" Meilin's courage is stronger than my own, she has the will to free herself from him or keep going. " Sakura murmured to Cielo, her green eyes glowing with unknown tears.  
" She loves Lance with all her heart.. And he knows this and uses it to his advantage. Even so Meilin accepts this and loves him.." She spoke and held Cielo's fair hand with her own pale one, her skin giving off a contrast to the beautiful dragon as she continued to talk, Sakura's nails scrapping against Cielo's in a silent 'scratch'  
" Even if I love Syao-..." She bit her lower lip.  
  
Syaoran noticed her then, how she looked ashamed to call out his name. '..?'  
  
" Even if I share the same feelings for Li-sama that Meilin shares for Lance. I can never ask him to leave... or stay. He does what he wants out of his own accord you see. I've only done what I can with him near.." She whispered her voice growing weak. Syaoran gasped his face growing hot. " My feelings for Li burn so deep Cielo.. So much that I feel actual pain when I don't see him anymore." She spoke and looked down to Cielos lap, her tears moving down from her eyes and soaking into Cielos clothing.  
" But..?" Cielo asked, mirroring Syaoran's question.  
She closed her eyes, Syaoran noticed. Then her brows knitted together, her face looked in pure agony.  
" He loves Aeris.." She whispered out weakly, her voice growing husky.  
" He loves that girl...." She whispered and looked to Cielo, panic on her face. " She's using him to get to bring me back, so my father can.. Mark me...and help make his army..." She spoke out in weak sobs.  
" I won't let that happen, and if Syaoran leaves, it will be without you!" Cielo spoke taking hold of Sakura's shoulders. Cielo gasped as she saw her face, Syaoran got to see a clear view of it, he could feel his heart tear in half from the sad look her face had. The hollow glow of her eyes, the half open pout of her lips... the way her sobs shook her body. He growled, and before he could stop himself, he was uttering her name and entering the room. Sakura's eyes shot up to see their intruder, Cielo held her tightly against herself, shielding Sakura's battered state from the eyes of the Dragon Prince.  
" What do you want." She spat out.  
" I..Want to talk to Sakura." He spoke in a weakened tone.  
" L-Li-sama?" Sakura asked curiously, her small, thin, long fingers holding the robes of Cielo over her puffy cheeks and pink nose, her eyes still in tears. She reminded him of an adorable angel, one of many that he's seem out in the streets on their first day out of isolation. Dead afraid of people, and so small and helpless, you can't help but go to it and just hold it tightly to you, as to make it feel safe. He looked away from Sakura, his form shaking.  
" Get out Cielo, please..." He begged.  
At first a bit startled from his request, Cielo smiles as he saw the Dragon bearing his teeth, his head swung to the side. He was holding back.. Cielo allowed herself to smile.  
" As you wish.." She spoke and got up, leaving Sakura completely helpless to his eyes. She wore a white angelic robe that covered her body, revealing the valley of her breasts slightly as he noticed, he sighed and looked to the door, waiting for Cielos form to leave, as the door closed he walked to it and locked it. Then with a sigh, turned to Sakura.  
" L-Li-sama, what is your-" She stopped short from his shoulder muffling her question as he held her, squeezed her tightly against his warm body. She felt his heart beating hard against his chest, vibrating through her. " Sakura..." He whispered. Sakura's eyes closed slowly, a blush covering her cheeks and her fingers ran through his hair, pushing his head farther in, her other hand grasping his shirt tightly as they held each other in a tight embrace.  
" I'm Sorry.." He blurted against her. " ....Sorry..?" Sakura asked as he released her, just so that she could face him, their arms still around each other. " Sorry for what Li-sama?" She asked him, giving out a tilt of her head. He looked at her then and smiled, she was trying to hide it, her tears.  
" Sakura..." He spoke and leaned into her, his tongue slipped out, through his teeth and slithering past his lips, making contact with a tear on her cheek.  
" I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." He whispered looking into her eyes.  
Her blush showed him no secret of his effect on her.  
" Li....sa..m-" His hug muffled her mouth again, crushing her to him as he inhaled her scent. " Sakura... Call me what you called me before..." He asked weakly.  
" ..N-nani?" " Please..." He spoke holding her face with both of his hands, bringing him nose to nose with her.  
" Onegai.. Kinomoto." He spoke making her eyes widen, tears coming quickly.  
" W-what? Y-you... did you call me?" " Kinomoto..." He spoke and looked to her shocked face.  
" You remember me?" She breathed her fingers fumbling to his face, touching his cheek and lips, eyes and nose. " Do you remember me?" " I remember this small girl, one that was abused and trained hard by my side...dressed as a boy.." he spoke his eyes knitting together. " I have dreams of her being taken away form me... and then everything goes back to being dark.." Syaoran spoke holding her shaking form.  
" Please tell me if I'm close." He murmured. " Y-your nearly there Li-sama." Sakura chocked out in tears, her lips smiling widely.  
" Kinomoto.." Syaoran whispered.  
Sakura's eyes closed, tears falling freely, running down her cheeks, a smile coming to her.  
" Syaoran-kun..." She whispered, opening her eyes, both in fear and adoration.  
" Say it again.." " Syaoran.." She whispered after the second he asked for it.  
" Sakura.." He whispered his head lowering to hers.  
" Syaoran.." She whispered. " ...kun.." His lips found hers in a warm feather light kiss, his hold became tighter. Something was swimming around him, in his mind and traveling to his heart. It felt like his senses were opening, kneeling before the assault that this kiss caused him, shamelessly, he took hold of her waist with one arm and pushed against her, making a slight squeak come from her. She pulled him back as they tipped over and fell against the bed, causing their mouth to disconnect, saliva connecting them for seconds more. " Sakura.." He spoke seeing her face under him.  
' She looks just like she looked that day...-..In.. That...green..-!!'  
  
Something snapped, clicked and was fused together.  
  
Sakura noticed his heated gaze turned to one of wonder, as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closing, his breathing hard.  
" Kami-sama.." He whispered and looked to her again, she noticed tears in his eyes.  
" Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran smiled to her. " Hai, Sakura-Chan.." He spoke, she gasped from his use of her name, and suddenly she saw him nod.  
" You.." " I believe you now Sakura." He spoke.  
" I remember you." He whispered against her. " I know that I care about you, I feel feelings deep for you, and... soon, and I hope I will soon remember more." He spoke and held her tighter.  
" I never want to be separated from you again, Kinomoto." Sakura let out a little cry.  
" Iie Syaoran-kun! Never again!" He held her smiling as he kissed her again.  
" I will get revenge for what they did.. " He spoke and looked to her, kissing away her tears.  
" I promise you Sakura Kinomoto...I will never let you leave my side." He murmured into her lips. She blushed hard and nodded.  
" I hold you to that promise Syaoran-kun. I promise to always love you..." ' That I do too Kinomoto..' he sighed and held her closer, suddenly feeling his soul at ease, sleep overtook them both, falling asleep, her little form pinned under his thigh.  
  
' I promise to love you for always...as well...'  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: ha-ha nice surprise huh? It's 1:16 AM! I got into it hehe. Night readers. Thanks to all the read and reviewed, review more plz! That way you can read more of this sooner, ha-ha if ya wanna, that is .  
  
.... -.- falls asleep on keyboard -.- ZZZzzzz.... 


	29. Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. 

_**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**_

**Chase**

A/N: To my flamer, I appreciate the rudeness of your review, and it's nice to know that this was the 2nd review "in your life" that you just had to write in. Oh, and another thing, - I greatly appreciate that your not reading this anymore, I don't really care about what you do, it's all in your opinion, if it were up to you I wouldn't have this story up, I would take it off, but the people that do matter to me, read this and they like it so I write it, you don't like my ideas.. Then that's why there's other stories, and if you don't like anything other people come up with, write your own thing, or update in your story more. . It's not like anyone is holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read what I write, all of that is entirely your decision now isn't it? Ease your own mind, and make a story line that would suit you best to your wants. Thank You.

_P.S: Sorry for being uber late on this one, I had soo much crap to do! Anyway, I hope everyone had a good X-mas, and had a good new years too!_

In a grand room, a chandelier hanging in the middle, candles dangling off of it as it lit up the court of angels that surrounded a long raven haired, ruby eyed beauty that stood in the middle, Sakura's step father, and brother stood in front of her, looking at her squarely in the eyes. "Meilin are you sure about this? Don't you want to talk with Lance... Just to make sure if it's what's really…best?" Tears formed in Meilin's eyes, Tears that she had been fighting to keep in, she felt her pain slowly seeping out of her.  
"I am sure your majesty." She said in a deep, concentrated tone, a tone that the king knew well. "This hurts you..." Meilin nodded. "Oh yes…"

A few feet from them, was Lance. He was sitting quietly being guarded by two imperial angels. His look seemed bored and cross with Meilin. "Once you give your ok, Lance will not be allowed near you. He will be banned from the sanctuary while you are in it, are you sure you want this?" Meilin nodded once more. "Yes sire, I want this." She spoke out clearly, her voice slightly shaking but barely noticeable. "All right then, it's settled." Touya spoke, turning to where Lance sat. "Lance, you are hereby not under any condition, to be close to Meilin, you must stay far away from her, at least 100feet, if not more.

Lance nodded quickly, and then looked to Meilin. It seemed that the sentence on him was affecting her far more than it was himself. "What are you crying for? You're doing this to me, not me to you, if your going to do something at least put up a strong front… don't act like a weak bitch…" He spoke receiving a hard punch to his face by one of the guards.

He spit out the blood the fist caused and looked to the guard. "What she got you in her little fancy too?" He said in a smirk. The guard turned to him, "I'm a mix; it won't matter if I marry whomever… now that you don't want a tainted beauty like her… I'll show her what a real man feels like."

Anger boiled in him. "Don't you dare touch her, no matter what it looks like, she's mine and nobody…nobody can have her." Lance grounded out.  
The guard imply laughed at his remark, as Meilin and the others didn't notice their side conversation.  
"She'll be mine, whether you like it, or not. She's not your responsibility anymore, she's mine." The guard spoke.  
"She's not your asswhole! She loves me not you! She gave herself to me! I touched her, I tainted her, and SHE'S MINE! SHE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!" Lance shouted his strength suddenly growing a bit too untamable, and broke free.

He punched the guard and then sped to Meilin with blinding agility. Taking her by the hook of the arm he jumped up and broke through a window.  
"I refuse to have you pulled away from me.." He spoke in her ear. "Stop being such a fucking child and bear it, you know as well as I do, you can't get rid of my mark…" He spoke looking to Meilin.  
"Let go of me!" She shouted struggling, causing him to stiffen, he's never felt her unwillingness before. "I don't care what anything states anymore, I violated everything when I chose to be with you, and you forgot me! I want nothing of you!" Meilin shouted moving around and attempting to slap him.

He caught her attempt and shoved his lips against hers. "URMF!" She struggled with him as he held her tightly against him, she wasn't aware of the friction she caused to his loins every time she'd struggle against him like that.  
"Stop.." He hissed.  
Meilin shook her head and moved it away from him, allowing his lips to trail down the side of her cheek and to her neck.  
"W-what are you doing!?" "Tasting you…" "NOW!? After I've sentenced you to exile..? Don't be like this Lance, Let go of me!" His lips cut her off again. She stood still this time, long enough for his tongue to trace her lips, and then come across something salty. 'Tears?'

"Damn it Lance… can't you see I love you?" She spoke once he looked into her eyes, she was indeed crying, he noticed this. "You're hurting me. My feelings…wounding my heart Lance…"She spoke looking heartbroken.

She noticed his expression soften. "…" He stood up, away from her, his eyes flashing. Suddenly he held his head. "Lance?" He dropped to his knees.  
"Lance!" She shouted as she ran to him and holding on to him before he could fall off of the roof where they were standing, angelic troops surrounding them.  
"Get him to the infirmary! NOW!" Meilin ordered.

Bright lights played out in his head like a vague dream that one had as a child, and shot back at you after so many years. He turned his head and spotted an empty room, his eyes traced over the walls, water glowed off of them. "I'm…still…in…the angel sanctuary…" He spoke out weakly looking around.  
"M-Meilin…" He called out without knowing. He forced himself up, holding his silver colored hair, sweat all over him.  
"What happened to...me?" He asked looking around the room for any sign of life.  
"Meilin?" Lance called out again, a bit stronger this time. "…" No answer.

He got out of bed in nothing but his pants, his bare chest in view as he staggered through the door. There wasn't a piece of loose flesh on him; his body was rigid, hard. "Meilin…" He called out again, his voice sounding forced, and somehow, fearful. "M-Meilin…" He asked holding his head once more, pain pulsating behind his forehead, so strong he bent over and dropped onto his knees. He felt like he was going to get sick…

"Meilin-"He coughed out, his palm over his mouth. A nurse walked in with long auburn hair, her eyes were a lovely shade of silver as she leaned down to him.  
"I'm sorry sir but you need to lay down-" He grabbed a hold of the young angel nurse.  
"Where is-Meilin? I-need to see-Meilin.." He coughed out into her shirt, the nurse's face turned to one of disgust as she shoved him away.  
"You need to lay down sir; you are to be nowhere near Meilin." The angel spat as she helped him up. "Now get to bed-"

"NO!" He shouted as he pushed her back a bit too hard, making the angel have to extend her wings to catch herself from falling.  
"S-Sir! Come back! You are in no shape to run off, you need intensive care!" The angel shouted as two more angels rushed to Lance's side. "I have to see Meilin! Please, bring Meilin to me!" He shouted, another pulse hit to his head, making his shout out in pain and drop to the floor once more, breathing heavily. A male came up to him and held him up, other backed away as they noticed his wings, his strange horn, and his sharp dragon tail.  
"Lance.." Spoke a familiar voice.  
Lance forced his eyes open slightly, looking to the tall figure. "L-Li…." Lance spoke looking to him, his eyes turned to one of relief.  
"Li you have to take me to Meilin, I have something to tell her!" Lance shouted. Li's eyes turned sorry for the Lance as he watched.  
"..What is it Li?" "Lance you've been out cold for the past 2 months… Meilin has accepted courting from one of the angels here… the ceremony is going to be held tonight." Li spoke to Lance, he noticed his eyes widen slightly as his face turned pale.  
"No… NO SHE CAN'T! She's MINE!" Lance shouted shaking Li weakly as he slumped against the slightly shorter boy. "She has, the angel has accepted her even with her…tainted body." Li spoke out in nothing higher than a whisper.  
"That body of hers is mine, her soul is mine." Lance rasped as he looked at Li.

Another pain hit, having him expected to hit the floor, but Li caught him in time, holding him up against him, with an easy swoop he had laying on his back.  
"Master Li, where are you taking-" "To the princess of the skies, this charade needs to be dealt with, I'm sick of all this." Li said dashing out of the infirmary.

As they jumped the shops and markets, the castle under water quickly coming in view, Lance noticed decorations around the city. "What's all this?" "Meilin's wedding…" Li said with gruff difficulty.  
Lance went silent.  
"Do you remember her…?" Li asked in worry.  
"I don't know… I know that she means something to me but every time I try and figure out what she is to me, my head starts to pound." He spoke out softly.  
"…" "I have to talk to her, Li…" Lance spoke to him.

Li took this into deep thought, it had seemed like he was back to normal, and he very much disliked the 'new' Lance. He wasn't as cold and more open with his emotions when it came to Meilin; it struck him as he didn't really want to loose her.

They arrived at the front door, being yelled at by many of the guards, most not saying anything because it was indeed Li, Sakura's lover.

Lance felt dizzy as he jumped up the many flights of stairs, Li had grown much stronger in the time that he had been out, he seemed that he was back to his old self; he noticed the necklace that he and his grandfather sold to Sakura was dangling from his neck. 'He really does love her…doesn't he?' Lance thought as he looked down to see the quickly passing stairs, as they went higher and higher.

"Almost there." Li spoke as he continued to run, his breath hadn't changed once, and he was still breathing calmly. Once he stopped at the top floor of the castle, he proceeded to run to the middle room of that floor, running past the many windows, Lance noticed he could see the whole sanctuary, and beyond that, pure ocean.  
"Kinomoto-chan!" Li called out as the door opened slightly revealing a very cross looking Cielo. "What is this..!?" Li asked. "The Mistress is out training-" "But I told her not to! The last capture did a huge number on her ankle…" Li ground out. Cielo sighed.  
"Gomen Li-sama, and I'm afraid she took Kero with her, now that he's reached his true form all they do Is train together, and leave me here playing the roll of the secretary and leaving messages." Cielo pouted, and then finally noticed a silver haired boy looking right at her. "Lance.." Cielo said in astonishment. "Awake already?" "I'm looking for Meilin…" Lance spoke out. "Meilin is getting married today." Cielo spoke out coolly.  
"… I know." Lance sighed.  
Cielo frowned slightly.  
"She still cries at night you know, it's a sign that she still loves you, just go to her. We have to find Sakura so she'll talk to Meilin." Cielo spoke as he made a gesture for Li to follow her.

As Cielo jumped out of the castle window her form glowed, stretched, bled, and morphed into a beautiful pure white dragon. "Follow me." She spoke as Li flew onto her back, finally releasing Lance and letting him settle on her back as they flew toward the wall of the sanctuary, ripping through it and into the chilly, cold water.

Sword clashed against sword as bodies moved over one another, trying to find dominance, finally one female knocked the other down which she and the shorter haired female kicked her off and flipped back.  
"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!" Shouted Meilin, her body flushed from all the training, Kero sat there in his full form, watching both girl in mild amusement and maximum worry. "Don't hurt yourselves!" Shouted Kero in concern as Sakura's weapon skimmed Meilin's cheek.  
"Don't worry Kero!" They both shouted in unison as they continued fighting, "Worry.." Kero said softly, and then chuckled. "You girls haven't even seen me begin to worry yet…"He sighed as he flicked his tail back and forth behind him, watching the girls train themselves with one another's abilities.

Meilin took another swung at Sakura, she dodged it with grace.  
"So how many cards do you have now? Don't think I haven't seen you and Li-kun take your midnight runs… or is it something else I wonder?" Meilin asked lifting a perfectly shaped eye brow in Sakura's direction.

The teen went pink with embarrassment. "M-Meilin!" "Yes?" Asked Meilin innocently, while she swung her head over to Sakura's direction.  
"…" Blushing she looked away, throwing her sword down as it dug into the sand of the beach they were fencing in, and ran into the forest.  
"HAHA!! Running away are you!?" Shouted Meilin as she made a move to run after her, but a hand reached to touch her own. "!" Meilin turned to find Lance in front of her, Li jumping over them, Cielo right behind him.  
"L-Lance…" Meilin spoke as she took her hand away from his as if it was burning hot.  
"What are you doing here?"

Lance looked at her finally, she looked as beautiful as she ever did, and her hair was long, down to her ankles. "What are you doing here, Lance?" She asked backing away slightly.  
"No wait..." He said taking a baby step to her.  
She backed away more by a fair amount.  
"Hold on... I just want to talk to you." He spoke.

She shook her head and looked up to the sky, as if she could find a place to hide there. "What is it that you want to say?" She asked him, her eyes flashing to him as he noticed her sudden stillness. She did that when she was ready to run, just bolt out and away from him.

He lunged for her and held her struggling form there, holding her tightly to him, not letting her get away.  
"Let me GO!" She shouted as she moved away, his strong arms pulling her in slightly.

She squeaked.

"No, never..." He said with a voice she recognized.

"Huh?" She asked confused as he took her face and made her look at him. "Listen, something is happening to me, I don't know what it is, Meilin. I see images in my head, and your half of them.... times where I'm holding you, kissing you..." His forehead came in contact with hers.

"Yearning for you."

Hey blush came out dark as she pushed back. "I'm getting married today Lance." He refused to have her push away and held her in place.

"I don't want you to get married." He spoke out.

Meilin looked to him; her breathing was heavy from her training with Sakura. 'Why now...damn it.'

She looked away with an angry expression. "Your opinions are of no importance to me." She spoke and turned, looking for her sword. 'When did it fall?' she thought as she looked around for it.

She turned to find him, with her sword in his hand. "Here." He said. She took it and faced him with a grim expression.

"What can I do to make you not marry him?" Lance asked in worry.

Meilin shrugged. "You had your chance; I don't want to deal with you anymore. You aren't my problem." She spoke.

'What?' He thought as he felt her words penetrate through him, sending a savage jolt to his head. "ARGH!"

Meilin didn't make a move to help him as he fell to the floor, instead she turned and ran to the ocean, a strange necklace glowing covering her body as she dove in the water and disappeared.

"Meilin... wait." He whispered, frustration filled him. 'She's running away from me... she'd never run away from me...' He thought.

'She doesn't want me...'

Darkness consumed him.

'She..was..avoiding me all this time..?'

**To be continued.**


	30. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. 

_**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**_

**Decision**

A/N: Didja notice the double chapters? Haha well I hope you did, the last one was too short so I added another one in, --' the reason I took so long was because, honestly, flamers tick me off. I'm sorry to all of you that want to read this story, I will continue it, but I can't guarantee it'll get better and better.

Behind all this writing and , I'm just another boring person with fantasies of her bf BUT! I hope that I do keep you entertained. I wanna thank all of the ones who reviewed so far, my list of reviewers have been so many and I'd like to thank all of you individually once again, but I know that all of you want the fanfic more than anything so the thank u's can wait till the next chapter. '

Anyway, lately I've been noticing that there are some people that want Syaoran and Sakura-chan to get down and do the nasty. Hmm I don't know if I'm able to pull that off, cuz I mean I love CC's it was my second anime to LOVE. If you've read my Chobits fanfic, you know how creative I can get, but if I get enough votes from my readers to, indeed have a lemon for Sakura and Li then I will consider it. So I guess I might as well make one for the chapter.

**POLL!!**

Lemon or not? You don't have to write a review for all you new people, but I would like to know that you did read it, so just click the "review" button and either put "yes" for the lemon, or "no" for no lemon. I will wait till I have FAIR amount of votes to carry out my decision. I know I've asked this of my readers before, but please, be patient with me and try again? Last time was a rather.... failure.

Well that's it! Thanks for reading my notes and _ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

"Lance you have to eat something, you need your strength." Sakura spoke in worry pressing the spoon against his lips.

He shook his head and looked away. "She married him.." He spoke and looked to Sakura, hate overwhelmingly drawn in his eyes. "Meilin married that ..."

Sakura stroked his cheek as she noticed his eyes tear up; he leaned into her hand and cried out.

"Damn it!" He shouted braking down, Sakura reached over and grabbed him, pulling him into her chest, he cried out into her chest, hard and easily. Her wings extended over his, causing a cool air to surround his body, making him feel calm, easy. Drunk.

"Take it easy, Lance." She murmured as he continued to cry into her chest, feeling calmer now, his body becoming slack.

"But I love Meilin, Sakura." He spoke and reached to touch her face, looking into her eyes. "Sakura you must know how it feels to love and to not receive on the other end, you've felt that pain before haven't you?"

"I.."

"Haven't you!?"

Sakura reluctantly nodded. "But there's nothing you can do... she chose him. There's nothing I can do either.." She spoke in worry as Kero landed on her shoulder. His tail moving back and forth slightly as he moved around in his small form.

"I don't understand.." He spoke and looked to Sakura, tears in his eyes. "How could she have given up?"

"Meilin wasn't ever one for patience... she suffered from heartbreak.. She couldn't endure your treatment on her forever Lan-"

"YOU PUT UP WITH LI'S SHIT!" She shouted loudly making her grow still as he shook her almost violently.

"You -"

"You and he put up with each other like a true couple; it's as if you two were made for each other.. Meilin and I were never compatible in the beginning but I did fall in love with her, I thought that it would be possible to remember her sooner or later, and I did. I did! I love her!" He told Sakura, whose tears slowly began to form.

"But she couldn't wait for you to realize it no later than you were supposing to, Lance, she gave up.." Sakura said gently.

"She married someone, and like it or not she can't commit to you anymore, she's going to have his children soon, and I don't want to acting like this forever.." Sakura said looking at him shake and shiver with remorse.

".. Please Lance."

Lance looked to Sakura.

"I'm going to continue to capture the card, and I want to go soon before my...father gets any stronger than he already has. I need your help as well as Li's and Eriol's to train and to capture the cards, I need all of you to help me Lance." She spoke and held him tightly.

"Aside from the cards, my guardians and Fujitaka, You and Li, are all I have left. Meilin needs to stay at peace with herself now, she needs to be happy, and so do you. You have to find yourself another person-"

"NO!"

Sakura shook him. "YES!" She shouted to him making him freeze.

"Yes.." Said Sakura in a small nod, his face becoming grim. "......."

He looked away. "I can't.." He spoke and looked to Sakura. "It's like asking you to forget about Li, and that is something that you cannot do." Lance spoke looking at her, seeing her cheeks flame.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Lance asked seeing Sakura shake the blush out of her face and looked to him, the serious tone once again taking over her features.

"I would hope to leave in about 3 days. Do you think you can handle that, Lance?" She asked in worry.

He looked to her and smiled, then reluctantly nodded.

"Hai, I will be able to do that..." He spoke and looked to the door, then to her. "Can I be alone for a little bit?" He asked weakly.

Sakura shot up quickly. "Of course. I'll see you later then Lance." She said and headed out the door.

"Oh, Sakura!" He shouted out to her before she left.

She turned to him with a curious look on her face. "?"

"Thank you... " He said gently.

She smiled to him and bowed. "Don't worry about it, you're a friend, and part of the team. Get better ok?"

"Hai." He spoke and with that she left him in the room, alone.

Sakura came out of his room to find Li, standing there with a jealous look on his face. He waited for her to close the door, then walked up to her and took her hand, and led her away from his room.

"I was wondering when you'd leave him alone; you two are too close for comfort." Li spat out.

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Iie Li, it's not like that-"

He let go of her hand. "Don't think I didn't see him hugging you, because I did." He spoke and looked to her angrily as they walked down stairs, stopping slightly.

"You belong to me! MY soul mate, not HIS." Li spoke out clearly, anger now evident in his voice. Sakura's features seemed unaffected and now simply just looking at him in wonder.

"You're...jealous?"

"NO! Of course not, why should I be?" He spat out releasing her hand and walking away, down the steps.

Li heard her giggle suddenly when he turned her back on her, and then felt a sudden light weight pounce on his back. Warm, slender arms wrapped around his chest in a tight hug, he felt the blush of her cheek on his shoulder. "You are."

He felt his face go crimson from her sudden, bold move. "S-Sakura..." He said, his voice had gone so soft, so loving. How easily could he change from angry to melting in her arms? His muscles relaxed, his breath eased out of his lungs. He was calm now.

"You are jealous." She spoke out gently, her voice melting through him.

"No I'm not." He said, his voice coming out soft and gentle to her. She moved her body against him, and moved her hand out, showing the ring on her finger. "You are, and I know you are.. Because of this. "

"The ring means nothing." He spoke out, pain filled him suddenly.

"You don't even believe yourself on that one." She spoke, knowing him all too well. "If not you wouldn't be wearing what I give you, I know you're jealous, because you love me." She spoke and was about to release him, when his hand shot up to hold her ring finger, his cold but gentle fingers moving across the skin of her hand.

"I know you do, you're memory isn't back fully, but I know that you do love me." She spoke and released him, going down the steps slightly until she was on the same step he was, facing him with, her hand still in his.

"You don't want to leave me; you like to spend time with me." She spoke and giggled. "Even though you like to insult me, but I see the looks on your face when you do. " She spoke and reached her other hand up to caress his cheek, his eyes shinning.

"The looks you give me aren't of anger...I know you better than that now, Syaoran." She spoke and leaned up; he felt his hand release her, both his arms parting to welcome her small, tender body.

"I know you because, I love you too."

From the moment those words left her lips she felt something different about him, his heart started to beat against her chest, his arms came up and swept her closer, his hold on her was so gentle, but demanding. She knew that he didn't want to let her go any time soon.

"K-Kinomoto.." He spoke, his gaze on hers in more of wonder now. "You.."

She leaned up and closed the remaining space and kissed his lips gently before he could continue anything else, she felt secure, calm, and warm... so warm. He lips were soft, and sweet. He held her tighter now, leaning into her now, and feeling her giggled and back away slowly.

Alarm filled him and moved in the distance that she moved back, keeping in contact with her lips, once they backed up into the wall of the hall of stars they were in, she gave out a slight gasp, feeling his body press fully against hers. It was unlike any other kiss they've shared. No hurry, nothing to prove, just simple giving and receiving.

She let out a low moan into his mouth while his tongue met with hers, new emotions, feelings sparkled in both of them. Suddenly she felt as if she was floating on a cloud, third kiss turned lazy and loving, her fingers moving onto his shoulders, into his hair, while his moved over her back and on her hip.

She was right, she was correct in every aspect. He loved her so much, too much. He felt the sudden tug on his control, his urges were getting stronger now, he forced his hands to keep their position, and he...didn't want to go lower. 'Damnit..' He thought feeling the control on holding his form slipping.

A patch on his forehead began to glow slightly, growing and becoming a horn, Wings, slowly morphing out of his back, his tail slowly coming out. He wanted her.. He wanted to make her his, to mark her.. to have all of her, by will or by force.

by force......

He forced himself to break the kiss. "N-no.." He spoke out, breathing slightly, wondering why he was breathing so harshly, he felt lightheaded, his eyes felt heavy. He looked to his other and noticed that she too held the same look as he felt.

Control was a difficult thing to have around her, this he knew. Any longer and he probably would have done something that she wouldn't be ready for. His control was getting harder and harder to taim now, which only meant one thing...

He was going to go in heat soon... Mating season for him was only weeks away, his urges would get stronger, and she would be his main target.

"Sakura... we can't.. do this..." He said breathing heavily, still holding her to him. "I might do something to you that might-"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Mating season is coming up; since I'm mixed with other species it doesn't affect me, but-"

"I'm a pure blood.. " he spoke out gently.

"Sakura I won't be able to fight my urges soon, so if I try anything... while I'm in that state..please.." He spoke closing his eyes and giving out a tormented sigh. "Fight me...because I-"

"I trust that you won't do anything to hurt me Li..." She spoke out with a smile.

Li blushed and shook his head.

"I won't be able to stop myself Sakura.. So please just promise me.. that.."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

Blushing hard her fully pushed himself against her, evidence of his desire for her made her squeak slightly, he leaned against her shoulder and groaned slightly. "That is why.... " He said in a low voice.

"I will stop at nothing to have you.." He spoke and looked to her, his eyes clouded with lust now. "The thought of you.. Begging me to not do so... to stop... to slow down.." He spoke running his fingers over her lips.

"Does this to me."

She blushed harder.

"So.. please... if I ever... try something, fight me. Knock me out..." He spoke to her and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll know I deserve it." He spoke making her bite her lower lip, and reluctantly nodded.

"You stay in heat for how long?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"3 weeks.." He uttered out.

She looked to him. "And when does this start?"

He leaned into her against making her gasp. "You'll know..."

She nodded out in a breathy sigh. "O-ok.."

"So.. Is Lance coming with us?"

"Yes."

Li smiles. "Good, we'll need all the help we can get."

**To Be Continued. . .**


	31. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does.

**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**

**_Cat and Mouse_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Oh before I forget, if adult content scares you and you think it's just icky, then just skip the first 12 lines. (Note: THIS ISN'T THE ACTUAL LEMON THAT UR VOTING FOR!) Enjoy 0

Data for the Poll so far.

Yes (**26**)

No(**2**)...XD LMAO!

* * *

Harsh breathing, sweat. 

'I never thought that she would give in so easily. A female I know nothing about...' He thought as he leaned in and took her lips, stopping her cries of pain. "L-L..." She gasped and moved her head to the side, trying to shield herself from him but he pushed her hands away. "I-I wasn't ready... for you to-AH!"

He smiled seeing her try to take him all in, her body moving up against his, her shouts coming out harder, rougher. He smiled.

'This is what you get.' He thought thrusting harder into her. He noticed her tears. 'This is what you get for being a bitch.' He thought and grabbed a hold of her hair, dragging it up and pulling her small mouth against his. Her moans turned soft and muffled as he gave her a bruising kiss, his heart gave off a strange thud as he continued to pump inside of her.

The feel of her pushed against him in such a way made him stiffer inside of her, He released her mouth... she yelled out. His hands had threaded themselves inside her hair. "I-I..." She tried to speak while he continued his merciless love making. "I..."

His mouth clashed against hers one more, she then felt him grow harder, fuller, she gasped as he stretched her further. "Lance, I-..." "You what?" Lance demanded in a husky voice as their eyes met while he pumped. Her eyes turned soft, passion ridden. "I love you..." She said weakly, her voice being moved by his rough movement, and then all at once, they both came. "I LOVE YOU!"

Lance woke with a jump, his body shaking slightly as he pushed off the covers of his bed. 'What...the hell was that?' He thought as he looked around his room, he felt his heart beat crazily against his chest. 'Did that...Did that actually happen?' He thought getting out of bed; his body ached from any slight movement. He sniffed the air, and then smiled. 'So that's what brought up the dream.' He thought scratching his head.

"Good Morning Lance." Sakura said while she stood in one of the corners. Lance nodded in her hidden direction as she walked out from the shadows, it was still a bit dark, but morning was coming. "What are you doing here?" Lance asked gently. He noticed Sakura had a wild and frightened look. "I'm hiding."

Lance felt himself laugh. "Hiding?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes! From Li, he's in heat..." She said blushingly, Lance's eyes widened. "..Him?" He shouted in shock, Sakura nodded.  
"H-how?" Lance asked his voice rumbling slowly in gradual laughter. "So you have to run away from him, to make sure he doesn't mark you?"

Sakura nodded crazily at this statement. "Yes! Exactly!" Said Sakura, "Oh Lance... you understand, but Cielo is acting oddly too, I know she's my Guardian Dragon and everything, but I didn't know females go in heat too!" She said.

Lance laughed even harder. "No you're wrong, only the girls go into heat, I suppose Meilin is in heat now as well." Lance said, "Maybe I can try today..." Sakura didn't react to this right away, but then he noticed her eyes grow wider than saucers. "HUH?"

"B-But Lance, Li-kun is a GUY! And He is in heat... he IS, I KNOW!" She shouted desperate now. Lance shook his head. "I guess he explained some things a bit wrong, of course his mind was a bit intoxicated, as you've noticed." He said to her, Sakura nodded confused.

Lance reached to her, and she did as told and went to sit on his bed. "The females only go in heat, but in this special case, since you and him are soul mates who share the same soul, you force him to go into heat, and since he is more dragon than you, the affect on him is amplified..." He said in a small laugh, Sakura's confused face turned to once of understanding, but then in utter fear.

"Y-You mean.. I'M the one in heat?" She asked, Lance laughed slightly and leaned into her, giving her a sniff. "That you are." He said in a nod. Sakura sniffed at herself. Well, she smelled the same; she didn't feel... anything different... "I don't...feel heaty..." She said confused.

"So I'm the one... making him... act… like this?" She asked wearily. Lance nodded slowly, "Afraid so, and since he's full dragon, he can't really control what he's doing, he only has his mind set on just a few things."

Sakura faced him, "Like what?" She asked. "Well for one thing, he's acting on pure emotion, he does care for you, maybe even loves you, so the first thing he's going to is make love to you-well...mate I think is the word." He spoke. Sakura blushed hard, her mouth opening to say something, no words came out. "Second is to mark you as his mate, it's a very wonderful thing." Lance said happily.

Sakura hit him with a pillow, she was flustered now. "Now you listen here, I need my virginity intact!" She shouted and tilted her slightly, smooth creamy skin in view, "And NO mark! Yelan's gonna kill me if I'm marked by her only son!" Sakura shouted. She then felt Lance's fingers across the skin of her neck, she jumped away and glared at him.

"What are you doing? I swear I'll knock you out if you try anything, i'll kick you where it hurts!" She spoke out loudly, afraid of him now. Lance blinked and then laughed out hard. "Nononon, you have marks on your neck Kinomoto." He informed. Now it was Sakura's turn to blink. "M-markings?" She asked and felt on her neck, her face showed panic; Lance couldn't help but laugh again. "This isn't funny Lance, what are they?" She demanded.

"Hickies." He said between laughs, "Oh Sakura, Gomen-nasai, please forgive me but..." He broke out laughing. Sakura sighed.

"You know for a guy whose apologizing, Lance, you don't look very sorry..." Sakura spoke to him seeing him still laughing, rubbing her neck slightly, while pulling the slightly ripped collar over them, covering them and hiding them from anyone who might see. Her face was warm; she looked pink, like an actual Cherry Blossom petal, Pink all over.

"Forgive me, Card Mistress." He spoke in a slight bow, "By the way where is Li..-kun?" Lance asked, Sakura huffed as him, "Not a funny question to ask so stop laughing about it!" She shouted making him burst out laughing once more, her face normalized, turning worried. "Well, he was chasing through the streets..." She spoke and looked to the side, her face still blushing... " I used the Sleep Card on him, but since he's also a card captor, he wont sleep for long."

Lance held in a laugh. "So he's sleeping in the middle of the streets right now." He asked, and she responded with a nod. "Now don't look at me like that! What else could I do?" Lance laughed, "Nothing princess, you did good but-"

"Kinomoto!" Shouted a familiar voice that made her jump out of her skin.

_O.O!_

"Oh no..." Lance said making fun of Sakura, she gave him one good hit with the pillow as Li hit against his door, they both jumped. "I think you better go before he breaks my door down." Lance said facing her, Sakura nodded and opened the door, her wings appearing as she leaped out of the window. Once Sakura had leaped out of view, Li battered the door down, breathing heavily.

"Where is she?" Li demanded, Lance noticed his form hunched slightly, knowing all too well why, and what he was hiding. Lance sighed and looked around, "She isn't here." Lance said easily. Li walked to him bed and sniffed, she was here... the room smells like her." Li said turning to him, his eyes turning red slightly, jealous anger overwhelmed him. Lance immediately rose up his hands, "Now, now, don't jump to conclusions, I didn't do anything to her." Lance spoke as he sniffed to the pillow she had used to hit him.

"Although I did see those nifty marks you made on her neck..." Lance commented, Li had reached the window, his eyes searching for her small form. "Marks..." Li repeated and then faced Lance. "Yes, the marks on her neck." Lance commented. Li gave him a wolfish grin, "Yeah?"

Lance nodded trying not to laugh. "Yeah." After a few seconds he was still there, his eyes like a hawk searching her out, he was in the highest room, it would help him find her easier if he stayed there until he caught sigh of her. "What do you plan to do with her when you get hold of her?" Lance asked non-chalantly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Li asked turning to Lance once more, his face looking mightily aroused, "I'll make her mine..." he spoke. "By force?" Lance asked making him stiffen suddenly. "Force..." Li repeated. " Force.." Lance echoed again, "You won't will you?" He asked seeing him calm down, her scent was dimly leaving the room.

"I can't... hurt her." He said then caught sigh of her, "I'll make her want me more! And then!" He said and leapt off. .

Sakura moved back slightly, Heloise was taking hold of her hand, "N-no Heloise I have to get away. " Sakura spoke in the gentlest voice she could muster without sounding too desperate. "I have to get away..." She asked, Heloise looked at her curiously, her angel hair swaying slightly, her non glowing wings widening. "Why?"

Sakura looked around in alarm, Li was getting closer. "He'll get me if I stay in one place for too long." Sakura said, her voice trailing off. "Who?" Sakura suddenly backed away, as Li landed where she once stood.

"L-LI?" Shouted Sakura backing away. "Sakura..." He spoke out, saying her name slowly, seductively, her senses spiked. "Um... I have to... go and..."She was cut off when he lunged for her, she tripped him with his tail and made him fall, he took a hold of her wrists and made him land beneath her, and she felt his every arousing curve...

A hard blush covered her cheeks_  
_

"GAH!" She shouted and punched him on his right cheek, he "tsked" in pain and backed away, releasing hold on her as she stood up and ran, he reached to pull her back down, but her leg moved away before he could get it, and then she was off. A dust of smoke where she once was only stood. "I'll get you!" he shouted receiving many stares, Heloise in turn viewing his arousal, which was standing out from his pants.

"Mating season... already?" She asked her blush dark as he raced to Sakura, sprinting past the village as Sakura took flight, making her way out of the shield, and into the water, Li followed close behind.

o.o' "Hmm.. How long do you think?" Heloise asked the person beside her. "Give it a day, she'll be his."

"LI! Li stop it!" Shouted Sakura as he reached to her, grabbing her by the hook of the arm, she hadn't trained for a while, she was slower than usual, and with Li she could never act to her full potential, he made her clumsy even when he was serious, can you imagine now?

She twisted around and attempted to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her leg with his other hand while they were still in mid-air, dragging his hand up her thigh, resting at the curve of her hip. Sakura's eyes widened further, blushing hard, she struggled out of his grasp, but his grip held strong, even as they landed, he made sure he took the impact, her now on top of him.

Her eyes drifted open slightly, then looked to Li seeing him look directly at her. 'We took a big fall... and he took the impact...' She thought dazed, 'He doesn't have a scratch on him!' She thought as he moved his hand higher up, her eyes widened reminding her of her current position. 'Oh no... Not again.' She thought in panic as he flipped her over before she couldn't begin to struggle, pushing his want against her...

**hard.**

He gasped slightly, and an ugly red blush covered her whole body as she tried to move her own sensitive part away from his. "H-Horny bastard..." She whispered angrily to him as she tried to push him away with her arm, his hips pressed tighter against hers as she gave out a pleasured scream. "Stop humping me!" She shouted to him, he didn't stop moving his hips against her. She gave out a helpless moan as he leaned in to lick her neck, his hips moving more against her, faster, harder.

She was getting wet... too wet. 'Only... day two...' She thought dizzily, she gave another pleasured shout as his arousal pressed against her delicate part through their clothes. "Stop!" She shouted trying to push him off, he left her neck, leaving yet another mark and dove for her lips, muffling her shouts and screams.

She felt him reach for her angel suit, he steadily tore open the dress, opening her legs wider, not bothering to take off her underwear yet while he worked on his pants, but before he even got the zipper open she began to struggle once more.

"Stop Li!" She shouted as he released her mouth, she was breathless now. "You're red Ying Fa. " Syaoran commented, she blushed harder. He leaned in, kissing her again, still talking into her lips, "I can smell it in your sex... you want me... you want me bad." He said as his hands traced up to cup her hand sized breasts, her eyes widened further as she tried to scream, his mouth stifled her shouts, swallowing all of it.

"Li-Li-ku-AH.." She gasped from his touches, his other hand reaching down between her legs. "N-nooo..." She said weakly, her body felt hot, thick, intoxicated... she didn't want to fight him anymore, he was just reflecting what she felt right? What she wanted from him, just...amplified by... A LOT.

She leaned her head to the side as he sucked on her neck, he couldn't get enough of her, he wanted more, wanted her NOW, all of her... everything, forever. Until time ended he wanted her, so desperately, Kami... he wanted her so badly.

Sakura looked at him, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest as he leaned in to kiss her once more, she was thinking about responding this time, her mind became clouded and muffled too, she felt thick with emotion, crazy with lust, she did want him, she DID!

Before she could react to him, however, he was kicked off of her, Meilin's form reaching for her and picked her up, Lance following behind. "Sakura!" Meilin shouted shocked by her appearance, Sakura had leaves in her hair, dirt clung to her wet form as she held Meilin, who was also wet from coming out the sanctuary. Sakura's lusted gaze turned to Meilin, she felt disoriented, looking to find Lance.

"How many times have I told you...Sakura you have to stay away from him?" Shouted Meilin. "I'm trying Meilin!" Sakura shouted blushing red. "It doesn't look like it!" Meilin shouted back at her wings flapping slightly as she looked for a place to hide. "Syaoran is a mad tracker, he can find me in less than 10 minutes Meilin, I have to keep moving..." Sakura spoke trying to shake free. "We are moving you ditz! Just hold still, he didn't..." Her voice softened, "Penetrate you did he?"

_O.O _"NO!"

Lance couldn't help but laugh again, both Meilin and Sakura turned to him, "This isn't funny!" They both shouted at the same time. Lance noticed Meilin's face, she was in heat as well, she was fighting her urges too, he noticed this very well, his nose told his many things and Sakura...she was...recovering.

"C'mon, we have to find a place for you to hide while I talk with Li, he has to snap out of it." Meilin spoke. Sakura stiffened slightly and looked to her, "But wont he. Do anything to you?" Sakura asked in worry, Meilin faced her and gave her a slow and easy smile.

"No he won't do anything to me at all; it's just you he's after." Meilin spoke and handed Sakura to Lance, "Here, take her somewhere safe, once I'm done with Li, I'll catch up." Meilin spoke, he the handed Sakura to him, 'they hadn't been this close since the separation, Meilin was married now... and Lance... poor Lance', Sakura thought.

They both went off in separate direction, Sakura noticed Meilin in the far distance stop Syaoran from coming any further, they began to fight.. Sakura's eyes turned wide and worried. 'I'm sorry.' She thought and looked to her body. "It's because of me... I'm starting trouble again." She spoke; she was so willing to cry right now. Lance nuzzled her hair gently, "Now don't say things like that, it's not true." Lance said as Sakura looked up to him, he stopped and put her down. "Thanks" She said and adjusted her clothes, while she was doing it Lance took the leaves out of her hair.

"He just loves you, you know." Lance spoke as Sakura turned to him. "It's in his nature to pursue the one he loves." Lance said, keeping his eyes on her hair. She felt comfortable with him; she turned to him looking like a lost puppy. "Lance.. I'm a mix... he can't marry a mix." Sakura spoke and patted her belly. "I'll only give him mixed children..."

"And what's wrong with that? It's not like the children will stay mixed forever, they'll love dragons and those dragons will love dragons-" Sakura turned to him with a hurt expression, "That's the thing Lance..." She spoke her head hung low. "I don't want them to think I passed down a curse... and that one day it'll be gone..." She spoke tears welding up, "That's it'll finally be gone..."

Lance took her by the shoulder, "Sakura..." He spoke not knowing what to say, she allowed herself to rest against him, knowing that he won't try anything with her, he was a pervert, she amended. But he knew when and how to, and right now was not a good time. She vaguely felt his hand petting her hair while he sniffed her gently, her tears falling out slightly. "You aren't a curse, Sakura." He spoke making her eyes widen slightly. "You're the purest of anything I've ever seen, and you should never be ashamed of what you are. No matter how much people make it out to be..." He spoke and looked to her, petting her cheek. "You're one of a kind..."

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded. "I guess it can be a good thing." She said and resuming her place by resting her head against his shoulder. She then felt something odd, something that was prickling at the side of her senses; it was coming closer, full of energy.

"..." Sakura focused on that feeling, it was something she hadn't felt since Li started in the whole heat business, she noticed it come closer, and closer, a colorful aura radiated form it, she noticed. "I sense something." She said suddenly. "What did you say?" Lance asked making her face him. "Lance I feel something." She said seriously, and turned to the space of trees in front of her, the forest was vast and deep, still dark from the morning sun that hadn't yet risen.

"What is it?" He asked, Sakura's hand, by instinct, went to her mother's necklace, The key of Clow. "It's..." She noticed something shinning off of a distant object. "The..." She had studied cards before, with Li. She blushed, 'We'll before he and went in...' Her thoughts trailed off as she tried to look closer to it, it was looking at her in the distance, as if waiting for her to do something.

She had learned most of the names and tarot meaning of most of the cards; she had only captured about 12 cards. Its eyes glinted slightly in the darkness, once she got close enough she noticed it. "The Shot!" She shouted in alarm, Lance hit his face with his hand slightly. "Sakura!'" He shouted as he dove for her. 'Baka!' He thought as he evaded the hits that the card was throwing. "Kinomoto! I thought you knew that you weren't supposed to say this cards name out loud!" He shouted dodging still, they now ran.

Sakura had released herself from Lance, making her way away from him. "Sakura!" He shouted. "Don't follow me! I have a plan!" He heard her, he saw her transforming her baton while moving, spreading her wings and dodging The Shots hits in mid air, then all at once she dove down.

"What are you doing!" He shouted a bit too loud. "Sakura!" Shouted Li's voice in the distance. "Aww shit." Lance cursed and ran to Sakura. 'Damn it Meilin, didn't you bind him?' He thought out clenching his teeth as he ran. "Sakura wait!" Shouted Li's distant shouts, and then as Lance ran out he noticed Sakura dive directly in the water.

His mouth opened in a wide soundless shout, as he would have noticed, The Shot card then shot at the water. He saw it's angry glare as it continued to shoot. Sakura shot out from the water, directly behind it, "SHOT CARD!" She shouted, dripping wet. Her baton already out, she dragged it down hard against the card, hitting it. "RETURN TO YOUR POWERS CONFINED!" It froze in its place and stood silent.

Slowly its body turned into air, white ...visible air. It began to flow around her wet body, ruffling her hair, as she was capturing it, she felt a hand creep up her thigh.

_O.O'''_

"You shouldn't hide from me Sakura..." Li spoke, luckily for Sakura she had already captured the card and let herself fall, but before she even touched the water he took hold of her waist as flew off. "Argh, Damn it Li!" Shouted Meilin, her breathing heavy from running after him. "You were supposed to keep watch on him!" Lance shouted angrily, she shook her head. "He's too fast!"

When both of Lance and Meilin turned, Sakura was nowhere in sight, and neither was Li.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… _o.o''_

"Shit..." They both cursed and immediately started to track the scent.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Takes another rain check on the reviews omg so many! This is awesome! I love this! Haha and I think for all of you that had a question about the Li mastah, going in heat. I hope that was answered fer ya hehe. Keep voting by the way to all of you who haven't, I want clear yes and no! 

Well _until next time_ luvz!


	32. Catch Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors. Clamp does. 

**Dragons and Cherry blossoms**

**_Catch me

* * *

_**

_Data for the Poll so far._

**Yes** lost count Er.. it's _winning_!

**No** lost count , not that many anyway, ONE more chapt should decide.. x3

* * *

Meilin ran about breathing roughly. "I just don't understand how you could have missed him, both of you trained together as kid's right? Aren't you two suppose to be matched or something?" Lance asked, his eyes drinking in her every curve. 

Silence engulfed them both; Lance turned to Meilin once more, "I've...missed you." He said looking to her, their eyes met. He noticed her body heat rise, her breathing begin to rush out a bit faster. 'Can... You still be...' He thought and noticed her turn away. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked, he felt her voice give out a slight shake.

"Because, I remember you." He said his voice coming out strong, making her turn to him. "I remember everything... I told you this before... and you..." He turned to look up at the sky. "You ran away from me." Meilin stopped.

"Now hold on a minute." She spoke, he stopped too. "Don't make me out to seem the bad guy, you were the one who marked me because you thought I was an easy lay, and not only after you lied about remembering me you also rejected me.. In the same day!" She shouted.

"How do you think I felt! How do you think I had to think through day after day, I'm married to a mix... a guard of the Kinomoto Kingdom, adopted into a clan that isn't my own!" She shouted looking away. "People stare at me like I don't belong, dirty looks that I get everywhere, as if I'm some kind of-...some kind of-"

"Slut?" He asked, seeing her flinch. "I'm not..."

He wanted to hug her. "I know you aren't Meilin." He sighed and began to walk on. "You're married, starting out a new life of your own with that..." He gave an inward shutter. "Man." he spoke, he then gave her a strained smile. "Not only that but you accepted his proposal... and you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened. "No I'm no-" "And it's mine."

She looked away, "How dare you..." She sneered and looked away. "It isn't yours, it's his!" At this statement Lance's eyes turned angry. "Don't think me a fool." He spoke and looked to her, walking to her and pressing his hand against her stomach, it wasn't noticeable, and she was slim, beautiful.

"Meilin..." Lance tried as he walked to her, hope in his eyes. "I still-" "Lance, don't."

He stilled. "Why not?" He asked his voice urgent. "You and I... we can't be together..." She spoke in a sad tone her head going low. "Yes we can!" "No we can't!" He reached for her and held her tightly, Meilin struggled. "Let go of me, NOW!" She shouted trying to shove him away. "_NO_!" He shouted and held her tighter. "Meilin I love you." He whispered holding her. "I love you so much I can't stand it."

She was shaking now. "Lance let go of me." He looked at her, "Tell me..." He begged. She stared at him, "Tell you WHAT?" He looked at her face and let out a tortured sigh. "Tell me you don't want me... Tell me you hate me... tell me Meilin, please just tell me and I'll stop. It'll go back to like it was, I won't look for you. I won't pursue you... just tell me please."

..."Lance..."

He opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed and looked at her, a mist of tears clouding them. "Before... the one that marked you, that wasn't me. This is me, Lance... I love you. He didn't, he didn't know you. I do, I regret for not remembering earlier, and I know I can't replace anything that I've done." He spoke. For a long time, in what seemed like eons...Meilin felt the bit of hope that she thought had long passed away inside her, began to flicker to life again.

"I hope you know I have no intention of letting you go." Syaoran spoke in a cool voice, watching Sakura struggle with her bonds. "Why are you doing this Syaora-" Lips cut her off, bruisingly hard as he sucked out all the air out of her lungs. His one hand moved to her face, caressing her cheek, his eyes looking adoringly into hers as he kissed her.

"You know why." He spoke looking to her after the kiss, breathless and dazed from his own actions. "L-li..." She gasped and looked to him, he smiled to this. "I remember everything Sakura, every memory every kiss.. every angry spat." He spoke and stood up, walking around her tightening the bonds.

"You always stood by my side, never tried to stay in anyway, even though my mother cursed at you, forced you out, or kept you locked up inside, you still obeyed and found a way to stay by me. You never gave up, ever." He spoke and held her from behind, his breath tickling her ear. "Do you want to know a secret Sakura?" Li asked in a gentle tone, one that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"What is it?" She asked. Syaoran shivered against her as he continued to speak. "I saw you being carried in when you were a baby, by Feimei, one of my older sisters." He spoke as she turned to him. "Feimei...?" She said remembering her, how long has it been since she's seen them? How long has it been since she's seen ...Wei. Years...years since she's seen their faces.

Syaoran started to speak about how he noticed her when she was a child, that he saw her one night without her armor in one of the gardens in the castle.

"You were so small, so thin; I thought you were a visitor so I tried to find you the next day. I wanted to ask you if you could be my fiancée." He spoke and blushed hard. "You were so beautiful, you wore a red dress that day, and you were crying." He spoke to her his hold loosening.

"That wasn't a dress Li-kun." She spoke out gently as he held her there. "Those were rags, bloody old rags." She said tear forming. "I was 5.."She whispered and blushed looking to him. "How could you remember that far?" She asked, he leaned in and licked tears away that were forming.

"The the first time I met you... when you were Sakura, not Saku.." He spoke tilting her face up. "You were seven.." he said and smiled to her. "You were beautiful..." He said again. She blushed and shook her head. "Stop reminiscing, and untie me!" She said trying to sound angry as he kissed her. "I'm never going to let you go." He spoke, "not after everything that has happened, not after all the hurt you were forced through, by everyone... even me.." He said, guilt read in his voice.

"But I'm going to change all that." he spoke his teeth grazing her neck. "I'm 18 now; I'm of age to choose a mate for my own." He spoke and looked to her, "Once i choose a mate my mother will have to step down and let me become head of the Dragon clan, with you at my side."

Sakura's eyes teared. "Li..." her head lowered "I can't be your mate." She whispered. He stiffened, "Why?" She faced him with sad eyes, "I'm a mix... I can't-"

A mouth covered her own, forcing her on her back, as his body mounted hers. His tongue slithering inside of her mouth, taking full possesion. "What do I care if you're a mix or not,I didn't ** fall in love with you **because of your status." He spat at her angrily.

Sakura stiffened. "_Love.._." She said wide eyed. "L-..." She noticed his eyes gentle, and his face redden. "Say it again." She whispered to him, a tear falling. "I love you..." He said without a moments thought. Sakura closed her eyes. "Again."

"I love you." He repeated.

That was it, that was all she needed to hear to not care anymore. His declaration, to her right now was enough. Tears formed. "Untie me..." She whispered. He shook his head burying his face in her chest. "No.."

"Why?" She asked, "You'll run away." He spoke. She shook her head, "Untie me!" She shouted to him, with a sigh he did as told. But to his surprise she went to hold him. Her body smushed against his in a warm embrace, he gladly help her to him with as much force as he could without having it hurt her. "So small..." He whispered against her, his tongue moving across her cheek. "I could break you if I held you tight enough." he whispered.

She looked to him and leaned up, her lips meeting with his. "I love you Li..." She whispered. His heart ached as he kissed her back. His fingers threading through her hair.

Lance hid behind a random rock with Meilin. "You think we should intervene?" Lance asked seeing them fall to the floor, Meilin was looking away. "No, it's not done yet."

Lance sat next to her, the sound of Sakura's moans disturbing him slightly. "What isn't?" He asked. Meilin turned to him, "Dragons... when their in heat they will leave marking on their beloved in three levels." She said and popped out one finger, her index finger and turned to him. "One is the hickie, it's the sign of a promise."

"Two?" Asked Lance, Sakura's moans became louder. "The mingling of scents." Meiling spoke. "What is that?" Lance asked. Meiling pointed to the two moving against each other. "You cover another scent with your own until you before one solid scent, no sex, just pure intimate kissing and licks throughout the body... "

"Three?"

"The marking." Meilin spoke and turned to him. "The marking." Meiling nodded. "Hai, the marking." She spoke and stood up suddenly and turned. "**YAHHH**!" Meiling shouted and ran to the half naked couple. "Horn balls! You move too fast!" Shouted Meiling kicking Li in the face while she peeled Sakura off of him. "Lance HELP ME!" She shouted Meilin as Sakura slumped against her, heated breathing on her neck.

Li gave Lance a death glare which made Lance stop and back away. "Don't just stand there!" Shouted Meilin. Lance looked to Li, who threatened to kill him if he got near him. Then to Meilin.. the love of his life. 'Hmm..Love of my life.. vs.. Death. Love of my life... or Death...Love of my life..or death?' While he thought he looked to Meiling struggling with Sakura and then looked to Li still glaring at him. "Err.. No thanks I'd rather live, meilin. "He spoke and ran to her, snatching Sakura out of Meilin's arms and running off.

"HEY!" Shouted Li running after him, but received another kick to the face making him fly back and land on the floor. "You're staying here." She spoke and jumped off, leaving him there alone. "Tch... you'll get your soon enough Meilin." He tsked as he rubbed his nose. With a sigh he walked out following their sent, "Just have to get enough time to finish the 3rd stage..." he mumbled and jumped off into the trees.

* * *

**To Be continued.**

**A/N:** Sorry to make you wait suuu Loooong! And only a short chapter for it… I'll try to get the next one in faster...+bows in many sorries+


	33. Promise Me

Sakura gave out a heavy sigh as she watched out on the Kingdom that her stepfather had let her in on. Her slender hand leaned against her cheek delicately. 'Why did they have to butt in' Sakura thought angrily as she looked out on the skies. 'It had been a week and 1 day since March 21st had hit... spring has begun and Syaoran had turned into a lusting machine. 

She blushed hard from the memory of Li's statement, he loved her. So very much, they had only reached up to stage two and now there was only one more week to take in, after this he'd stop being in head-er…

Another blush warmed her cheek, 'I mean... I'd stop being in heat...' She thought and looked out at the window seeing Syaoran perched on a close by shopping place, watching her contently. She rubbed against the mark he had made on her neck, she felt warm every time he exhaled and mouthed to her that he loved her. Warm all over, even in the most sacred of places. She suddenly blinked seeing him pull out a small ornament; it twinkled in the sunlight that seeped through the water.

Curiosity spiked in her as she watched him lean back and toss it to her, a note attached to the small package. She caught it, her wings flapping in alarm as she felt she was going to fall, Li stood up in worry but noticed her back straighten and pull back into the window.

He gave out an inward growl and cursed at the chain around his foot, he couldn't go near her until the week was over, and he was back to normal. Then he would be able to hold her, he was well aware that Sakura needed to be a virgin, she needed to be pure in order to capture the cards after all. If she wasn't, the cards would seek another captor.

He tsked at this in sudden anger, his hair spiking slightly as he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to make love to her for a while; he can't become her mate until after all the cards are captured. He noticed her sudden squeal echo from the castle to the outside. He smiled at this his cheeks warming; 'I hope she likes my gift' He thought and looked to her window. 'I know it's a bit early, but I want her to have it now... I worked hard on it, so that she and I could have matching necklaces…'

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

**_Promise Me..._**

She looked at her necklace, it looked like the one she had chosen for Li, but this one had a longer tail, green eyes instead of amber, angel wings instead of scales, and it was… pink! She put it on immediately the ring on her finger giving off a slight glow to the sunlight. He had given her a birthday present early, happy tears coursed down her cheeks.

He was so close, she wanted to hug him. 'Stupid..me, argh!' She pouted thinking of why he had to be separated from her, why now? When they had said everything they wanted to, broke the ice… finally after all the years of tears and misunderstandings. Why now?

He hugged the necklace as more tears came out, her body glowing slightly as she dropped to her knees, her wings sparkling. She was happy, deliriously happy. She then got up and stuck her head out the window, happy tears detaching from her cheeks like pearls, surrounding her face and illuminating her lovely features.

She had bloomed, Syaoran noticed. She was to be 16 tomorrow, and her body had gone through such change. He groaned inwardly, he wanted to hold her. To kiss her… love her, and not hiding it, he wanted to protect her from her father and his mother. To kill anyone who so every thinks about harming her…

His breath stopped when he looked at her, she was…crying?

"Li-kuuun!" She shouted her mouth couldn't help itself in curling up into a smile, she laughed out as she saw him tip closer to the edge of the shop, his chains beginning to glow weakly. "HAI?" He shouted back looking to her in worry.

"Promise me!" She shouted trying to catch her breath, to slow her fast beating heart down. "Promise me that you'll always be near me! Promise me that you'll always love me!" She shouted more tears falling.

Li allowed himself a tiny smirk, "You're never satisfied are you? Spoiled twit!" Sakura blinked, a hard blush covering her cheeks. "You want me to say what I've been showing you these past couple weeks!" he shouted again due to their fair distance from each other.

Sakura giggled, "Hai!" She said with a hard nod.

He smiled, his tail swinging back and forth, his monstrous wings shielding him from the sun, "I promise!" he shouted and reached out his hand, the ring on his finger shimmering proudly. Sakura smiled, "Hai!" She said cutely and stretched her hand out as well, both rings glowed. She felt his love…

'Besides Li being chained down, this day is a good day.' She thought giddily as she hugged the necklace now concealed by her clothing, she loved him with all her heart, and finally, she had proof that he felt the same, and secretly, more.

A bright light entered the room, she looked to it and suddenly ran to it, pouncing Fijitaka down to the floor. "Father!" She said happily to the blushing in a ruffled bundle on the floor, he smiled and pat her head gently. Sakura flashed him a view of her new necklace. "Looks what Syaoran-kun gave me." She said happily, Fujitaka smiled to her.

"I see you two are sneaking around?" He asked, Sakura shook her head. "Oh no, I would never sir. Li threw it to me from the shop!"

"Strong arm that boy has." He commented. "Yes!" She said happily as he extended his wings, floating up and holding her with him, placing them both on the floor. "I came to wish you a sweet sixteen." He spoke in a smile. Sakura bowed deeply, "Thank you, I'm grateful." Sakura spoke as Fujitaka gently took her chin and made stand up right. "Then my beautiful daughter won't mind it if her father went all out on her birthday would she?"

Sakura blinked. "Nani?"

Tomoyo burst in the door, "Sakura-chan! Sonomi and Fujitaka are throwing masquerade ball in your honor!" She shouted giddily. Sakura's eyes widened by a fair amount, huge… enormous! "WAH?" She shouted as she looked at her father, "really?" She asked unable to believe.

"Shut up Kaiju, didn't you hear it once already?" came a familiar voice. "Touya!" She shouted and ran to her brother, latching onto him happily. "Touya!" She said happily, Touya froze his face going completely blue.

ACK!" He shouted trying to pry her off him, he then heard strange noises coming from her. Tomoyo and Fujitaka stilled hearing her light sobbing. "Sakura-chan? What's the matter…are you ok?" Asked Tomoyo , nearing her best friend as Touya rubbed her shoulders gently, his face turning to one of concern as he held her.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" She exclaimed and help Touya tighter, "I'm so happy!" Tomoyo and Fujitaka started laughing as Touya then continued to pry her off him. "That's no reason to cry, baka!" He said hitting her head gently as she held on to him.

"Thank you all really…" She spoke and looked to Touya, "Especially you Touya.." She told him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "If it wasn't for you I'd still be in that horrible place.." She said and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. Touya blinked and looked to her, then smiled, "Iie, I should have saved you a long time ago…" Touya spoke messing up her hair. "What are big brothers for anyway, eh?"

Sakura giggled and pushed him away roughly making him tip back. "Hai!" She said happily, and then a soft hand took hold of hers. "Come on Sakura-chan! We need to get you fitted for the dress you're going to wear tonight!" Tomoyo said, her long hair flowing to her back in one of the angel suits that she had adopted and made it to her liking. Recently, Sakura had figured out that Tomoyo was half angel; she has part human and part angel, because of her mother being an angel and her father being a human. But because of some odd reason, Tomoyo didn't have wings, only tattoed wings to each side of her back. Like Sakura... but much smaller.

"Sakura, Hurry! We need to prepare you for the ceremony, we mustn't be late!" She spoke and guided her to her room, "And when in this ball. " "Tonight! So we have to hurry, the whoooole kingdome is gonna be there!" Said Tomoyo and pushed her in her room.

Touya and Fujitaka looked after her, then both looked to each other, "How many cards do you think she's captured?" Asked Touya, "With all the work we did of luring them here, I'd say a good 30 cards now, "Just 22 cards left.." Touya spoke.

"Hai." Fujitaka spoke and turned to Touya, "Once the cards are captured she will have to come here and train. " Fujitaka spoke, Touya looked to his father worriedly. "My sickness is getting worse, I wont be able to last for more than a year.." Fujitaka spoke and turned to Touya, "All we've been able to do is research, with the last elental card she'll be able to bring out Yukitos alternate self.."

"Yue.." Touya said his voice growing hard. "Hai, and with that it's be easier on her to capture the, and bend them to her will." Fujitaka said and tipped forward slightly, Touya held onto his father. "I'm fine.. "Fujitaka spoke gently to his son, "She's our last hope." Fujitaka spoke, "When I die, all my assets... my powers... the throne, will go to her. " He spoke and straightened. "her and her mate."

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: _Happy B-Day Sakura!(sorry I didn't update yesterday! But the server was down! ;.;)


	34. Out of Place

**A/N:** _Omg! lol so many reviews in such a short time! Thank you everyone so much for the reviews._

**+scratches chin+**_ I thought I made it clear that Touya couldn't rule the skies because in order to rule you must have the ability to produce the next heir to the throne. Touya can't produce children…_

_Sakura can, that's why she has to rule………………………_ Enjoy the chapter:3

(**Warning: **MAJOR CONFUSING THINGS AHEAD!)

* * *

**_Dragons and Cherry Blossoms_**

**Out of Place**

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt all her air be drained out of her from the tightness of the dress; one hand unconsciously went to her chest. "T-tomoyo-can... I can't breathe. " Sakura whispered while Tomoyo halted and the hugged her. "Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan. This dress is the latest thing out; I'm just making sure I have the right structure so I can start altering it..." Tomoyo said giddily, while patting Sakura stomach. "Next time you try on the dress, you'll be able to breathe." Tomoyo giggled.

Kero sat there, perched on Cielo's shoulder, both trying to hold in their laughter while Sakura seemed like she was being strangled by Tomoyo. Cielo's long silvery hair glided down in single strands over her back and around her shoulders. She wore her battle uniform, patched up and refined by Tomoyo. Kero wore a white silver tie to accompany Cielo's outfit.

"A masquerade ball, I haven't been to these in centuries." Kero spoke and watched which chomping on some candy he had found in Tomoyo's room. "Tomoyo do you think Li will be at the ball?" Sakura asked suddenly, a hard blush covering her cheeks.

Tomoyo fingered the mark on Sakura's neck, a dark purple bruise flawing her lovely skin. "I hope not, I'm gone for a few weeks and here you are almost getting tainted by Li." Cielo spoke accusingly. "There's nothing wrong with him wanting to mark me, Cielo." Sakura pouted.

Cielo scoffed at her remark, "There's plenty wrong with it. If you weren't aware, you need to be a virgin to seal the cards, if by some way you become impure, the cards will come loose against and create catastrophes…once more." Cielo said seriously.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes became wide. "Eh?"

Kero nodded at this. "You became a CardCaptor at a pure age and so very young. You were supposed to capture the cards long ago; the cards are growing unstable due to so much time of being free." Kero spoke seriously as he bit into another piece of the candy.

"Soon they will become angry, possibly more violent than mischievous." Cielo spoke to Sakura, "After the masquerade ball we'll have to leave the sanctuary and go to search for the remaining 22 cards. "

"Hai." Sakura spoke and looked to Tomoyo, " But for now lets just enjoy the last night we have here, ne?" Tomoyo asked with a smile. Sakura smiled back uneasily and nodded. Holding onto the pink dragon necklace at her neck, 'I just don't know what to do though, I mean I know that I have to capture the cards… but-' Sakura froze, a strong feeling sparked inside of her, tugging on the left side of her nerves. "What is it Saku-" Kero froze.

"A Clow Card…" All three, Cielo, Sakura and Kero spoke.

They all stood up suddenly, Tomoyo clung to Sakura. "Oh no you don't, I want to see this time!" She spoke; Cielo sighed and picked her up, flying out the window.

"Where is it?" Kero asked looking around the palace and the small village of the angel sanctuary. "It's not in here.." Sakura spoke her eyes darting to the shield. "I'm going out! It's right outside!" She shouted and unlocked her card sealing key. A bright light shone in the air due to her use of magic, she had gotten stronger.

This caused Li to look up and see his mixed princess un-locking the key of clow. He smirked at it and looked to his chains. 'I'm not allowed near the princess while she's under the protection of the palace of angels.' He smirked and looked up feeling a strange presence tapping at his senses outside… in the water…no-..

His eyes widened. 'A clow card… in the woods?' He thought and noticed Sakura's big white wings extend and cut right through the barrier with ease, her form becoming wet. Tomoyo being carried by Cielo, and a tiny Kero-chan perched on Sakura's shoulder, holding on for dear life as she swam out of the water.

* * *

Syaoran stood up, 'Something ominous…what is this feeling?' He thought as the emotion hit him quickly. He leaned down, hunching slightly as his dragon wings extended. Due to his on going arousal with Sakura, he wasn't able to hide; his wings, his tail or his horn. He jumped off of the small shop he was currently under and flew at a high speed out of the sanctuary before the hole closed.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked dripping wet, her dress clinging to her as she looked around, her breathing was labored. "Take it easy mistress.." Cielo spoke out in worry looking to her, "You might be in shape with you magic, but your physical shape is too weak to push." Kero agreed.

"Oh hush." Sakura spoke to both of her guardians, "I'm fine, besides I've been training a bit." Sakura admitted with a small blush. "WHAT?" All asked in worry, Tomoyo being the loudest.

"Sakura-chan you know that you can't train like this right now, you're-" "THERE!" Shouted Sakura seeing a small blue light flash, she chased after it. Tomoyo ran after her, "Sakura-chan! Please wait!" She begged, as she moved toward her. The small blue light flashed again, Sakura eyes flashed. "THERE!" She shouted as she hit her wand against it. "CLOW CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!" She shouted. Right before she was about to capture the card, she noticed a bright light flash.

Everyone fell back hard, including Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

Syaoran ran to where the clow card had been captured, she walked to the spot and noticed Sakura laying there un conscious. Smiling he ran to her, picked her up and jumped off without anyone noticing.

Cielo stood up weakly rubbing her head, while Kero rubbed his eyes. "Mistress?" Kero asked turning to find nothing of Sakura, and for some reason, Tomoyo was wearing Sakura's clothing. 'Strange….' Cielo thought and looked to Kero. 'Great.. where did he go?' She thought and stood up. 'Huh?' She thought and looked down. "Why is-!"

"GAAAHHH!" – the screams startling birds, and causing them to fly away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted Kero suddenly walking in from his spot where he was thrown. "WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!-" "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID BALL OF FLUFF?" Shouted Cielo her wings flapping as she hopped around in kero's body.

"kero-chan… Cielo-san. What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up, the clow seal on her hand, her wings extended slightly, while she rubbed her eyes. "T-tomoyo-san?" Asked Cielo padding to Tomoyo as she leaned down to pick Kero's form up.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo laughed slightly, "Iie silly Kero it's me.. Sakura. " Tomoyo said. Kero gave out an inward grown. "Crap…" Kero spoke and walked to her, extending a slender hand to Tomoyo. "Let me see the card." Kero spoke.

Tomoyo gave her the card, as she extended her hand she noticed her hair feel longer as the wind played with it. She blinked slightly and looked at herself. "N-…." She touched what she thought was her body and ran to a nearby pond.

"YAAAHHH!" She screamed. –Causing more birds to fly away in the distance.

"Nani? Why am I in Tomoyo's body? I'm sakura…. Sa-Ku-Ra!" She shouted frantic. "This is why." Kero spoke and handed Sakura the card. Sakura took it, being very self-conscious of her actions. "The…Switch?"

"Um hm, it must have switched us when you captured it." Cielo spoke, both her arms crossed. Kero squealed (yes, squealed.) "I can't believe I look that cute!" He shouted.

(#) "Oi! This is NOT cute!" Shouted Cielo jumping around in Kero's form, trying to kick Kero's leg. "This is serious!" Shouted Cielo. "What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

"Cielo's right." He said his face normalizing as he tied his silver hair back. "If we don't get back here tomorrow, at this exact time… we're going to be stuck like this forever." Cielo spoke.

………

"I wouldn't mind. " Kero spoke. "Tch- LIKE HELL YOU WOULDN'T! "Cielo shouted kicking him again. Sakura sighed, "Hurry we need to find Tomoyo." Sakura spoke picking up Cielo flew up, Kero follows.

Suddenly, while Sakura was up the air, something inside her lurched, her wings and back froze from the sudden pain… and she fell. "Mistress!" Shouted Both Kero and Cielo. Before she hit the ground, they noticed a form barely make it to catch her, it was.

"Tomoyo are you ok?" Asked a voice, Sakura opened her eyes up slowly, everything ached and hurt. She coughed out trying to breathe. "I-..It.. hurts.." She gasped, voice in agony. "What hurts Tomoyo?" Asked the male voice worried. "E-Everything.." She gasped and curled up. Suddenly warm lips engulfed her own, and she stood stiff, her eyes wide open now. It was Eriol, prince of the 8th kingdom. "Highness…" She gasped getting up, a hard blush on her cheeks. Eriol chuckled and traced her cheek, his eyes adoring, "I haven't seen you blush like this in a while Tomoyo, why so timid? Even after we-"

"I'm not Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted her face beet red; she stood up suddenly, and had a vertigo thus quickly falling back down, and being caught by Eriol again. "What do you mean?" He asked. 'Please don't look at with those eyes…' She thought her face extremely hot.

"The Switch card." Cielo spoke walking to both of them with difficulty. "The Mistress sealed the card, but it backfired and switched us before it was sealed. I switched placed with Kero, and Sakura switched placed with Miss Tomoyo." Cielo spoke seeing Eriol release Tomoyo suddenly.

His face heated and looked to Sakura, "S-sakura-san?" Asked Eriol. Sakura nodded, her blush dark, "Hai… not Tomoyo. " He was about to say more but they were interrupted by one of her hard coughs. "Sakura?..." Asked Kero in worry, walking to her and touching her shoulder gently, she noticed her face show much pain. "Mistress?" Cielo asked in worry as he noticed something drip from her palm. All gasped.

"_Blood?..._"

Sakura smiled, and let her hand drop, her lips being blood red. "This body… " She spoke her throat hurting now, her insides felt like they were being torn apart. "Is rejecting me.." She said, she felt lips envelope hers again. She gasped and tried to push away as she felt his tongue. "Mf?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE-" Cielo Held Kero back, "No…" Cielo spoke, Kero stood still and watched Sakura's face turn from a painful one to a less hurt one, more relaxed. "It's the only technique we have right now." Eriol spoke, his mouth releasing hers. "Tomoyo isn't as much of a mix as Sakura is, She's only human and angel. Sakura belongs to three breeds…" Eriol spoke, his glasses fogging. "What does that mean?" Asked Kero.

Cielo sighed, a worried expression on her face now. "It means that Sakura's body is too complex for Tomoyo. When the Switch card switched them, it switched their powers but the bodies stayed the same. Sakura's body has a lot of energy storage because she's strong. Tomoyo doesn't have a lot of power… so… when you squeeze all that into one small body.. "

"The body that Mistress Sakura is manifesting can't take it." Cielo spoke.

"So this means..." Sakura held herself, coughing out again. "You won't last long in that body... and Miss Tomoyo won't last long in yours." Kero said his eyes wide. "Because while.. this body wont be able to take the energy.. It's being torn to shreds inside... from all the power." Sakura spoke her body shaking.

Cielo nodded, "Hers is struggling to even breathe. Because she's not producing enough energy.."

….. "We have to find Tomoyo quickly, you two need to be together to remain equal, if both of you remain separated… both of you might die." Eriol spoke his teeth clenching.

"No good." Kero spoke. "Not good at all."

"GYAAAHH!" Came a shout from the distance. "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked standing up, suddenly feeling her feet leave the ground quickly. Eriol ran toward the shouts, "If I know Li as well as I think I do.." Sakura spoke, "Tomoyo is safe."

Eriol chuckled. "Why is that?" Sakura faced Eriol. "He is my soul mate… my soul is here. " She spoke and coughed out again. His eyes widened to this statement as he watched Sakura smile surely. He knew it was Sakura in there, he knew… but hearing her voice... like Tomoyo. Hearing her say that from her lips, Her face lighten up to her own statement, her eyes wander off sparkling while thinking.…

He became jealous.

* * *

"No! Li-san! Stop!" Shouted Tomoyo blushing hard as he reached for her, he noticed her flinch. He felt strange himself, he didn't' know why he was acting like this in front of her. He should be all over her right? Her scent hadn't changed, everything about her was the same, except she was wearing... different clothes, something that was different about her personality.

He leaned down and licked her neck; she creamed out and reached out to push him off her. He rubbed his want against her which for some reason wasn't hard like he expected it to be; she let out a sickened shout. "GET OFF ME!" She shouted kicking him. He blocked it easily of course. "Something is different about you." Li spoke in a serious tone and shoved her off. Confused with himself for not wanting her, he loved her didn't he? Why did he feel like something was missing?

"Li-san, How…dare you!" She shouted reaching to slap him. 'Li-san… I told her to call me Syaoran. But for some reason, I feel more comfortable now that she calls me that, I should feel close to her right? Why ….' He noticed something else.

He climbed on her and ripped open her shirt slightly, her cleavage coming in view. She let out a hard scream, her breath laboring suddenly. 'Why is she so afraid.' "GET-" "Shut your mouth wench, I wont touch you." He spoke and examined her neck. 'My mark... where did it go?' he asked his look seemed puzzled. 'The necklaces are missing too…. She doesn't…' he moved away from her. "You're..different. " He spoke and faced her. "Sakura you-"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, her eyes going wide. "I'm not Sakura! I'm Tomoyo!" She shouted, Li's eyes widened slightly as he jumped off of her. "What?" He asked and noticed her get up quickly. " I'm Tomoyo!" She shouted, "Are you blind? Can't you see it's me?" She shouted in a heaving voice, she became dizzy.

Li became angry. "Don't lie! It's you! Look at yourself! It's you! Your hair, your scent, your face!" He shouted angry, walking to her taking her by the wrist. "This is you!" he shouted. Tomoyo blinked and looked at her hand; they looked strange, longer than they would be. She was still wearing her clothes… but… something tickled her cheek. She reached to touch it and she noticed… an ache. "My hair…?" She asked and noticed it a lighter color.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Shouted a voice. 'Was.. that my voice?' She thought and walked to the exit of the cave they were in, Li let her walk out, for some reason he dislike being near her. 'What's happening to me?' he thought as Eriol jumped in holding Tomoyo in his arms.

"Sa---…."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, switched in each others bodies, as if looking into a mirror. "This is…" Tomoyo reached to touch her face, Sakura collapsed against her, her breathing was heavy. "It was the switch card." She heard her voice say.

"What?"

Sakura looked to Li from Tomoyo's form. "I'm Sakura..." She spoke and noticed Li walk to her. Shoving Sakura's form aside, making her land on Cielo, and squishing her. "HEY!" Shouted Eriol running to help Tomoyo up in Sakura's form.

"…Is that you?" Li asked as he noticed her smile and nod. "We switched bodies, the card turned on us… so we're stuck like this for a day, until tomorrow." She spoke, and went into a fit of coughs again.

Li held Tomoyo's form by her shoulders, he felt odd, awkward. "Is that really you in there?" He asked, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Wanted to hold her tightly to him, he was getting hard again.

"Sakura…" She nodded and reached to pet his cheek. "Hai.." She smiled, he started to lean in, and suddenly a mighty kick came to his stomach as Eriol held Tomoyo's form. "Get away from her." Eriol hissed in anger. Syaoran 'tsked' and looked to him angrily. "It isn't Tomoyo you jack ass..." Syaoran spoke and stood up noticing the angry look he received.

"It's her lips; her mouth… he body belongs to me..." Eriol spat and looked to Tomoyo's form seeming apologetic. Then turned to Li, "She's my mate Li…" Eriol spoke seeing Sakura cough out suddenly, "I knew something was different about this body." She spoke and faced Tomoyo. "…." She felt sick suddenly, trying to avoid the strange lurch inside her stomach. Tomoyo straightened up and looked to Eriol, "Well… it seems that you really don't care much for personality." She spoke angry suddenly, she felt jealous. Seething….

Tomoyo covered her mouth, shocked that she said that. Sakura pushed Eriol away in a 'tsk' this is me right now, so save your crap for someone else Hiragiizawa. " She spoke and forced herself to stand up right. Then looked to Eriol, and walked to Tomoyo, weakly bumping against her. "We really don't need either of you… just leave us alone." Sakura spoke seeing Kero in Cielos form had morphed into her dragon form.

Eriol noticed Tomoyo in Sakura's form, her face was more expressive. She seemed to have her feelings hurt; he had always said he'd love her no matter what shape she took. He had never imagined that this was in the form it came. He had shunned her when she fell and went straight for what he saw…. Did he really deserve her?

"I don't understand…" Tomoyo spoke tears beginning to fall. Sakura coughed out more, she felt weak. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm in a marked body…" Sakura spoke and looked to Tomoyo, who had gone completely red. "You don't seem like the type that would make love during a marking." Sakura spoke in a smile. The wind played with her hair…

"What do you mean?"

"Well Eriol is partially a dragon, a mix between a human and a dragon due to his reincarnation. He has urges for you too, but you two… mated during the 1st stage of the marking. " Sakura spoke and showed Tomoyo the purple mark on her neck. Tomoyo blushed harder, "Things got a little out of hand." Tomoyo spoke and then looked at herself. "All he really likes about me in my body isn't it?" She asked and ran her fingers through her own long hair. As if playing with a copied doll of herself.

" You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, you act real lady like Tomoyo! Not only that but you have a good mind and you don't let anyone push you around." Sakura said surely knowing her childhood friend. Tomoyo smiled, "All of that is irrelevant to him, all he seems to care about is how… the sun shines off my skin… or when I smile… are there people around to make sure all know that I'm happy because I have him as a master." Tomoyo spoke and looked away.

"I'm growing tired of… being his servant." She spoke. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulder. "You aren't his servant!" Sakura spoke and hugged her tightly, "He loves you deeply, I know he does, just that sometimes guys have strange ways of showing it." Sakura spoke in a nod.

"I've always admired you…Sakura. Your strength, even now that you posses my body.. I grow envious of how I look… just because you're in there…using my skin. You make anything so lively, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said her eyes tearing. Sakura blinked and laughed, "Well I lack many things Tomoyo-chan, but if it helps any, you possessing my body make me feel a bit envious too." She spoke making Tomoyo blink.

"Why?"

She received a tight hug. "You always manage to bring grace and charm to everything, you always seem to glow." Sakura spoke petting her own face. "…. This feels weird." They both spoke and had to laugh at their own silly choice of words. "You and I… we're family." Sakura spoke making Tomoyo smile. "We are two different people.. you are you and I am me… don't worry about your doubts, sometimes it may seem impossible to see what qualities are inside you that differ from everyone else." Sakura spoke and smiled. "But Eriol loves you for you, he wouldn't have kept you so close to him for so long if he felt differently."

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai.." She said feeling her eyes tear once more.

"TOMOYO!" Shouted a voice behind them, both blinked. "…." They looked down to find Eriol and Syaoran running after Kero, which was currently a good 20ft in the air. Gliding with the sunlight touching his soft scaly dragon wings, "TOMOYO I'M SORRY!"

"Iie! I'm mad at you… go away!" Shouted Tomoyo. Eriol blinked feeling slightly awkward that it was Sakura's form shouting at her, tears in her eyes. But at the same time… he recognized that it was Tomoyo, the way her head spun around, her fingers clenching, fuming with anger… but still moving beautifully.

"Sakura!" Shouted Li running a bit ahead of Eriol. "Syaoran!" Shouted Sakura leaping off of Kero making both Tomoyo and Cielo shout out in worry. "That body has very little magic ability! Be careful!" Shouted Cielo angrily as Li jumped up to catch Tomoyo's form. "Li…" Sakura spoke, Syaoran noticed her voice. "You hair is straighter than this." Li spoke and landed on his feet, she leaned into his shoulder and coughed out slightly.

"Why do you keep coughing? What's the matter?" Li asked. "This body is marked by Eriol, my soul is marked by you… they reject each other, and... it's …hurting me inside." Sakura spoke looking to Li.

"I don't like seeing this face on you…" Syaoran spoke and pinched her cheek. "I like seeing your green eyes… brown hair. I don't like Tomoyo with your face either..." He spoke and looked away from her.

'Syaoran..' She thought and noticed his face of displeased. "…Sakura loves you…" Sakura spoke trying to make it less awkward for him. "Sakura loves you with all her heart…" She spoke her cheek flushed as Li looked to her.

Li closed his eyes suddenly and noticed something. "I can see your aura…" He spoke and faced her, his eyes still closed. "Sakura…" he spoke and held her tightly, "I love you so much. " He muttered holding her, her scent was different, her body shape was thicker slightly, her hips weren't as full… Her hair was longer, she felt too different. He released her with a displeased sigh.

"I'll go alert Fujitaka, I'm sure he can have the Masquerade postponed until tomorrow for your birthday… Sakura. " He spoke and nuzzled her cheek, he seemed so cold.. Even if his touches were there…they seemed, forced. She pushed him away, 'Why do I want to cry…' She thought, another painful lurch his her stomach, traveled to her chest making her choke out a scream. " ….." Li caught her, his eyes un-changing, he hated seeing her in this much pain, she was trapped in Tomoyo's body until tomorrow… when he had her this close… he couldn't so much as kiss her…

"Kero…" Sayoran spoke as he nodded within Cielos body in his direction. "I know whats happening… " Syaoran spoke looking at Tomoyo, his eyes showing, great displeasure. "But I refuse to accept it." He spoke and pushed her away.

"I'm in love with a mix of three breeds, with her history that made people shun her… a future that I wanted to protect and hold. " he spoke and ran his fingers along her cheek. "She doesn't have your lips…your taste… " Syaoran spoke, his look cold. "She doesn't have your voice or your smile, nor your scent." He spoke taking her head with both his hands and dragged her up to his level slightly. "But you carry the soul of the girl I'm in love with… You hold her ..inside you. "He spoke and looked at the card in her hand. "And if that card wasn't so important…. I swear I'd tear it to shreds…" He spoke and looked to Sakura's form. "She doesn't have your feel… your personality… she can't smile like you do. Move the way you do or talk like you do… it's all backwards…" Li spoke releasing her, fighting himself inside.

"I can't stand it…" he spoke and with that jumped off.

"Li wait!" Sakura shouted reaching to him but...he left before she could say anything more. 'He loves me…for me…' She thought and looked to herself. 'He wants my body… my mixed tattered body… because it was the one I was born with… no-one elses.' She thought and looked to herself, noticing her own expression strange. 'Tomoyo and I are too different… We are loved by two different people…'

* * *

Syaoran hit against one of the walls of the kingdom, making the wall crack. "It feels like I'm sharing her with that…Eriol bastard. He thinks I didn't smell his damned spit on her lips… ARGH!" He shouted hitting harder.

'I hate this… and I can't do anything about it... I wasn't there…' He sighed and looked to Touya who was currently open mouthed about the situation. "Why aren't you with her?" Fujitaka asked. "I can't stand seeing her in that Tomoyo's body.." he spoke. "Don't you like Tomoyo?"

Syaoran sighed. "Not in the same way I like Sakura, Tomoyo was always in the same level as I've had with Meilin, like family. She's always helped Sakura out and been with her when I couldn't; sneaking messages of her to me... and vise versa with me to her. " He spoke and growled slightly.

"I can't...stand her being in her body…" He spoke and walked off.

Yukito blinked, "So you didn't so much as kiss her?" Syaoran smirked and answered with a quick shake of his head. "No. I couldn't…" he spoke and looked to Fujitaka apologetic. "I love Sakura… the way she looks, smells, feels…" He spoke fingering his necklace. "The way her mouth curves into a small smile when we tell each other we love one another." He spoke and sighed.

"She's different right now, Even if I know it's her… but her face is different. I feel.. as if I'm not being faithful to her… " Li spoke, then noticed Fujitaka's smile. He growled slightly and looked away not wanting them to see his blush of embarrassment.

"I'll see to it that the Masquerade is postponed till tomorrow evening then." Fujitaka spoke seeing Syaoran nod and head toward the window. "It's not wrong to fall in love with the face of the girl.." Fujitaka spoke. Syaoran sighed and looked to the kind of the skies.

"I love Sakura and everything she stands for highness..." he spoke once that Touya and Yukito were outside the throne rooms doors. "Everything…" Fujitaka smiled and looked to him again. "Then why did you not pick Tomoyo instead and kiss her then, Sakura was inside her after all.

"But it was Tomoyo's shell. " Syaoran spoke, "I didn't notice at first and actually kissed Tomoyo.. because I was too happy to notice that it was Tomoyo inside Sakura's body."

"Then? What made you realize that it wasn't her? "

Syaoran gave a wolfish grin, "Besides the struggling?"

Fujitaka flushed, "Besides that..."

"Her eyes…" "Her eyes?" "They usually give off an odd sparkle when they look at me. Her mouth pouts… Her skin radiates..." Syaoran shrugged with a blush on his cheeks. "The little things that make her unique to me."

"Ah." Fujitaka spoke. "I see.."

He noticed Syaoran jump off.

'Complex things… emotions are..' Fujitaka thought and opened a locket, Naideshiko's picture inside, smiling happily.

Tears stained it.

'Very complex..'

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _Keep up the reviews! I love them to bits.. OMG and I got a suuuper long one too! I love that one! They made me update faster, lol. Anyway, happy…weekend and stuff…. Bai!_


	35. Concubine

A/N: Still too many mistakes, sorry about that fans. +Will work harder+ Oh! And flamer who wasn't really a flamer, lol. Its'k, I need people to tell me what I'm doing wrong, it doesn't bother me. It's when you get to the point of insulting me that it does, but thanks! I'll take that advice. (My grammar sucks suuu bad.)

* * *

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

_ Concubine_

_

* * *

_

"I still don't understand how he was able to fight the drug, it seemed full proof." Aeris spoke, her mouth bleeding, her lips ripped. She was a complete mess; her clothes had been torn by many of the soldiers in the 12th kingdom.

He looked at her with cold eyes, his sword in hand. They were in a dark lit room, candles lit in a row of 15 placed on each side of the wall of the throne room. Aeris looked down; his voice was so cold…

Her fingers hurt and stung. The nails almost completely off from the hard labor and abuse she was forced upon, her punishment for failure. She tried to swallow, she tasted juices of other men in her mouth, and tears filled her eyes as she looked to Odaka. The one man she had fallen in love with, she was capable of anything for him… but this time… he had gone too far.

"O-odak-.." She was brutally slapped in the face but him, so hard that she fall back, her blood drenches body hitting the cold stone floor. She felt her wrist give out a slight snap as he reached down and picked her up by it, his foot planted on the floor evenly as he picked her up high, her feet lifting off of the ground. "Gah..!" She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth his fingers digging into her cheek.

Hot tears fell from her eyes. "Never call out my name…" Odaka spoke as he looked at her, his eyes were vengeful, angry. The scar that Sakura had inflicted on him was plainly visible on his face. A dark, thick line flowing down his eyebrow, his eye and stopping at the curve of his chin.

'I'm… in love with you?' She thought fear emanating from her body; she trembled as he tightened his grip on her slender hand feeling a series of small cracks now. "Poor, moronic child…" He spoke smiling while his hand traveled to her neck, tightening his grip on it, his eyes moving from a hard black to a deep crimson red. "You think that I have the slightest bit of fancy to you?" He asked her as her one good arm reached to his hand, scratching at it to release her neck.

Warm tears fell to the floor. 'I was raped by your entire army… Man after man… thrusting inside me, Cuming all over me…' she thought her eyes becoming less afraid of him, more of remorse. 'It's in my mouth, all over my hair… I smell of blood and fluids…' She thought her wings flapping from alarm, she was loosing air. Her long hair tangled as it flowed over her exposed breasts. Bite marks, scratches and bruises all over her body.

"Who would love a whore like you?" He spoke out in a cold hard voice. "A bitch that gave herself to a man that only wanted to use her…" He said feeling her body go limp, her eyes fade. He leaned in, his hot breath against her ear as he dimly heard her wheezing; his words were hurting her, mentally scarring her. "I was thinking of her while I fucked you."

Her eyes widened tears over flowed. 'No…' "Every second…" "NO…..' "Every word I said…" 'NO…!' "Was all for her…"

After that said he threw her across the room, she hit the wall hard. She was in so much pain… all this time… he had been lying about everything. She slumped down to the floor, her body limp as her eyes stared off at nothing. She was shaking.

Just then a man burst into the throne room, Odaka's head spun to him. "We've gotten word of her." the man spoke. She heard Odaka gasp slightly, heard his heart bump a bit faster; it made her sick to her stomach. 'Why… her? Why his own daughter…' Aeris thought, her body limbs wouldn't move. "There's going to be a Masquerade ball in the sanctuary of Angels." The younger soldier spoke, she heard Odaka give out somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "Perfect…" He spoke, leaving the throne room, Aeris forgotten.

'He was…planning something…?' Aeris thought, her eyes wide. 'He knew… where she was all along?'

* * *

Bright and warm lights surrounded the room. The curtains moved due to the wind the flowed in, a bed in the middle. A young woman lay there, her hair was short, up to her neck, two long strands on the front covering her cheeks, some loose parts straying to her lips.

"Are you sure it's her now?" Asked a familiar voice outside the door, "Yes, she used too much of her power, since she was in a body that didn't have a lot of magical ability. "Ah… I see, can I see her right now?"

The voice chuckled.

"I'm sorry Touya, but you little sister needs rest now. " Said Fujitaka's voice as both voices' faded out. From inside the room, a tail swung back and forth, as if testing to see if anyone was in the room. Syaoran's head popped up from the window, his tawny hair being ruffled by the wind.

He took hold of the edge of it and swung himself over, his tail wagging. His nose sniffed as he turned to the angel sleeping in the bed. He cautiously walked to it. 'Smells like Sakura…' he thought, he felt something that he didn't feel before, something that he only felt with her when she was near. A type of contentment and fullness something that only she could supply. But it was also something that always caused him to get closer with her than he usually would… it gave him the strongest urge… to hold her to know that she was right there, real….alive.

He walked to the side of her bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow as her breathing came out in small, even puffs. 'Sakura…' He thought and kneeled to her, one of his fingers picking away at the loose strand of hair on her face. "……"

Why did he adore her so much, even when she was sleeping she looked like she could take much more…His fists clenched. 'I suppose it would be rude to ravish her like this…'he thought while he took off his shoes. 'I just want to be with her, after all this crazy stupidity… I haven't been able to decently be with her in so long. ' He thought and he took off his shirt as well. Leaving his pants on as he climbed into bed with her.

The bed creaked slightly as he dug into the soft, warm heavy sheets. "mmn.." She whimpered as she moved around, trying to find comfort again, her hand touched his heated skin in a light 'whap' while he adjusted himself in her bed. He froze slightly and she snuggled up to him.

"Mmnn…" She groaned gently hugging him as if he was a pillow. "Sya…o..ran.." She whispered and nuzzled her nose into his chest. His heart warmed, 'Even in her dreams she's with me...' he thought as his tail wrapped around her. "I...love…you.." She breathed against his neck.

His skin slowly began to burn…

He leaned down, on top of her and kissed her lips gently, a small out of breath sigh, escaping his lips as he tried to control his breathing. He breathed shallowly on her lips, as he opened his eyes he noticed her expression change. More of a pleasured look on her face was held, along with a dark blush. "S-…Syaoran.." She breathed.

"Sakura…" he spoke to her. This made her eyes open sleepily; she was in his arms when she woke up. She noticed him without a shirt. "L-Li-kun?" She asked in confusing and looked about. 'That's right… I turned back into my body… father helped me…' She thought in a small smile, her blush growing darker. "What are you-"

Lips cut her off as he pressed her against the bed. "I missed you." He said while looking at her, he noticed the look he gave her… deep. Yearning…

"Sakura…" He asked her, she looked at him in question. "I love you…too." He said and smiled to her. "Too?" She asked and then he noticed her eyes go wide, her blush go dark. "How much did you hear?" She asked. "You were just calling my name. That's all… what were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked curiously.

She blushed hard and shook her head, "Nothing…" She said blushingly while he nuzzled her cheek. "Really?" He asked noticing his intimate eye contact with her. She blushed and nodded, he smiled and let the subject drop it self while he wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her heat…

The ache that was un-mercifully growing inside him seemed to fade from painful… to just aches… to nothing… to contentment. This was what she did to him, she was able to change his mood quickly… and make him happy. Just as it seemed that he was able to do that same to her, judging from the wide blushing smile on her face.

"I was dreaming about you…" She spoke and looked at him; she giggled and reached to him, digging her fingers in his hair as she kissed him. Her tongue tracing his lips while he gave out a tormented moan and let her invade. He kissed her deeply, pressing into her body further; she felt his want against her gentle core, clothes preventing them from feeling skin contact. "Sakura…" he begged for her to stop, he seemed to be getting over his heat, or rather... mating season for them was almost finished... 3 weeks had passed by slowly with the chase, and now he was just trying to control strong urges that seemed pretty minor from how he use to be.

All thoughts melted away when he began to press and rub against her with more pressure, she jumped and moaned into his mouth, as he did in hers. "Sa…ku…ra.." He spoke into her mouth. "I…can't…" She felt wet kissed on her neck, licks that were soft and wet. Pleasure began to spiral through her through the little contact that he caused with her; he seemed to be enjoying it as well.

'This…isn't sex..' They both thought.

'So..it's..oki right?'

'Gods...what a horny bastard I turned out to be…humping…to…achieve...' His mind began to turn white hot as he pressed faster against her, her breathing beginning to hitch up higher. "Syaora-" "Shhh…" he soother rubbing against her harder, his lips speaking into hers. "People might hear us…" He whispered. "Nnh.." She breathed out, she breathed out hard suddenly, her hips moving against his quickly in short spasm, forcing him over the edge as well, with a blush, sickened with him as he came in his pants, He burries his face in her neck, hiding his ugly blush as his body shook over her shuttering one. Sakura's mouth went wide, her scream becoming mute …came harder, there were all over each other in frenzy.

After a moment of savoring her, he finally realized what he had done, and back away slightly, her arms still around him. He was rock hard again, seeing her spent face, a tired blush on her cheeks. 'I took…advantage…' He thought and noticed the many small marks he had made. He blushed hotly. 'And I…… made her mine?…' He pulled down where he had nuzzled into her neck, small bite marks there, forming half a sphere, strange marking done. 'Shit…'

He let out a sigh and collapsed on her. "Mgh..." She gasped from his weight. "Syao-…" "I'm sorry Sakura.." He apologized. "Just for a little while... please.." He asked. She blushed and nodded, "Okay, I'll sleep too then..." She whispered in a hard blush as she moved her hand over to his head, holding him there as sleep over came them both, while she slept, pinned under his thigh. He felt a strange ache on his neck as well… she..

'I bit her… and she bit me back... so she's my mate now.. But lack of consummation made … the mark incomplete...' he thought in a blush, he felt her breathing against him; he loved having her pinned like this. "When I was little… did you know I hated to have the other kids play with you? So I had to scare them into hating you so they wouldn't talk to you…" Syaoran spoke and blushed. He noticed her sleeping face as he pet her cheek.

"I always got so Jealous when others would look at you, at first I miss took it for hate. I noticed how hard you were trained… how much you bled. You suffered so much… even when I pushed you away you came back." He said while he leaned down and ran his tongue along her lips. Felt her shiver under him slightly. 'My Ying-Fa…'

He blushed hard, 'But why did I have to mark her NOW….' He shivered when she moved under him slightly while she herself adjusted herself on the bed under him.

"Sakura?" Asked a familiar as he heard the door open.

……………………………………

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Shouted a hard angry voice waking up Sakura instantly. She meeped in sudden alarm and found her half brother chasing Syaoran around the room with his sword. "Fucking rapist!" Touya shouted angrily to him as he kicked him out the window, not giving Syaoran any warning to catch an air current or to extend his wings.

Sakura gasped getting up. "T-touya!" She shouted in alarm and ran to him, tugging Touyas sleeve, she felt scared for Syaoran. "T-touya-" "Where did he touch you?" Touya demanded as his eyes darted to her eyes, then widened.

"….What is that on your neck….?"

Sakura froze in alarm. "Another hickie?" Sakura asked in worry, then quickly caught herself and covered her mouth. "Op!" "ANOTHER?"

Sakura blushed. "N-no I didn't mean it like-hey let me go!" Sakura shouted her blush hot as he moved her turtleneck down. "He marked you…" Touya said in shock. His hand began to shake. "That little bastard made you his mate… so you two-" "IIE!"

"What's the commotion here?" Asked Yukito barging in suddenly, his usually calm and gentle features flushed from all the running. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" "NO IT'S NOT OK! THAT LITTLE BASTARD MARKED MY SISTER!" Shouted Touya in rant.

Yukitos eyes widened. "They-" "NO!" Sakura shouted shaking her head blushing hard. "We didn't do anything!" She said and walked to Yukito flustered, Yukito examined the bite. "It's incomplete…" Yukito spoke making Touya blink. "What?"

Yukito looked to Touya then to Sakura. "There was lack of consummation, the mark is incomplete. " Yukito spoke and walked to Touya, pulling down his shirt collar revealing the juncture of his neck.

"!" Sakura walked to it and examined the strange marking on her big brothers neck. "When Touya and I marked each other… the marking took this form… your marking are only half done, which means that there are some fragments missing… lack of consummation was made..." Yukito spoke looking to Sakura's red, red face.

"You two…did-"

Touya covered his sister's mouth while walking out of the room with Yukito being left to stand there. "You're too young to know this kind of stuff Sakura-" **"SO YOU DID!"** "N….well.."

Sakura blinked and touched her own neck, then bursted out in laughter. "You have NO room to talk Touya, you have a mate of your own!" Sakura debated. "Yes but I'm not the heir to this throne… you are!" Sakura huffed. "Then shouldn't I marry soon?" "NO!" " Why?" She asked utterly confused.

He stood quiet. " Why Touya?" "Just NO!" He shouted and stomped off. "I'm going to circumcise that dragon bastard!" he shouted as he ran off, Sakura chasing after him. " Touuuyaaa!"

* * *

Cielo looked up from her spot on one of the many shops, looking out on the castle, hearing the shouts of her master's brother from her position there. 'I don't think I should have told him that Li was there…' She thought. 'At least this way If Odaka does come within contact of Sakura… it'll be harder for him to get her where he wants her.' She thought and looked to the waters above her.

'I hope I didn't make a mistake in letting them mark each other.. ' She thought and looked to Li who was frantically running from an unknown enemy. She giggled, never seeing him that bewildered. "Touya can be scary when things he's affectionate for come under harm...or are taken away." Cielo spoke under her breath.

Her smile turned into a frown. 'Things are going to change from now on though… it's different when soul mates become mates… things begin to happen to them that aren't normal in others.' She thought and looked over to see a small dot from the distance, Touya maybe? It was running fast, still having a dot holding onto it… no.. two. Cielo laughed, 'Both Yukito and Sakura are trying to hold him back from chasing after Li-san.' She thought and looked to them in amusement. "Silly…"

"Lets just see how things turn from this point on…" She said quietly and stood up, turning into her human form, flying toward her master. 'She needs to get ready for the masquerade ball after all, doing foolish things like this will only make her father work more, seeing as her birthday-ball if a few days late…. It's dangerous now… we've been here for far too long. ' Cielo thought and landed next to her master, taking possession of her hand.

" Sakura-sama, we have to go inside and prepare you for the ball, Li is a fast runner, I'm sure he wont have any problem evading Touya-san." " Say that again!" Touya spoke looking to her. Cielo smiled to him and put Yukito in front of him. "Yukito , taim your mate, he's beginning to get rather grumpy.. seems like you aren't doing what your suppose to do to keep him in good spirits." Cielo suggested making both turn bright red.

"Pwee?" Sakura looked to them oblivious. Touya calmed down after Cielos initial blow. "But i thought that 4 times a day would suffice his hun-" "OK! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Touya spoke covering Yukito's mouth and walked off in the other direction, walking back in the castle doors. Cielo giggled and looked at them disappear within the doors. "Good boy. " Cielo amended and looked to her masters confused face, earning another small giggle.

"What was that about Cielo?" Sakura asked innocently. "Oh nothing master..." Cielo spoke leaning down and gently kissing her forehead while she looked around for any sign of Li. "We should really get you in that Dress Sakura-sama, it's almost time for the ball, and you're nowhere near ready for it. Guests will start to come soon and you have to be there to receive them." Cielo spoke making Sakura nod obediently. "ok Cielo.." he said with a smile on her face, her cheeks partially flushed.

Cielo smiled and walked back into the castle, holding her masters hand while they walked through the castle halls. She was always so slim and small, Cielo always thought that if she held her tight enough in the crucial times, Sakura would snap.

While Tomoyo got a hold of her and took her upstairs, dragging her to her room. Cielo and Kero were allowed to be inside while Sakura dressed, she noticed that Tomoyo had made all sorts of dresses for the occasion, but the one dress she had made especially, Sakura liked very much.

It was a Pink dress, one that revealed her legs but swept down her back and met the floor in ripples. The top part of the dress was the best part; Sakura had noticed that Tomoyo must have had fun with it. It was a V-neck, tank-top with arm-socks connected to it, the ending at the tip of her fingers where the pink fabric slowly turned darker pink to red and then black. Her sandals were wrapped in lace, silk red, little parts of string tied up in a small whirl up her leg, stopping mid-knee. Her hair was short, beautiful. She had her usual two little pony tails, on each side of her head, just that now, each side had one very long pink ribbon that flowing down past her neck, shoulder and stopping at the waist.

"This is perfect." Tomoyo said. "It'll drive them mad." She giggled. "What am I suppose to be?" Sakura asked. "It is a masquerade ball…" "An angel..." Tomoyo spoke petting Sakura's wings, hugging her from behind as she slowly put on her pink mask, highlighting her green eyes. "Come on you have to greet your guests!" Tomoyo spoke in a smile as she put on her dress and mask as well. Kero perched on Sakura's shoulder while she reached to pet his head.

* * *

Syaoran stood out perched in one of the village shops, watching the castle from far away, his throat giving off a small grumble. 'I want to see her…' he thought hearing strange sounds above the sanctuary, looking up he noticed some parts of the great shield be reflected by black, and parts of white.

"…?" 'It's as if something is hitting against it.' Syaoran thought and looked to the castle. 'Could it be that…Sakura's…' And with that thought he jumped off.

'This could be bad..' Syaoran thought as he ran further heading to the castle. A body suddenly blocked him, making hit against it, hard. He fell back, his tail moving back and forth in alarm as he noticed the figure fall back against the cold concrete of the top of the shop. "….?" It reeked of disgusting smells, ones that he recognized all too well. She didn't get up for a while, then another body landed to her, his breathing was harsh, his deformed face showed alarm. 'A demon?' He thought as his eyes turned wide. "Are you all right?" It asked her, his hunched form hopping about as he looked at her, and then noticed another form next to him; he turned and noticed his face morph to a handsome one. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue; his hair was a dark brown. His tail and scaly wings still showed as he faced Syaoran. "Why did you can't her?" He snarled not recognizing who he was talking to.

'A demon is… in the sanctuary.' Syaoran thought as his whole body went numb. 'How did they get in…?' he thought and noticed more shadows land around him, other hoping off toward the castle, all it's lights and beauty.

A kick was directed to him, he felt bites to his arm, angry snarled shown. Syaoran let out a displeased grunt and felt his skin catch a scaly texture, his nose beginning to feel that familiar pinch. He was transforming. 'Sakura is in danger…' he thought in alarm as he hit the demon hard on the face with his first, making him release his arm from the bite.

* * *

Sakura felt a light prick on her arm, she shouted from the sudden pain. She looked to it and noticed odd little droplets of blood. Her eyes went wide suddenly, not being able to hear Kero's worried question. She heard strange Sirens go off in her head, something similar to speech but she couldn't make it out. 'Danger?' She thought as she continued to walk, as if in a daze.

"Sakura what happened to your arm?" Cielo asked stopping her to examine it. She put it to her lips and ran her tongue along it to heal the wound quickly with her dragon tongue. "I didn't see this here before." Cielo spoke to her, both bodies went still as they noticed strange shouts outside.

'Come to me…' She heard a strange voice call in her head as her eyes widened in fear. Cielo felt her change in heartbeat, her body shake. '?' Cielo turned her attention away form the strange shouts outside and saw her frightened, shaking form.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Asked Tomoyo in worry. Sakura said nothing and turned to Tomoyo and then looked out the window, the next words that came out of her mouth were small and hesitant. Her eyes half closed, she was ready to faint, her breathing was hard, becoming uneven. "Odaka…"

"Odaka Moi is in the Angel sanctuary…"

* * *

**To Be continued.**

A/N: Sorry for the lateness! I'll write more when I get the chance! I have a really good excuse this time! I broke my ankle and had to go to surgery! o.o sad part is I'm not kidding. Anyway! I hope you all liked this one and all that good stuff. _See you all in the next Chapter!_


	36. Escape

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

_Escape

* * *

_

Her eyes widened, pupils dilated. The brown-haired girl's hands swept to her chest, trying to control her insane heartbeat. "Sakura-chan." Cielo said in worry

-

"He's here." She breathed, her eyes turning glassy as her small body shook. The darkness from all around her seemed to consume her, she looked scared. Too scared-

-

"SAKURA!" Shouted a familiar voice, her head shot up as a body clashed through one of the many windows. A bloody brunette was racing to her, his tail swinging to his side as his horn glowed brightly. "S..syaoran..-kun?" She asked, her hard shaking stopped slightly when she reached to him. 'Take me away...' she thought as she felt a different pair of arms wrap around her small body.

-

His skin made her flesh burn and tinge with painful energy, she froze completely as she she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Sakura, such a pleasure to see you again." Odaka's smooth voice. 'No…' Syaoran felt a strange urge while she noticed her 'real' father hold her in such a manner, 'NO!' He thought as he noticed his one hand was holding her belly pushing her flat against his own body.

-

'Cielo...' Sakura thought as she moved her eyes to the side of the wall.

-

Cielo had a blade in her gut, and two or three arrows lodged in her shoulder. 'How?..' She thought in alarm as she looked to Syaoran, still running to her.

-

Disgusted and filled with rage, he charged to them harder, his speed picking up. He was beginning to morph again, his skin lifting in small amounts of scales while his tail became longer. Blood spurted as he painfully morphed into a monstrous, beautiful black dragon.

-

Odaka was bitten on the shoulder, he shouted in surprise as he released Sakura. Sakura blinked in shock as she noticed Odaka shove Syaoran off of him, 'you'll die if you fight him... he's strong...stronger than you.' Sakura thought as Syaoran turned to her and roared, "Stop saying those things! I'll defeat him! Your my mate not his!" He said aggressively making Sakura jump.

-

Dragons are aggressive by nature, but... 'How did he hear me?...I wasn't talking.' She thought while she looked to both males fight. Odaka seemed angered even more when Li had told Sakura that she was his mate.

-

Syaoran swung his tail over and bashed Odaka on the side of the head, Odaka angrily dragged his sword up aiming it so it would lodge itself right into Syaoran's heart. "NO!" Shouted Sakura, a few second before Odaka thought he would be able to kill him. A strange pink shield guarded the dragon in front of him. Warm, gentle energy that was spiked with anger radiated from the shield.

-

Odaka then turned to his daughter seeing her holding a strange baton, tears in her eyes. "This doesn't concern you." Odaka spoke to her, energy made him tip back. "Like hell it doesn't, I WON'T let you have me!" Sakura shouted she looked at him, rage filled.

-

Odaka smiled and turned to her, with great speed he was in front of her. His arms snaked around her small waist while he kissed her lips. Syaoran was rage filled; he then was tapped on the shoulder. It was...Sakura. "Hurry..." She spoke and climbed on his back, holding onto the wounded Cielo.

-

'How...' He thought as he concentrated on the other Sakura that Odaka was kissing, "The Mirror." Sakura whispered making Syaoran stiffen, 'She thought of all that while we were…' He snapped out of his thoughts and started to run away.

-

As Odaka released Sakura he noticed her body morph into another woman's, smiling coldly she turned into wind, along with the baton. "You'll never have her." The woman whispered into his ear, "We won't let you have our Mistress..."

-

Sakura jumped off and headed to the throne room, "What are you DOING?" Li shouted his dragon voice deeper and morphed with his human one. "I need to get my father out of here!" She shouted to him while she rushed off, with an angered groan he followed her.

-

She found him sitting on his throne, his head low while he saw Sakura run to him. "Father!" Sakura shouted, tears falling as she embraced him. "S-Sakura, what are you doing here still? You have to get out." Fujitaka spoke while Sakura tugged on him. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

-

Touya's hand took hold of hers, "He'll be fine. He's going back to heaven soon." Touya said roughly hoisting his sword over his shoulder as she looked to her father. "o-oh." Sakura spoke as she heard a dragons roar outside the door, "He's here.." Fujitaka spoke turning to Sakura, "Get out through the back, all of you." Fujitaka spoke as Sakura hugged him tightly, Fujitaka's wings ruffled. "Go..." Fujitaka rushed her gently while slipping something in her pockets.

-

"N-no.." She said while Touya lifted her up and ran out through the back, Li bursting in the doors charging away from Odaka, his shoulder wounded with some type of green goop, seeping out of it while he followed the others out of the back door.

-

Both men stilled when they saw each other. "Brother." Odaka greeted, his face smiling smoothely, scarred and bloody compared to Fujitaka's clean one. "You've angered me by hiding her here, making my time a lot harder to get her." Odaka spoke.

-

"You wont get her." Fujitaka spoke as he turned to Odaka, "You will not harm Naideshiko's child." He spoke making Odaka laugh, "Ah yes, _The one you loved_-" "Love." Fujitaka corrected.

-

Odaka laughed as he walked passed him to the doors exit, "Yes, the angel I took from you," he paused and licked his earlobe, making the brother 'tsk' in disgust, "And made a woman." Anger flared in the angel as he quickly stabbed him making him scream, "You seem to forget who was stronger." Fujitaka spoke as he tilted his sword.

-

Odaka smiled as blood spilled through his mouth, "But I'm not dying, _dear brother_." Odaka spoke as he laughed sourly. "She isn't in heaven you know.. I know you've looked. Tainted angels don't go to heaven... they go to hell." Odaka laughed at him seeing his angered face.

-

"She isn't in either place." Fujitaka hissed, making Odaka stiffen. "Naideshiko is very much alive." Fujitaka spoke making Odaka gasp, a slight tinge in his eyes as he looked to his older brother. "Where is she..." He demanded charging to him as they fought. "Where is she?" He shouted.

-

"Inside the Clow Cards."

* * *

They bursted out of the water, chocking out the salty liquid while they swam to short. The black dragon hissed as they noticed each others wounds. The black dragon stood up straight, "Where do we go now?" Sakura asked as she noticed a group of dragons glide to them. Sakura stiffened, "How?" 'How did they?... It takes hours to come here…'

-

"I was worried." Meilin spoke as she rode on the dragons as she reached to Sakura, "Now hurry we have to get to the 11th Kingdom." She spoke as Sakura mounted the dragon. She gasped when the noticed Syaoran morph back into a human, his form weak. "What's wrong with him?" Meilin asked Sakura.

-

"He protected me..." Sakura spoke weakly as she noticed Cielo be hoisted up. "Both of them did." she whispered while they flew away. Thankful that Meilin was waiting for them, she was going to go home... one that she hadn't seen for along time.

-

Sakura noticed something green drip from his shoulder, putting her head close to the wound and sniffing it curiously, she gasped.

-

"Blood?" Meilin asked seeing Sakura shake her head, "No… not blood." Sakura spoke and noticed the swelling, she gasped and began to suck and quickly spit, suck and spit. "We have to get out of here, Li-sama is poisoned." Sakura spoke her voice sounding worried.

-

"On ho…"

"Damn you Odaka."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	37. Blind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own clamp or any of its Characters.

* * *

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

_Blind

* * *

_

**Migu-chan's notes:** I have decided to stop thinking about how long I want this story to be and to just let it run its course. Through some of my time in dealing with this story I have learned one very important thing; -...what _did _I learn again..? o.o'' Oh! Right, that you should never rush a story.

For quite a bit of time I've had a writers-block, and I've noticed some of the same reviewer's when I do update. I'd like to thank these people for sticking with me for so long, cuz I mean... heh this IS chapter 37... o.o. Anyway I will hope to update more in my stories from now on, (I mean it this time!)

**Thanks for reviewing: **AnimeObsessionFantasy, meow-mix23, CuteCherryBlossom, gurlhushere13, Lifes Dark Angel, bex drake, BabyYuri108, Sakura-miaka, kurisutaru, chikichiki, Beautiful Massacre and FlowerLover

* * *

Li's breath was coming out in short puffs as they landed in the stony steps on the 11th Kingdom. Sakura expected to see an old man run out and greet them, but then she realized that everything about the castle had changed. It seemed older, she didn't realize that she had actually spent years away from this castle, and now with more than half the cards she wondered how Yelan-Li would react to seeing her.

-

She was, after all, still a servant of the Li-Clan wasn't she? Her thought halted as she noticed a woman standing outside the doors, glaring at her with murderous eyes while she charged to her, about to slap her but was then slapped by a weak celestial dragon. Sakura's eyes widened as she reached to support Cielo, "You can't stand right now!" Sakura shouted holding her weak body up, leaving Yelan-Li paralyzed.

-

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Cielo breathed as she felt her body clench from the pain. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding, 'Damn him, taking me by surprise.' She thought while she turned to see Sakura in tears. She then turned to glare at the queen of the 11th kingdom. "You have absolutely no right to be her second mother." Cielo spat, "Doing terrible things to her as a child, making her go through all sorts of trauma-"

-

"Please Cielo she didn't-"

-

"What makes you so sure; this witch has always hated you!" Cielo shouted and slapped her once more, making the queen tip back. "You are a disgrace!" Cielo shouted her as she fell faint, "-Cielo!" Shouted Sakura supporting her up, A body came up behind her and picked Cielo up easily, taking the tired dragon inside. Meilin continued to help the others take the wounded Li inside.

-

Through the sting of the slap she noticed a swollen wound on his shoulder. "Xiao-Lang!" The mother gasped while she helped them take him in, both Meilin and one of the guards' blinked, shocked to see the mother so close to her child. Sakura did nothing to push her away; her body still frozen while she watched them take in her wounded soul-mate.

-

While she was walking into the castle walls, she noticed rain start to fall, thunder begin to clash while she felt a strange chill ruffle her hair when she made her way inside the castle. Her brother put his hand on her shoulder gently, seeing Sakura flinch and look to him, 'that's right... he's here...' Sakura realized while she felt her body grow less tense. "So this is where you live?" Touya spoke as he watched them go up the stairs.

-

Sakura nodded, "Yes, this is my home." She spoke as she felt something on her chest begging to grow warm, she gasped as she took out the book of Clow, receiving an odd look from her brother as she walked ahead, seeing it glow. She reached in her pocket, remembering her father put something in her pocket before they left the Angel Sanctuary in such a hurry.

-

She found a ring.

-

Looking at the thick golden ring she noticed it glow along with the book, clueless she opened the book, seeing all the cards float out and circle her. Her eyes closed feeling a strange type of energy course through her; it was warm, raising the hair on her arms. She felt the energy flow through her.

-

She then became aware of her own body... the small stings; she was wounded badly as-well. Noticing the bite marks on her fore-arm... not only that but her shoulder had a strange ugly bruising to it. Touya noticed his sisters eyes fade away as the glow of the cards reflected in her eyes. "...Touya?" Sakura asked suddenly making him turn to her.

-

"What is it?" he asked her as the tilted her head slightly, reaching to touch one of the cards. Energy radiated, "Is...It possible to be able to read one's mind?" Sakura she asked and then turned to meet Touya's confused stare. "What do you mean?" He asked seeing her open the book, the cards swirling around her began to slowly place themselves in the book, one by one.

-

_The Windy, The Fly The Shadow, The Watery, The Rain, The Wood, The Jump, The Illusion, The Silent, The Thunder, The Sword, The Flower, The Shield, The Power, The Storm, The Move, The Fight, The Loop-_ " Li-kun and I...I think we can read each other's minds.." Sakura spoke as she held the book.- _The Sleep, The Little, The Mirror, The Return, The Shot, The Sweet, The Dash, The Big, The Change, The Freeze-_ "That isn't possible." Touya spoke while the card continued to fall in place.

-

_The Libra, The Arrow, The Wave, The Bubbles, The Snow, The Lock, The Cloud, and The Twin._ "How are you sure?" Sakura asked him as she hugged the book, 'So many cards left.' She thought while she looked to her brother, looking to see his reactions. "It just isn't possible..." Touya spoke to her, seeing her eyes fade.

-

"I don't understand..." Sakura spoke as she looked to her wounds, "I'm hurt in the same places Li-kun is." She told him while she shook her head, her hair swaying back and forth as frustrated tears came, "He answered me when I was afraid." She told Touya, her shaking returning. "I'm confused, Brother." She told him.

-

Touya noticed his sister's small body, and for once in a long time he realized that Sakura was just a girl. One that never had the chance of enjoying a real family, or being able to play with her friends as a child. She was forced to grow so much power and nurture it over the years, and yet she still had this sick man that was her father, after her to nurture his army.

-

Arms came around her shoulders, as Touya awkwardly hugged his younger sister. Her tears calmed as she looked up at her brother and smiled, "Arigato, Touya." Sakura spoke, her green eyes sparkling as she pulled away from him. "Where are you going?" He asked her, his hand going behind his head and scratching it. "I want to go see Wei!" Sakura shouted running out to the back.

-

He was about to shout after her but was stopped by a pale hand, beautiful long fingers tugging against him. "Don't worry its safe here." Instantly Touya knew who it was, "Coward." Touya spoke and turned to the gentle, easy-eyed male. "What are you doing here?" Touya demanded taking hold of his wrist with a hurtful tug; he brought the shorter boy against him harshly. "Shouldn't you currently be hiding in the Angel Sanctuary, being raped by every sickly demon there?" Touya spat his anger boiling as he noticed his mate there.

-

Yukito flinched from his strong hold as Touya held him tightly. His nose nuzzling into the curve of the paler boys neck. "He came with me to get the dragons." Meilin said in the background. Yukito had expected Touya to push him away seeing that they were in such an intimate position in front of another person. "I didn't ask you." Touya's hard voice told Meilin. Yukito recognized it, he was the only one that was the only one that did... Touya was relieved.

-

Meilin sighed and threw her head back, turning the other way, following Sakura's scent while Touya tightened his hold on Yukito. "Why didn't you tell me you went away?" Touya demanded as Yukito reached to run his fingers through Touya's hair, "Why did you make me worry for nothing." Touya rasped as his grip tightened on the boy, making him meep slightly.

-

"I'm sorry Touya-kun, I didn't meant to worry yo-" Yukito was cut off by Touya's lips as he held onto him possessively. Yukito whimpered as Touya forced his tongue into Yukito's tender pink lips, ravishing his mouth. His hands moved under the white Yukata that Yukito wore, Touya's fingers teasing the other boys skin. "Like hell you didn't" Touya rasped against Yukito's cheek. "You love making me wonder about such things, you love making me worry about you." Touya spoke licking the mark on Yukito's neck.

-

Yukito blushed madly while his breathing became unsteady, "To-Touya..." Yukito gasped feeling the angel run his tongue along the celestials swan like neck. "I see you two are getting well acquainted." Meilin spoke making both of them jump. Touya turned glaring daggers at the girl, and then stilled completely seeing that she had dragged Sakura from Wei to go see Syaoran.

-

Sakura was currently blushing worse than Yukito while she waved to them meekly. "Ha...Hi again Touya." Sakura spoke her hair covering her wide eyes, her face getting blood red. She bowed in greetings, "He-hello Yukito-san."

-

Yukito was about to greet them both back when Touya exploded "GET OUT!"

-

Both girls squeaked as they ran from him, "Hey it's not our fault you two were practically _mating_ in the middle of _our_ guest room!" Meilin shouted hearing Touya sputter as they ran off and began to climb up the stairs. Both of their expressions sobered as they turned to each other, "Does Yelan-Li know?" Meilin asked.

-

Sakura blushed and nodded, "I think she figured it out as soon as she sniffed the air." Meilin confirmed making Sakura turned to her. "What do you mean? About Li making me his concubine or about your pregnancy?" Sakura asked. Meilin shrugged and ran her fingers through her raven dark hair, "Both."

-

* * *

-

"If it wasn't for Sakura-Chan, our Xiao-Lang would be dead right now." Fanren spoke as Feimei and Sheifa continued to bandage the wounded Li. Yelan-Li watched as Fuutie continued to bandage and heal Cielo who was glaring daggers at her. Her black eyes switched to Cielo's clear ones while they looked at each other. Her black hair over her eyes as she lowered her head.

-

"I've...made a decision." Yelan-Li spoke as they turned to her. While Sakura stepped inside the room, her eyes blinking as Li looked to his mother, trying not to pass out. His vision was becoming blurry. He could see his mother look at Sakura with a less, distasteful look while she looked to her. "I'm going to start a war against Odaka." The queen of the Li-Clan spoke as she turned met eyes with everyone.

-

"I've joined forces with the 8th Kingdom." She spoke and then turned to Sakura. "Kinomoto, please come with me." She asked, expecting her to follow. Cielo stoop up angrily completely ignoring the wounds she had received, "Don't do it, I don't trust that bitch-" Cielo stopped seeing Yelan-Li walk to her. She then looked to the other and asked them to leave the room.

-

Syaoran and Cielo both stayed in the room because of their current need to stay lying down to heal while the others had to wait outside the room. "What do you want?" Cielo spat, and was halted to a short breath while Yelan-Li bowed to Cielo. "I'm sorry..." Yelan-Li spoke to Sakura's guardian while her eyes opened slightly, Sakura noticed her face.

-

She looked to beautiful, graceful even when she was shaming herself. "I promise that no more harm will come to your Card captor, I just need to speak with her for a moment." Yelan spoke straightening herself while she walked to Sakura. She felt herself blush while Yelan-Li reached to her and took her face in her palms.

-

Her lips delicately pressed against Sakura's ear. Both Cielo and Yelan's son looked at the Queen in shock. "I must ask you to forgive me for all the horrible things that I have done to you." Yelan whispered, Sakura could tell that her voice was shaking. "I know I haven't been the best... mother-like figure to you, and for that I must apologize." Yelan spoke to her.

-

Cielo could hear nothing of their conversation, but she could see Sakura's eyes begin to water. Her mouth opening slightly as her chest rose and fell. While Yelan-Li's whispering continued. "I want to make amends for all the suffering you endured under my hand. Even though I know it will never be enough..." Yelan-Li's voice trailed off as she spoke, "I understand that your father is an ugly, evil man, and I want to protect you from him." Yelan-Li spoke in her gentle voice, one that Sakura never heard before.

-

Sakura's bloodied fingers reached and clutched to Yelan-Li's kimono while the tried to steady herself. "You're doing this for me..." Sakura whispered back, her breathing hoarse as Yelan-Li looked to her and smiled gently, "I'm doing this... for my son's mate. You are safe here, Sakura Kinomoto." Yelan-Li spoke as she leaned over and kissed Sakura's forehead like a mother would do to its child. Sakura's legs were shaking as she watched Yelan-Li leave the room. Leaving both Cielo and Li speechless while Sakura fell the floor, her form shaking, tears falling.

-

"What did she say?" Cielo asked as the 4 sisters noticed Sakura on the floor and rushed to her when she entered again. "What did she say?" The others asked while Li listened hard. He noticed her turn to him, her green eyes glowing and sparkling form the tears falling- "She' accepted us Li..." Sakura said her voice shaking.

-

Li's heart leapt, "What?" he asked as her form faded, he felt her hold him. "She accepted us." Sakura cried happily seeing Li hold her, wincing in pain. "Sakura...?" Li asked as she turned to him, her happy face faltering while she looked to him, seeing his eyes dart back and forth. "L-Li?" She asked while the others turned to the couple, "Li what is it?"

-

"Sakura... I..." Li reached to her, he felt her small hands cup his large one and bring it to her face. "What is it, Li?" She asked, worry staining her voice. "Sakura...I can't... see." Li spoke in alarm.

"I can't see..."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	38. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own clamp or any of its Characters.

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

_Dream

* * *

_

**Migu-chan's notes:** A little lemon ahead! Sakura/Li

**Thanks for reviewing: Kelly **

**jojo-** -ears perk- You like...Poker face o.o I shall update soon :3 And thank you for reviewing -nodnod-

**blacklillygurl**

**sTaR zZz-** Sorrriiie ;--; I make too many mistakes

**blissful trinity-**:P maybe

**debbiegir**l- -blushblush- Thank youu!

**BabyYuri108-** Odaka wounded Li... Odaka being the sly charcater that he is, poisoned him, causing Li to become blind.

**Sakura-miaka**- o.o oops, haha sorry about that. I kind of forgot there's people who don't like guy on guy stuff, I will try and not make it happen but I will show "yaoi warnings" and say from what to how many lines in the future ok? I didn't mean to gross you out, hehe thank you for reviewing Miss Miaka :3

**1Natsuyo1**

**Kinomoto**- I like your name lots hehe, I will be sure to lessen the suspence by updating more then.

**RiceBallPlum-**You might have something there Miss Onigiri. hehe -bows- thank you for your review.

**Jelly-Kelly**

**Lifes Dark Angel-**Haai, sorry for not updating as fast as I could, just that sometimes I get stuck with writing, hehe but i will do my best :3

**AfGhAnCuTiE-** lol! whoa, well i hope that you enjoyed it. This work of mine is pretty long . Thank you for reviewing.

**lianne-** o.o I wouldn't want you to cry :3

**coca24cola-**hehe showing interest in my other stories aswell? Thank you so much for your support, hehe she will finish soon. -

**fire-onnagoddess-**Thank you for the compliment, hehe and it is true, the fate of these two are on me. >:3 mwaha

**kurisutaru**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy- **I remember your sn.. -cling- sankyu for reviewing :3

**CuteCherryBlossom-**lol nothing to worry about Miss Blossom

**ms laziness-**Thank you -blush-

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**

**Black Wolf Chics**

**FlowerLover**

**meow-mix23 **

**Sakura Blossom161**

**chikichiki

* * *

**

Sakura sat back on her chair while she gave Li his tea. "We've managed to get your fever down." Sakura spoke while noticed him drink it, his sisters looking at him with worried expression. "How long will I have to stay like this." Li grumbled scratching at the blind-fold that was put at him while Sakura patted his hand away.

-

"Roughly estimated you should be like this for a week or so." Wei spoke while he took up the tray, patting Sakura on the head. "If you weren't so reckless you would have been better off." Wei scolded while Li scoffed. "Sakura is a strong girl, she can do just fine on her own." Wei told him making him growl.

-

Sakura smiled to him and took his hand. Instantly Li knew it was her, by the way her soft-thin fingers played over his big warm palm. She had a habit of rubbing his hand in one location, around the middle. He found it rather enjoyable but noticed that she did it more in habit then anything else. He could also tell that she was ready to cry, either that or was...

-

"Don't be such a wuss." He told her meanly, making Sakura giggle. She knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. She could smell his pain, his head hurt and his eyes ached far worse... not to mention the poison that she had sucked out from his shoulder. She knew that he was in far much pain then she was, from her lips making so much contact with it they had become a bit swollen. But she didn't mind, if Li was safe it was fine with her.

-

"Starting today it should be ok for him to start moving around." Wei told Sakura while he patted Fanren on the shoulder, "A dragons nose is better then his eyes. Even in the dark he can tell who and where everything is just by sniffing the air." Wei spoke seeing Li turn his head right to him and give off a small smirk.

-

Sakura pushed him back down, "He's still wounded, and I don't think he should get up." Sakura spoke in a serious tone. Her limb shook while he suddenly took her arms and pulled her on him, making Sakura squeak in surprise. "I'm fine." Syaoran spoke as he held the flustered mix while the other 5 people in the room smiled at the two.

-

"L-li..." Sakura told him while pushing back, blushing hard. Li brought his mouth and licked one of her red cheeks. "I can feel the heat too..." He whispered to her, Sakura's eyes widened as she looked to his chest. It seemed that even if she could not look into his eyes, she still knew that gaze on her. One that would burn into her... "He's better than you think." Feimei spoke as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

-

"Our little Xiao-Lang is a tough one." Footie said while she hooked her arm in Wei's, "You should know." She continued while the other sister did the same. "You grew up with our Xiao-Lang." Sheifa giggled while the other girls dragged away Wei. Syaoran could feel each scent being filled with Sakura's, they were alone.

-

Sakura blushed and pulled away as well, "Well, I think I should leave you alone-AH!" He surprised her by pulling her into a warm hug, one that made her melt in his arms. "What are you doing? You won't leave me any time soon Sakura." Li spoke smiling while she poked at his wound making him flinch. "You shouldn't move around like this, that wound is a serious thing." Sakura scolded as she tried pushing away again, "Don't take it so lightly."

-

She was pulled in again by his warm hold, "I wouldn't move around so much if you would just stay still." He snapped seeing her squirm in his hold. "Even so you should-" his lips found hers, effectively silencing her. She blushed hard when she felt his lips press against her lips, a dark blush covering her cheeks.

-

"I love you..." He said after letting her go slightly, his hands wove into her hair, holding her there. "I'll never let you go..." He told her in a whisper making her smile. Her eyes shined while she held onto him tightly, "Keep me here..." She whispered to him as she pressed her hand against his chest. "Please let me stay here forever." She whispered to him as she looked into his eyes adoringly.

-

Li chocked while he held her tightly to him, "Tell me Kinomoto." he told her his voice going soft. "I love you Li..." She spoke as she leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, "I adore you, Syaoran." She whispered to him, then leaned up and kissed his eyes. "Wo Ai Ni, Xiao-Lang..."

-

His chest tightened, 'I want to see her...' he thought while his fingers lightly traced over her delicate features. 'I want to look into those green eyes...' He thought as his want to see her turned white-hot. "Y-Ying-Fa..." he whispered, his voice sounded hoarse.

-

"Wo Ai Ni..." Li agreed while his fingers traced her lips. He felt her breathe against his fingers, his cheek flamed. "Sakura..." he told her, he felt her gaze on him. Taking her in his arms again, he felt her crazy heart-beat against his chest. "I will make love to you one day..." He whispered, his eyes were tightly closed. "I will make you mine one day, Ying Fa." Syaoran spoke; he sensed her blush hard against his good shoulder. He felt himself go slack…

-

"Li-kun..." She whispered while he took her face in his palms and kissed her tenderly. She returned it while her fingers traced over his handsome features. "I want to be yours Li... nobody else..." She whispered as their lips turned more feverish, wanting more than just gentle pats.

-

'Saying, 'I love you' seems so small sometimes... it's the right word... but it's not enough.' He thought while he continued to kiss her, 'I need to show her.' He thought as his arms pressed her hands down on his bed. "L-li!" She gasped while she tried to push him off of her. She was sure he was sane right? He couldn't be... because she wasn't in-' "L-li!" She shouted gasping as his hand found her breast.

-

"Sakura..." he murmured while his mouth covered hers. She had to fight him, she had to... only a virgin could perform the task of collecting the cards, only if she was a virgin...-

-

Her thoughts were interrupted while Li buried his face in her chest. Her robes were thrown open, revealing her in her garments; his hands touched her close to bare chest, his breathing harsh. "Sakura..." he breathed while she shook her head, her blush turning darker."N-no Li... We can't..." She told him while he bent down to take her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently while her mouth opened in a small moan when he pressed himself against her.

-

"I don't care anymore, I can't wait anymore Sakura." Li breathed while he reached down to yank away her underwear. "I can't stand to see you un-marked... and know that anyone can take you." he spoke quieting her pleas with his mouth while he reached for his belt. He half jokingly expected someone to burst through the door, and shout at them to stop what they were doing. But they never came... even when he pressed himself against her entrance and heard her scream of surprise...he didn't.

-

'I love this person...' He thought while he leaned to run his fingers through her hair, his tongue running along her trembling lips while he pushed her hands to the side. Even when she protested, "I want you to be with me forever, Sakura." He told her while he positioned himself and thrust into her.

-

Sakura gave a shout from the sudden intrusion and an even louder yell when his teeth punctured into her neck. Tears fell through her eyes as she smiled through the pain. "I love you..." Is all he seemed to repeat.

-

-

I could feel her take my face in her hands and kiss me while I kept moving in and out of her. Goosebumps rose along my skin as I felt her throb around me. I smelled blood while I continued to move against her, hearing her pant against my mouth as I continued to move more against her.

-

_Gods...it feels so good..._ That's all my mind could really think right now while I lap the blood that drips from her neck like a lust hungry vampire. I could feel myself getting harder and harder while her breathing becomes hoarser, her voice gets a pitch higher. Her moans... they sound so heavenly.

-

"You're mine..." I could hear myself whispering while I thrust harder against her. All she could really do is cling to me and moan loudly into my neck while I keep going. Moving in and out of her so fast I think I might loose rhythm. _Finally..._ I think while I feel her come into her first climax, her screams being silenced by my mouth once more while I thrust her into the bed with my hips, hard.

-

"All mine..." I whisper before I feel myself grow unbearably hard, and then all at once... erupt.

-

Li jumped up from his bed, it was night-time. Sweat covering his body as he reaches around himself, 'Clothes?' He thought as he reached to the side of him mattress finding Sakura sleeping there with him. His hands traced over her body...'She has clothes too...' He thought while he noticed her half finished mark.

-

"It was all... a dream?" He breathed while feeling something sticky between his legs. His expression sobered and turned incredibly grumpy, 'Damn it... it must have been Kinomoto's scent...' He thought while he felt a tinge on his shoulder. 'I must have fallen asleep right after I told her I would-'

-

He reached to his blind-fold. 'Damn...' He sighed while he ran his fingers through his brown hair, "A week it is then." He sighed while he silently got out of bed, almost tripping. "Damn..." He sighed in disappointment while he went off to bathe. 'Damn, Damn, Damn...' He thought while he made his way out of the room.

-

"Stupid Self-control..."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	39. Let Me Stay Here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own clamp or any of its Characters.

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

Let Me Stay Here

Sakura walked along the Forest with Kero at her side. Her forehead was sweaty and her breathing harsh. "You trained well today, Kinomoto-chan." Yukito spoke, his smile very gentle while they continued to walk along the dirt path toward the castle.

It had been only three days since all the horror, Sakura had become determined to become stronger. Stronger than her birth father. "Arigato Yukito-san." Sakura spoke while she reached to wipe the sweat off of her brow, "I have to become stronger to protect everyone." She spoke in a small smile while Yukito patted her on the head.

"Now go on, the mistress wanted to talk to you about something." Yukito spoke while he too wiped some sweat from his brow. His sunset eyes peering off as he watched little Sakura run off at high speed toward the castle. _She has grown considerably, since the past few days._ He thought while he looked up at the blaring sun. _She uses the cards often now, as if they found a perfect harmony with each other. _Yukito's mind persisted while he followed the path to the castle lazily.

-

Yelan-Li stood in the middle of the garden, beautiful trees and flowers surrounding them as she pointed a long sword to a bloody female. Her hair done in tangles, she smelled horrible, her nails and toe nails ripped out from so much abuse she was put through.

-

"P-please... let me speak with Sakura." She said in gurgles while she tried to clear her throat. Her mouth tasted salty of flem and blood, her nose was broken, along with other body parts such as both arms and one of her legs.

-

"You disgust me." Yelan spoke while Aeris laughed a little, blood staining Yelan-Li's kimono. "You've been a far better witch than I, precious Queen." Aeris spat making Yelan fill with rage. "How dare you- I'll have you hung!" Yelan shouted while she raised her sword, thin fingers threaded around her wrist, halting her from her actions.

-

"Who-" "It's me Mistress." Sakura's soft voice sounded, Yelan-Li instantly softened and let the sword fall from her fingers. "Yukito-san said something about you wanting to talk to me." Sakura spoke while Yelan-Li nodded, sending a rather disgusted look in the direction of the bloodied full breed dragon.

-

"Who..." Sakura walked to her and reached over the clear the hair from her sticky face. "A-aeris..." Sakura spoke her voice becoming annoyed slightly. "What are you doing here?" She said while Aeris chocked, her eyes watering. "He… kicked me out."

-

"She's lying..." Yelan-Li spoke, Aeris twitched visibly. All Sakura could smell was fear and depression in her, not only that but other disgusting smells. "Why did you come here..?" She repeated seeing Aeris blush as ugly red, "I have nowhere else to go." Aeris spoke.

-

"You could have gone any other place, anywhere but here." Sakura spoke while she stood up. "I could kill you... have you tortured for what you made me go through." Sakura spoke seeing Aeris shiver slightly, and then discovered Aeris give her a weak smile through her bloody teeth. "The Princess of all three worlds can never be cruel, even with her enemy." Aeris spoke seeing Sakura look away.

-

"If you help me... I can tell you about Odaka." She spoke seeing Sakura flinch form the mention of his name. "How to read his movements... how to kill him."

-

Yelan-Li laughed slightly, "How pathetic, willing to betray anyone to live." She spoke. Aeris switched and looked to Sakura, while she neared her closer still. Aeris imagined what her reaction would be, would she really be killed? "I won't...betray Sakura... if she takes me in. I just...want to belong to something... to someone who won't..." Aeris sighed, tears falling.

-

Sakura kneeled in front of her, reaching to wipe away her tears. Yelan-Li scowled at this and looked away, when Sakura turned to her, giving her a pleading look. "Please Mistress..." Sakura spoke.

-

Aeris felt her eyes snap open and turn to Sakura in shock. "People do horrible things... making mistakes are all right..." Sakura said while she noticed Yelan's eyes water. Aeris felt her heart beat crazily in her chest; every emotion was rushing to her so quickly she forgot how to breathe.

-

"You..." Yelan spoke while she turned to Sakura, her robe spilling over the floor in gentle white ripples while her top showed only a bit of her bosom. Her hair was a little over her shoulders, her green eyes glowing with curiosity form her next words.

-

"-shouldn't ask me those things." Yelan continued, while her dark eyes locked with Sakura's. "This is your home too..." Yelan said and turned to Aeris, "But if she makes one false move..." Yelan spoke and turned to Sakura once more, "If she hurts you..."

-

Aeris forced herself to swallow; her own saliva disgusted her currently from the strange tastes in her mouth.

-

"I will **kill** her."

-

Sakura's cheek held a pink blush around her that Yelan was never able to see because of her sudden leave. Aeris was looking down to the floor, her whole body shaking when she finally felt something cold brush over her skin. It stung her heated flesh, making her broken bones and torn tissues ache.

-

Fingers dug into her hair, sending a wave of warmth and numbness wherever it touched, followed by a heated sensation that tore away any pain that she might have felt in that region afterward. Aeris felt her eyes grow heavy.

-

Sakura had let her wings materialize, while she pulled Aeris into a warm hug. Aeris gave out a strained sob from the back of her throat while she held her fully; her bones aching when she tightened the hug, her cries came out harder. "It's all right now..." Sakura spoke letting Aeris cry.

-

Cielo stood behind one of the bushes, the sun making her silver hair reflect a blinding white in every direction, highlighting her features. Her feet hovered over the grass lightly while Kero perched on her shoulder, deciding to leave Sakura for a while. "She is a true Angel of Mercy." Cielo grunted feeling Kero nod while pressing his cheek against hers lazily.

-

Aeris dug her fingers into Sakura's white Robe, staining it with blood and dirt while she sobbed hard into Sakura's chest. Thanking her over and over, once she was sure that all the wounds she had weren't as serious, she picked her up carefully and was finally able to take her a bath, washing out the dirt and infection from the wounds, and healing them effectively.

-

Aeris still had a numerous amount of broken bones on her body, currently she wasn't able to get to pop them back in from all the wounds, bruising and swelling all around her limbs. Once she was sure she managed to close all of the threatening wounds, while washing Aeris's hair being sure to have her wings spread open.

-

"You're wings... " Aeris spoke while reaching her bruising fingers to them, the bathwater filled with herbs that clung to her bruised parts, making them sting. Aeris smile through her tears while she managed to reach for Sakura once everything was cleaned.

-

"What about my wings?" Sakura asked while she put her hands together briefly. "I've encountered many mixed breeds before." She said in a whisper as Sakura tended to her fractures and dislocated bones. Sakura flinched when she heard them pop in place, not once did Aeris cry out in pain.

-

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked hearing a slight sob come from Aeris, while Sakura froze. "N-no." She said trying to wipe her eyes with bandages fingers. "It doesn't hurt..." Sakura gave her a look that seemed a bit strange and alien, one that Aeris wasn't sure she understood quite well. "What...?"

-

"My powers aren't that strong yet, I don't know if I've nullified the pain... I might be hurting you." Sakura spoke weakly her blush coming out while she worked on her ankles. Aeris smiled and stretched her fingers out, "I feel better, much better." Aeris spoke in reassurance, the teary glow never leaving her eyes. "And nothing hurts, I'm just thankful." Aeris spoke her voice breaking slightly.

-

Sakura smiled and then continued to bandage her up. "After this I am marking you as one of my servants." Sakura spoke looking to Aeris, making her nod and smile weakly. "You will stay in bed for a good few days; I will stay and heal you until your bones are healed again." Sakura said while she walked to her closet, feeling herself unusually dirty while she took out one of her night dresses and dressed her in it.

-

Drying her hair she took her to her bed and wrapped her in warm blankets. "Sakura..." Aeris asked once she concealed her wings, strange little aches came back, beating strongly while Sakura's glowing fingers held random parts of her body, until she felt nothing strange.

-

"You will stay in bed for two days, understood?" Sakura asked seeing Aeris nod quickly when she was finally done. "Sakura-san?" Aeris asked a little blush covering her pretty pale cheeks. "hai?" Sakura asked while Aeris stretched out her palm, "Will you make me now?"

-

Sakura sighed and nodded, reaching her and took her slightly bigger palm into her small one. Leaning in she stuck out her tongue, liking it along her palm in gentle strokes writing her name out with her saliva on Aeris's wrist. The skin there turned red slightly and burned itself into her wrist; little bits of smoke came out while Sakura ran a healing hand along her hand.

-

"I'm guessing I'm your first?" Aeris asked seeing Sakura's blush. Then nodded, "All right I'll let you rest now." Sakura spoke while pushing her back against the bed, and walking out of the room. Aeris smile faded once the door closed behind her, pulling down the sleeve, she noticed two marks on her wrist, and one was pink and glowing. Sakura's name... and the other was dark and ugly... messily done. With strange gashes, "Odaka-sama didn't lick my wrist... he gashed it in with his knife."

-

"How dare you bring her in here?" Syaoran shouted while he touched the bandage covering his eyes. "Don't!" Sakura scolded slapping his hand away, "Do you seriously want to go blind?" Sakura said in an irritated voice.

-

"She was badly wounded and looked sorry enough." Sakura defended. Li snorted, "I would have killed her on the spot!" he said and turned away from her, "You have to stop being so damn nice to everyone." Li spoke; he felt the heat on her cheek rise.

-

"It's not-"

-

"It's a big weakness, what if that bastard is just using her to get in here again like he did in the angel sanctuary?" He shouted his face close to hers. Again he sighed and gave out a frustrated grunt. He reached over and took Sakura's hand earning a small gasp from her while he led her up stairs, and into the closest room he could find.

-

"You really piss me off sometimes." He grumbled while he shoved her inside and then went inside himself. Making sure to lock the door he then proceeded to close all the curtains in the room, making it almost pitch black.

-

"L-li.. what are you…"

-

"I can't stand having this crap on." He said once the blinds were secured, he reached behind his head and easily slipped it off.

-

"Wait L-Li, Don't do that!" She said rushing to him and trying to get it back on, "Stop it kinomoto! I want it off!" He said angrily. He became annoyed with his soul mate quickly, and all at once he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face.

-

Even in the dark he was able to see her mad blush once they fell against a stone wall. Her eyes shined, and for once he actually noticed tears. The smell becoming apart that they were, "I haven't seen you..." He said in a huff when he felt her limbs shake from his hands holding her tightly there. "Please if only for a while." He said his voice calmer, "Let me see you…"

-

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up a bit more, it had caught her off guard. She was certain that he would head straight for Aeris once he found out. Instead, he went into this room so that he could…just be with her?

-

"What did my mother say about this?" He asked suddenly, dragging her out of her thoughts. "W-well…she said that.. this is my home too, so I should do what I see fit." She said, feeling his hands relax their grip on her wrists but not release her.

-

"Aeris told me that she would help me... kill Odaka." Sakura spoke looking up to Syaoran, meeting eye to eye. " I marked her as one of my servants…"

-

Li's head lowered until it touched her shoulder. He inhaled and then breathed out, "You were healing her all this time?" He asked, she blushed and nodded. "She was very hurt all around.. I-.. haven't gotten the chance to bathe." She said quickly once his lips found her neck.

-

"You smell faintly of her..." He spoke as his tongue traced around her neckline. She felt a slight stab. 'Why… am I jealous?' She thought, his lips found a sensitive spot near her ear. "L-…li-kun…" She breathed; when she tried to pull away she realized that his hands still held her against the wall, pinned by his hips ground tightly against hers. Through his anger and her pleas neither of them must have noticed their position until now.

-

"I don't like her smell on you." He spoke one of his hands releasing her wrist; it traced around her waist and held her there. She blushed once she felt his body full on hers, "ah... li.."

-

"My mate shouldn't smell of anything or anyone... accept herself or me..." he spoke right before he planted a kiss on her. Sakura's hand wrapped around his neck while the other wanted to do the same, but it was held down. "Li.." she breathed after the kiss, "What.. ah.." His hand traced lower, becoming bold and cupping her behind, pushing her harder against him. Causing both to moan.

-

"L-li.. you're…" he pushed against her again making her next words come out in short puffs. "Ha-..hard.."

-

"I haven't been able to be with you for a while Sakura.. " He told her when his other hand released her wrist, behind placed on her other cheek while Sakura's fingers threaded in his hair weakly. "N-not since yesterday.. b-but li..." She was cut off by another shocked moan from her lips.

-

"We can't..." She breathed and then was cut off by his lips again. "Shut up with that all ready." He sighed as he looked into her eyes, "I know... if we do something might happen to the cards." He said seeing her flushed face nod weakly.

-

"So... is it ok for me to keep her?" Sakura asked her voice shaky. He gave her a good long look, and then with a sigh he kissed her cheek. "Yeah you can-" "YAY!" She screamed and held him tight, her legs wrapping around his waist, while his erection temporarily forgotten …at least until it rubbed directly against her core.

-

Both stilled…

-

His hands shook. "Please don't do that Sakura…" he breathed out. He felt her move against him once more, which earned a strained choke from him once he gripped her hips. "Stop..." He hissed when he looked to her, her white kimono was stained with the blood of Aeries... Bosom in view, "It's ok... if we keep our clothes on..." She said in a strange voice, it seemed thicker. "It's ok... right?" She asked and moved against him again, he let out another choke filled moan, "Sakura... we can't do this.. I might mark you…" He breathed while her core continued to press against his hard erection.

-

"I might loose it and.. an…ha.." She kissed him again, her fingers massaging his scalp while his hips strained to react to what she was doing to him. To press harder against her, His lush turned ad ugly red when he felt her warmth begin to flow slightly from her panties, she smelled so nice.. Even after healing something so filthy.

-

"Sakura…" he breathed… kissing her in little pecks over and over, along her chin and neck. Sakura gaped slightly, he felt her shudder against him and moan out a bit too loud. All at once she tilted his neck up and bit him there, the shock from the pain combined with the now hard pushes against her core made him loose it.

-

And for the second time, Syaoran came in his pants.

-

"Damn it Sakura.." He shuddered, his neck in view for her, "That wasn't fair." He told her seeing her shocked expression while she released him. "I'm sorry! I... didn't ..." Tears pooled, "I didn't' mean to mark you too…" She said and pet her own neck. "I guess that would make us even wouldn't it?" He said in a slightly chuckle, leaning into her small body. "Wait Li! You're heavy!" She said as both of them fell back.

-

And landed on a bed.

-

"Li.." She sighed once he nuzzled into her chest. "Stay in here with me for a while." He said while Sakura hugged him. "Ok… I'll stay..."

**To Be Continued..**

Miggy: Sorry for the shortness ;---;


	40. The Triangle Of Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS _Clamp_ does... 

**Dragons and Cherry Blossoms**

**The Triangle of Lovers**

Miggy Notes: Ok this chapt is gonna have a lot of stuff in it, so if anyone does get confused in this one I'm sooo sooo sorry! Fall those who have reviewed so far, I just wanna say thank you! For a while now I've been really low from all the things happening, and that last update along with the reviews really brought me back up there ya know? Every review is super special to me and I just hope that you'll keep reviewing!

Thank you again and enjoy the read!

-

Sakura staggered through the woods of the 11th Kingdom. Sweat falling from her perfectly shaped brow while her eyes rolled shut as she fell back. The Mist, The Glow, and The Maze were held tightly in her palm. "Are you crazy? Three cards?" Li shouted his head moving back and forth. She had jumped all over the place with the last card, so her scent was on every tree...

-

"Why are you pushing yourself to this extreme?" He shouted angrily. "The Mistress told me something." Sakura breathed out in gasps. Syaoran attempted to take off the blind fold, "Don't you **dare** Xiao-Lang!" Sakura shouted while she kicked herself off of the ground and walked to him with a fast pace.

-

Li sighed and tilted his head to the side, "What did my _mother_ say, _Ying-Fa_." He said hearing a displeased sigh from her. "She said... something about the Clow Cards... If I find the Earthy.. The Moon Guardian might appear."

-

"Moon Guardian..." Syaoran spoke and crossed his arms while turning his back to her. "You aren't ready for that." he spoke; he didn't notice Sakura's face heat up. "I am SO!" She shouted while shoving him over, almost making him fall. "HEY!" He shouted tipping over.

-

He reached for her but she was stomping off. "I'll show you _Xiao-Lang_! I can and I will!" She shouted and jumped off at high speed, her scent escaped with her, preventing him from following. "Tch, we'll see _Ying-Fa!_"

-

"Stupid _Xiao-Lang_!"

_-_

"**Stupid** _Ying-FA_!"

-

"STUPID _XIAOOO-LANNG_!"

-

"STUPID _YIIINGG-FAA!_"

-

She stopped and then looked back seeing him standing there still, she had a strange urge. Blushed she turned away, "I LOVE YOU- YOU... _YOU IDIOT_!"

-

He blushed crimson, "I LOVE YOU MORE _YOU MORON_!" He shouted loudly and turned the other way, his face red with anger while he too stomped off, determined to get the last word. 'Baka, Baka, **BAKA**!' he cursed internally while his stomping stopped short after about a minute. His neck turned slightly while he looked back with blindfolded eyes and sighed.

-

A chuckle escaped him, 'This is stupid...' he thought and scratched at his bandage. 'How can I love you so damn much and be this annoyed at the same time.' He thought his chuckle resonating louder. 'I must be crazy..' his mind persisted, 'I must be seriously insane to still want her _this_ bad..' he thought his face heating, 'and even have the insane urge to _kiss_ her when she was yelling at me!'

-

"He makes me SO MAD!" She mumbled to herself while she halted her jumping from tree to tree. "But..." She closed her eyes and let out a laugh, trying to hold it in while she held her mouth with her palm. Only making her body shake from prevented laughs, "I do love him... so much." She said and threw her head back, letting her throat rumble with laughter.

-

Eriol's eye brow twitched while he stood outside the window, over hearing the little spat. "They're both crazy... why would you fight and then laugh at the other once you've stomped off in a rage." He mumbled to himself while sipping his tea. 'They aren't worried about any misunderstandings?' he thought while he noticed them jump in separate directions.

-

While Li himself hit head first into a tree that was coated with Sakura's scent. Eriol himself chuckled as well. "Idiot."

Feimei walked through the windowed halls of the castle; she was currently on the fourth floor while her sandal covered feet padded in the direction of her father's room. Seemed as if very little has changed aside for Yelan-Li's grudge disappearance with Sakura.

-

Yelan-Li would still be found in one place... her husband's room. Footie quickly padded to her as well. "What is it?" She asked her sister, Feimei rarely wore a serious expression, just like the other sisters. So when they did hold a serious one, it was about something very serious.

-

"Wei is sick..." Footie stilled, "What's... wrong with him?"

Feimei smiled gently, "He's old..." She said seeing Footie shake her head, "But Dragons live for a thousand years over! He can't die! He's a dragon!" Footie shouted as her tears flooded, "Wei is very..._very_ old... Footie. As old as the Li clan is..."

Aeris forced herself from her bed, her limbs aching madly while she slowly pressured her eyes to open. She felt tears flood while she stretched her bandaged fingers over the white sheets of her bed. 'Odaka...' She thought while she reached over the heavy covers and swung them over, moving her thin body over the bed.

-

When her feet touched the floor she felt a series of snaps from the stiffness. It had barely been two days since her arrival here. She expected that someone would show ill will to her; even Yelan-Li didn't raise a hand to her.

-

She walked out after bathing in the shower, her skin made contact with the air that brushed through the window. Her blush deepened as she felt it travel over her body. Her bones ached and hurt, but it was only from lying down for so long.

-

As she made it out of her room she felt the brightness from the windows blind her eyes sight slightly. "What are you doing here?" An older voice asked while Aeris turned to see an old man limping to her. He was currently supporting himself with a cane.

-

Aeris blinked noticing the old form. Her nose crunched up slightly as she noticed the old being there. "I'm fine... my master healed me two days ago..." Aeris said while she swung her long, drying hair over her shoulder. "I think you should be the one concerned about yourself old man." She said rudely.

-

She was shocked to see him smile sweetly to her. "There is no reason to worry about me, I am simply old." He said easily seeing her flinch. "You... aren't afraid of dying?" She asked him suddenly. She heard him chuckle, "Come here..." He told her extending his hand out to her. To her surprise the mark on her wrist glowed pink, warmth invaded her that she never knew before, Sakura's emotions?

-

She felt herself blush as she took his old wrinkly hands. He led her along the halls of the castle. "Did you know that I trained both Sakura and Li when they were younger?" Wei told her while he noticed the hands that were holding his tightened slightly. He gave off a soft smile. "Back then Yelan-Li was furious with Sakura; she treated her wrongly in everyway..."

-

"I know the story..." Aeris said turning to him, her hand still in his. "I know everything about her past." She continued. "It baffles me why she's so kind to others... even with all the suffering she's been put through." Aeris said her voice becoming hard, was she jealous? _Jealous_ that so many people loved _her_? Sakura's biggest flaw is her heart, but it seemed that that same flaw was her biggest strength as well.

-

Wei smiled, "Before she was extremely weak. It would have been easy to manipulate her as a child." Wei said truthfully seeing Aeris turn to him, her eyes curious. "I was her only friend from her years in this Kingdom." Wei spoke while he turned to her.

-

"She is very special to me..." He spoke seeing Aeris turn away, a blush on her cheeks. "Everyone loves her..."He said, "She's so good... and kind..."

-

"So was her mother..." Wei spoke while he held onto her soft hand. He noticed droplets of blood there, drying and healing. "She was able to forgive and love anyone or anything... no matter how corrupted or how evil." he spoke while they came to some stairs. "You knew her mother?" Aeris asked.

-

Wei nodded, "I know Fujitaka too… and…" His voice lowered considerably.

-

"Odaka... is a very special person." Wei spoke seeing Aeris turn to him, "w-what do you mean?" she asked. "Have you even asked him how exactly he's related to his brother?" Wei asked seeing Aeris's eyes widen. "N-no.."

-

"Well... then let me tell you a story..."

----

A young child with long grey hair walked out into the gardens of the Angle village, the sun beaming down on her, the pure and large angel white wings extending. She was turning 12 and heard that she would be engaged to another angel from the heavens.

-

"Are you Nervous?" A voice asked while she turned and looked up to the older man. "Of course not ... It's my duty as a princess, you know that Wei." Naideshiko said her chest puffing up. The voice laughed, "Of course." He said while placing his aging hand against her shoulder, "You most certainly are a princess."

-

The Li clan was well known and very powerful. The Li clan in itself had noticed that the angels and demons were always at war, but the angels were slowly dying off due to their un-violent nature. And would one day cease to exist and have no other choice but to return to heaven and hide there. Leaving the dragons to fight for territory on their own…

-

Naideshiko met her betrothed and to his utter surprise he was much older and became fond of her almost instantly. Leading little Naideshiko by an almost 7 year difference, but to them it didn't seem to really matter about age. Then again, age. In itself was an irrelevant issue among angels, because they came to a point where they never aged.

-

_Little Naideshiko would often ask me, what angels really are? Where did they come from? Funny to say that as close as they were, they were never given a direct answer as to why they appeared on earth or had these type of powers of holiness. And for a while they never questioned it. From what I've learned there are only a selected few that god can talk through._

_These people become the chosen disciples of their era, translating and deco-ding god's messages and advice. These people are called, **Celestials.** Ironically the only ones that can hear god's words are of mixed blood from two bloodlines. But cannot speak, see or hear when the power right is given to them._

_Certain angels can hear the thoughts of the Celestials clearly; these people are strong in spiritual power and have a lot of brute force but have the blood mixed of all three powers, since originally the Celestials only have two blood mixed powers their power is fairly weaker. But these certain angels... have the potential to have equal power among all three bloodlines in them, and these people are called, **Angily**._

_Needles to say Naideshiko was not a Celestial, nor an Angily. Just a pretty full blooded angel..._

"Wei! Wei! Guess who I met!"

-

"Who little one?" Wei asked while Naideshiko threw herself into his arms. "His name is Odaka Moi! He's from the Kinomoto family!" Naideshiko said excitedly. Wei felt something strange, "Odaka is it?" He asked seeing the 13 year old girl nod happily. "He was adopted into the family because of Fujitaka-kun's father remarried."

-

"Adopted brother?" Wei asked trying to keep up with the girl. "And you know the best part?" She asked seeing Wei raise his eyes in question. "What is it?"

-

"He's my friend!"

-

"What race is he?" Wei asked. "He's Demon and part Dragon, like you Wei!" She said happily, Wei simply smiled. "I am merely a full blooded dragon, nothing more. Just try to be careful around him-"He stopped while he noticed Naideshiko pout and release him. "You're acting just like papa." She said and turned to him, "so distrustful."

-

"It's not being distrustful Naideshiko-chan. simply that a demon cannot help but be evil in nature." He spoke seeing Naideshiko turn to him with tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to be so mean Wei? Everyone is mean to Odaka-kun." She said her eyes streaming.

-

Wei stilled seeing Naideshiko sob.

"Did she love him?" Aeris asked. They had moved from their spot in the castle as the conversation let on, and now they were perched in the gardens, Wei himself tending to the little wound on Aeris's back. Her wings were burned slightly, and were in dire need of healing ointments.

-

"Of course she did." Wei spoke as he smoothed her hair to her front while his soft, shaky hands made contact with her scaly bleeding wings. The contact of it made her flinch, "Then why did she choose to be with that…Kinomoto." Aeris said her face lowering.

-

"Because love comes in different ways to different people, you see Naideshiko only loved Odaka as a brother or a dear friend. Fujitaka held her love as a lover." Wei said easily while his fingers found an extensively damaged part on her wing, making her flinch. "Be careful!" she shouted to him.

-

Wei bowed slightly, "Forgive me..." Wei spoke in a hushed voice. Aeris stilled and looked to him, "I-I'm sorry..." She said suddenly, 'I didn't mean to shout at him like that...' She thought while he only chuckled. "Its fine, I should have been more careful of you."

-

Aeris felt herself blush. She liked _this..._

-

"When did Odaka start to fall for Naideshiko?" Aeris asked suddenly. Wei felt himself chuckle gently while his hands worked on another part, he noticed her flinch again but say nothing this time.

-

"The minute he laid eyes on her I think." He said while Aeris turned to him, her wings flapping slightly. "What do you mean?"

-

"Well whenever she'd get close to him Odaka would blush. Like you do whenever I mention his name, Naideshiko thought nothing of It." he told Aeris and chuckled, "She was after all quite dense when it came to things like that, as well as clumsy."

-

"There had to be one time..."

-

"Well there was this one time..."

Naideshiko ran into her room, closing the door as quickly as she could, her blush maddeningly red. Turning around she leaned against the door and pressed her fingers to her mouth.

-

This was too much... _two kisses in one day?_

-

She felt her heart beat faster and faster while her balance was lost, she sank to the floor, tears threatening to spill. Her mind reeling...

_Fujitaka-kun kissed me, for the first time since our betrothal he told me he loved me... and he wanted to marry me... and **kissed me**!_ She thought her blush hard, and chocked out tears. _But... Odaka came and saw... I didn't know what to do so I ran... I couldn't see he was following me..._her breathing came out faster and her blush deepened.

-

_He told me he loved me more than anyone ever could. But not as a brother...and not as a friend either... a-as a man, He loved me and looked at me with the eyes of a man... _ She thought as her tears fell, she tried to rub them away but were only replaced by more. _His kiss was much different than Fujitaka's chaste one. Odaka-san's kiss was …Barbaric, over powering... _

-

"I can still taste him..." She murmured her tears unstoppable. She wasn't aware she was speaking her thoughts, and that Wei was there in the room. He was merely preparing tea when she rushed in and locked the door. She was too shaken to find him right next to her.

"I still remember that day. She threw herself in my arms... shaking so badly." Wei spoke looking to Aeris, "She was only 15."

-

Aeris noticed something flash in Wei's eyes. Those soft eyes of his which had only displayed kindness to her were now filled with something different, a different kind of emotion that she herself could not read. "I don't understand why you're in love with a man like that." Wei spoke, "One that would make something so pure go through such things." he said.

-

Aeris smiled this time and lowered her head. "He was kind to me when nobody else was." She spoke and looked to him again, her smile fading. "He told me he needed me."

-

"There are better people in this world that need you." Wei said, this time his voice sounded stern. "He took advantage of you just like he did Naideshiko." Wei spoke seeing Aeris turn away, tears beginning to develop in her eyes.

-

"I can't hate him Wei..." Aeris spoke. "I can't..."

-

Wei stood up, releasing her now coated wings. "Then... forgive me Aeris but..." Wei bowed once more in apology. "I'd have to call you a fool." He said and then turned to leave her. Aeris felt a strange feeling bubble up in her, "W-wait..." she said as she stood up, walking next to him, "Please don't' be angry with me."

-

Wei blinked to her and gave out a chuckle as he took her hand. "What a lonely soul you are." He said reaching to wipe her tears. "You haven't had a friend in a long time...I assume?"

-

A face flashed in her mind faintly, One of the soldiers from Odaka's army... And then it was gone again, "I've never had any real friends, Just very bad lovers." She said as she reached to touch his hand, and to her surprise he let her hold it.

-

She was allowed to hold something that had protected something so pure. Her dirty hands...

-

_How long does he have..._

**_Roughly estimated... about 3 months... but even that alone is pushing it for such an elder like him..._**

_Should we tell Sakura?_

**_No... No not yet. Let her enjoy her company with him... and plus..._**

_**-**_

Feimei looked out the window, seeing Aeris and Wei laugh as they walked along the gardens. "It seems that Wei needs to save just one more person in this lifetime." She said while Footie looked out as well.

-

"Hmph... how do we know we can trust her with him? What if she does something to Wei..?" She said in worry. Feimei laughed, "She bears Sakura's mark now. I know that she is fully aware of her feelings for him."

-

"Wei and Sakura were always so close weren't they?" Sheifa spoke while she leaned against Feimei, her eyes turning sad. "They were like a family... the closest thing she's had to one..."

-

"When will we tell her then?" Sheifa asked, impatient.

-

"We won't..." Femei bit, while the other girls backed away. "Then... who-"

-

"Sakura has the right to hear it from Wei's lips and his alone. **Nobody** will tell her until he does, and when he does, we **will all** be there for her." Feimei spoke. All nodded in unison, including Yelan-Li who was at the other side of the room watching Aeris and Wei walk along the stone paths of the gardens… the laugher resonating from Aeris. It made her nails sharpen, her blade like eyes crunch up.

-

_You're lucky..._ Yelan thought. _Ying-Fa is far too kind... to let your filth like you handle something that is so precious to her._ She thought while she breathed out. "Damn you Aeris... Damn you to hell."

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Thoughtful Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: I've been iffy on updating this story, I'm a bit nervous since it reached so much popularity, I guess it was silly to have an insecure writer, especially for a story like this. It's the longest block I've had, anyway… I hope you enjoy the read. x (it's really short.)

**Thoughtful Memories**

"Show me you can do it!"  
"No please... I can't!"  
"Believe in yourself! Believe damn it!"

"Please no more! I'm going to die!"

Loud clashes were heard while hard breathing sounded.

"Don't lie! You can do more than this! So do it!"

'My saliva is as thick as honey… I can't breathe… my throat burns.' She thought as her green eyes turned to the man in front of her. His blade glistened in the harsh sun-light.

A box, a simple wooden box was being lowered. With many ropes tied around it.

"This is nothing! You can do more than this!" Shouted the voice, the voice brought her fear in these situations, for this voice showed no mercy.

"Fight back or I will hurt you! Fight, damn it, fight!" He shouted while he swung his sword at the youth before him. The girl jumped back, tears falling as she screamed out. She didn't want to be alive, to stay in the place she was brought into.

Nobody loved her; everyone hated her for being a mix.

And here, this man was forcing her to train with him. He kept threatening her, pushing her, and forcing her to fight back, to keep punching, and clawing.

"I'm just a child!"

A punch was delivered to her mouth, causing pain to spiral out of her lower lip and radiate all over her jaw. Her wings appeared, for what seemed the first time of their appearance flapped painfully to keep her from hitting the ground.

"You have no mother, no father, and no family. Just hate, and a desire to give up-"

"So let me! Let me die!" She shouted angrily, tears falling as she charged to him, swinging her rod to him with un-recordable speed.

She managed to land one single hit, and then he quickly recovered and hit her back harder than the last.

Every time her wings flapped she screamed, her mouth a bloody mess. "I won't let you give up. I won't let you die, nor will I let the darkness looming over you take over your heart." The man spoke.

The girl stilled.

The teenage girl stood before the box tied with ropes.

Her eyes glowed slightly as these memories raced by.

'Why him... why now…'

The box was slowly lowered.

"These people-." The man started, seeing the child's feet no longer hold her up.

"Everyone here doesn't care if you live or die, they will take time to accept you because you are different.." He spat.

The child smiled and forced herself to stand. "I can't change what I am…" She said, reaching her hand up to wipe her tears. "Nobody will accept me for what I am, and I don't care. I don't care!" She shouted reaching to the man, her wings flapping hard.

The man put down his sword, and easily dodged the child's intended hit. "I didn't say that." The man spoke, while one arm wrapped around the blood drenched child.

"I see you."

Emerald green pools began to turn glassy. "Wei…"

"You are my very precious child."

"Liar…"

"I won't ever leave you."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying…"

He held the child tighter.

"I see you…"

"LIAR, NOBODY SEES ME! NOBODY WANTS ME, NOBODY CARES!"

"I see a child, a lonely little girl. One that was forced through a lot of things, and one that I have in turn began to love as one of my own."

'I'm crying, oh my gods… please don't let me believe this. I can do this alone, I don't need anyone. I've been tricked enough times… I can do this… I can do this!'

"I love you, my child."

"Wei…"

She kneeled down in the rain, her black dress wetting itself on the muddy dirt.

'I came back from capturing the Earthy, when there was a very sudden, very urgent message.' She thought as she clenched her fingers tightly, digging up some of the cold mud.

Her head lowered, eyes closing tightly.

'He was fading quickly; he told me about my mother, about the necklace, and how much he loved me...' Her breathing became hard to control.

"Sakura…" Li spoke reaching a hand to her; he'd never seen her at such a loss like this. She was currently wearing a black dress, one that Wei had made for her in the occasion of this happening. She looked radiant in it, as it hugged her every curve, and he couldn't help feeling jealous over the old man for holding such a special place in his young soul-mates heart.

"It all happened so fast." She breathed while she held herself, watching the coffin lowering. "I thought that if I didn't say good-bye, he wouldn't leave me..." She said her eyes knitting together. "Wei..."

Her voice turned a pitch higher, and then all at once she threw her head back and screamed out loud. She was angry, angry with herself for not being able to say anything in such a crucial time. She had failed in telling Wei how much she cared, how grateful she was.

When she calmed down, she was able to notice a presence behind her. One that held much power, in turn of her acknowledgement of it, it spoke, "Are you Card captor Sakura?" The voice asked.

Sakura turned and felt her breath halt when she noticed the heavenly being before her. "My name is Yue. " He spoke giving a short bow while everyone in the ceremony turned to him, his wings extended while he noticed a strange box be lowered into the ground.

"I am… sorry for your loss." He spoke in a solid tone, not showing sadness or condolence in his voice. "I… appreciate it." She said still trying to make sense of why he was standing there; he then explained to her that she needed to go through something called a final judgment, although she wasn't really there to fully understand what was happening. Her thoughts were still on Wei and how much she missed him.

Sakura's emerald green eyes faded out slightly as Yue continued to explain why his being there was so important, and why he needed to judge her as soon as possible, though through all the explaining, another silver haired being with Angel wings stepped forth.

"Can't you pick a better time to talk about all this rubbish?" Cielo spoke crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you see the mistress is trying to say good-bye to Master Wei properly?"

Yue stilled and noticed the Dragon before him, his eye-brow rising slightly. "And you are?" He asked in a smooth tone. Cielo's lips curled slightly while she turned away, "I am her guardian." She said in a curt tone she felt a sudden gaze turn hard on her.

"How is it possible that you are her guardian, The Cardcaptor only has two guardians created by Clow Reed." Yue said in a calm, collected voice. "Well then it is obvious that I'm not a creation of Clow Reed, Sakura Kinomoto created me." She spoke with the same indifference.

Yue watched her as she moved to Sakura, who was still on the floor trying to collect herself and her tears. He noticed her lean over, her beautiful white dress being soiled, and she seemed not to care at all while she let Sakura take hold of her body.

"You have to take the final judgment, to show that you are entitled to hold the cards." Yue insisted, "I will come tomorrow-"

"Will you just leave?" Cielo spat angrily to him, he blinked noticing her outburst, for a creation from Sakura, and she was incredibly animated. Yue bowed more this time and disappeared in a flash.

"So it has finally come." Yelan-li spoke coming from the crowd, walking next to Cielo. Discomfort was felt between the two women, seeing as Cielo was ready to claw her if she wasn't holding something so precious. Li walked nest to the taller woman, her white-blonde hair soaked from the rain. "The final judgment, It was a test Clow Reed created so the card holder even in the Li-clan would seem fit to hold the cards." Li spoke looking to Sakura.

Her eyes were open but hollow, he understood her pain. She really had no-one else back then, and Wei was one of those special people…

"Cielo can I borrow Sakura for a moment?" He asked, she stopped and nodded, handing her to him. When he took her he felt her relax slightly, her eyes lost a bit of hollow in them. She lifted her chin and looked to Syaoran, "Syaoran…" She said in a silent whisper, her tears running down her cheeks.

He leaned down , and with such a slow gentle feather light action, fused his lips with hers.

**To Be Continued.**


	42. No, Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own clamp, or any of it's characters.

_What am I suppose to do now?..._Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky. The sun was shining down on her, it felt like it had been years since Wei's death but in fact it had only been a week. A week of nothing but gloomy loss. _He was my care taker. I loved him like my father. He was my father_, She sighed, her eyes searching the sky as if looking for some trace of him.

Her wings were limp and dangling listlessly on either side of her, her hair being combed by her newest servant. Aeris. The bruising on her fingers were going down in swelling, they lingered there on her new master's hair. The transition was hard, she would still often have nightmares of the random rapes that would befall her at night, but the mistress had shown her nothing but kindness.

"Mistress, What are you planning to do today?" Aeris said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. She was never particular with conversation even though in the short amount of time that she was taken under Sakura's care she had learned to care about her a great deal. She could even sleep in the same bed with her now along with Cielo and Kero, they never allowed her to sleep alone.

"I don't... know." She said, her tone numb as her face looked. She was still searching the skies, her heart shaped face crinkled in sorrow. Eyes glassy, lips quivering as she noticed her new masters chest lift and have, a sigh escaped her once more. _Useless, why am I so useless? Can't I at least try harder at making her feel better! She's so freaking sad and there is nothing I can do! There is nothing I can do!_

Aeris found herself mimicking the same thing, deeper and more frustrated sigh escaping her of course. "Don't say such things." She said in a small voice, "There is plenty to do!" Aeris started, She noticed Sakura's wings flutter slightly and move her head slightly to the side, "What's the point? I mean really? I have nothing left anymore... my own blood father wants to do nothing more but create an incestuous army.. I...-"

"What's this?"

Both young girls turned to find Touya making his way to them through the fields. His wings out, face grim. "Do I mean so little to you that you would rather ignore my existence?" He said almost angrily, Sakura made no attempt to avoid his accusation. "Wei never stabbed me." She said easily.

Touya visibly flinched, his face flushed in shame. "I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT!" He shouted at her, really catching a glimpse of her glazed over eyes. She shrugged it off easily, " I know ...Gomen-nasai Nii-chan... "She said her eyes drifting to the grass underneath his feet, her right hand gliding over the little bits of grass that sprang around her and swayed toward her hand, as if her hand provided a magnetic pull.

Touyas face sobered, his mouth going into a straight line as he watched her. Standing there completely still for a minute, not saying a word. Aeris focused on Sakura's hair, feeling extremely awkward. Nobody had said a word of Wei since his death, it's as if the moment they buried him he stopped existing, Sakura said nothing of it, only sulked.

"Ano... about Wei-"

Sakura stood up in a flash. Starling both Aeris and Touya who had begun to speak. "Don't." She said sharply, then turned away so neither of them could see her face, "Not now.." She said, and before Touya could blink, she had disappeared.

Aeris sighed, the mark that Sakura had issued on her wrist glowed an odd muddy color. It was then that Aeirs could feel the strange tie between her master and herself. Closing her eyes she could sense Sakura's confusion, her sorrow, her anger... "She doesn't know what to do right now." Aeris spoke, jarring Touya out of his thoughts, he looked at her as if he just noticed her being there.

"I didn't ask you, demon slut." Touya said harshly as he turned and walked away from her.

_That stung._ Aeris bit back some tears. _But I deserve it._ She thought, feeling despair wash over her as well. _I deserve everything I'm getting, and even now I'm pretty sure that this is still the very best alternative for me.._ She said her eyes resting on her old scars. The old marking of Odaka resting right underneath the marking of her newest master.

_Sakura-chan_, she thought as she looked forward into the empty stretch of the countryside. Queen Yelan-Li's massive stone castle in the far distance, nestled by some mountains and forest. _How can I help you?_..... sigh.

-

"Aren't you her best friend? Shouldn't you be right at her side right now helping her feel better?" Syaoran said in a vexed manner, his toned naked chest in view as he sharpened his sword in the courtyard, trees all around, the sun made his sweat glisten.

Tomoyo crossed her hands slightly, "You have to give her time. She's in mourning right now." Tomoyo said in a hard voice, her tiny fists clenched under the cross of her arms. "I adore her, but I know when I shouldn't intervene. She needs to sort out her feelings right now-"

"FUCK!" Li yelled out, throwing his sword as it dug into the ground, he stood up, swinging his arms up in misplaced anger. "I fucking hate this! She's way too fucking sad!" Li shouted punching a nearby tree. The leaves rattled and the tree shook, Tomoyo could feel the tremor as a result from it. She sighed and walked toward Li, her palm up, as if to pat him on the shoulder. "You have to be her strength right now.. why don't you try comforting her?" Tomoyo asked, but before her hands could touch his shoulder, a pale hand intervened and pulled Tomoyo back quickly.

She was pressed up against a hard chest. Blinking she turned to find Eriol's gentle smile. She smiled back, turning to Syaoran again trying to continue the conversation. Eriol never allowed anyone to come so much as close to her, he was very territorial when it came to Daidoujii. Li felt himself smirk from how obvious Eriol was with his mate, and how irritably oblivious she was to his possessive actions.

"Sakura needs you right now." Eriol said in a flat tone. Li sighed and looked away, "She said she doesn't want to be with me right now."

Both jaws dropped, "WHAT!?"

Li shook his head and turned away so they wouldn't see his hurt expression. "I mean think about it, I spent as much time with the geezer as Sakura did." He said, "And right now she's trying to completely avoid him." He said and sighed, his voice turning angry. "She wont even fucking LOOK AT ME!"

"Then make her look at you."

The trio blinked and noticed Kero's small plush form gliding down from them in his hiding place in the tree that Li had punched. Li narrowed his eyes, "She's avoiding you too you isn't she?"

Kero instantly started to cry. "YES!" He said, "She wont even let get a word in! And I can't keep up with her when she uses her cloaking methods! She's become a very strong Celestial Dragon!" Kero cried. Eriol felt himself give out a 'hmph', in acknowledgment. "She sure has become quite the warrior. If we were enemies she'd be a very worthy threat." He spoke out easily. Tomoyo gave him a sickened 'tsk', and hit his shoulder. "I know that was a compliment, but please don't word things like that." She said in a scolding voice.

Eriol laughed and leaned down to kiss her lips briefly, obeying his lover.

Li sighed, looking away disgusted and began walking away in the direction of the forest. "I'm going for a walk." Li said easily. "What if she wont talk to you?" Tomoyo asked easily reading his train of thought. Li stiffened but didn't answer, and kept moving, leaping up into a massive tree. _We don't have to talk..._ he thought as he jumped from branch to branch, his nose sniffing, searching for any trace of her, his instincts guiding him. _I just want to be with her._

"He really loves her." Tomoyo said in an admiring tone. Her smile wide as she was turned around forcibly by Eriol, his face was plain and calm, he leaned down to kiss her lips almost bruising. "I don't like it when you look at other men." He said in an all too cheery tone, his lips still against hers.

He looked into her eyes and found nothing but a challenging look on her, piercing right through him. Her lifted her leg and hiked it up on his thigh, Eriol couldn't help but trace his hand over her thigh to help her mold her body into his. "I'm not looking at other men, I'm looking at you." She said, her tone had turned from challenging, to this throaty purr that he never seemed to resist for too long, no matter what state of mind her was in.

She pressed herself against him, and he felt a rumble of a giggle vibrate out of her when he hissed involuntarily. He leaned back until he found a tree to rest his back against and hoisted his lover further up and gave her a full kiss on the lips, much gentler this time, passion ridden. She always managed to turn him on regardless of any situation. _Bless her._ He thought as his tongue flicked out and claimed her mouth. _She tastes so good..._

Her hips tightened around his waist, her arms around his neck. Eriol reached up and dig his perfect, large palms into her velvet soft hair, holding her scalp in place as he ravished her. "I love you." He said easily, his eyes boring into her.

He loved what those words did to her body. Its as if every time he said them she'd glow, her eyes would shine, completely reacting to his love in the best of ways. "I love you more." She told him, they then blinked still feeling a presence there, finding Kero there, on the floor, foaming at the mouth. The two couldn't help but laugh, "Whoops!"

-

Cielo was in the main kitchen, sitting on the far side of the massive table, sipping her Jasmine tea as she watched the being across from her in curiosity. "Why are you still here? She passed the _judgment_ of yours very quickly, and your hovering around here like there's still business to finish." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Master Clow Reed was the original handler of the Clow Cards." Yue spoke, sitting in a very manly fashion, the tea currently steaming in front of him, untouched and cooling. "Sakura Kinomoto carries the same super natural strength as Clow Reed did, as dormant as it might still be, she is able to wield the Cards." He said surprised that she hasn't interrupted him. She always had an asinine comment for him or an insult right about now.

Cielo rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with you?" _There it was._

_Even though this female is boastful, annoying and completely different from myself._ Yue thought as she stood up straight, his eyes swept over her every curve as she did this. oblivious, Cielo continued to complain, "You have no tie to **my** Mistress whatsoever. And she's in no position right now to start bothering with the likes of you." She said in a hot tone.

"I belong with the Card wielder, as Kero is with her, so shall I." He said easily. Cielo's jaw dropped, " Oh _hell _NO! What do you mean you _belong_ with the Card Captor? Like... Like a-"

"A guardian."

He could see that this news had upset the lithe guardian, and even though he would usually get up and leave such situations as these, his counterpart Yukito of course wanted to make his way back to his lover, but...he couldn't help but want to stay.

He wanted to stay with this odd creature that his new mistress had created. He found himself enjoying how worked up she became over her creator. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING!?" She shouted. She was in front of him in a flash, her fist clenched as it connected with his jaw, "You think this funny, chuckles? Did I sound like I was telling a joke!? HUH!?"

Yue found himself picking himself up from the floor easily. The punch had merely startled him because he had let his guard down, nothing more. _Although..._ He thought as he watched how Cielo fumed, _She does have beautiful fingers_. He found himself thinking as he continued to admire her in silence, Cielo, oblivious to his twitterpated eyes, continued her yelling at him.

-

'Please respond to us'

'Let us out.'

'Are you Angry?'

'Angry..'

'Don't you love us anymore?'

Sakura sighed as she felt the cards attempt to contact her once more. She reached over to her side and un-clipped the compartment that held the cards. They all flowed out quickly and danced around her, glowing a vibrant pink. 'Why is the master so sad?' was all she could seem to pick out from the many bevy of little voices asking her in constant union. Sakura sighed once more, her head down as she refused to speak, her eyes still hollow. The cards glowed brighter, two, then three flashed, taking a form of sorts that Sakura felt her eyes widen over.

Li was walking through the forest when he noticed the first bit of grey colored hair, followed by angel wings. He saw his soul mate being approached by this being, sensing no danger, he quickly hid himself and watched.

Sakura felt her tears begin to flow, biting her lower lip, holding back as the illusion of her mother approached her. "I know you mean well..." Sakura managed to speak, "But... this isn't going to help me.. if anything its making things-"

The image of her mother extended her hands and reached to hug Sakura. Sakura went rigid in her hold, completely stiff. "I'm only taking the form you want with you the most right now." She said, her voice odd and floaty, was that really what her mother sounded like? Could the cards do that? As she continued to look at her mothers face something bubbling inside of her was released. She had sighed so many times today, but it was as if she was holding something in that she was trying to suppress, this felt like she was actually releasing something.

"Wei's... dead." She said, feeling her throat constrict halfway. Her body going flaccid as the illusion of her mother hugged her tightly. Syaoran noticed Sakura's face, how it crinkled and then suddenly she screamed. A loud, repressed scream, as if releasing all of her hurt, all of her pain, all of her sorrow. Her perfectly shaped fingers digging into her mothers robe.

Li could see the tiny vein on the side of her neck pop up slightly from her continuing scream. Even as her voice died half way he could still tell she was releasing, continuing the scream in silence. He could also see this woman's face, morphed and contorted in pain, as if all she was screaming out she was absorbing. "The one person that was there with me, that guarded me, that took care of me from the beginning is **dead**." She said, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

Li felt his heart constrict as he watched her, listening. "I love him mother. I loved him like my father, I love him like I needed to breathe!" She shouted almost angry, "He was the one being on this earth that I relied on for so long to never leave me."

_What about me?_ Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura cling to her.. her mother? Had he heard right? He was in shock for a moment but then realized the aura that she was feeding off, _Those are the cards..._he thought as he watched in wonder. _They're.. comforting her._ It was then for the first time in his life, Syaoran felt jealous of the Cards.

"Wei was a gentle man that loved you as his own precious child." Naideshiko spoke, her eyes watering. _She's crying?_ Li thought watching in fascination, _Clow Cards can cry?_ "He led a full and happy life because of you." She continued petting Sakura's head, "But you are certainly not alone." Naideshiko continued, holding Sakura up slightly as she went limp suddenly. Li felt one foot come forward unknowingly, causing Sakura to flinch and snap her head toward the movement. Her eyes widened once she saw that it was Li, she instantly curled into the illusion of her mother, hiding from him.

Naideshiko smiled, "You are surrounded by beings that have nothing but love and devotion for you." she spoke, nestling her nose into Sakura's hair, pressing her lips onto Sakura's ear, whispering. Syaoran felt awkward, but he didn't run away or move from his spot. Instead he found himself reaching to her, his hand gently taking hold of the one nearest to him, clenched on the illusion of her mothers robes. It loosened almost immediately, letting him take hold of her hand.

Instantly, Naideshiko's form disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Sakura lose her balance and flow through her, falling right into Syaoran's arms. The cards themselves all stacked themselves into her carry-on pack on her waist, quickly.

Before Sakura said anything else Li had her in a tight hug. Without saying another word, Sakura hugged back. He smelled good, even if he was slightly covered in sweat, she found herself leaning into his bare chest, her hands on either side of it. "I'm not letting you go." Syaoran spoke out in a hurt tone, feeling like she wanted to push away. "I've been crying... its embarrassing... I don't want you to see me like this." She said slowly. He leaned in expertly maneuvered a kiss on her lips.

He had meant it to be brief but when she instantly reacted to him it turned fevered suddenly. The shock of the sudden change combined with the sudden force of the kiss made him tip back too far, he tumbled onto the floor.

The kiss was broken briefly. Her drying tears sprinkled on his face as he watched her facial features for any sign of emotion. She was looking at him with an alien expression, like a numb one that was trying to gradually move into something more but wasn't quite there yet. She leaned down again, straddling him and continued the kiss.

Li reached over and traced the small of her back with his hands, the other cupping her face as he kissed her. He felt her movement shift slightly, her hands were tracing down toward his pants...

Blinking open his eyes he found her staring at him, she was currently undoing his belt buckle. His face flushed an ugly red as he felt himself twitch, _No.. she's vulnerable right now. We can't do this right now, Not now.._ "Sakura N-" He was cut off by her mouth crashing down on his mouth again in a violent almost angry kiss. _Shut up_, she was telling him. _Shut up and let me have you._

Syaoran could feel a moan start up at the back of throat that he held back with the greatest of force when her fingers found their way into his pants. "Sakura.." He tried again, moving other hand, grabbing her face. Making her look at him directly. "Don't do this right now.." He told her, his voice shaking slightly, she had him completely exposed, his pants down slightly.

_My god..._He thought as he noticed her hands not slow down in movements. While still keeping perfect eye contact with him she was in the process of undoing her trousers, he felt himself come to full attention when he caught a glimpse of her breasts. "Sakura!" He told her, shaking her slightly, keeping her face close to his, his eyes focusing on hers. She stopped suddenly, her skirt slipping form her fingers, he realized then that she was only in her panties.

He found it hard to breathe. "Isn't this what you wanted? For us to be together?" She said. _Her voice..._ He thought as he searched her green eyes, "I don't want to take advantage of you like this." He told her, tracing one palm down the side of her neck, his eyes tracing over her perky, small breasts. "He gripped her shoulder gently and with the most inner strength he could muster, pushed her off of him, his face very close to her. "I want you more than you know." He told her, seeing her eyes begin to water.

Looking down at his massive member she knew that it was true. She blushed suddenly, and looked away, becoming hyper aware of the warmth that had started at her belly, her shame stronger than her desire at this moment. "You need to deal with this." He told her, putting himself back into his pants and then immediately wrapping her in a tight hug. Her bare breasts pressed against his naked chest. _Fucking Christ_, he thought looking up at the sky while he held her. _This isn't fucking fair..._

She wrapped him in a tight hug while he leaned over and picked up her discarded garments, wrapping the biggest one around her shoulders. His wings, that had come out on their own, protectively shielded her back, completely concealing her tiny form from the eyes of the forest.

"I love you." He told her, tilting her chin up as he pinned her there with his gaze. "I will always love you." he said easily, locking eyes with her, "So I can wait as long as it takes." He said, his smirk moving to the side, "and I'd prefer if we'd have a legitimate ceremony." He told her, "Before we consummated."

Her eyes went wide, "You mean the human way?" She said suddenly, her eyes coming out of their numb glow. "Yes. " He agreed with a nod. Sakura, for the first time in that long torturous week, smiled. He found himself smiling with her, "I'd like to marry you." He said kissing her briefly, but backed away before she turned the kiss into something more. "Sakura-chan.. Onegai, not now. It's hard enough controlling myself as it is." He begged, leaning down and kissing the mark that he bestowed on her neck, it looked like a tattoo.

She felt herself flush red and giggled, "Sorry." She added, and then held him there for a moment longer. "Li..." She started, he blinked and looked to the top of her head, her cheek was resting on his chest. "Thank you for existing."

His chest swelled.

"No..." He started, tilting her head up, "Thank you."

Silence...

"Sakura seriously, stop it."

Her hearty angelic laugh echoed through the forest.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Thank you Hime-koi for being my beta, who without her kind words and support would not have updated otherwise. Praise be to her awesome, awesomeness. Also to the many reviewers who have e-mailed me and kept my thoughts alive in my attempts to continue this story, you all are wonderful and with your help and support, will finish this story.


	43. Growth

Disclaimer: I don't own clamp, or any of it's characters.

**Clash!**

**Clang-Clash-Clang!**

Fujitaka Kinomoto landed on a massive boulder on the other side of a large expanse, his form tattered and cut up. His lip was bleeding as well as a grand many bruises all over his body, his muscular arm in view. "I wont tell you where she is, I will never let you harm her." Fujitaka spoke, his other arm coming in view, and there, he held Odaka Moi's left arm, completely ripped off.

It bled profusely twitching involuntarily in nerve spasms. "You'll pay for that." Odaka spoke, anger evident in his voice, pain singing through the right area of his torso. Behind him Fujitaka could see mountains of shadows begin to develop quickly, almost instantly. Fujitaka let out a ragged breath, "Bring it." They were all demons, mountains of them, hoards of them. Decaying, bony, demons- horny for his flesh.

Odaka laughed. "Kinomoto. Always honorable, always strong, always so _fucking_ pure of heart." He said spitting a bit of blood to his side. "She always did love you more, even my offspring adores you." Odaka said, envy in his voice, "Fool, I'm much more powerful then you." Odaka spoke as he started to charge. "It is true that you have slaughtered a good portion of my army, but your energy is almost depleted. Just a few more meaningless casualties and you'll me _mine!_" He shouted and swung his massive sword at Fujitaka's throat.

Fujitaka blocked it of course, smirking handsomely as his angel wings widened, absorbing the impact all the while sending a wave of pure light aura through his back, making any demons around his radius dissipate instantly. "Bastard!" He shouted swinging windily, blind rage all over his features. Foam starting to come out of his mouth the more he swung and the more Fujitaka blocked.

Fujitaka noticed that the especially uglier demons would become severely wounded by just getting into range of Fujitaka's heavenly aura, he was-after all, king of the skies, dubbed that way after his heavenly father. He felt no anger, no hate at the moment while he fought this pitiful creature, his half brother. But he would kill him, he would honor judgment on Odaka Moi, not for vengeance, not for anything un holy, just justice. For Naideshiko, who rightly deserved to rest in peace, for his illegitimate daughter, for himself.

"I will kill you today." Fujitaka promised Odaka. "I will kill your entire army, and then, I will take your life and offer it to god." He said easily blocking all of his half brothers blows. _If I continue to release all this aura for much longer I'm going to die. He_ thought as he continued, the majority of his army obliterated form simply coming into radius, _Every time I release the energy I let go of my life force little by little._ "Fool don't make promises you can't keep." Odaka laughed as he managed pierce through Fujitaka's blocking, which he quickly dodged, leaving himself wide open and was delivered a punch directly to his face.

Odaka felt sudden sexual desire sweep over him as he felt this man's nose crack under the pressure of his knuckles... "It's only a matter of time before I fucking kill you." Odaka said as Fujitaka jumped away, landing a rough mile away from him, his face not showing any amount of pain. "Don't worry Fujitaka!" Odaka laughed, "None of my demons will touch your dead body once I kill you. I'll fuck you in death myself!" He said in his jolliest of voices, which completely disappeared as a divine light shot through the skies and beamed down at Fujitaka, Odaka's smile vanished as he watched his own arm that Fujitaka had been carrying, completely dissipate, and Fujitaka come out from the light, completely restored. "FUCK YOU!" He shouted angrily as he charged to him once more.

-

"What do you mean!? Are you serious!?" Sakura shouted to Tomoyo, who quickly covered her mouth her blush dark. "Sakura-chan **shhhh**." She said in her quietest of voices, her blush dark. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Tomoyo-chan.. Gomen, demo- are you absolutely _sure_?" Sakura asked again.

Tomoyo looked at her with a sober expression suddenly, and then felt her eyes trail down to her stomach, her small fingers sweeping over it as she covered it protectively, "Yeah." She said, and suddenly Sakura's face brightened, "You should tell Hiragizawa-san immediately!" She said suddenly, jumping on Tomoyo but quickly stopping herself. She couldn't do that anymore, Tomoyo was in no condition to be treated like that anymore. "But... what if he doesn't approve?" Tomoyo asked her in a small voice. "I mean, you and Li-kun are going to marry in a few days right? Isn't this a bad time to tell him? And plus, we don't know when Odaka is going to show up again, where your father is, this is no time for me to become pregnant."

Tomoyo came to face to face with Sakura's confused expression. "Well obviously that doesn't stop your libido from running all over the place like it's chicken with its head cut off." Sakura accused, earning an insulted gasp from Tomoyo. "Says the female who I had to drag off of Li countless times, I swear if it wasn't for my help and his excellent will power you'd be just as pregnant as I am!"

Sakura turned bright red. "TOMOYO!"

"WHAT!?"

Both girls stiffened from their spot on the bed in Sakura's room and turned to the voice. It was Meilin and Cielo, both looking at Tomoyo in utter shock, "Tomoyo got knocked up?" Cielo exclaimed loudly, "Shut up! It's suppose to be a secret!" Sakura shouted to Ceilo. "Fffffft HAHAHAHAHA."

Everyone turned to Meilin who had started to completely lose it, "I knew Tomoyo couldn't keep em' closed." Meilin said smugly, "You shut your face Meilin, your pregnant too." Cielo snapped, "WHAT!?"

Sakura felt herself fall back on her bed, completely taken aback. Tomoyo giggled slightly, her mouth behind her palm, "Hohoho, Meilin-chan it seems that you also couldn't keep them _closed_?" Tomoyo inquired, Cielo lightly pushed Meilin's shell of a body in, Tomoyo noticed that Meilin's face had gone blank. "Oi..."

"Oi Meilin?" "Meilin?"

"What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked, Cielo's face turned to one of understanding, "Meilin didn't know she was pregnant." Sakura stood up from her bed suddenly, "EH!? Then how do you know about it?" Sakura asked her, Cielo pointed to her nose, "I can smell it in her skin. She's as pregnant as a dog.-" Ceilo was then punched in the face, "I'm not a dog you swine!" Meilin shouted completely snapping out of her trance, Cielo flew back, almost landing on the floor but before she hit she realized that Yue had appeared, catching her before her back hit the floor.

Everyone blinked. "Yue? How did you get in here?" Sakura asked him , completely and utterly distracted, Cielo felt an ugly blush creep over her cheeks, "I told you to stop following me!" She shouted at him as she shoved him away from her and walked out of Sakura's room in a huff. Yue turned to Sakura and bowed, "Mistress." He greeted, otherwise completely ignoring her, then stood up and walked out after Cielo.

"I'm pregnant." Meilin spoke out in disbelief. "You didn't know?" Tomoyo asked her, Meilin shook her head. "How am I going to tell Lance..."

"I thought you and Lance were in a weird place right now." Sakura said, Meilin nodded, "We are." "-Then.. how are you pregnant?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Make up sex is wonderful, ne?"

"TOMOYO!"

-

_Tch. _"Bless you."

_TCH_. "Bless you too."

Li sighed as he turned to both males that were having breakfast with him at the table. Lance had sneezed, and so had Eriol, "Oi, you guys should stay away from me, I hate colds."

"Not sick" Eriol muttered, coherently. Lance nodded in agreement while rubbing his nose.

"Well whatever just stay away, I don't want Sakura to get sick because of me." Li said as he backed away a little more from the two other males.

-

"STOP Following me!" Cielo shouted as she pushed Yue back, "Doesn't Touya miss his fag of a boyfriend?" Cielo said a bit too loudly once Yue got too close for comfort, "I'd like to kiss you." Yue spoke seeing Cielo's face catch that pretty rose undertone again, he reached for her face. "You're very beautiful..." He said his voice trailing off, "I have this odd need to constantly.. touch you." He said, his eyes dancing all over her face.

"Sh...shut up." She managed as she backed up slightly, he followed her paces until she came back against the brick wall of the castle. They were in the courtyard, and even though he got incredibly close to her lips she never once had shoved him away, "You shouldn't say things you don't mean." Cielo said as Yue kissed her with heavy lidded eyes, his eyes watching hers, looking for her expression. _Her lips are softer than they look_, he observed while he pressed his body against hers. She shuttered and jumped from the intimate contact, reaching her hands up to push his chest away from hers reflexively.

Easily, he took her hands within his and dragged her palms up, over his neck, pressing himself further against her. The sound she made then made him want to rip off her clothes. He resisted.

His mouth released hers for only a second before he curiously delved in his tongue through her teeth. Her surprised gasp sucked him in as he played with her own, she tasted like candy.

"Mmfffue..." She tried her eyes closed, his kisses turning bruising, she couldn't breathe. "Mff!" Her blush was darkened as he trailed his hand up her delicate robes, finding the pale perk-breast underneath. He released her mouth, his face warm as he looked at her with sparkling eyes.

She looked at him, passion ridden and dazed. "What the fuck was that?" She asked him, light headed. He felt himself smile, "I rather enjoy you, Dragon guardian." He told her, his voice deep, almost with a hint of affection in it. What annoyed her the most about him was that he never showed any type of emotion on his facial expression, unless they were alone and he was laughing at her. She realized what position he had her in and made an attempt to get away, but he crushed her between him and the wall further. "Don't-" He said almost immediately.

She looked up at him, her hands dangling on either side of his head. He pressed his forehead against hers, "Would you ever consider becoming my mate?" He asked her, with curious eyes, she blushed an ugly red, "Aren't you moving just a tad bit too quick?" She said, her lips plump and pink. He shook his head, "I like you."

She blushed, trying to run away once more, but he wouldn't allow it. "Well?"

"Why do you always trap me.." He voice was slightly higher, feminine, almost tame. "That's the only way that I can get you to look at me." He said easily. "Maybe.." She admitted.

Sudden joy swept up inside of him.

"But?" "Sakura is my first and **only** priority." She said in a soft tone. Yue nodded, "Of course she is. She is both of ours." To this he noticed sudden jealousy spring inside of Cielo, she was so emotionally easy to read, tough shell and all. "I... I don't know." She said finally.

Yue nodded. Then suddenly released her. She resisted leaning into him, swallowing the noise of protest that had started in the back of her throat, her body suddenly felt incomplete without his mold on her. _Did I..._She noticed his face.

Angel white wings covered Yue's body as he transformed back into Yukito. His pale pained feminine face came into view, "You hurt his feelings." Yukito mentioned in his usual soft voice, "He really cares for you." Yukito said almost in surprise, despite himself.

Before Cielo was able to ask anything else, Yukito leapt up into the sky, flying toward his lover.

She felt her legs wobbly as she herself turned into a dragon, white with monstrous wings. _I'm confused...what is this ache I have in my chest? Its completely new but unfamiliar...._Cielo thought as she widened her wings and trotted out into the woods, away from the courtyard. Her dragon scales shimmered different colors due to the sunlight, her piercing eyes scanning the vicinity.

_Stupid Yue, why does he have to approach me with such details. _Cielo thought in annoyance as she let out a plume of smoke from her nostrils. Her tail swinging around lightly behind her as it too disappeared into the woods.

**To Be Continued. **

A/N: Thanks a bunch Hime-Koi! 'Preciate your awesome beta powers! More updates coming soon! Thank you all for sticking with me this long! You're all wonderful! See you all very soon!


End file.
